Eternal Nightmare
by Hidden By Shadow
Summary: Michael Kaufmann and Lisa Garland find themselves in a hell of Alessa's creation. Alessa decides to let them have a 'normal' afterlife in an idealised version of Silent Hill made by her. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: What the? Hell!

**Eternal Nightmare**

Disclaimer 1: The author does not own Silent Hill, Konami do. That's why they make money off it and I don't. The author also doesn't own any other works mentioned in the story, they are the property of their respective owners, as outlined in Disclaimer 2 (so as not to ruin the surprise!)

Chapter 1: What the? Hell?

The last thing that Michael Kaufmann could remember was being dragged into a hole by what he presumed to be Lisa. Presumed, since she hadn't spoken, apart from odd groans and all he had seen was her arms across his chest, dragging him towards the hole in the floor. So he was most surprised when he found himself sitting in his chair in the examination room of Alchemilla Hospital as if nothing had happened. But he knew something had happened. He remembered shooting Dahlia, throwing the vial at Alessa, being knocked out, being dragged to what he thought was his death.

"Only just come around? Get outta bed slugga head!" a cheerful voice sounded from behind him. Michael Kaufmann turned around to find Lisa Garland sitting on one of the examination room's beds, swinging her legs slightly. Her hair looked like it had seven years before he saw Silent Hill descend into chaos around him. It was a short blonde bob, unlike the long blonde tresses she had when he, no he couldn't think of that. Absolutely not. No way.

"When you shot me? Forget about that, or repress it?" Lisa stated in a sing-song voice. Her head was tilted slightly. Kaufmann stood up, and kicked the chair. It hurt. That meant this wasn't a dream. He turned back to Lisa.

"You killed me." He stated. There was no emotion in his voice.

" 'Under the spreading chestnut tree, I sold you and you sold me.'" Lisa said, still in a sing-song voice, whilst pointing at Kaufmann. Kaufmann wondered if she was enjoying this. He recognised the phrase, he'd read it in a book years ago but he couldn't remember where he had.

"Ninteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell." A girl's voice intoned. Kaufmann turned around to find Alessa Gillespie looking at him, her brown eyes fixing him with a stare that could have made any person insane. She resembled her seven-year-old self, wearing a blue dress with the long white collar of her blouse flattened against the top and a red tie visible underneath. "You were wondering what Lisa was quoting."

"What is going on here?" Kaufmann asked, gesturing to the room, "Are you doing this?"

"Yes, and no." Alessa stated, walking towards the chair Kaufmann had vacated and sitting in it. She propped one leg on the other, her shoe touching the desk.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kaufmann shouted, slightly flustered.

"This is a representation of shared memories." Alessa stated, in a dull monotone. She was clearly bored.

"Shared memories?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa sighed and leaned forward in her chair.

"Lisa died in this hospital, shot in the head. By you." Alessa stared at Kaufmann, clearly very annoyed. "You conspired with Dahlia to help her birth god using me as nothing more than a vessel. You have no idea of how long I have wanted revenge for that." Alessa turned to Lisa.

"You were the second person in my life to show an ounce of kindness." Alessa's expression lightened a little. "So, I pulled you two through into this place."

"What?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa sighed.

"You really are slow on the uptake, Michael." Alessa turned back to him, "You are dead. Lisa is dead. I am dead. Any of this sinking in?" Kaufmann shook his head. "Well, this will. What happens to bad people when they die?" Alessa asked, with the tone of an old school teacher trying to get a hapless student to learn something. Lisa jumped up from where she was and thrust her hand in the air.

"I know! I know! They go to Hell and burn!" Lisa shouted, happily. Kaufmann just stared at her.

"That's the version they taught at Midwich." Alessa said, "The truth is that only completely evil people burn in fires as their hell. Take my mother for example. Right now, she's pulling up a chair in a nice big blast furnace. She's a complete monster. You on the other hand," she pointed at Lisa, "Aren't exactly a model of virtue."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, innocently.

"Let's see. First, you took drugs." Alessa started, holding up her right hand with the thumb pointing up. "Second, you had casual sex to fuel said drug addiction." A second finger went up. "And third, you stole a lot of stuff. You're a kleptomaniac."

"No I'm not." Lisa said as she finished stuffing the blanket off the bed down her dress. The tip of it was still hanging over the top.

"Right, and I'm sure that all those bottles of water from the kitchen and all those crates of paper just walked out of here, went down the road and decided to spend the rest of their lives in your living room." Alessa said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "So, you weren't going to heaven but you're not bad enough to get roasted. You on the other hand," Alessa turned to Kaufmann, "Should by rights be sat right next to my mother. But, I decided to intervene on your behalf."

"Huh?" Kaufmann grunted, clearly confused.

"What, you thought murderers and drug dealers got a free season ticket to the pearly gates?" Alessa asked, "I decided that placing you in this _reality_ was enough of a fitting punishment."

"Question!" Lisa shouted, once more jumping to her feet and holding her hand in the air, "What do you mean, 'this reality'?"

"We're in hell right now, but its a reality of hell I have some control over." Alessa stated, as if reading out of a text book, "So, I fashioned it into the hospital as it was when I was admitted. I can also create replicas of other areas of Silent Hill as I see fit. So, to the matter at hand." Alessa leaned back in her chair, "You two are here to be punished for your sins in life. But, at my discretion, you may engage in any activity you feel like. Just two rules. One: You never attempt to commit suicide. It's messy and I don't like blood. Two: You never attempt to commit murder. Again, it's messy." Alessa leaned forward again and looked at both Kaufmann and Lisa, who were both looking at her with dumb looks on their faces. "Do you accept?"

"Do we have any choice?" Kaufmann asked.

"Not really." Alessa stated.

"Then why'd ya ask?" Lisa said.

"Because it's polite." Alessa replied.

Kaufmann leaned against the wall of the reception area. He held a mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand and was sipping it slowly. Lisa was sat nearby and Alessa was sat on the reception desk. Both also had drinks, but they were both sodas.

"So," Lisa began, "What can we do around here?"

"Technically, anything that doesn't break the two rules." Alessa replied, "But in practice, I see you stealing my stuff, I get mad. I get mad, you suffer." Alessa turned to stare at Lisa, "So stay the hell out of my room."

"What about if we break the rules." Kaufmann asked, quietly.

"You suffer more." Alessa stated.

"What do you mean, suffer?" Lisa asked.

"Simple." Alessa began, "I'll make you do something you would never willingly do. Once you do it, you're free to go. But what you do and how long you do it is up to me."

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked.

"Can we go to a bar?" Kaufmann asked.

"Yes we can." Alessa said.

"Whoo, tities!" Kaufmann said,standing on a table, swinging his jacket above his head and pointing at the barmaid. Maria just sighed and went to get more drinks. Kaufmann wasn't the only drunkard there, James Sunderland was currently on the stage of the Heaven's Night bar, doing what he thought was 'singing' _Hell Frozen Rain_ (and everyone else termed 'shouting very loudly'). Harry Mason and Father Vincent were playing a game they had 'made' titled 'Drink the beer', the rules were that Maria would bring them both a bottle of ale, they would drink it and if they drank all of it in one go they would win yet another bottle of ale. Henry Townsend was currently hanging off the ceiling fan making noises like a chimpanzee and all of the girls (which would be Mary Sunderland, Alessa, Lisa, Eileen Galvin, Cybil Bennet and Cheryl Mason) were sat around a table nursing a variety of drinks.

"So, explain to me again how this works." Lisa asked, sipping her Long Island Iced Tea.

"This is where everyone goes who dies in Silent Hill and isn't either a very good person or a complete monster." Alessa explained, "Time is relative here, so we all appear at the same point, regardless of when we died. In some cases, we don't have to die in Silent Hill, just have someone who does die drag us in by the force of their memories." Alessa pointed at James, who had finished singing _Hell Frozen Rain_, and now started belting out _Room Of Angel_. "He for instance dragged his wife and a made up delusion he made in here with him." Maria placed another round of drinks on the girl's table.  
"How long do you reckon this will keep going." Maria asked, gesturing to the chaos which had entered her bar and was currently destroying songs, gulping down alcohol and shouting. The last one was Kaufmann, who had taken to encouraging Harry and Vincent to chug beer.

"How much booze has this place got?" Mary asked.

"It's an infinite supply." Maria stated.

"That means we won't see this lot sober until next week!" Cheryl moaned.

"How'd you die anyway?" Maria asked, looking at Cheryl.

"Got so sad at my dad's death I slit my wrists." Cheryl stated, holding up her arms. She was wearing two black sweatbands over her wrist.

"Emo." Eileen breathed quietly. Cheryl glared at her. Kaufmann took this oportunity to grab both Eileen and Cheryl in a hug and shout at the top of his voice, "Can ya feel, the loove tonighttt!"

"Go join in the karaoke and stop touching me." Cheryl grunted. She'd soon regret suggesting that when Kaufmann leapt onto the stage, grabbed a spare mike and both he and James started singing _Hometown_.

"Quit murdering good songs!" Cheryl shouted, leaping to her feet and throwing her bottle at the stage.

"You sing then!" James and Kaufmann started chanting, "You sing then!" Cheryl walked onto the stage and grabbed James' mike. The two sat down as Cheryl began singing _Always On My Mind_. Unlike James and Kaufmann, Cheryl could actually sing. When she finished, everyone stood up and applauded her.

"Go Emo!" Eileen shouted, "Own that stage!" Unfortunately, James and Kaufmann took that as their cue to get back on the stage and start singing _Ring Of Fire_.

"Well, we might as well go home." Alessa said, standing up, "This lot will keep drinking til the early hours and I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." Lisa said, standing up and yawning.

"See you gals again sometime." Mary added. The group of girls minus Maria walked out of the bar, leaving her to clean up the mess the men were creating.

Alessa's room in this new reality of hers was on the third floor, right above the courtyard. So naturally, when she was woken up by out of key shouting, she stuck her head out the window to find Kaufmann, James and Harry staggering around the courtyard singing a song quite badly.

"Some day, you'll go through the raaaiiin!" James shouted, tripping over some bins and knocking trash all over the place.

"Some day you'll feed on a tree froooggg!" Kaufmann joined in, walking straight into the gate before staggering back only to walk straight back into the gate.

"It's ordeal, the trial. To surviiivvve!" Harry screeched, trying to get up the steps and falling over, dropping the bottle he'd been holding.

"For the daaaay we see new liiight! James said, holding his bottle as if it was a microphone.

"Stop singing and get to bed!" Alessa screamed at the drunken louts. Unfortunately, they thought this meant 'Keep singing, you're doing great!'. So they did. All at once.

"I give my life, not for honour, but for yooou!" The three drunk men said, all at varying pitches. Alessa ducked her head back inside her window.

"In my tiiime, there'd be no oone else!" Alessa slamed her window, accidently trapping her curtains outside. In her current mood, hacked off at being woken up at two o'clock in the morning, she didn't care.

"Criime, is the way I fly to yooou!" Alessa jumped onto her bed, getting under the covers quickly.

"I'm stiiill in a dreeam, snake eateer!" Alessa grabbed her pillow and jammed it against her ear in an effort to block out the noise.

"I'm stiiill in a dreeam, snake eateer!" The four men collapsed as they ran out of energy and fell to the floor, or in James' case into a bin, or in Harry's case down the stairs.  
"Snake eateer!" James breathed, before passing out.

**Disclaimer 2: Hell Frozen Rain, Room Of Angel, Hometown, Always On My Mind and Snake Eater are the property of Konami. Ring Of Fire is the property of Columbia Records. Can You Feel The Love Tonight is the property of Disney Records and Hollywood Records**

_AN: My first attempt at a humour fic. Sorry if it's a bit light on the humour. Hopefully (fingers crossed) that'll improve as I get used to writing humour fiction._


	2. Chapter 2: Reward And Punishment

**Eternal Nightmare**

Disclaimer 1: The author does not own Silent Hill, Konami do. That's why they make money off it and I don't.

_AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been having problems getting the next chapter done. Specifically, I wrote it out, didn't like it and then wrote out a different chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. Remember to rate and review!_

Chapter 2: Reward And Punishment

Michael Kaufmann awoke at about one in the afternoon wondering three things. First, why he was lying on the floor in the courtyard of Alchemilla Hospital. Two, why his mouth tasted like vomit and Three, what the hell was he doing getting up so late? As he sat up, Kaufmann heard more moaning coming from his left. Harry Mason was currently attempting to sit up after spending the night lying on the stairs, using the concrete as a pillow.  
"Morning?" Harry asked, grogy. "Where'd ya go?" Kaufmann heard something move in the dumpster. He watched as James Sunderland climbed out, with a newspaper stuck to his head.  
"Where are we?" Sunderland groaned.  
"Good Afternoon!" Alessa called. She was standing on the top of the stairs, holding a black umbrella to protect her skin from the sun shining through the ever present fog. "Sleep well?"  
"Why do I feel like crap?" Harry moaned.  
"Where're my shoes?" James groaned.  
"I need aspirin." Kaufmann stated.  
"That good, huh?" Alessa walked down the stairs, "Then we're off to help Maria clean up the mess you lot caused last night."  
"Last night?" The three men asked, clutching their heads.  
"You'll see when we get there." Alessa said, opening the gates, "And I promise you, you won't like it."

The three men and Alessa stood at the door, surveying the damage they had caused. The ceiling fan was lying on the floor in ruins, numerous bottles of beer were knocked over, lying smashed with beer making puddles all over the floor. In short, it looked like a tornado had shown up and then invited it's friend, a nuclear bomb, for a drink.  
"You're early." Maria called, walking from behind the stage.  
"The other's not here yet?" Alessa asked.  
"Eileen just called to say she's bringing Henry after she's visited the hospital, he hit his head open last night by repeatedly headbutting a mirror. She says he was screaming 'Walter!' each time he did it." Maria said, clambering over the mess towards the bar.  
"Heather said she'd be in around three with Vincent. Apparently, he trashed their apartment and she's making him clean that up first."  
"So, we can make a start with these three." Alessa said, gesturing towards the men.  
"Okay." Maria said, walking to them with brushes in hand. "Now then, you helped make the mess, so you can clean it up."  
"But I don't wanna clean up." James groaned, "I wanna go to bed!"  
"Should have thought of that last night." Maria said, thrusting a brush into his hand.  
"My head hurts." Harry moaned.  
"Aspirin is in a drawer under the till, take one." Maria said, shoving Harry's brush into his hand.  
"I want booze and a nap." Kaufmann whined as Maria handed him his brush.  
"Now, you have two options." Alessa said, "One, you work fast and clean this mess up and get to go to bed in an actual bed."  
"Or two," Maria continued, "You don't clean it up, Alessa here makes your life a living hell for an hour and I film it on my camera and mail the footage to your partners. Or if I'm feeling really mad, to the Internet."  
"So get to work!" Alessa said, before Maria and Alessa walked to the back offices.

"So, do you reckon they'll get anything done?" Maria asked, sipping her coffee.  
"More likely, they'll break more stuff and cause a greater mess." Alessa stated, "But it should be fun to watch." Maria pressed a button and the wall started showing the camera footage from hidden cameras in the main part of Heaven's Night. Alessa and Maria watched as James napped on the stage, Kaufmann rested his eyes whilst sitting in a chair and Harry collapsed from exhaustion on the floor. Alessa and Maria looked at each other with smiles on their faces before turning to a microphone that was in the office with them.  
James slept happily, the headache in his mind was fading.  
"This is Big Sister." A voice boomed out of a speaker, "All of you get off your backsides and get back to work." The three men jumped at the noise and attempted to appear busy. And failed. Miserably. James dropped his brush.  
"Screw it." He shouted, "I'm not going to be bossed around by some nutter hiding in a room. I'm outta here!"  
"What do you reckon?" The voice called out from the speaker, "What should we do?"  
"I know, I've got a great idea." Another voice rang out. This made Harry and Kaufmann look at James as he trudged past them towards the exit.  
"Oooh Jaaames! Look who we've invited!" Two voices called from the speaker. Harry dropped the bottle he was holding to the floor, where it shattered into many pieces.  
"What the?" Kaufmann asked, nearly falling over in surpise.  
"James, why is Pyramid Head here?" Harry asked. James stopped where he was and looked up at punishment personified. Pyramid Head pointed with one long finger to where James had left his brush.  
"I think he wants you to return to work." Harry stated.  
"And if I refuse?" James asked his tormentor. Pyramid Head held up a spear. It was one of the spears it had used to stab Maria. There was still blood on it. James visibly paled at the sight of the spear.  
"Guess that answers it." Harry stated, sweeping up the bits of the broken bottle he'd dropped. James trudged back to the stage and resumed cleaning.

Alessa and Maria were watching the three men do a rather bad job of cleaning up when Cheryl, Eileen and Lisa all walked into the room. Lisa was making a chinking noise when she walked and Aless thought she could be beer bottles sticking out of Lisa's pockets.  
"Vincent and Henry just went in. What'ya doing?" Eileen asked.  
"Keeping the boys under surveillance." Maria said, gesturing to the tvs.  
"Wow!" Cheryl exclaimed. "How'd you keep them under control like that?"  
"With James, I just have Pyramid Head threaten him if James slacks off." Maria explained. "For the others, we just threaten to have the last monster they faced show up." Alessa then noticed Lisa trying to steal pens out of Maria's desk tidy. "Lisa, don't steal pens." Lisa dropped the pens and started whistling.  
"Did you actually PAY for those bottles?" Maria asked.  
"Erm." Lisa hummed, putting a finger in her mouth.  
"That would be a no then." Alessa said, "Go put them back where they came from."  
"Awww." Lisa moaned.  
"Now, or you join the men." Alessa threatened, "And before you ask, I can make you look and act like one of them, so don't push it." Lisa left, presumably to put the bottles back. "Sorry about that." Alessa said to Maria.  
"Don't worry about it." Maria said, turning to the tvs, "Considering it's Lisa, it's to be expected."

"Hey look!" Eileen gasped, pointing at a screen, "That can't be right, can it?" The other girls looked at the screen Eileen was pointing at. What they saw was Harry holding a bin so that his head was hidden by it, James throwing an empty bottle of beer off the stage and towards Kaufmann, Kaufmann throwing it to Henry, who threw it to Vincent, who stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on and launching the bottle into the bin Harry was holding. The girl's didn't need to use the speakers on the monitors to hear the men's cheerful celebrations.  
"Cleaning is not meant to be fun." Eileen pouted. Alessa grabbed a microphone.  
"Quiet down and stop throwing things or I'll let Pyramid Head in there. Unleashed!" Alessa shouted. They all smiled when the boy's collectively started moaning.  
"Much better." Maria stated, sipping her coffee.

"Cleaning's boring when you can't have fun." James moaned, sweeping the last of the empty bottles off the stage and into the bin.  
"I know, let's play a game!" Harry suggested, finishing off cleaning up the mess that had been left on the bar.  
"Can't." Kaufmann started, "They'd stop us again."  
"But they said, we can't make noise or throw things." Vincent said, "They said nothing about not having fun." The other men considered this before they started smiling. James picked up an empty bottle of beer off the floor and walked over to Kaufmann. Kaufmann took the bottle over to Henry, who passed it onto Vincent. Vincent stood up and placed the bottle in the bin. All of this with no noise whatsoever. Even their celebrations were soundless.  
"Stop fooling around and get back to work." Alessa's voice boomed out of the speakers, "Do you really want me to send Pyramid Head in there?"  
"Hang on," Vincent started, standing up, "Why don't we let Pyramid Head in here. He could join in!" All the other men went pale at the thought of that. "Think about it. Pyramid Head is a male. Males love booze. We're in a bar! It's obvious."  
"Besides," Harry continued, "We've all dealt with worse than Pyramid Head in the past."  
"Yeah!" Kaufmann exclaimed. "Send him in then, Alessa!" There was no response from the speakers.  
"Why are we waiting?" Harry shouted randomly.  
"Why are we waiting?" James joined in.  
"Why are we waiting?" Vincent half shouted, half sang.  
"Oh why are we waiting?" Kaufmann started. All of the men stood up and faced the stage, where they figured at least one camera would be.  
"Why are we waiting?" They all sang in unison, grinning. The door opened behind them and they all stared as Pyramid Head walked into the bar. He was still holding one of his spears.  
"Howdy!" Henry shouted, standing right next to Pyramid Head, "Wanna drink?" He held up a bottle for Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head took it and chugged it in one go.

"Oh great!" Maria exclaimed, standing up, "Now the bar'll be a complete mess for tonight!" She ran out of the room as the rest of the girls watched on the monitors as Henry swung from the roof like a monkey, Vincent and Harry drank beer straight out of the taps, Kaufmann threw Pyramid Head's spear at the dart board instead of a dart. When he had done this a couple of times, there was no more dartboard and a large hole in the wall. James and Pyramid Head however, were on the stage singing karaoke. Quite badly.  
"My place tonight?" Alessa asked, "This lot'll be even worse later."  
"Yeah, sure." Cheryl said, standing up and putting on her jacket.

Sure enough, that night the girls all slept on the third floor of Alchemilla Hospital. Alessa had taken the precaution of locking all the doors leading to the stairwells on every floor and jamming the lift between floors two and three. But that didn't stop the drunken males from causing a nuisance. First, they all showed up in the courtyard and started singing more karaoke. Then, when Lisa stuck her head out the window to tell them to shut up and go somewhere else for the night, Pyramid Head pointed up at her, Henry shouted "Nurse!" and all the men ran into the wall, trying to get in. Unfortunately, this didn't knock them out so they decided to try the door. Which they did, by ramming it all at the same time. End result: no more door. Then the noise of the reception area being trashed filled the place. Alessa silently wondered if the girls should have gone into the second basement instead of the third floor. It'd probably be less noisy down there.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing With Problems

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 3: Dealing With Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill. Konami do. They make a lot of money from it. I don't. I just write stories for free.

Kaufmann walked into the examination room, hunting for some tablets to ease the self-induced headache which had been caused by yet another night of drinking with the guys. Searching the medicine cabinet, Kaufmann was surprised to hear someone in one of the nearby rooms shouting with the mouth of a sailor. Finding the pills that would cure most of his hangover, Kaufmann took two pills before sticking the container in his pocket and wandering off in search of the obviously irate person who was still shouting. Following the noise to the director's office, Kaufmann slowly opened the door, to find Alessa sitting down in a chair, waving her arms madly in the air and cursing a lot at a small object on the desk.

"Alessa, why are you so angry at the desk?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa spun around to look at him. Her face was flushed and it looked like she'd swallowed a mexican chilli.

"Those moron's wouldn't know how to make a Silent Hill game even if they had a magic Silent Hill game making machine." Alessa shouted between swears. Kaufmann looked over her shoulder at the small laptop on the desk, which was displaying a webpage.

"What have you been looking at to make you so angry?" Alessa turned her chair slightly so she could see the screen and talk to Kaufmann at the same time.

"It's a forum about the video game series Silent Hill. They've just announced details about the next game and shown a trailer for it. It's crap, the protagonist is a brick and it's nowhere near as good at Silent Hill 2." Alessa started waving her arms around again, "It's just not the same without Team Silent making the games!" Alessa pressed a button and a different page came up. "Take this one, the last Silent Hill made, it was a remake of Silent Hill 1 which was rubbish! There was no me in it, no cult and they got your characterisation wrong!"

"Err, yeah. You're right Alessa!" Kaufmann said, starting to back away from the slightly hyper demon child.

"Look out, there's another one!" Harry shouted, pointing at the tv screen.

"Shoot it in the head!" Henry shouted, bouncing up and down as James worked the controls for the latest videogame they were playing. The onscreen character looked like a steroid junkie and was busy shooting mad people in the head with a big gun. Just as he got to the end of the level, some chainsaw welding person ran up to the main character and decapitated him, making all of the men groan in frustration.

"Might as well try something else." Vincent stated, walking to the games console.

"What else is there?" James asked, lounging back in his chair. Vincent bent down and started flipping through their pile of videogames.

"Here's one, it's about a woman that steals stuff from dead people." Vincent said. Everyone in the room groaned.

"If I wanted to see a woman stealing stuff from dead people, I'd shadow Lisa for the day." Kaufmann joked, making everyone roar with laugher. Vincent went through the game pile again.

"Oh here's one. It's about this lone agent infiltrating a military base that's been taken over by terrorists." Vincent said. More groaning ensued.

"That's the one with huge cutscenes. Boring!" James shouted.

"What about this one, a lone truck driver exploring a haunted town?" Vincent asked.

"That's really old." Harry moaned, "Hasn't that been done, what seven times now? Some ordinary person goes through hell, kills a demon and then either goes on living or commits suicide."

"What about this one, its a fantasy game about a group of freedom fighters taking on a big organisation." Vincent said, holding up the game box so everyone could see it.

"Isn't that the one with a sword the length of a person?" James asked. Vincent looked at the game and nodded. "That'll take too long. Have you got that other game where you fight zombies on an island?"

"Which one?" Vincent asked. He held out four different game boxes.

"How about the one with the weird British twins in Antartica?" Kaufmann asked.

"Weird British one it is then!" Vincent said, sticking the disc into the machine. The opening introduction sequence started with a well-built female evading a helicopter's machine gun. As the men started wooping and cheering as the female character blew up half a dozen rent-a-guns, Maria pushed the door open and marched into the room, heading for the tv. When she did the unthinkable and ripped out the power cable, everyone else moaned.

"You lot are supposed to be in bed nursing hangovers, not sitting in a nurse's station playing games." Maria ranted, holding her hands on her hips and glaring at everyone. "Alessa said you're to stay there until you realise that getting drunk every night is unacceptable and then you can go on the games after you've cleaned up the mess you all made." This illicited even more moaning, before another woman walked in. Cybil walked in front of the tv next to Maria and made sure everyone was looking at her before speaking. "Or, Alessa said you can have a one hour drink awareness course." Cybil said cheerfully. The men groaned louder. "What, are you allergic to doing anything besides drinking beer, breaking everything and playing videogames?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding. Cybil and Maria smacked her palms on their forehead before walking out the room. As soon as the door shut, Vincent reconnected the games console and they started again.

Lisa walked down the corridor, holding her hands in the pockets of her cardigan as she watched Cybil and Maria lean against the walk, talking about the men.

"What're we going to do about them?" Maria asked, indicating the door, "They've been acting strangely for three days now. First getting hammered each night and causing a riot and now they're staring at a tv like zombies."

"Woo! Blow her head off!" someone shouted from inside the room, followed by a roar of laughter. Cybil rested her head against the wall, "I thought the afterlife would be relaxing and fun. I didn't think it'd be the same as life, dealing with drunks all day." Lisa patted Cybil on the shoulder, before placing her hand in Cybil's back pocket and stealing her wallet. Amazingly, Cybil didn't notice.

"Maybe we can threaten them into good behaviour." Maria suggested.

"What'd ya mean?" Lisa asked. Maria turned so she was facing the door.

"Everyone off the games and out here, or I let a bunch of rabid fangirls in there and lock the door!" Maria shouted.

"Argh! Rabid fangirls!" James' voice echoed into the corridor, followed by four people shouting suggestions at preventing it.

"Blockade the door!" Harry shouted.

"Get a gun and hide behind the tv!" Henry suggested.

"Give them free doses of PTV!" Kaufmann yelled.

"Threaten the fangirls with a lecture from Claudia on Theology!" Vincent stated. The sounds of dragged furniture echoed out and the door moved as something was rammed against it.

"Well, they're off the games at least." Maria stated.

"Why do you need me to do that?" Alessa asked, turning away from her computer to stare at the three women standing in her room, "Why not just smash the door down?"

"Err, because it'd be easier and have a lasting impact?" Lisa replied.

"Right, meeting a shrink is actually going to change any of them." Alessa said, turning back to her laptop.

"Well, we did find one guy who could make a difference." Maria whispered. Alessa turned back around.

"Got a contact number?"

"Yep." Maria fished out a business card from her pockets and handed it to Alessa. Alessa grabbed her mobile and dialled the number, before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Lighthouse Clinic? This is Alessa Gillespie. I was wondering if I could arrange an appointment with a therapist." Alessa stared at the three women, who started figdeting with their hands. "Group appointment please." Alessa leaned back in her chair. "Aversion Therapy, we've got four men who need to learn that drinking themselves to sleep every night is not appropriate behaviour." "Yes, that's fine. We'll be right over." Alessa hung up the phone, before walking out the room and up the stairs to the second floor nurses station. Trying the door, she found the handle wouldn't even turn. "All right you lot, unlock this door." Alessa shouted.

"No way, you'll let fan girls in here!" James shouted, sounding terrified. Alessa turned to the three women who had followed her.

"Fan girls?" Alessa asked.

"I threatened to let a pack of rabid fangirls in there if they didn't get off the games." Maria said, looking at her feet. Alessa turned back to the door.

"No fan girls, I've arranged for you to meet someone very interesting."

"Akira Yamaoka?" Harry asked.

"No." Alessa stated.

"Michael Gough?" Vincent asked.

"No and I have no idea who any of those people even are, so stop asking." Alessa shouted, "Just be ready to leave within five minutes or I'll teleport you there and then let Lisa into your rooms!" Four different voices shouted "My stuff!" before the sounds of furniture being moved was made and the door opened.

Pouring himself a whiskey, the therapist looked at the four men sitting in a semi-circle in front of him. They were all staring at his drinks cabinet.

"I'm sure you all have the hollywood idea of therapists as boring men who ask you questions about your mother and then come out with half a dozen theories and prescribe medication." The therapist sat down in his red leather chair. "I want you to know that this will be different. No notes, no drugs. No theories." He looked at each of the men in turn, making sure he made eye contact with them. "First, why don't you tell me your names and why you think Alessa made this appointment for you all?" He nodded at Kaufmann, "Why don't you start first." Kaufmann stood up from his chair.

"My name's Michael Kaufmann." He said before sitting down.

"And why do you think you are here today." The therapist asked. Kaufmann stood back up.

"Because it was either this, or Maria would let a bunch of rabid fan girls into our games room." The therapist looked at Kaufmann as he sat back down with his eyebrow raised. Harry stood up.

"My name's Harry Mason, I'm in town on a vacation." Harry said, "I think I'm here to find my daughter. Short, black hair, seven years old. Have you seen her?" The therapist shook his head. Harry sat back down. James stood up.

"I'm James Sunderland and I'm living with my wife's sexy doppelganger and she sent me here because she thinks that's wrong." James blurted out, hugging the cushion he'd grabbed off the chair to his chest in a bear hug.

"I'm Father Vincent and I've come to talk about the Holy Mother sect. Perhaps you'd be interested in making a donation?" Vincent said, standing up and rattling a collection tin. The therapist shook his head. Vincent sat back down.

"Well, from what I heard on the phone, this session is regarding alcohol, but I think we can come onto other problems first." The therapist stated, taking a sip of his whiskey. He looked at Kaufmann first.

"Why do you think Maria threatened to unleash rabid fangirls?"

"Because she's mean and was annoyed we'd gone playing games instead of cleaning up her bar." Kaufmann moaned.

"Did you do anything to upset her?"

"We kinda tore her bar apart a couple of nights ago." Harry mumbled. The therapist turned to look at him.

"I see, tell me, when you want to relax, what do you do?"

"Err, I write horror novels." Harry stated, "I'm a writer." As he said this, the door was opened and a twenty year old girl with short brown hair, a battered brown coat and blue jeans stood in the doorway. She sighed as she realised her mistake.

"Wrong day again?"

"See you tommorow, Cheryl." The therapist said as she closed the door. He turned back to the group, seeing Harry staring at the door wide eyed. "She's here for grief counsilling. We were talking about Harry's methods of relaxation. Anyone else got any suggestions?" Four heads being scratched was the only response.

"Ok then, Henry, how do you relax?" The therapist asked, turning to Henry.

"I err, I sit at home and beat up this punchbag pretending it's Walter Sullivan." Henry mumbled.

"And James?"

"I read my wife's letters." James whispered, still holding the cushion.

"And Kaufmann?"

"I get Lisa high on PTV and then push her into a shopping mall."

"And that's relaxing, how?" The therapist asked.

"It's not. It's funny. The woman just grabs everything not nailed down or on fire and sticks it in her pockets or up her dress." Everyone started laughing at this.

"Ok, I think I can see where the problems are. Just one last question. When is the best time for a drink at a bar?" All four men shouted the same answer.

"Anytime!"

"Right then." The therapist said, taking a sip of his whiskey and turning to Henry. "You have problems with aggression. Holding onto anger for too long can be damaging. Try to focus your energies on something creative rather than destructive." The therapist turned to James. "You have problems seeing the fact that you don't need your wife's letters, you have her still alive. And you have a problem with cushions."

"Harry, you're the most level headed out of this lot, but you need to stop thinking of your daughter as being seven and asking everyone you meet if they've seen her."

"Kaufmann, you're a drug addict and you've gotten someone else reliant on drugs. You need to stop for both your sakes. Drugs are not fun."

"Wow, thanks Doc." Harry stated as everyone stood up, "Do we need to make a follow-up appointment?"

"No, but I would like to meet your wives and girlfriends to discuss with them your problems and how they can help allieviate them." The therapist said, finishing off his whiskey. "Ask at the front desk on your way out."


	4. Chapter 4: Alessa Does Not Need Therapy

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Four: Alessa Does Not Need Therapy

Disclaimer: Breaking News: Konami own Silent Hill! Who'd have thought that the little logo on every game box and the big one on the introductionary titles was the owners?

"Why do we have to do this?" Alessa asked, swinging her legs under her chair in boredom, "It's the guys who have a problem." The other women in the room nodded in approval. They were all sat lounging on leather chairs which had been placed in a semi-circle. In front of them, the therapist sat, nursing a glass of whiskey. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Because, I think with help you could help them with their problems." The therapist stated.

"More like you can't be bothered to do your job and are making us do it." Maria huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, I also think you also need help. All of you." The therapist shrugged. Everyone else looked shocked by this.

"I don't need help." Cybil shouted, "I'm a cop!"

"And that makes you immune from stress and mental health issues how?" The therapist stated, "Besides, just from observing you I've noticed problems."

"Like what?" Alessa challenged, leaning forward and glaring at the therapist.

"Lisa is a kleptomaniac." The therapist said, "And can I please have the contents of my drinks cabinet back."

"I don't have it." Lisa said, the pockets of her caridgan and the top of her dress showing otherwise. The therapist glared at her. "All right, I'll put it back." Lisa stood up and walked to the drinks cabinet, putting all the bottles back and then emptying a pen holder on the desk into her pocket and sticking the pen holder down her dress.

"Mary is domineering."

"What makes you say that?" Mary asked, innocently.

"You've restrained your husband with a dog collar, handcuffed him and are using him as a footstool." The therapist stated, pointing at a bound James Sunderland. Mary leaned forward to look.

"Point taken." Mary sighed.

"Cybil has failed to find a work/life balance. Or the balance is work 100%, life 0%."

"I have a life!" Cybil cried out.

"So why are you busy arresting Lisa?" The therapist asked. Cybil looked up from where she was handcuffing Lisa having pinned her to the desk.

"She's commiting theft."

"Point proven."

"Dammit!" Cybil groaned, releasing Lisa and sitting back down.

"Eileen has an addiction to hospital visits." The therapist continued.

"No I don't." Eileen stated.

"So why are you wearing a full body cast?"

"It's the height of fashion?"

"Nice try." The therapist turned to Cheryl, "You can't stop thinking about your father." Cheryl looked at the therapist wide-eyed.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"You've scratched 'I miss Harry Mason' into my coffee table with my letter opener." The therapist indicated the graffitti Cheryl had caused. "And then we come to Alessa here. She has mother issues."

"I don't have mother issues." Alessa snapped.

"You do, Dahlia told me earlier on." The therapist stated.

"Why'd she do that?" Alessa asked.

"She was here for my other group therapy session. She cannot stop talking." The therapist said.

The therapist swallowed some more whiskey. His patients were staring at him expectantly. "Tell me." He started, "How often do you spend time with your partners?"

"Well," Cybil started, twiddling her thumbs, "We went to a bar with them a couple of nights ago."

"And what happened?"

"We sat in a booth for the night drinking cidar and badmouthing them." Cheryl stated, suddenly becoming very interested in her feet.

"And what were they doing whilst this was going on?"

"They were smashing up my bar!" Maria shouted, outraged.

"How were they doing it?"

"Singing karaoke badly, throwing bottles, chugging beer." Maria started to count off the boy's transgressions on her fingers, "Burping loudly, shouting..."

"Having fun?"

"What?" All of the women exclaimed.

"It sounds like they were having fun." The therapist repeated, sipping his whiskey. "What do you all do to have fun?"

"Err, I finish off my paperwork and start watching cop shows." Cybil stated blankly.

"I clean my bar." Maria added.

"I go to my room and look at my err, stuff." Lisa said, cheerfully.

"I go on the internet and troll forums." Alessa stated, crossing her arms.

"I go down the hospital and have pointless procedures conducted." Eileen stated, smiling. "Last week I broke my fingers by slamming them in a door just for an excuse to go and talk to Lisa."

"And Cheryl?" The therapist asked, turning to look at Cheryl. She was still finding her shoes very interesting.

"I err, watch films."

"And what kind of films do you watch?"

"Home ones."

"Do you mean home made videos?" The therapist asked. Cheryl nodded. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Alessa asked.

"Just an observation I noticed." The therapist shrugged. "Anyway, why not try to have fun and spend time with your partners. What kind of stuff do they like to do that you could join in?" The blank stares he earned told the therapist they were thinking about it.

"I could always watch James play on that game he's always raving about." Mary mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"Maybe I could fake an interest in photography." Eileen stated.

"Read his novels." Cybil moaned.

"Not take Kaufmann's stuff without asking." Lisa said, rubbing the back of her neck. The therapist turned towards Cheryl, Maria and Alessa, who had remained silent and were all trying to avoid his gaze.

"And you three, how would you spend time with other people?"

"Go to a bar." Cheryl whispered.

"Serve my loyal customers." Maria said. The therapist turned to Alessa. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I'd lock myself in my room and go on the internet."

"And that will help you communicate with other people, how?" The therapist asked.

"Simple, I'd be able to communicate with people less annoying and less likely to break something of mine." Alessa replied.

"Okay," The therapist said, putting his empty glass on the table, "You all don't need any more sessions, just do what you suggested and start spending quality time with your partners." The therapist indiced everyone who wasn't Alessa. "You on the other hand," he pointed at Alessa, "Need more sessions."

"No I don't."

"You've got serious problems relating to other people. I think joining one of my other group therapy sessions will be helpful for you."

"The one with my mother."

"No, a different one." Alessa grunted, which the therapist took as approval. "Okay, see you in a few weeks time." Everyone stood up, apart from Eileen who needed to be pushed out in her wheelchair by Cybil.

"So," Lisa asked, walking through the parking lot, "How do you think that went?"

"It sucked."

"That's only because you got told you had mother issues." Mary countered. Alessa just rolled her eyes and pouted. As they were walking towards some steps leading down to a sidewalk that would take them back to Alchemilla quicker, they noticed a couple of people in hooded tops attempting to break into a car.

"Hey!" Cybil shouted, letting go of Eileen's wheelchair and pulling out her handgun, "Stop right there!" Unfortunately for Eileen, her wheelchair kept moving forward and since Cybil had been at the front of the group, no one could stop the inevitable from happening.

"Help me!" Eileen screamed as her wheelchair tumbled down the steps.


	5. Chapter 5: United Against A Common Probl

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Five: United Against A Common Goal

Disclaimer: Breaking News: Konami own Silent Hill! Who'd have thought that the little logo on every game box and the big one on the introductionary titles was the owners? Also, there's another disclaimer at the bottom due to me not owning the characters mentioned but not putting them in the main disclaimer here to avoid spoiling the surprise.

Lisa walked down the second floor corridor, heading for Kaufmann's room. Alessa had decided it was easier for everyone if they had their own rooms at Alchemilla since everyone seemed to stay there more than their own apartments if they had one. So she'd put all the women on the third floor and all the men on the second floor. The first floor and the basement had been given over as common ground. Stopping in front of the door bearing the name 'Michael Kaufmann', Lisa knocked on it and then pushed the door handle. The door swung open to reveal an empty room with a few posters on the wall. Lisa stepped into the room, closing the door. There was a small tv on a cabinet and a bed. Apart from the posters, that was about it. Lisa grinned as her eyes took in everything in the room.

"Who took my stuff!" Kaufmann shouted, running into the corridor and straight into Pyramid Head.

"What's the matter?" Harry moaned, having only just got up and not had caffeine yet, Harry wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't thinking, full stop. Kaufmann pointed to his open door.

"Someone's stolen everything in there!" Pyramid Head and Harry both went to look.

"Who do you reckon had done it?" Harry asked. Pyramid Head shrugged his shoulders. Then, they were interrupted by someone screaming from upstairs.

"Whose taken my stuff?" Someone cried.

"That sounded like Cheryl." Harry said, before running for the stairs. Kaufmann and Pyramid Head glanced at each other and then ran after him.

When Harry burst through the door onto the third floor, he saw all the girls milling around hugging each other. They were all moaning about various items that had gone missing.

"What'd you lot have stolen?" Harry asked.

"My pictures!" Cheryl whined, sobbing before running into Harry and hugging him.

"My gun!" Cybil moaned, pointing to her empty gun holster.

"My bandages!" Eileen shouted, indicating that for once, apart from the necessary plaster casts on her hands and legs, she wasn't wearing any bandages that she didn't need.

"My photos of James!" Maria groaned.

"My, err, stuff." Mary said, glancing at the floor.  
"I didn't have anything stolen!" Alessa shouted, happily. Everyone else glared at her. "O-kay. I'll just be – WHO STOLE MY DOOR!" Alessa walked into her room, "AND EVERYTHING IN HERE?"

"Wait a sec, where's Lisa?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa stuck her head through the doorway.

"I told her to stay out of my room." Alessa shouted, starting to walk down the stairs, her hands curled into fists. Everyone else just followed her down to the basement, through the storeroom and down to the sickbays. When Alessa slid one of the doors open, they saw Lisa lying on the floor, asleep. Against all the walls and piled on the floor was everything that had gone walkabouts. Everyone stared into the room.

"It's like Aladdin's cave in here." Harry mumbled. Alessa walked over to the sleeping nurse and stood over her until she woke up.

"Hiya!" Lisa groaned, cheerfully, "What're ya all doing down here?" Alessa grabbed Lisa's cardigan and pulled her to her feet.

"I. Told. You. To. Stay. Out. Of. My. ROOM!" Alessa shouted.

"Why would I go in your room anyway?" Lisa mumbled. Alessa turned her around to face her ill-gotten gains. "Oh!" Lisa was spun around again.

"Isn't this a bit on the grey side of illegal?" Cybil asked, watching Alessa handcuff Lisa to a chair so she couldn't move. Alessa just glared at the cop. "Just saying!" Lisa gazed up at her captors, her mouth covered in sellotape.

"It's the most effective way to sort out her kleptomania." Alessa stated. "Ok, bring them in!" Alessa shouted through the door. Two people walked into the room, one dressed in black clothes and wearing a red cape and a bandana, the other wearing a green tank top and brown shorts with a hairband on.

"You called for us?" The man drawled out, his voice sounding like it hadn't been used in thirty years.

"You're here," Alessa started, "to sort out that." She pointed at Lisa, who was staring at the two strangers.

"What's the problem with her?" The girl asked.

"She stole everything from Alessa's and Kaufmann's room and stole small items from everyone else this morning." Cybil stated. The man just face palmed, which was awkward since he was wearing a golden claw.

"Great, another one." The girl turned to her companion and pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man just reached into his clothes and pulled out a large sphere shaped object. The girl stared at it wide-eyed. In response, the caped man threw the object across the room. Cybil, Alessa, Lisa and the girl all followed it's gaze down. Unable to restrain herself any longer, the girl threw herself at the object, shouting "Materia!" and started hugging it to her chest.

"Sorry to waste your time." The caped man said, grabbing the girl's ankle and dragging her out the room, as she was still hugging the sphere and didn't seem to be able to think about doing anything else.

"Send the next one in." Alessa shouted. This time a middle-aged woman dressed in denim jeans and jacket with a black top on walked in. Her brown boots clicked slightly on the tiled floor.

"All right, where's the tomb and what am I after?" The woman sighed, looking at Alessa and Cybil over her sunglasses.

"You're here to straighten out this thief!" Alessa shouted, pointing at Lisa. The woman glanced over at the bound nurse, then back to Alessa.

"Shorty, I retrieve artifacts from lost tombs, not deliver lectures on the morality of theft." The woman turned around and left. Alessa face palmed. Cybil patted her on the shoulders before shouting "Next!" through the door. This time two men walked in, one wearing a typical scientist outfit of jeans, trainers, green top and a white coat. The other was wearing a blue bodysuit with weapon holsters and ammunition pouches hanging off it.

"Hi!" The scientist looking guy said, adjusting his glasses. "I'm Dr. Emmerich." He said, holding out his hand.

"Alessa Gillespie." Alessa stated, shaking Dr. Emmerich's hand.

"Cybil Bennett." Cybil shook his hand as well.

"So, what's the problem?" Alessa simply pointed at Lisa.

"Lisa steals anything." Alessa simply stated.

"Okay." Dr. Emmerich said, crouching in front of the bound nurse. "Hello Lisa." Lisa looked straight into his eyes.

"Err, I don't mean to interrupt," Cybil started, "But why is your friend hitting the wall with a sledgehammer?" Dr. Emmerich turned to look.

"DAVID!" Dr. Emmerich shouted, walking to his friend and snatching the sledgehammer, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DEMOLISH THE FOURTH WALL!" 'David' just stared at the enraged scientist.

"Mr. Kojima said it was a good idea." 'David' shrugged.

"And if Mr. Kojima told you swallowing a gun was a good idea, you'd do it?" Dr. Emmerich shouted. 'David's eyes lit up.

"He said that?" Dr. Emmerich face palmed.

"Sorry, looks like I've got to go and sort out this one." Dr. Emmerich said, pulling 'David' out the door.

"Three down, three left." Cybil stated, checking a clipboard.

"Send the next one in, let's hope they get it right." Alessa sighed. This time a man and a woman walked in. The man was wearing combat trousers, a white top and a green vest. The woman was wearing jeans, a blue top with big blue shoulder pads and a blue beret. Alessa simply pointed at Lisa and stated "Thief." The man looked at Lisa and then back at Alessa.

"I've got one too!" He said, pointing at his female companion. "Wanna trade?" In response, the female just hit him across the head.

"Sorry, but I have to take him back before the Captain notices we're missing." the woman stated, dragging her unconscious partner out the door. Cybil and Alessa stared at each other.

"Why are all of he people we've sent in so far theives?" Alessa asked.

"The next two aren't. There's the British Police from the ninteen-seventies and eighties and two agents from the FBI." Cybil said, looking at her clipboard.

"Send in the feds." Alessa sighed. Cybil walked to the door and shouted, "FBI!" Two people walked in wearing dark suits. They both held out their id cards.

"Agents Mulder and Scully." The man said, "FBI." The two put their ids away. They both looked at Lisa.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Agent Scully asked, looking at Cybil and Alessa.

"She steals everyone's stuff all the time." Alessa stated. Agent Scully watched as her partner started examining the hole in the wall left by 'David'.

"Mulder?"

"Just a minute, Scully." Mulder said, as her finished examining the wall and moved onto Alessa. "That's a break in the fourth wall and this is a psychic." Mulder stated, pointing at the wall and Alessa.

"Don't be stupid, Mulder." Scully sighed.

"Why not, she's radiating psychic energy and that wall has a strange light seeping out of it."

"Mulder, she's a seven year old and that's broken lighting reflecting back into the room." Scully said, crossing her hands.

"Conspiracy!" Mulder shouted, pointing at the wall.

"Vandalism!" Scully countered.

"What are you going to do about her?" Alessa shouted, pointing at Lisa.

"Er, she's not an alien, or a ghost or anything else our department would normally deal with." Scully stated.

"So what are you doing here?" Cybil asked, holding her clipboard in her arms.

"Free food?"

"One lot left, let's hope they get it right." Cybil stated. This time three people walked in. Two men and a woman. The woman was wearing black skinny jeans and a white jacket. One man was wearing black trousers with bell bottoms and a black leather jacket. The other was wearing a grey suit and a brown coat. The three looked at the bound form of Lisa, who had started staring at the brown coat man.

"You do realise you've used unnecessary restraint by handcuffing a suspect to a chair." Black leather man stated, looking at Cybil.

"Sorry love, he just loves saying that line." Brown coat man said. "What're we dealing with?"

"This is Lisa Garland, she steals everything of everyone else's all of the time." Alessa stated, smiling. The three people stared at Lisa.

"Oh joy." Brown coat man said, standing over Lisa. Her eyes widened in fear. "Now why don't you start confessing?"

"Guv, she's not a suspect." The white coat woman stated. Alessa stared at her.

"We have no evidence!" Leather coat man shouted. Brown coat man just stuck his hand in his coat pocket and extracted a wad of necklaces out of it.

"Now I know you stole these!" He stated, holding the necklaces in front of Lisa's eyes. "Start talking and I can bang you up in a cell!"

"Great, a fit-up!" Leather coat man stated. The brown coat man put the becklaces back in his pocket.

"It was worth a try." He stated, bluntly.

"Mind if I try something, Guv?" The white coat woman asked.

"Weren't you in here earlier on?" Alessa stated. The others looked at her. "You have a similar voice to that other woman, doesn't she Cybil, the one who was on about raiding tombs."

"I have no idea what you're on about." Cybil said, bluntly. The white coat woman said in front of Lisa.

"Hello Lisa." The white coat woman started, "Why do you take other people's possessions?"

"Bolly, that isn't going to work." Brown coat man stated.

"Do you have an addiction to stealing?"

"Bolly."

"Or maybe you can't stand to lose people, so you take their belongings to remember them by?"

"Bolly!"

"Maybe you just like taking things to look at, like a magpie is attracted to silver?"

"BOLLY!" The white coat woman stopped talking and looked at brown coat man, "She isn't going to talk, she'd have done it by now." He turned to Cybil and Alessa. "Sorry for wasting your time." The three people walked out the door.

"Well, that went well." Cybil stated, searching through a bunch of keys. "Might as well let her go."

"Hang on." Alessa started, looking at the hole in the wall. "There's something else we can try." Alessa walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later wearing a black suit and carrying a portable stereo and a can of petrol. Placing the can on the floor next to Lisa's chair, Alessa turned the stereo on.

"Alessa, what are you doing?" Cybil asked, watching as Alessa started dancing as the music came on, even clapping her hands in time with the music.

"Well I don't know why I came here tonight," Alessa started singing. "I've got the feeling that something ain't right." Alessa picked up the petrol can and continued dancing around the room with it. "I'm so scared, in case I fall off my chair!" Alessa took the cap of the can off, "And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs." Alessa stood between Cybil and Lisa, both of whom were staring at Alessa in wide-eyed terror.

"Clowns to the left of me," Alessa sang, indicating Cybil with her left hand, "Jokers to the right." She pointed at Lisa with the hand holding the petrol can. "Here I am, stuck in the middle with you!" Alessa started sprinkling Lisa with petrol. Cybil went wid-eyed at this and attempted to go for her gun in an effort to calm Alessa down. But there was no gun in her holster. Cybil looked around for anything else she could use to threaten Alessa with, because Alessa had just managed to pull out a scalpel from her jacket pocket and was grinning at Lisa. Lisa sure as hell wasn't grinning back. Lisa was sweating profusely and shaking. Alessa stood near her and put the scalpel just above Lisa's right ear. Lisa mumbled something from behind the tape. "Sorry, can't hear you." Alessa shouted, grabbing one end of the tape, "What was that?" Alessa ripped the tape off.

"I-won't-take-anything-else-again-just-please-don't-hurt-me!" Lisa screeched quickly, visibly shaking, tears pouring out of her eyes. Alessa pocketed the scalpel and took a couple of steps back.

"Thank you." Alessa said, her eyes shut, "That's all I wanted to hear." Alessa picked up the empty petrol can and turned the stereo off. Walking out of the room, she missed Cybil having to uncuff Lisa as she fainted.

DISCLAIMER 2: Oh, boy. Long list. Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine are the property of Square-Enix; Lara Croft is the property of Core Design, Crystal Dynamics and Eidos Interactive; Hal Emmerich and Solid Snake are the property of Konami Computer Entertainment Japan; Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are the property of Capcom; Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are the property of Ten-Thirteen Productions and Fox; Sam Tyler, Gene Hunt and Alex Drake are the property of Kudos Film and Television and the British Broadcasting Corporation. The author doesn't own any of them. The author also doesn't own Stuck In The Middle With You, that's the property of Stealer's Wheel nor does he own Reservoir Dogs, that's Tarantino's.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrong Kind Of Sharing

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Six: The Wrong Kind Of Sharing

Disclaimer: Konami + Silent Hill = Ownership, This Fic + Silent Hill =/= Ownership. A nice simple mathematical equation that demonstrates what I don't own. Simples!

Henry woke up slowly, faintly aware that he was unable to move. Opening one eye, he noticed he was lying in a bed in Alchemilla. Which was unusual since he hadn't been to the Hevean's Night bar in about a week. Henry tried to move his arm but couldn't, then he tried his legs, they wouldn't move either. Henry tried to open his mouth, but he found that he couldn't.

"Finally, you're awake." A cheery voice called out. Henry watched as Eileen stood over him, wearing a nurse's uniform like Lisa's, but with a blue cardigan on instead of Lisa's red one. "Have a nice sleep?" Henry tried to say something but being unable to move his jaw at all, he couldn't. "I suppose you're wondering why you can't move. Well, see my therapist suggested we could spend some time together doing something we enjoy." Henry felt the bed sink slightly under the weight of both him and Eileen sitting, or in Henry's case lying on it. "And since photography is the only thing you seem to like, and it's boring, I thought you might like to indulge in my hobby. So, I've booked you in for about half a dozen procedures, so the surgeon will be up in a minute to take you to theatre." Eileen got up off the bed, looking into Henry's eyes, which were wide and staring straight at her. "Don't worry, I signed your consent forms for you!" Eileen said, happily walking out the room, oblivious to Henry's look of sheer terror.

"Remind me again how this is supposed to be fun?" Cheryl asked, standing on a street corner with a tin in her hand, waiting for passers by to put money in it.

"Well, you did say you'd do whatever I wanted to do today." Vincent said, standing near her and also holding a collection tin.

"I meant in our apartment, or with our friends, not on a sidewalk in a random town collecting money for a strange cult."

"The Holy Mother sect is a religious organisation, not a cult." Vincent fumed, shaking his tin at a little old lady menacingly.

"Right, keep saying that and it might come true." Cheryl said, sarcastically. Vincent quit harassing the old aged pensioner for money and turned to look at Cheryl, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, I'd have thought you would love a religion pretty much set up around you."

"And the abuse and torture of little children is just a bit on the side?" Cheryl asked, slightly peeved.

"That was just a few random extremists making a bad name for everyone else." Vincent said.

"Yeah, the standard defense of any religion." Cheryl said. "And remind me, why did I agree to dress like this?"

"It's good for public image." Vincent stated. "Besides, what's wrong with it?"

"Ignoring the fact it brings back bad memories." Cheryl started, "It's way too short on me." She gestured at her clothes, which consisted of a blue dress, white blouse and socks, black shoes and a red cord around her neck. In short, making Cheryl a dead-ringer of Alessa.

"It looks good on you!" Vincent encouraged. Cheryl snorted.

Harry sat at his computer, banging out another chapter for his latest horror novel. He kept typing as he heard the door slam.

"Harry Mason, I'm arresting you for the crime of bad syntax!" Cybil shouted, gleefully, jumping into Harry's lap. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do may be repeated and given as evidence in a court of my bed."

"That's a bad version of the UK's version of the Miranda rights, and it's the old version." Harry deadpanned. Cybil pouted, before smiling up at him.

"You have the right to remain silent, but it may be harmful to your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely upon in court!"

"Still the UK version." Harry kept typing, prompting Cybil to slap on some cuffs. "You're nicked!" Cybil shouted, spinning Harry's chair and standing up. "Now you get to watch me conduct a strip search on myself!"

"Cybil, I'm trying to write a novel here. You know, do my job? Put cash on the table?" Harry said, as Cybil started to unbuckle her belt.

Kaufmann and Lisa put their feet up on a desk, sipping soda. They were having a break from assembling some new flatpack furniture, made even harder by Kaufmann accidentally losing the English instructions and badly translating the alternate language version. So far, they had a bookcase with slanted shelves, and a chest of drawers where the drawers were mounted the wrong way around. Now, they were starting on a sofa bed. And it was going quite badly.

"Mikey, I need the Allen key." Lisa whined, using her new nickname for Kaufmann.

"There's one in the desk." Kaufmann shouted from underneath the sofa bed.

"Err, Mike, why are you putting the foam cover on the bottom, shouldn't it be on the top?"

"Well, it flips around so people can sit on it." Mike countered.

"I'm not sure it does." Lisa said, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sure it does!" Kaufmann said, standing up, "Watch this." He walked over to the door and opened it. As he did so, he shouted down the corridor, "Oy, Maria, come in here for a bit."

"Why?" Echoed Maria's voice down the corridor. Lisa watched as Maria walked into the room.

"Sit on that and tell me if it's a good sofa." Kaufmann said, pointing at the sofa-bed. Maria sat down, with her weight sending the sofa-bed spinning around, trapping Maria under the foam covers and on top of part of the base. In short, she was trapped.

"Yeah, great sofa bed Mikey." Lisa stated, "It works really well – as a death machine."

"She's not dying, she's in the height of comfort, aren't you Maria?" Kaufmann said, tapping the side of the sofa-bed with his palm. Maria's screams were muffled by the foam covers on top of her.

"Yeah, and she's being smothered at the same time." Lisa said sarcastically. "Let's get her out of there already." Kaufmann pulled at part of it.

"It won't move!" He groaned. Lisa put her hands to her mouth.

"PYRAMID HEAD!" Lisa shouted, "GET IN HERE QUICK. JAMES ISN'T FEELING VERY GUILTY RIGHT NOW! HE'S MAKING OUT WITH MARIA INSTEAD OF MOPING ABOUT MARY!" Kaufmann shuddered and under the foam, Maria did the same. Lisa lowered her hands as Pyramid Head walked in through the door, carrying his spear.

"Hi!" Lisa waved at him, "Fancy helping a poor helpless person out of a stick predicament?" Pyramid Head shurgged his shoulders. "Well, Maria is stuck under that badly made sofa-bed and is being smothered." Lisa stepped closer to Pyramid Head, "And I know how you hate smotherers." Pyramid Head started to walk towards the sofa bed. Maria's muffled cries intensified. Pyramid Head bent down and started to disassemble the sofa-bed at break neck speed. Maria was freed in about three seconds, and it took her about the same amount of time to run out the room shouting "He'll never take me alive!". Pyramid Head just stared at her before turning his attention back to the now dismantled sofa bed. Picking up an Allen key, he started to reassemble it. Properly. Kaufmann and Lisa watched, gasping as Pyramid Head started to mend all the other furniture they had assembled badly.

"Pyramid Head having an interest in DIY, who'd have thought it?" Lisa stated.

James sprinted down the corridor, desperate to keep his wife off his heels. At this moment she was running behind him, waving her arms about and shouting.

"Come on James, I just want to play a game!" Mary shouted.

"No way, you'll ruin it." James replied, pushing a bookcase down to block Mary's way. Hopefully.

"But it's a great game." Mary whined.

"You'll still ruin it." James shouted, knocking a drip stand over.

"It's got lots of atmosphere and a great plot line." Mary said, jumping over the obstacles James had thoughtfully thrown in her path.

"You'll ruin it like you did The Sixth Sense and The Others." James shouted, running for the stairs.

"It has me in the game?" Mary said, in a sing-song voice, "Don't you want to play with me?"

"Hell no!" James shouted, jumping down the stairs. As he opened the door to the ground floor, he found it blocked off by his worst nightmare. James fell to the floor.

"Oh, hiya Pyramid!" Mary said cheerfully, running down the stairs and standing behind James. "James won't play a game with me. Isn't he mean?"

"Mary, please don't mention that word in front of him." James begged.

"Don't you think he's mean, Pyramid?" Mary asked.

"Wow, look at that cutscene, it's so well rendered." Mary drooled like an obsesed fangirl.

"Yeah, sure." James muttered, holding the controller in his hands.

"Go on, do as that room told you, go through the gate at the back of the church." Mary said, pointing at the screen.

"You know," James began, "I do a lot better playing videogames when I don't have a spear pointed at my neck." He pointed his thumb in Pyramid Head's direction, who was holding his spear against James' neck.

"Hush dear, just follow the path into town and don't forget to pick up the chainsaw." Mary said. From somewhere down the corridor, they could hear shouting. James jumped as the door was kicked open behind him and a very angry schoolgirl walked in.

"Who made the mess in the corridor by the stairs, I just tripped over a bookcase and hit my head on a drip stand!" Alessa shouted, rubbing her head. Both Mary and Pyramid Head pointed at James, who grinned at her. Alessa just glared back. "When you've finished whatever it is you're doing, you're cleaning up the mess."

"Can't you just magic it away or something?" James moaned.

"I could," Alessa said, "but then you wouldn't learn anything."

"Alessa, mail!" Lisa called up the stairs. Alessa walked down them to the happy nurse, who was sipping more soda.

"Sugar high, much?" Alessa stated, snatching the letter and opening it. Taking one look at it, her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"It's an appointment notice from the therapist." Alessa moaned, "The appointment's in an hour for group therapy."

"And that's bad, why?" Lisa asked.

"Look around you." Alessa groaned, "Everyone has been behaving oddly since the last appointments."

_AN: Oh dear, Alessa + Therapy. That can only equal a bad time for Alessa. For us, it's an excuse at more comedy. Quick plug for my latest horror fic, 'Second Chances', a Resident Evil/Silent Hill crossover staring Douglas Cartland. Rate and review please._


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Therapy

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Seven: Bad Therapy

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Go them! Also, I don't own anything mentioned in Disclaimer 2 at the bottom.

_AN: Should probably point out here that since this contains cameos from other games, possible spoilers could occur. As it says in VG Cats, "Fairly warned be ye, fanboys!"_

Alessa knocked on the door of the therapist's office. She was feeling nervous, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Come on in." The therapist's voice called. Alessa opened the door to find the room had all the chairs laid out in a circle, with the therapist facing his desk. There was no one else in the room. "Sit anywhere you like." The therapist gestured to the empty chairs.

"Where's everybody else?" Alessa asked.

"You're early. I thought it would be best that way so you could meet the rest of the group." Alessa sat down on a chair opposite the door, so she could see anyone coming through it. There were seven empty chairs, which were soon filled as the other patients started to arrive. First to arrive was a tall silver haired man wearing a black trench coat. He was followed by a short man in a white coat with coke bottle glasses. The two sat down opposite each other and glared at each other, neither paying any attention to Alessa. Alessa stared at the floor, not looking as everyone else came in. Until someone called out her name. Alessa looked up and watched in horror as her mother, Dahlia Gillespie, sat down opposite her. Apart from the edges of her clothing being burnt, Dahlia didn't seem too worse for wear.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Alessa said, coldly.

"Group therapy." Dahlia responded.

"What kind of group therapy is this?" Alessa growled at the therapist.

"Family therapy." Was his simple answer. "Ok everyone, let's get started. Since we have a new member, everyone stand up in turn, state your name and why you're here." The man in the black trench coat stood up first.

"My name is Sephiroth and I'm here because that lying cockroach over here." He pointed at the man in a white coat, "Claims to be my father." Sephiroth sat back down. The next person stood up.

"My name is Leonard Wolf, and I'm here to sort out my anger issues and have a meaninful relationship with my daughter." As Wolf sat back down, Alessa glanced over to the person sat opposite him and noticed Claudia was sat there, paying absolutely no attention to anything except the book she was holding. Alessa wasn't surprised to see it was a book about religion.

"I'm Sherry Birkin and I'm here to get my father to talk to me." A young girl in a white shirt and blue skirt said, before sitting back down. Alessa stood up and said her name, before sitting back down.

"And the reason you're here?" The therapist reminded her. Alessa stood back up.

"So I can hear what Dahlia has to say before I lock her back in the furnace." Alessa spat angrily before sitting back down.

"I'm Professor Hojo. You can all call me Hojo. I'm here to reconsile my differences with my son on the advice of my spiritual advisor." The man in the white coat said. His voice reminded Alessa of nails going down a chalkboard, and his hair was quite greasy. And he was sat next to her. Alessa shuffled closer to Sherry Birkin.

"I'm Claudia Wolf, and I'm here to convince my dad he has anger problems." Claudia announced before sitting back down and turning her attention back to her book.

"I'm William Birkin and I'm here because my wife wouldn't stop nagging me about abandoning Cheryl..."

"Sherry!" Sherry shouted at her dad.

"Right, right, Sybil. Anyway, my wife thinks I abandoned Shirley to her fate in Raccoon City and forced me here to change." William said, before sitting down. Alessa cringed as Dahlia stood up.

"I'm Dahlia Gillespie, and I'm here to get back in contact with my daughter." Dahlia said, trying to ignore the fact that Alessa was giving her the finger.

"Ok," The therapist said, opening a notebook, "Last time we were discussing Hojo's problems relating to his son. Why don't you start today, Sephiroth?" The therapist looked at him.

"Why, he's not my father." Sephiroth stated, bluntly.

"Sepiroth" Hojo started, "We've been over this. I had a one night stand with your mom..."

"You did not have sex with Jenova. Ever!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Who was Lucretia Cresent..."

"Yeah, right. More lies!"

"And she gave birth to you..."

"Lies, lies!"

"And I injected you with Jenova cells..."

"BLASPHEMER!" Sephiroth screamed at him.

"Why don't we move onto someone else for a while?" The therapist intervened, "How about Sherry?"

"Well, my dad was never there at all for me." Sherry stated, fidgeting with her feet. "He was always more interested in his precious virus." At this point, William fished around in a pocket and brought out a vial filled with a purple liquid. Muttering 'my precious' under his breath, he began to stroke the vial. "And he can never remember my name." William seemed oblivious to his daughter, staring intently at the vial.

"William, what have you got there?" The therapist said in a bored manner.

"Err, precious?"

"Try again?"

"Gene."

"Gene what?"

"Virus." William said before facepalming.

"We've said it before, no bioweapons allowed in therapy."

"Can I put it back in my pocket?" William moaned. Alessa stormed over to him.

"No you useless waste of skin and organs!" Alessa shouted, snatching the vial from him. "You can get over there and hug your daughter." She stormed out the circle of chairs and opened a window, "And quit being such a deadbeat dad." Alessa threw the vial out the window. She shut it just before William could throw himself out the window after it.

"MY PRECIOUS!" William screamed, trying to climb over Alessa to open the window.

"Your precious is sat THERE!" Alessa shouted, spinning William around and launching him at Sherry.

"O-kay." The therapist massaged his head. "Let's move on to Leonard's problems communicating with Claudia."

"What'd he use to 'communicate', his fist?" Alessa quipped. Leonard glared at her.

"I tried to talk to her as we all discussed last week, but she won't stop going on about 'the mother of god'. That's all she talks about. Religion, religion, religion." Leonard gripped.

"But the Holy Mother sect is a peaceful part of the community, who are waiting for the saint to bring us to paradice, with bloodstained hands." Claudia read out of her book. Alessa got up and stomped towards her.

"That." Alessa started, snatching Claudia's book from her hands, "Is." Alessa grabbed a bin and a lighter from behind the therapist's desk. "Absolute." Alessa dropped the book in the bin, "RUBBISH!" She screamed, lighting the lighter and dropping it into the bin. She stormed back at Claudia. "Do you know how much I had to freaking suffer for that pile of tripe to be written. I was burned. It hurt. I wasn't happy for you. I wasn't happy at all. I spent seven years in a freaking coma. Get those delusions out of your head." Alessa shouted, before sitting back down.Everyone who wasn't Dahlia, Claudia, Leonard or the therapist applauded her.

"Thank god, she can't quote scripture anymore!" Hojo shouted.

"And another thing," Alessa said, turning to Leonard, "You need to get off your backside and stop throwing things at Claudia." Everyone clapped at that.

"Ok, at the risk of giving Alessa another target." The therapist interrupted the cheering, "Dahlia, do you have anything to say to your daughter?"

"Alessa, I'm..." Dahlia began.

"Look out, here come the water works!" Alessa joked, laughing.

"I realise now the error of my..."

"What's next, the kicked puppy look?" Dahlia's bottom lip started to tremble.

"I know you have every reason to hate me..."

"And in other news from Captain Obvious!" Alessa shouted, grinning.

"And that I've been a bad mother..." Dahlia tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes.

"Ding-ding ding! What've we got for her, Johnny?" Alessa shouted, finally reducing her mum to tears.

"I let my obcession with the religion overwhelm my motherly..." Dahlia choaked out between sobs.

"And the award for mother of the year goes to..." Alessa said, doing a mock drum role.

"But I want to move past all that..."

"DAHLIA GILLESPIE!" Alessa shouted, jumping up from her chair. "YAY, DAHLIA!" Dahlia just broke down and started sobbing into her hands.

"Alessa?" The therapist began. Alessa was standing in front of her sobbing mother.

"We're not sleeping anymore!" Alessa sang loudly.

"Did you hear anything your mother said?" The therapist asked.

"We're not sleeping anymore!" Alessa sang even louder.

Alessa and Dahlia remained in their seats as the rest of the group left. The therapist looked at the two of them. Neither had said a word to the other since Alessa's little outburst.

"So, what are we going to do?" The therapist started pacing around the room. "Both of you have many issues you need to work out between you. But neither of you can even get close to each other." The therapist turned to look at them. "So the question is, what do we do about it?"

"Unbelievable!" Alessa shouted, ramming the doors to the reception of Alchemilla Hospital open. Kaufmann and Lisa ran out from the exam room to see her.

"Hey Alessa, you're back." Lisa smiled, "What's Dahlia doing here?" Lisa pointed at the former priestess. Alessa just held up her wrist to show one half of a set of handcuffs was attached to it. Kaufmann and Lisa followed it along, to see the other half of the set attached to Dahlia's wrist.

Disclaimer 2: Don't own any of these: Sephiroth or Hojo that's Square-Enix, William and Sherry Birkin, that's Capcom and Leonard and Claudia Wolf are Konami's.


	8. Chapter 8: Awkward Outing

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Eight: Awkward

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Go them!

_AN: So, Dahlia and Alessa have been handcuffed together. Poor them. Also, I should probably thank everyone whose reviewed so far, since 1) it's helping my writing, I'm starting to give the characters more emotions than cardboard cutouts [it's slow, but steady] and 2) the Traffic viewer is acting up, telling me nobody read chapters four or five yet people have been reviewing them, so they must have read them. Anyway, onto the torture, sorry fiction!_

Dahlia's gaze wandered around the room as Alessa continued to rant and rave about how unfair it was that they were handcuffed together.

"That's a bit extreme for a therapist isn't it?" Lisa asked, frowning.

"What Alessa did in therapy was extreme." Dahlia murmured, staring at the ceiling. Kaufmann looked from the mother to the daughter, who was sat staring at the desk.

"What'd she do?" He asked, curiously.

"She kinda made the whole group break down by flinging one guy's favourite biological virus out the window, burning another person's theology book and just shouting at the rest to grow up, get a backbone and quit being so damn emo." Dahlia stated.

"Ah, that explains it." Lisa nodded.

"What the hell do you mean?" Alessa asked, furiously.

"Well, maybe desperate times call for desperate measures?" Kaufmann stated.

"Desperate times?" Alessa asked.

"Well," Lisa began, "You did insult an entire group during therapy. You tied me up in the basement and attempted to cut my ear off..."

"Because you stole my stuff." Alessa interrupted, oblivious to Dahlia staring at her in horror.

"Not to mention the fact that you shouted through a microphone at a bunch of men with hangovers and bossed them around for three hours..." Kaufmann added.

"Because you wrecked a bar, and then spent four hours messing around when you were meant to clean it up." Alessa stated, folding her arms.

"And let's not even mention the fact that you showed how anti-social you could be during our group therapy." Lisa finished.

"I'm not anti-social." Alessa fumed.

"Ok, prove it." Kaufmann challenged, "Come with us to the park."

"No." Alessa stated, "Park's boring." Lisa and Kaufmann exchanged a glance at each other.

"Bowling?" Lisa offered.

"Boring!" Alessa mocked yawning.

"Amusement Park?" Kaufmann suggested. Alessa huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Dahlia intergected, "That sounds like a great idea." Alessa stared at her in horror.

"No. Way." Alessa said, slowly.

"Why not?" Dahlia asked.

"Because you'll be there." Alessa stated, coldly.

"And that's a problem how?"

"Because you'll be there."

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"If that's the answer, what is the question?" Alessa countered.

"All those in favour of amusement park raise your hand." Lisa shouted, launching her right hand into the air. Kaufmann raised his and Dahlia joined him. "Three to one, we're going!" Lisa said, happily.

"Ok everyone," Lisa called out, standing on a coffee table, "We're going over to the amusement park soon, just wanted to make sure you all met our latest guest, Dahlia." Lisa said, pulling Dahlia onto the coffee table with her. Harry, Cybil and Cheryl all glared at her. Everyone else smiled.

"Err, hi?" Dahlia said, nervously waving at everyone. "I'm Alessa's mum."

"You're evil." Harry, Cybil, Cheryl and Alessa all stated at the same time.

"She can't be evil." James said, "She looks harmless."

"Yeah, looks." Alessa stated, "She burnt me in a fire and caused me to live in a coma for seven years trying to birth a demon."

"And she did, you!" Someone shouted. This set everyone else laughing. All except Alessa, who was silently fuming.

"Actually, what she just said was true." Dahlia said over the laughter, "I regret it now and want to make it up to her." Everyone let out cheers at this.

"No, don't fall for her lies!" Alessa shouted.

"I can't believe they let you get away with this." Alessa pouted, walking slowly.

"I can. I think it was somewhere around the word 'amusement' and the word 'park'." Lisa joked. The group were all walking down to Lakeside Amusement Park. Henry, Eileen, James, Maria and Mary all near the front, Harry, Cybil, Vincent and Cheryl behind and Kaufmann, Lisa, Dahlia and Alessa bringing up the rear. Alessa had spent the entire time between leaving Alchemilla and getting close to the amusement park moaning.

"Lighten up already." Kaufmann moaned, "This is supposed to be fun." As they neared the ticket booth, a guy in a Robbie The Rabbit costume walked towards them.

"Welcome to Lakeside..." The guy began until Alessa cut him off with her foot.

"Yeah, been here before. Seen it, done it, burned the t-shirt." Alessa growled as the man staggered around and finished off his line in a high voice. Dahlia stared at Alessa as she stormed through the ticket gate and dragged her in as well. Lisa and Kaufmann exchanged glances before following on behind.

"Ok, which ride first?" Lisa asked, holding onto a map of the amusement park. The group had split into two, Harry, Cybil, Cheryl, Vincent, James, Maria and Mary on one side; Henry, Eileen, Lisa, Kaufmann, Dahlia and Alessa on the other.

"How about the haunted house?" Eileen suggested. Everyone else just stared at her.

"It might have escaped your notice, but we've all seen things far more horrible than the haunted house is going to show." Alessa said.

"Yeah, like Alessa early in the morning!" Kaufmann joked, "Seriously, anything between you and a caffeine fix just gets destroyed." Alessa glared at him.

"Kaufmann, do you intend to have children?" Alessa asked. Kaufmann nodded. "Then shut up before I render you not only unable to have children, but able to reach very high notes when singing."

"O-kay." Lisa said, uneasily. "How about the carousel?"

"How old are you, four?" Alessa spat at the red cardigan wearing nurse.

"Rollercoaster?" Henry suggested. Alessa shook her head.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Kaufmann asked.

"Let's see, first I want these off." Alessa held up her wrist, showing the handcuffs. "And second, I want to knock her into a pit of lava." Alessa motioned at Dahlia.

"Well, how about we go on the rollercoaster and you sit on a bench and wait for us?" Lisa suggested. Before Alessa could say anything, the rest of the group ran for the rollercoaster, leaving her with her mother.

Alessa trudged over to a bench and sat down. Dahlia meanwhile eat some cotton candy she'd brought, intending to give it to Alessa but decided to eat it instead when Alessa threatened to dump Dahlia into the cotton candy machine if she even thought of making her eat any of it. In short, Alessa was in a very bad mood. It wasn't improved when she saw Claudia peddling pamplets on the Holy Mother sect to little children. Alessa started to storm towards Claudia, practically dragging Dahlia off the bench. Claudia noticed Alessa coming and waved at her. Alessa just glared at her.

"What are you doing?" Alessa demanded. Claudia just handed her a leaflet.

"Preaching the faith." Claudia answered, handing out more leaflets to passers by. Alessa dropped hers and grabbed Claudia by her dress, pulling her roughly down.

"Let me get this through your thick head." Alessa shouted, "THERE IS NO MORE CULT!" Claudia shook her head.

"Nuh uh, there's always religion for those who have faith." Claudia spouted. Alessa hit her face with her hand.

"Claudia, that was the old Silent Hill, this is the other one. The one I control. So if I'm saying there's no cult, THERE. IS. NO. CULT!" Alessa screamed in Claudia's ear.

"If there's no Holy Mother sect, what is Dahlia doing here?" Claudia asked, pointing at the cotton-candy eating priestess.

"She's here because my therapist handcuffed her to me." Alessa stated.

"So, she's not here to help lead us to paradice?" Claudia asked, nervously. Alessa's eyes narrowed. "Just asking!" Claudia stated, holding up her hands. Alessa let go of Claudia's dress and stormed off, a very bored priestess in tow.

"Cybil, come on. Let other people have a turn." Harry begged. At that moment, Cybil and Cheryl were both hogging the carousel, sitting on horses and making a lot of noise. So much noise in fact that they had scared off all the other tourists.

"Go away dad!" Cheryl shouted, throwing a bottle at him, "You're no fun!" Harry dodged the bottle, which hit Vincent instead.

"Vince, you could try talking Cheryl off as well?" Harry pleaded. The former priest just laughed.

"Talk is cheap. Watch this." Vincent strode over to the ride attendant. "I'll give you fifty bucks to make this thing go faster!"

"Buddy, this thing is already going at max speed, now get your girlfriend to want off." The ride attendant said.

"Ok, how about a hundred bucks?" Vincent said, taking the money out of his pocket. The ride attendant looked at the wad of bills greadily.

"Woo! This is great!" Cybil shouted, holding onto her horse with her feet.

"I'm never getting off!" Cheryl cried out happily, swinging around on the pole. As she said that, the ride started to speed up. And it kept on speeding up.

"Uh, Cheryl, should the ride be going this fast?" Cybil shouted, pulling herself up and holding onto the pole for dear life.

"Cybil, I'm seeing triple!" Cheryl shouted, hanging onto the pole by the tips of her fingers. The ride continued to speed up. Now both Cybil and Cheryl were hanging on by their fingertips. And soon, the inevitable happened. Harry and Vincent watched as two screaming blurs flew from the ride and straight into a stack of boxes filled with foodstuff.

Henry and Eileen trudged through the haunted house, having a fun time without the rest of the group being there. Sure, neither of them were truly scared of the exhibits. Facing Walter Sullivan had made the two immune to such low shocks. Henry had kept using his usual 'What the hell' face throughout whilst Eileen mocked terror as best she could on crutches. When they got to the exit, they were greeted by a ride attendant.

"Would you like to buy a picture, receiver?" The attendant asked.

"Yeah sure, hey wait a minute!" Henry said, lifting the attendant's cap to get a better look at his face.

"AAAH! WALTER SULLIVAN!" Henry and Eileen screamed, before beating him up with Eileen's crutches. Random people just stared at the two, assuming that it was all an elaborate show. Until blood started pouring out of Walter's ears and people covered their kid's eyes or told them it was only ketchup.

"James, I came here to have fun." Mary moaned at her husband, who was staring reflectively ahead of him, "I didn't come here to stare at the lake again."

"It's, so peaceful." James said, quietly.

"Seriously, you need to stop staring at the lake." Mary nagged, trying to drag James off the bench he was sitting on. And failing, because James was a lot bigger and a lot heavier than she was. As Mary gave up, another person spoke up.

"I think she's right, James." The voice was echoing off a metallic surface. James gulped as he turned around, before falling off the bench and fainted from the shock. Mary giggled.

"Works every time." Maria said, lifting up her helmet.

"Where did you get that?" Mary asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I asked Pyramid Head if I could lend one of his spares." Maria shrugged. "I knew they might come in handy for scaring James senseless."

"Do you reckon he'll let me borrow one?" Mary asked.

"Probably." Maria stated, before walking off with her doppelganger to go and get something to eat, leaving James lying on the floor staring up at the sky.

Lisa and Kaufmann walked away from the rollercoaster licking ice creams. They had gone on the ride about ten times, and were pretty tired. Lisa had got a strawberry ice cream and Kaufmann had a vanilla one. As they walked past the carousel ride, they saw Harry and Vincent practically dragging Cheryl and Cybil who were both dizzy and moaning.

"What happened?" Kaufmann asked.

"They got thrown into a pile of cardboard boxes." Vincent said, holding Cheryl up by her arm.

"After he bribed the ride attendant to put the ride on maximum speed." Harry stated, holding Cybil up by her waist.

"Lucky those boxes were there to break their fall." Vincent stated. Then he spotted a very angry man walking towards him in a black suit.

"Excuse me," the suit asked, "But are you with the young woman in the blue dress?"

"If you mean Alessa, then yes." Lisa stated.

"Would it be possible for you to get her out of the park as soon as possible?" The suit asked, barely holding back his anger.

"Why, what's she done?" Kaufmann asked.

"She's disabled most of the entertainers." The suit stated, coldly.

"How?"

"By applying her foot to their weak spots." The suit stated.

"So she kicked them in the family jewels." Kaufmann quipped.

"Regardless, we want her out of here."

"What if we made it so she wouldn't attack them?" Vincent asked. The suit looked at him.

"How?"

"Leave that to me." Vincent said, before putting his arm around the suit's shoulder, "Say, do you mind if I borrow some stuff. It'll be a great help."

"Alessa, is there a reason you keep attacking people?" Dahlia asked, taking a bite out of a caramell apple.

"It's fun." Alessa replied. As she said that, she noticed four more people in Robbie the Rabbit costumes walking towards her. "Oh look, more targets!" She ran at them and kicked the nearest one between the legs. Then she howled as she held her foot. Two of the people then grabbed her arms and started pulling her towards the rollercoaster. "Oh hell no!" Alessa shouted, trying to break free of their grasp. Dahlia just took no notice and continued to eat her apple. The four Robbie's pulled Alessa up the stairs and pushed her into the ride car, before securing her in place with the safety harness. Dahlia just sat down beside her daugher, securing herself in. A ride attendant came out to check the harnesses before starting the ride up. As the car sped off towards the first hill, one of the Robbie's handed him a wad of bills before giving a nearby security camera the thumbs up.

"I still don't see how sticking the little brat on the coaster will do any good." One man said, holding a bag of frozen peas and sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall.

"According to the priest, she's scared of heights." The man in the black suit said, calmly, "And they've bribed the attendant to put it on a loop. She's going around seventeen times." As he finished speaking, the door to the staff room opened and the four Robbie's walked in. The nearest one to the suit took his head off and held it in his arms.

"Thanks for letting us borrow these." Vincent said, as the other three took their heads off.

"Don't mention it." The suit said, staring at the monitor as the ride car shot through the station.

"Are you sure this will work?" One of the other men in the room asked, holding an ice pack and leaning on a locker.

"Alessa's scared stiff of heights." Harry repeated, "When she gets off, just the sight of a Robbie costume will remind her of that ride and she'll hopefully not attack."

"And if she does?"  
"Then you grab her by her arms, lift her up and dump her back on that rollercoaster." Vincent stated, walking out of a cubicle holding his costume in his arms. He put it on the nearest bench and walked out. Harry followed him, after helping both Cybil and Cheryl out of their costumes and getting changed himself.

The group met up at the entrance to the park. Alessa was visibly shaking slightly. Dahlia was stuffing popcorn into her mouth as fast as she could. The rest were holding bags of stuff they had brought in the gift shop.

"I still can't believe you'd be so mean as to traumatise a seven year old!" Lisa shouted at Vincent.

"She started it." Vincent said defencively.

"And it was quite funny." Kaufmann said, holding a tape up. "I can't believe the park manager was nice enough to give us the surveillance tape of the ride. This'll make great blackmail material."

"Hey Alessa!" James called out. Alessa turned around. "Boo!" James shouted, making Alessa fall into Dahlia. James took of the Robbie mask he was wearing. "That was funny." The rest of the group just stared behind him. James turned around.

"Boo!" Shouted someone wearing Pyramid Head's helmet. James fell over and the rest of the group started laughing as the helmet was lifted up to reveal Mary grinning. "He's right, that was funny."


	9. Chapter 9: Karmic Retribution For MaryS

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Ten: Karmic Retribution For Mary-Sue

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own Mary Sue, oh wait!

_AN: Ok, here's something that's been knocking at my brain for a while, TV Tropes pages. And a while ago, I read about the most feared creature in any fiction. The Mary Sue! So of course, I had to immediately bring one in to poke fun at and so we can all mock her!_

Alessa glared at her laptop monitor, annoyed for the simple reason that she couldn't think of anything else to write. So far, she had managed to come up with her own OC, which she had nicknamed Princess Heart. She'd then shoved Princess into the first setting she could think of, Silent Hill and proceeded to write a chapter about how Princess ended up in Silent Hill by crashing her car. Alessa had decided to lay on the groundwork for half a dozen psychological traumas which Princess would have to overcome with the town's usual method of healing traumas, causing even worse ones. And now she'd hit a concrete wall and couldn't think.

"Hey, Alessa, what're you doing?" Lisa asked, walking into Alessa's room, her hands in her cardigan pockets. Alessa looked up from her laptop and looked back at it.

"Nothing, just trying to write a story." Alessa sighed. Lisa leaned over her shoulder to look at the laptop.

"You know, you might have more success if you didn't use a blatant self-insert and actually started with something known as an original plotline or idea." Lisa commented. Alessa glared at her.

"Princess Heart is original and isn't a self-insert." Alessa growled. Lisa started reading out parts of the fic.

"'Princess drove her very expensive Chevy down the highway, crying at the memories of her abusive mother. She was going to Silent Hill since her brother had already gone there and had gotten lost'." Lisa read, straightening up, "Wow, missing relative and a troubled past, the equivalent of a Silent Hill season ticket."

"Did you just quote Zero Punctuation?" Alessa asked.

"Did you just write a bad fic?" Lisa retaliated, "Face it, you need help writing." As Lisa said this, the door burst open and a sparkly girl ran in and jumped on Alessa's bed. The sparkly girl was wearing a silver miniskirt and golden tube top.

"Heya shorty!" Sparkles said, tussling Alessa's hair, "Did someone ask for help writing their fanfiction?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alessa asked in a cold voice.

"My name's Mary-Sue, but you can just call me Sue." Sparkles replied, "I'm here to make your fiction better." Lisa just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Let's see," Sue said, grabbing Alessa's laptop, "Ooh, troubled protagonist, this calls for either an Angsty Sue or a Tragic Sue."

"Err, wouldn't it be better if she created characters that had actually depth?" Lisa commented. Sue stared at Lisa with her bright eyes.

"Not really,you just need to satisfy your own urge to write fiction with you and other characters interacting." Sue said, waving her hand and starting typing.

"How about if 'Princess' actually showed some emotion?" Lisa asked, "You know, being slightly human, and not a cardboard cutout?" Sue turned and gave Lisa the one stare guarenteed to melt the nurse's demeanor, Puppy Dog eyes. Complete with developing tears. Until someone gave her a reason to cry. Harry ran in and kicked Sue straight in the face. That brought the water-works down.

"What did you do that for?" Sue wailed, holding her face in her hands.

"I'm deconstructing a trope!" Harry said, proudly, "That was kick the dog!"

"Err, that's a trope for villians." Lisa commented. Dahlia walked in for no apparent reason and put her hand over Harry's shoulder.

"We have much to discuss, you and I." Dahlia drawled. The mad priestess dragged Harry away. Sue stopped crying about twenty minutes later and started typing again.

"Hm, how to make this better." Sue said, looking around the room before her gaze fell on Alessa. "How about we insert you into the story?" Sue asked, Alessa staring up at the woman.

"Why?"

"Because, everyone knows that inserting yourself into your fiction automatically makes it better!" Sue shouted. As she did that, she immediately regretted her words as the door was kicked open and a gun levelled at her head.

"Out. Now." A male voice stated. The man was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Sue starred down the barrel of the gun.

"Don't you love me?" Sue asked, fluttering her eyebrows. The man just clicked the safety off. Sue started the Puppy-Dog eyes again.

"Save it. I'm immune." The man commented.

"How, all the men in the world want me." Sue asked confused.

"Two words: author, powers." The man stated. Sue's eye's widened.

"You, you're!"

"Hidden By Shadow, yes." The man stated bluntly, "And you're intruding on my fiction."

"But I was created for fiction!" Sue argued. Shadow just stared at her.

"True, so I think it's only fitting you stare in some more fiction." Shadow said, his eyes flashing red. Sue stared wide-eyed at him before screaming.

"What are you doing?" Lisa shouted at Shadow. His eyes stopped glowing and returned to their natural colour.

"I'm placing her in fiction. Horror fiction." Shadow stated. "You might want to take her to the cells in the Police Station after you've finished with her." Shadow started to walk out.

"That was weird." Alessa said, shutting her laptop. "Bar?"

"Bar." Lisa agreed, she pointed at a crying Sue, "Shall we take her as well?"

"Why not."

Alessa and Lisa stared as Sue started crying and drowning her sorrows in a bottle. Once again, the men were all playing silly, hanging off the fans and singing quite badly. It didn't help that Kaufmann had got hold of some vuvuzelas and kept blowing it into people's ears.

"Why me?" Sue wailed, her hair a mess and her clothes torn, "Everyone should love me!" She turned and grabbed James Sunderland by his coat, "Don't you love me?"

"Angela?" James muttered, "You've put on weight." This just made Sue cry even more.

"Can someone shut her up?" Maria shouted, "She's making my regular's miserable!"

"I'm angsty, leave me alone!" Sue wailed, downing more alcohol.

"Wonder what gets her first," Harry said to Henry, pointing at Sue, "Liver Poisoning or suicide."

"Nah, it'll be a mercy killing for sure." Henry stated, "Either Eileen or James with smother her." They watched as Mary got up and stormed out of the bar. "Wonder what she's pissed off about?" Then Maria walked out. Five minutes later, they came back, grinning. They both walked up to the crying Sue.

"Hey Sue, we were wondering if you wanted some replacement clothes, since you're ones are kinda ruined." Maria stated, as kindly as she could. Sue stopped sobbing and nodded her head. Mary handed her some clothes. "There's my office in the back you can use to change." Maria stated, helping Sue walk to Maria's office as Mary walked to the door again. After ten minutes, Sue walked back in, all smiles at her new outfit. Lisa and the other women gaped at her, realising what was inevitably going to happen.

"Err Sue, why are you wearing a nurse's outfit?" Lisa asked. Sue started posing.

"It makes me sexy, duh!" Sue stated, putting herself in a position where people could admire her. Maria walked to Mary and nodded at her, grinning. Mary opened the door and let in a big someone. Sue turned away from the door and kept posing. Lisa and some of the others turned around and made room for the newcomer. Silence descended on the bar as the newcomer walked towards Sue. Sue turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, do you want to admire my clothes?" Sue asked, cockily, "It'll be easier if you take off that big, pointy helmet." And so, the newcomer's identity was revealed as Pyramid Head. James looked at the two women standing by the door and winced. They had clearly manufactured this. Only one thing could happen now.

"OW!" Sue shrieked as Pyramid Head grabbed her hair and started pulling her towards the door, "Where're you going?" Sue shouted as Pyramid Head pulled her out the bar and down the stairs before turning right. Mary slammed the door after them and everyone started applauding.

"God, I hate Mary-Sue's." Alessa sighed in relief. They were interrupted by shrieking coming from the hospital. Maria glanced at her watch animatedly.

"Oh my, look at the time!" Maria said comically. Everyone else laughed at the reference.

_AN: The reference they were laughing at was a picture I saw of Pyramid Head in a funny pictures thread on a forum. In it, it has Pyramid Head say, "Oh my, look at the time." And pointing at a clock where all the numbers have been replaced by his favourite hobby, a four letter word starting with r and ending with e. Sorry, I couldn't resist after reading the TV Tropes article on Mary Sue's. Normal service will come back shortly!_


	10. Chapter 10: Floats Like A Butterfly

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Ten: Floats Like A Butterfly, Stings Like A Bee, She Drives Like A Crazy, She's Alessa Gillespie!

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them!

_AN: Inspired yet again by TV Tropes, that thing eats up your life. Seriously._

Cybil was standing in front of the camera crew that had come to film the safest place to drive in West Virginia. And by a big margin, that was Silent Hill. Cybil herself didn't really understand it, but decided to play it up for the cameras.

"Here is Silent Hill, we rarely have traffic accidents." Cybil stated, holding her hands behind her, fingers crossed. Sadly, Lady Luck wasn't looking. Or was, and decided that was the best moment to have Lisa Garland driving behind Cybil. In the direction of Alchemilla Hospital. Very fast. Aiming for the wall. The result was a very predictable crash which the camera crew caught. The car was half embedded into the wall, sticking upwards. Somehow, Lisa climbed out of the wreckage having been uninjured.

"Hey, hey, I'm a motorist!" Lisa cheered, falling to her knees, her fists in the air. Cybil could practically smell the booze from where she was standing. Cybil stormed over to the drunken nurse and pulled her to her feet.

"How much have you had?" Cybil grunted, getting ready to cuff Lisa for drunk driving. And speeding, going 60 in a 35 zone. And for dangerous driving. Lisa put a finger to her lips.

"How much is the legal limit?" Lisa asked, "Cause that's what I had."

"And what is the legal limit?" Cybil asked, holding her arms, annoyed.

"Twenty bottles." Lisa mumbled. Cybil raised her eyebrow.

"Of what?"

"Russian Vodka." Cybil facepalmed before arresting the drunken woman, who had started flirting with the camera man.

The camera men resumed filming in Cybil's patrol car as she was going down the highway.

"Luckily, drunk drivers aren't very common around here." Cybil stated as she changed lanes, "Today's was the first in about six months." As she said this, Kaufmann drove past her in an eigtheen wheeler, drinking out of a whiskey bottle. And the truck had the words 'Pure Uncut White Claudia' written on the side. Cybil had to resist the urge to facepalm. "That's two in six months, that's still pretty good." Cybil said as she flicked her siren on and made Kaufmann pull over.

"Ok Kaufmann, field sobriety. Walk in a line for twenty paces and then turn and do the same back to me." Cybil said. Kaufmann staggered around in a circle as the camera crew filmed him. Cybil's eyebrow was raised for the second time that day. "And now close your eyes and touch your nose." Cybil growled. Kaufmann instead hit himself in the eye. There was no doubt about it, he was drunk. Cybil chucked him in the back of her police car and drove back to the station. After putting Kaufmann in the drunk tank with Lisa, Cybil went back on her patrol. And surprise, surprise. There were two silly people just waiting for speeding tickets. On one lane, Dahlia Gillespie was driving very fast in a Chevrolet Corvet. In the other lane was Claudia Wolf in a station wagon. The two were going very fast, leaning out of their windows (In Dahlia's case, she was actually sat on her driver's side door.) Both of them were throwing books at each other and shouting all sorts of colourful phrases with the occasional theological discussion breaking out. Cybil flicked on her sirens for the second time that day.

By the time the two priestess' had pulled over and stopped swearing and throwing books at each other, Cybil had managed to physically restrain Claudia. The two had apperently had an argument, at which time Dahlia had driven off. Boiling over with rage, Claudia had jumped in her car and chased after the crazy gyromancist. Now, Cybil had two more people to bang up in the cells. Her day was going from bad to worse. As she resumed patrol on the interstate, she caught James Sunderland swerving across three lanes in a station wagon. With Mary. In a wheelchair. Tied to the back of said station wagon with some rope. Whilst screaming her head off. Again, the explanation was less than normal. James had gotten tired of his wife and decided to teach her not to nag him about staying sober by tying her into a wheelchair, tying that to his station wagon and going for a ride. After dropping off Mary at the hospital, which wasn't staffed at all on account of the staff kicking up dust in the drunk tank, Cybil deposited James in the same cell as Dahlia and Claudia were continuing their debate. Next driver she had to deal with was Henry Townsend. Who was driving yet another eighteen wheeler. And somehow, Walter Sullivan in a wheelchair attached to Henry's front fender. Also screaming his head off. Which had been how Cybil had noticed when Henry barrelled past her doing twice the legal limit. Again, she left the crazy room-mother confused man in the hospital and Henry in the rapidly filling up cells. Now, she was in hot pursuit of a lunatic driver in a blood-red '58 Plymouth Fury. This one was doing three times the legal limit whilst swerving all over the road and filling it with a lot of f-bombs. Before that, Cybil had seen it speeding the wrong way down a one-way street and doing a doughnut on an intersection. Cybil had to put her foot right to the floor to catch up to the lunatic and ram them off the road.

Having executed the PIT manuver, Cybil got out of her car with her gun out of its holster. Walking slowly to the car, she shouted for the driver to keep their hands on the wheel. Wrenching open the door, she was surprised to see the last person she thought would be driving.

"Alessa, what are you doing here?" Cybil asked, confused.

"It's my car, duh!" Alessa responded in an off-hand manner as Cybil's eyebrows once again had a divorce from her eyes and went skyward.

"Alessa, you're seven."

"And."

"Legal age for driving is seventeen."

"And."

"Ok." Cybil said, taking out her pad of tickets, "Let's take it from the top." And then, like Jim Carrey in that most funny of films; _Liar, Liar_, Alessa proceeded to list a tonne of driving infractions.

"Here goes," Alessa started, taking a deep breath, "I sped across a crosswalk, I almost hit a Chevy, I sped some more. I failed to yield at a crosswalk. I changed lanes without indicating, I sped some more. I ran a red light. I sped some more. I changed lanes without indicating whilst running a red light and SPEEDING!" Alessa sighed. Cybil's wrist nearly snapped writing all of this down.

"Anything else?" Cybil asked as Alessa started nodding her head at her glove compartment. Alessa smiled up at the confused cop.

"I have unpaid parking tickets!" Alessa shouted, opening her glove compartment for tickets to spill out onto the passenger seat and the floor. Cybil lowered her sunglasses, her eyes wide with shock.

Cybil sat at her desk, nursing a small glass of vodka. Her day had been filled with lunatic motorists on the day she was supposed to be showing a camera crew how safe Silent Hill's roads were. Instead, they had been treated to two drunk drivers, a theology lecture on speed and a lunatic seven-year-old in a Plymouth. And two eighteen-wheeler drivers. And two unintened passengers. Cybil massaged her head with her fingers. Having to process Alessa had been a major headache. A headache that was not helped by a fight breaking out in the cells between Dahlia and Claudia, with everyone else in the cell cheering them on.


	11. Chapter 11: ReEducation

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Eleven: Re-Education

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them!

Cybil walked down to the holding cells of Silent Hill Police Station, the taste of warm coffee still on her lips. Looking into the cells, most of their occupants were asleep. Overnight, Pyramid Head and Mary Sue had been arrested for drunk-driving and indecent exposure. Flipping through her keys, Cybil hit the nearest set of bars with her baton, shouting, "Wake up" at the same time. The groaning and yawning coming from the cells made Cybil snap and start shouting abuse. She was not in the mood to be gentle around a bunch of drunks and lunatics. Having a day you were looking forward to for weeks be ruined by the actions of a few nutters would do that to people. The fact that they were supposed to be Cybil's friends made it worse.

"Right then, thanks to the majority acting like lunatics yesterday, everyone is having their driving licenses suspended until they pass a retest with me examining them." Cybil shouted, which caused more groaning.  
"Who put you in charge?" Alessa shouted, rattling the bars of her cell.

"Well, since there aren't any judges in this town; I'm judge, jury and executioner." Cybil stated, crossing her arms, "In other words, I am the law. Now, when I release the locks on the cells, you will sit a twenty minute written exam and then in no particular order sit an hour's practical exam with me. Any questions?" Surprisingly, there were none.

"Also, Alessa and Dahlia Gillespie and Claudia Wolf are being referred to their psychartrist for a follow-up parenting session." Cybil stated, causing the aforementioned people to moan very loudly.

Cybil watched as everyone was gathered in the conference room of the police station. Due to the excessive driving and many outstanding parking tickets, everyone who Cybil could grab was resitting their driving tests. Cybil looked at the rows of people staring blankly at the sheets of paper Cybil had provided with the test questions on them. Some, like Harry, Cheryl and Alessa were going very quickly, their pencils barely pausing for more than a second. Others, like Henry and Dahlia were chewing on them and not actually writing at all. Cybil glanced at the clock. The test had only been going on for five minutes. As Cybil scanned the room she caught Pyramid Head trying to prevent Mary Sue from doing her test properly by kicking the underside of her chair every ten seconds. Cybil also noticed that he hadn't even bothered to turn over his exam paper. She got up out of her chair and walked over to him.

"Pyramid, do you actually want your license back?" Cybil asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Pyramid Head nodded slightly. "Then you have to do this test." Cybil stated, turning the test sheet for him. "You have fifteen minutes left." Cybil walked away and spent the remaining time reading a magazine about strange events happening. When the test was finished, Cybil collected the papers and put them in her bag, before calling the first candidate out for the practical test, Eileen Galvin.

"Everyone else is to remain here until they have been called. After the test, you go straight outside where Maria will keep an eye on you so you cannot cheat and let the others know what they will be doing." Cybil stated, leading Eileen out to the test car. Cybil got into the passenger side as Eileen got into the driver's seat.

"Ok then Eileen, I want you to drive around the course as laid out until I ask you to stop. At some point I will ask you to do an emergency stop." Cybil stated, glancing at her clipboard, "The signal I will give will be stop. When you're ready, start the car." Eileen turned the key and started off properly, driving twenty-five around the course Cybil had laid out as Cybil went through some of the test papers using her model answer sheet.

_Question 1: What is the first thing you should do before driving off in a vehicle? Model Answer: Check it's condition is safe and legal for the road._ Cybil tutted at some of the more outlandish answers such as Alessa's obviously sarcastic answer of _Get in the van!_ and Vincent's answer of _Put your goddamn shoes on!_ Eileen took a bend pretty fast, causing Cybil to note one driving fault as she glanced through the second written question.

_Question 2: You see a manniquin in the middle of the road, what do you do? Model Answer: Stop and wait for it to get out of the way._ Again, the answers varied between the quite popular _Run it over_ given by James, Harry and Vincent to _Ask for it's phone number_ from Pyramid Head and the various ways of killing it without running it over given by Lisa, Kaufmann and Alessa. Eileen stopped and reversed back as she was meant to. Cybil went to the next question on her sheet.

_Question 3: You see a ghost standing in the middle of the road, what should you do? Model Answer: Drive through it, it doesn't exist anyway!_ This time, Cybil was surprised at some of the answers. _Swerve into the nearest ditch_ came from Harry and Alessa's answer of _Ow, that actually would hurt ya'know!_ Amazingly, James and Pyramid Head got the answers correct. The next question had been multiple choice. _Question 4: What are the mirrors of your car for? a) Checking behind you for traffic and hazards. b) they're vanity mirrors. c) Cars don't have mirrors._ Amazingly, only three people got that one wrong, Mary Sue and Lisa had thought they were vanity mirrors and Kaufmann had actually circled c several times. Cybil paused to give Eileen her emergency stop, which she managed, before ending Eileen's test as an hour had gone past. Eileen was given her license back. Cybil walked back into the police station and called the next candidate, Mary Sue.

Cybil returned to her paperwork as the still sparkling Mary climbed into the driver's seat. Cybil repeated her instructions as she had given them to Eileen before turning to her clipboard, expecting Mary to drive forwards. Sadly, Mary Sue was not a good driver and accidentally stuck it into reverse before shooting backwards, earning her an instant fail. Cybil watched as Mary stormed off as she called the next candidate, Alessa. This time, Cybil didn't look at her paperwork. After the previous day's mad driving, Cybil wanted to closely watch Alessa's driving. Surprisingly, Alessa shot off at high speed and shot around the track like a racing driver. Whilst her skills as a driver were obvious, Cybil wasn't happy at the fact that Alessa was driving double the normal speed limit and failed her. After this were more uneventful tests. The end result was that only Mary Sue, Alessa, Lisa and Henry failed their tests, Lisa for going way too slowly and not finishing the course (1 mph was not what Cybil would consider an acceptable speed) and Henry for knocking over every single traffic cone on the course.

Maria placed three glasses on the counter, watching as Alessa, Lisa and Henry tried to drown their sorrows at losing their licenses and in Alessa's case, having her car impounded (Alessa had attempted to drive it out without Cybil noticing – Cybil promptly confiscated Alessa's keys and ordered her out of the vehicle.) As Alessa, Lisa and Henry downed their drinks, Maria watched as the front end of a police car was embedded through the door frame. Walking around, she could see a very dazed Cybil behind the wheel, massaging her head. Alessa couldn't resist the temptation to comment and shouted "Retest!" as Cybil climbed out of her car to the cheering laughter of an entire bar and a very angry Maria.

_AN: Sorry to say that I'm going to have to start updating on Monday's and Friday's only, but I'll try to make the chapters longer in return._


	12. Chapter 12: Parenting Lessons

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Twelve: Parenting Lessons

Disclaimer 1: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own any of the properties mentioned throughout and listed in Disclaimer 2.

"Why do we have to go to this stupid waste of time?" Alessa moaned, for what had to be the millionth time that day. Dahlia turned around and looked back at her daughter, silently. Kaufmann meanwhile kept his eyes on the road. Next to her, Cybil was staring out the window, admiring the view. Kaufmann pulled over and opened up the doors in the back so Alessa and Cybil could get out. Cybil grabbed Alessa's shoulder as Kaufmann started to push Dahlia into the Lighthouse Clinic. This only caused even more moaning. As Dahlia and Alessa made their reluctant way into the meeting room, Cybil slipped their handcuffs off and then walked away with Kaufmann in tow. Alessa and Dahlia stood their rubbing their arms as the rest of the group showed up. The therapist had constructed this group of people who needed help being better at parenting. So it was no surprise that a completely different group to the last session Alessa had attended turned up. Probably not helped by the fact that Alessa had insulted all of the last group. This time, the group consisted of people who for one reason or another needed to improve their parenting skills. Alessa didn't recognise anyone of them.

The therapist started the session by turning on a video showing two people having a heated argument in front of some children. Then the video changed to show some children having a tantrum about something or other. Alessa just rolled her eyes as the video was turned off and the therapist started talking. But Alessa wasn't in the mood to listen. Even when directly asked a question, Alessa ignored it. So it was no great surprise when the therapist threw Dahlia and Alessa out of the session for not co-operating, telling them he'd refer a specialist to them to help them someplace else.

Alessa slurped her ice-cold cola happily as she watched a film all about a guy in increasingly dirty clothes shoot people and crawl through vent shafts. Giggiling whenever one of the bad guys got killed in a funny way, such as being shot from underneath a table, Alessa started shovelling popcorn into her mouth. When the main bad guy was knocked out the window, Alessa nearly choked laughing. When the film was finished, Alessa took it out of the player and put another one in. The opening sounds of screeching violins were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Lisa, get the door!" Alessa shouted, not wanting to be disturbed from her film.

"I'm busy!" Lisa shouted back.

"Kaufmann, get the door!"

"I'm busy as well!"

"Dahlia, get the door!"

"I'm not your personal slave."

"Do it!" Alessa practically screamed back, before shovelling more popcorn into her mouth. The door opened and closed as Dahlia started talking with whoever had been knocking on it. Dahlia's voice was getting louder and louder, putting Alessa off her enjoyment of her horror film. Flicking it off irritably, Alessa stormed out of the room she'd been using as a tv room on the first floor and stormed off to the reception area so she could shout at Dahlia for ruining her film. Only it didn't work out. Because standing next to Dahlia, wearing a black suit, was Mary Sue. With a letter addressed to Alessa. Alessa snatched the letter and read it.

_Dear Alessa and Dahlia,_

_Here's the professional help I promised you. I've asked Mary to observe your interactions with each other before helping to iron out your problems with parenting and discipline._

_Regards,_

_Your Therapist._

"Doesn't that slimy git ever use his name!" Alessa shouted, tossing the letter in the trash and storming off to her room as Lisa and Kaufmann walked into the reception area.

"What kept you?" Dahlia asked as both nurse and doctor hurridly buttoned up their clothing.

"We were err, taking stock of the supplies in the basement storeroom." Kaufmann said, irritably, "Who's this?" Dahlia gestured towards Mary Sue.

"The therapist sent her to help with my parenting problem." Dahlia stated. Lisa and Kaufmann's eyes went wide.

"You're actually getting help?" Lisa asked. Dahlia nodded.

"From Mary Sue?" Kaufmann asked. Again, Dahlia nodded. Before either Lisa or Kaufmann could ask anymore questions, Alessa shouted from her room.

"Where are my horror novels?" Alessa screamed down the stairs. Dahlia opened the stairwell door and shouted back up.

"I took them away, you're too young to be reading them." Dahlia replied.

"What the hell, I'm an adult!" Alessa shouted.

"You're my child!" Dahlia shouted back.

"Go to hell!" Alessa shouted, slamming a door.

Dahlia called for Alessa to come and eat something. No response. It was late evening and nothing had been seen of Alessa since she'd thrown Dahlia's stuff down the stairs and stormed off. Dahlia walked into Alessa's room to find no sign of it's owner. Running into Lisa in the hallway, Dahlia asked her where Alessa was.

"With Kaufmann." Lisa replied, trying to get away before Dahlia could ask any more questions. It didn't work.

"Where's Kaufmann?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Town."

"Where?"

"Heaven's Night."

"I thought I said he couldn't go to the bar." Dahlia responded, before getting a sudden attack of observation straight from Captain Obvious, "Alessa's with Kaufmann in a bar!" Dahlia shouted, running for her car. When she pulled up outside Heaven's Night, she prayed to whatever god would listen that neither Alessa or Kaufmann were drunk. Unfortunately, if god was listening, then he decided to give Dahlia a kick in the stomach. When she opened the door, she saw both Alessa and Kaufmann singing quite loudly. Both were clearly off their faces.

"Home, now!" Dahlia screamed, pulling both into her car and driving back to the hospital.

Dahlia yawned as she got up and went down to the kitchens. Since she was the first one up apart from Mary Sue, Mary decided to wake up Lisa and Kaufmann and bring them down to the kitchen as well to hear what she had to say.

"Ok now after observing you with Alessa I've found three areas where you are going wrong." Mary Sue started, pulling out a flipchart and turning the first page.

"First, you have failed to establish a clear routine." Mary Sue said, indicating the page where she'd written that down before turning it over.

"Second, you haven't given Alessa clear signals on what is good and what is bad behaviour." Mary Sue continued, pointing at the 'No Clear Signals' written on the page before turning it to the final page.

"Third, you've gone on an international website and told everyone she's a monster." Mary stated, pointing to the 'Told everyone Alessa is a monster' written on the flipchart. Kaufmann and Lisa yawned loudly.

"So today, we're going to give Alessa a routine to follow as well as start to enforce discipline." Mary said, cheerfully. She was totally oblivious to the wide eyed looks the other three adults were giving her.

"Wow, that won't take long for her to rebel against." Kaufmann commented, sipping his coffee. As he said that, Alessa stormed into the kitchen and declared very loudly that she wanted cookies.

"Cookies are not breakfast." Lisa stated.

"But I'm hungover." Alessa whined.

"No." In response to Lisa's attempt to lay down the law, Alessa pulled out a weapon guarenteed to melt anybody's heart and get her own way. Alessa gave Lisa puppy dog eyes, complete with tears in the corner of her eyes. Lisa just repeated her answer.

"Can't I have just one?" Alessa whined, continuing to give Lisa the eyes to evoke pity from anyone. Lisa started to reach for a cookie before Mary Sue interrupted.

"Lisa, you shouldn't back down. You have to enforce the rules." Mary Sue stated, before pulling Lisa down until they were both eye level with Alessa.

"Alessa, you were told that cookies are not breakfast food." Mary Sue started in an authorative voice, "Eat your cereal." Alessa just stuck her tongue out before using her powers to get a cookie. Mary instantly snatched it away before dragging Alessa off, the other adults following.

"This," Mary started, pointing to a red rug she'd placed in the corner of the reception area, "Is the naughty spot. Whenever Alessa refuses to do as she's told, you bring her here." Mary stopped to place Alessa on the rug. "She stays there for one minute for every year of her age. Which is?" All three adults shrugged before Mary sighed and decided to go with seven. "She doesn't get to do anything until she's done her time. If she wanders off, do not talk to her, just place her back on the rug." Mary said, before leading the adults back to the kitchen, leaving Alessa to smirk.

"And what do we do after she's sat there for seven minutes?" Lisa asked, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"You explain to her why you put her on the spot and then get an apology from her." Mary explained before checking her watch. "Ok, it's been seven minutes, let's go see her." Mary said, leading the way back to the reception where there was no Alessa. And no rug. Instead, there was lots of shouting coming from the director's office. Mary strode down the hall and opened the door to reveal Alessa watching one of her films.

"Alessa, you're supposed to be in the reception area and where is the rug?" Mary asked. Alessa pointed down to show that she was still sitting on the red rug, which had been placed under Alessa's chair. Mary simply pulled Alessa out of her chair, pulled the rug out from under the chair and took both back to the reception area. After sticking the rug down with superglue, Mary placed Alessa back on the rug to do her time before walking off again.

After seven more minutes were up, Mary took the three adults back to check on Alessa, who was still on the rug. As was a tv, some popcorn and a bean bag. Alessa grinned up at the four.

"Where did these come from?" Mary demanded. Alessa just tapped the side of her head and said the word 'Powers'. Mary threw open the door and tossed the stuff out, leaving Alessa on the rug, before stormng off, taking the adults with her. Alessa just smiled as she prepared for her next action. This time when Mary went to check on Alessa, she found no sign of Alessa and the noise of a loud horror film coming from the director's office. Yet again, Alessa was watching films.

"Why aren't you out there?" Mary asked. Alessa just grinned at her.

"You said I had to be on the rug and that the rug had to be in the reception area? Well, I made the rug bigger!" Alessa said, cheerfully pointing out that she'd covered all the floors on every floor of the hospital in the red rug. "Your move!" Mary just stood there, fuming.

The rest of the morning was spent taking the rug up off the floor and throwing it out. After this was done, Mary placed a white metallic box with a door in the space where the rug had originally been.

"If Alessa misbehaves, put her in here." Mary explained to the other adults.

"Isn't that called excessive?" Lisa asked. Mary just glared at her.

"We can't use the rug, or anything else Alessa can mess with. So we are using this box. She can't exactly make this box bigger without us noticing, and it's only big enough to fit her and nothing else." Mary explained. Soon after, Alessa appeared, swigging beer.

"There's no cider in the fridge." Alessa declared as Mary snatched the beer bottle from her and pushed Alessa into the metal box, locking her inside. Again, Mary and the others went away for seven minutes. Again, they came back. This time, it seemed it had actually worked. The box was where it had been and didn't look like it had been tampered with.

"Ok, now remember, when we open it up, we explain what Alessa did wrong and get an apology." Mary reminded, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Oh hi!" Alessa called out, waving and grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell did you do?" Mary shouted.

"Well, since you made it so I couldn't just make the box encompass the hospital or anything, I made it bigger on the inside!" Alessa explained, laughing, "And I added everything I could ever want. What do you think?" Mary just fumed before slamming the door. The other three adults were trying, and failing, to suppress massive grins.

"Ok, I guess I'm going to have to call it quits." Mary stated, rubbing her hands, "None of my techniques will work on her, but there is one guy I know who might be able to do something if we take Alessa to him."

"Won't she just bend reality to spite you?" Kaufmann stated.

"Not in his world." Mary retorted as Alessa opened the door.

"Ready to call it quits?" Alessa called aa Mary smacked her over the back of her head with a saucepan.

Alessa woke up slowly, noticing that she was not in the hospital, or any other place where she was familiar with. Instead she was in a room with creepy green lighting and an ancient tv set. Alessa started to panic as she noticed that she was wearing a heavy metal helmet that had pieced sticking inside her mouth, and she was stuck to a chair with rolls of sticky tape. The tv set crackled on and Alessa cringed as a creepy puppet was shown on screen, turning to look straight at the camera. It was almost as if its painted eyes could see Alessa, could see through her.

"Hello Alessa," A voice on the tape called out, clearly slowed down somehow, "I want to play a game." Alessa started to struggle against her bonds. "In life, you were an obedient little girl, doing everything your mother told you, for better or for worse. In death however, you changed." Alessa started trying to scream, but the only sound that came out was a muted squeak.

"You became manipulative, demanding, spoilt. Now we will see if you can set all that aside. The device you are wearing is wired to your jaw. If you do not get it off in time, your mouth will be permanently ripped open, think of it like a reverse bear trap." The camera panned away from the puppet and to a model head wearing a device like Alessa was wearing. "Here, I'll show you." Alessa watched as on the tv the device went off, destroying the model. Alessa started to scream even louder. "The only way to unlock the device is to get the key." The voice on the tape continued as the camera panned back to the puppet. "It's in the stomach of your dead friend. Look around Alessa, know that I am not lying. Live or die Alessa, make your choice." The tv shut off as Alessa started to struggle against her bonds.

Slowly, Alessa managed to free all of her limbs from the sticky tape. Standing up, she heard a ticking sound start. Feeling behind her head, she felt a timer, connected to the device. Panicing, Alessa ran down the room til she found a full sized Robbie the Rabbit costume, lying on the floor with a black question mark painted on it. Nearby, Alessa noticed a scalpel. Grabbing it, Alessa started to cut Robbie open, pulling out handful after handful of stuffing. Eventually, Alessa managed to find a cloth bag. Cutting this open, she pulled out the key and rammed it into the lock. Turning it, Alessa pulled off the contraption and threw it. The moment it hit the floor it snapped open. Alessa started screaming, only stopping when she heard two people approach. Both were male. On the left was a man in a black robe with red lining. On the right was Hidden By Shadow, wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Congratulations." The man in the robe started.

"You're still alive." Hidden By Shadow continued.

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive." Robed man said.

"But not you." Hidden By Shadow said. Then they both said at the same time, "Not anymore."

"Alessa, come and eat something." Dahlia called out from the kitchen.

"I'm busy!" Alessa shouted rudely, watching a loud action film and eating popcorn. From outside the hospital, two people were listening to the exchange between mother and daughter.

"I can't believe I failed." Jigsaw said, stoically. Hidden By Shadow leaned on Jigsaw's shoulder.

"Game Over, eh?" Shadow said, grinning slightly. Jigsaw was anything other than amused. Glaring at the young man, Jigsaw's eyes narrowed.

"I could still test you." Shadow immediately stopped grinning and stopped leaning on Jigsaw's shoulder.

"Point taken." Shadow said, glumly.

"Speaking of which, payment?" Jigsaw asked.

"Oy, Pyramid Head. Bring her over here!" Shadow called. Pyramid Head showed up, dragging Mary Sue. Shadow pointed at Jigsaw's apprentices, who'd just arrived. Pyramid Head pushed Mary into their waiting grasp. Jigsaw nodded at Shadow and walked away with his apprentices and a screaming Mary Sue. "Don't be sad," Shadow said to Pyramid Head, "I asked Jigsaw to return her after he's tested her. Regardless of condition!" Shadow said, happily.

_AN: Longest chapter so far! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, I do like to see new reviews. So please click the button down there that says 'Review' on it._

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the Dead Ringers sketch of Supernanny that inspired part of this chapter, that's owned by the BBC, they also own Doctor Who and the TARDIS, which Alessa kind of made a reference to with 'bigger on the inside'. I also do not own Saw, or Billy the Puppet, or Jigsaw, or the reverse bear trap. Those are Lion's Gate's. I do own the version of Mary Sue in this chapter and obviously the character named Hidden By Shadow. I also don't own the rights to the films Alessa was watching, which were Die Hard and Psycho.


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking A Bad Habit

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen: Breaking A Bad Habit

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own the song 'Like A Surgeon', that's Weird Al Yankovic's.

Doctor Michael Kaufmann wandered up to the third floor and checked over some papers. Although it was only supposed to be their group in Silent Hill at all, they still kept and used the supplies in the hospital when they needed to. And it didn't help that practically every week without fail, the same person would moan about some problem or other that most people would shrug off. In fact, the only time recently he remembered giving her treatment for something she actually needed had been after she'd gone down some steps in a wheelchair. Hearing later on that this was caused by Cybil's promptness with dealing with criminals had made Kaufmann laugh a lot. But that had been over three weeks ago. And today, the complaint was that she'd stubbed her toe and needed stitches. When Lisa had walked into his room, dumped her chart on his chest and groaned, "Your turn." at him, Kaufmann had tried to think of any excuse he could to avoid doing anything about it. And that's when his phone went off and a very familiar voice started moaning about how much pain their toe was causing. As Kaufmann opened the door he found Eileen lying in her bed wearing a surgical gown and smiling at him. Kaufmann just sighed and, more because it was a routine and not because he actually cared at this point, asked how she was feeling.

"My toe really hurts." Eileen moaned. Kaufmann sighed and brought out the equipment he needed to give her stitches, making her smile even more.

"This can't go on forever." Lisa stated, slamming her coffee mug on the table, "We can't keep giving her treatments to make her happy." Across from her, Henry just stared at her, showing absolutely no emotion in his face. Lisa leaned forward and held her hands together. "Henry," she began, "have you ever thought of having your girlfriend referred to a behavioural therapist?" Kaufmann chose this moment to walk in and throw the chart on the table, nearly knocking Lisa's mug to the floor. "Henry, your girlfriend has just had stitches for a non-existant wound because she begged for it. When's this going to end?"

"When she feels she's better." Henry stated, dismissively.

"And when will that be?" Kaufmann asked, "Ten days, ten weeks, ten months? She needs help." Kaufmann crossed his arms, "And I know someone who can help her."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"Alessa." Kaufmann said, smiling slightly.

"Since when is Alessa qualified to help people?" Lisa asked, shocked that Kaufmann would consider referring anyone to a seven year old with anger-management issues.

"She helped you overcome your addiction to stealing, sticky fingers." Kaufmann stated. Lisa opened her mouth to complain, but stopped and closed it again. Henry merely nodded.

Alessa set out her tools on a tray and wheeled it over to her 'patient'. Who was strapped to a bed which had been placed on its end, so Eileen was forced to stand up. Alessa hummed a bit whilst she checked Eileen's restraints. Satisfied that Eileen wasn't going anywhere, Alessa put on a surgeon's facemask and picked up her first tool, a blowtorch. As she lit it, the door was knocked open and Harry Mason immediately snatched the blowtorch out of Alessa's hands, before confiscating the rest of her tools and freeing Eileen.

"What the hell, Harry?" Alessa shouted, ripping her mask off, "I was helping her!"

"Torture isn't helpful." Harry stated as he pulled Eileen to her feet and made her walk out of the basement. Alessa stormed upstairs and into the staff room, where Lisa, Kaufmann and Henry were sitting. Henry looked up at her.

"Any luck?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa just shook her head. "What happened?"

"Harry happened, he interrupted it before I even got started." Alessa moaned, jumping onto a sofa, "I wonder where he took her?"

Harry sat at one of the tables of the Heaven's Night bar as Maria brought the drinks he'd ordered, a pint of cider for him and a Long Island Iced Tea for Eileen. Maria took one look at Eileen, sitting in her bar in a surgical gown before giving Harry a look that clearly said, 'Look luck trying to cure an addiction with talk' and walked off. Harry picked up his drink and watched as Eileen did the same. "Now Eileen, why are you addicted to surgery?" Harry asked, putting his drink down. Eileen just shrugged her shoulders. "There's got to be a reason." Harry challenged.

"I guess it's because it makes me feel better." Eileen stated, sipping her drink and staring around the currently empty bar.

"And when did this start?" Harry asked, putting his elbows on the table. Eileen started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, around the time I..." Eileen started, but trailed off. Harry motioned for her to continue. "When I was put in hospital because of this." Eileen said, pointing with her hand to her back. Even though it was covered by her top, the scar bearing the number 20121 was common knowledge. "Ever since I've found being in a hospital to be, sort of comforting." Eileen whispered, grabbing her drink once more. Harry brought her another drink and left.

Henry watched as Harry walked through the door of Alchemilla Hospital with a smile on his face.

"I know how we can cure her." Harry announced, before walking to Alessa and whispering something in her ear. Whatever he said made Alessa smile and nod. Harry walked out of the hospital, presumably going back to his apartment. After a while, Eileen showed up and started moaning about needing her stomach pumped. This made Alessa's smile grow bigger.

"Sure you can have your stomach pumped!" Alessa grinned, putting one arm on Eileen's shoulder and leading her to the theatre, winking at Lisa and Kaufmann, who were gaping at her. "We've even got a special surgeon to come and do it." Alessa announced, walking down the corridor towards the elevator.

Lisa and Kaufmann sat in the observation room, watching the operating theatre through a window. After Eileen was wheeled in, still conscious, Alessa walked into the room followed by Harry and Henry. Everyone sat down as Alessa started handing out popcorn.

"So, who's the surgeon who've got working on her?" Kaufmann asked. Alessa just motioned to him to be quiet as a tall man with blonde hair walked into the operating theatre wearing scrubs and a surgeon's mask. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands before snapping on a pair of latex gloves. With this done, he got ready everything he needed and placed it on a tray. Wheeling this out, he looked over his patient, who was staring at him. Alessa stood up in her chair to get a better look at the instruments the surgeon had selected. Smiling widely at the selection, Alessa sat back down as the surgeon turned and picked up his first instrument, a sharpened prison spoon covered in blood. As he picked this up, he ripped off his facemask, allowing both Eileen and Henry to get a clear look at his face. Henry's face went white with horror as Eileen started screaming. All the surgeon did was start grinning. Henry turned to Alessa and shouted, "Why the hell did you let him in?"

"Because that's the most effective cure ever." Alessa stated, eating popcorn, "Fear is a great motivator." By this time, Eileen had jumped up off the table and clambered under the sink. All this did was to make the surgeon laugh.

"Oh Mother, you are so funny!" The big blond man said, walking slowly towards her. Eileen started screaming. Sometime while she was screaming, she shouted the phrase 'I don't want surgery anymore!'. When she said this, Walter stopped and turned around to the observation window. Alessa nodded at him, and he walked back and put the spoon down, before turning around and walking straight out of the theatre, leaving Eileen sobbing on the floor.

Alessa sipped her cola, watching Lisa and Maria's bad attempts at consoling Eileen, who was visibly shaking. Alessa had intented Kaufmann and Harry to explain it to her, but the moment they walked into the bar, they immediately started playing stupid. Kaufmann was now singing Karaoke with a bin on his head and Harry was swinging on the ceiling fan whilst wearing a lampshade on his head.

"Eileen, honey, you needed help." Lisa said, hugging the still trembling woman, "And besides, don't you feel better now?" Eileen just stared at her. Kaufmann stopped singing and said that someone else was going to come and sing. Eileen gasped as Walter Sullivan walked on the stage and started singing 'Like A Surgeon', making pretty much everybody other than Eileen laugh. Even Henry was laughing his face off at the sight of Walter, still dressed in a surgeon's scrubs singing the Weird Al hit, which he was actually doing pretty well.

"Eileen, fancy having some more stitches?" Kaufmann shouted. Eileen paled at this, before Maria clapped her on the back and shouted 'Success' very loudly.

_AN: I know I promised longer chapters, but I couldn't think of anything else to put and this seemed like an appropriate place to end this chapter. As always, reviews are much appreciated._


	14. Chapter 14: Cuffed

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Fourteen: Cuffed

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them!

_AN: And here's one directly inspired by a review left by ZombieGirl 2007 for the last chapter. __"__hahahaha so funny i love it harry need to cure his addicton tooo trying to find his daughter". Well, how could I not do a chapter about that? So here it is._

Alessa walked through the corridors of Alchemilla Hospital, gazing at a list on her clipboard. On one side was a list of names, on the other a list of addictions. So far, there were two names crossed through, Lisa's and Eileen's. Alessa looked the list up and down before deciding on the next 'patient' she should 'help'. Alessa walked down to Cybil's room and knocked on her door.

"Whadda ya want?" Cybil said, groggily. Alessa had just managed the seemingly impossible – getting the police woman up before six o'clock in the morning.

"Cybil, do you mind if I borrow a set of handcuffs?" Alessa asked. Cybil looked at her as if trying to work it out for herself.

"What are they for?" Cybil asked, remembering all the other times she'd been asked, usually by Mary Sunderland, for her handcuffs.

"Helping someone." Alessa answered.

"Does it involve torture?" Cybil asked, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Be honest."

"A little," Alessa conceded, "But it's more to bring two people together." Cybil threw Alessa a set of handcuffs and the key, "Knock yourself out." Cybil said. Alessa stared at the handcuffs before going downstairs and retrieving some anaesthetic and a trolley.

Harry Mason woke up for once not in his apartment. As he came around he recognised the room he was in as the basement storeroom of Alchemilla Hospital. And that he was lying on a trolley. And he was wearing a handcuff on his right wrist. Harry sat up and massaged his head, trying to think why he was in the hospital basement wearing a handcuff. When he looked over, he found he wasn't handcuffed to the trolley, he was handcuffed to his daughter. And she was out cold. Harry looked her over before noticing a note pinned to her chest. Harry tore it off and read it through.

_Dear Harry and Cheryl/Heather/Whatever,_

_Since you seem to manage to lose each other a lot, I figured I'd help keep you together for a whole day._

_Regards,_

_Alessa x_

Harry pocketed the note before Cheryl could wake up. Harry wasn't happy at the fact that someone had put a yellow t-shirt on Cheryl with the words 'You've found me' on the front in big black letters. Cheryl groaned as she woke up.

"Cheryl! Are you alright?" Harry shouted. Cheryl moaned and grabbed her head.

"I've a headache, moron!" Cheryl stated, "God, how much did I drink?" Harry stared at her wide-eyed.

"You drink!" Harry shouted. Cheryl sat up and tried to pull at her left wrist. That's when she discovered the handcuffs.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Cheryl shouted, "Where are we? What's going on?" Harry showed Cheryl the note. Cheryl read it through once and threw it on the floor. Harry stood up, accidentally dragging Cheryl off her trolley and onto the floor. Harry didn't waste time and started to walk briskly to Cybil's room, dragging his daughter with him.

Cybil was woken for the second time that day by someone banging on her door. Opening it and preparing to give whoever it was an earful, Cybil stopped when she saw both Harry and Cheryl standing there, their wrists extended to show her the handcuffs.

"Keys!" They both demanded together. Cybil took one look at the two before laughing her head off."What is so funny?" Cheryl demanded.

"You two!" Cybil said between laughing, "This ought to be fun!" Cybil said, shutting her door. Harry then walked to another door on the second floor corridor and banged on it. Alessa opened it and looked at him.

"Problem?" Alessa asked casually. Harry shoved his right wrist in her face.

"Keys!" Harry demanded, holding out his hand. Alessa looked at his hand and then back to his face.

"Harry, look at this positively." Alessa stated, "You've found your seven year old girl, short, black hair." Alessa grinned at him, "And now you can't loose her again." Harry wasn't amused. Neither was Cheryl. But then Cheryl decided to go upstairs and bang on another door. Harry reluctantly followed her, guessing where she was going.

As a very sleepy father Vincent opened his door Cheryl jumped on him and started kissing him. Vincent looked over her shoulder wide-eyed as Harry Mason just stood there whilst his daughter latched onto Vincent with her legs.

"What's the writer doing here?" Vincent asked. Cheryl just showed Vincent the handcuffs. "Point taken." Vincent said, before looking at Harry, "Guess this is Alessa, again?" Harry nodded. Vincent whistled, "Wonder who she's going to target next?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"First, she tortures Lisa to stop her stealing." Vincent said, holding up a finger, "Second, she makes Walter Sullivan go to operate on Eileen, making Eileen scared of surgery." Vincent held up another finger, "Third, she's handcuffed you to your daughter to stop you losing her." Vincent held up a third finger, "Seeing the pattern yet?" Harry shook his head. "She's going after everyone and curing them of the problems that therapist pointed out." Vincent stated.

"Best keep her away from your bank then." Cheryl remarked, grinning.

"Seriously, just cut these off." Harry said, holding up the handcuffs. Vincent fished around in his desk and found a hacksaw. Lining it up, he was amazed when Harry shouted, "Handcuffs! Handcuffs! Not my hand!" so Vincent lined it up again and started sawing. Only it didn't work. The blade snapped in half. Vincent held up the broken saw.

"Guess they're staying until Alessa unlocks them." Vincent said, smiling slightly. Harry faceplamed before dragging Cheryl off somewhere else.

Harry started flipping through a phone book as Cheryl leaned against the wall eating an apple. Finding the number he wanted, Harry started to dial it on the payphones in the reception area.

"Who you calling?" Cheryl asked. Harry shushed her and started speaking.

"Hello, is that Chris Redfield? This is Harry Mason, I need to ask Jill something."

"What? No I'm not her bit on the side!"

"I'm not her ex either, just put her on the line." Harry fumed. He waited as the phone on the other end of the line was transferred.

"Jill? This is Harry Mason. I need a favour."

"Mind out of the gutter, Jill, I need you to pick a lock."

"The locks on a set of handcuffs."

"Because I'm handcuffed to my daughter and I need to release the cufss but someone else has the key."

"No I can't ask them for the key, they're the ones who locked the handcuffs in the first place!"

"Look, how soon can you get down here?"

"Okay, see you in fifteen." Harry said, hanging up the phone. Cheryl looked at him as she threw her apple into a nearby trash can.

"Is a locksmith coming then?" Cheryl asked. Harry nodded.

About fifteen minutes later Harry opened the door as Jill Valentine walked into Alchemilla Hospital, dressed in blue jeans and a blue jacket.

"Where's the lock?" Jill asked, holding up a set of picks. Harry held up his wrist. Jill looked at it and then started to pick it.

"Stop right there!" Alessa shouted, running around the corner. Jill smiled at her.

"Aww, isn't she cute!" Jill beamed. Alessa wasn't smiling.

"Do you know what Silent Hill does to you, Jill?" Alessa asked. Jill shook her head. "It brings out your worst nightmare into reality. And I know what yours is!" Alessa said, grinning. Jill gaped at her as a door was opened somewhere down the corridor.

"Valentine! Where are those arrest reports I asked you to fill out two days ago?" A booming male voice shouted. Jill's eyes went wide as her worst nightmare walked around the corner and stood behind Alessa.

"C-C-Captain Wesker!" Jill stuttered, "You're dead!" Wesker adjusted his sunglasses.

"Valentine, I've got more paperwork for you." Wesker stated. That's when Jill freaked out and ran off, leaving Harry and Cheryl still attached to each other by their wrists. Alessa laughed as 'Wesker' took his mask off and was revealed to be Michael Kaufmann.

"Very funny." Harry remarked. Alessa smiled at him and held up a set of keys before dropping them in her pocket.

Harry sat in Heaven's Night bar moaping that he couldn't get up and join the other men, who were all chatting up their girlfriends. Instead, Cybil was sat by the bar with Alessa and he was sat on a table with Cheryl and Vincent. This wouldn't have been so bad if Cheryl actually allowed him to have a drink. But she didn't, instead she concentrated solely on Vincent. Harry sighed as he watched all of the other men take their girlfriends home. Until Cheryl said the worst sentence Harry could have thought she'd say.

"Wanna come over my place and, do stuff?" Cheryl asked Vincent, who nodded. Harry immediately attempted to make a break for it, running towards Alessa. Unfortunately, Vincent started hugging Cheryl, which meant that Harry was pulled back.

"KEYS!" Harry shouted desperately to Alessa, who started smirking. Alessa pulled them out of her pocket and held them out at arms width. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't reach. Even as Cheryl and Vincent got up and started heading for the door. Harry pulled back as long as he could but eventually, Vincent and Cheryl tugged him out the door. Alessa just smiled, pocketed her keys and started sipping her drink.

"How exactly is that helping him?" Cybil asked, folding her arms. Alessa finished her drink.

"Because, now that he sees what Cheryl can do, he won't want to find her so much anymore." Alessa explained, "And when he does think about finding her, he'll remember tonight and immediately give up. I'll let him loose first thing tomorrow." Alessa said, ordering another drink.

_AN: Hope that was ok, rate and review please._

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Resident Evil, that is the property of Capcom.


	15. Chapter 15: Kaufmann Gets Addicted To

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Fifteen: Kaufmann gets addicted to games.

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own any products mentioned. The only reason they are not getting a second disclaimer is that I am not going to be directly placing them in the fic as usual, but just mention them.

_AN: How is it that I've done three chapters so far dealing with characters breaking bad habits and Michael Kaufmann has managed to avoid being hit by laser-guided karma? Well, his time is up..._

Michael Kaufmann ran down the street, heading for Andy's books, which had been taken over by Vincent as a front to raise cash for whatever apocalyptic idea The Order had come up with this week. Vincent has started selling anything he could get his hands on, including videogames. Old videogames. Kaufmann ran into the store, rifled through the shelves until he found it – the rarest of rarities – a copy of Squaresoft's classic Final Fantasy 7. Clutching it in his hands, Kaufmann ran to the till where he handed Vincent his money and took the game. Running back to Alchemilla as fast as he could, Kaufmann ran into the reception area nearly knocking over three people as he ran for the stairs. Taking them three at a time, Kaufmann ran to his room and locked his door. Shutting his curtains, Kaufmann opened his Psone and inserted the first disc. Kaufmann held the controller in his hands as the opening movie started up. He was grinning in delight, until the power got cut off. His grin was frozen on his face for a few seconds before Kaufmann started turning the air blue with his swearing.

"Why the hell is the power allowed to go down?" Kaufmann ranted, punctuating his speech with a sailor's mouth of sewage. Everyone else who was sat in the staff room and had the misfortune to have Kaufmann bash a door down and start ranting at them just sighed and kept doing whatever they had been doing. Kaufmann got right into Alessa's face, "You control this world, you fix it!" Kaufmann shouted.

"I would, except someone's nicked the fuses." Alessa stated, not even taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

"So buy more fuses!" Kaufmann shouted.

"From where shall I buy them?" Alessa smiled, sweetly.

"Try the hardware store!"

"But it's shut."

"Try Vincent!"

"Vincent doesn't sell them."

"Try Green Lion Antiques!"

"Dahlia charges a fortune for them and I don't want to see her."

"So give me the money!"

"Why?"

"So I can buy fuses!"

"Why do you want to buy fuses?" In response, Kaufmann finally gave up arguing with her and stomped off to the only other person he knew who'd give him money – Lisa.

Lisa sat in her room, reading a magazine on fashion when Michael Kaufmann kicked her door open and shouted at the top of his voice, "I NEED MONEY!" Lisa let go of the magazine and started massaging her head, her ears ringing.

"Why do you need money, Mikey?" Lisa asked.

"Some inconsiderate berk has stolen all the fuses when I was playing Final Fantasy Seven which I only just brought using the money I saved up and was looking forward to playing so I asked Alessa for money but she said no so now I'm asking you." Kaufmann babbled. Lisa arched one of her eyebrows.

"So I'm supposed to just give you money?" Lisa asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're sweet and kind and caring and nothing like that sadistic bitch Alessa." Kaufmann babbled.

"Ok Kaufmann," Lisa sighed, "I'll give you money but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You do chores for me before I give you the money. And you have to do everything I say." Lisa said, smiling, "Do you agree?" Kaufmann gulped before nodding. "Good." Lisa said, standing up. "First up, you have to clean every room in this hospital whilst wearing a french maid outfit." Lisa said, grinning. Kaufmann's face fell as Lisa opened her closet and handed him the clothes.

"Do I have to?" Kaufmann whined.

"Money." Lisa stated simply. Kaufmann left to change. Lisa smiled and moved the pillows on her bed, picking up the fuses she'd hidden under them and moving them into a box in her closet.

Kaufmann felt humilitated as he started his task on the first floor of Alchemilla Hospital. Most of the women had shown up wielding cameras to take pictures of him and made catty comments. When he'd moved up to the second floor, the men respectfully kept out of his way, probably knowing already of Kaufmann's contract with Lisa. But the third floor was torture for Kaufmann as Cheryl and Alessa went out of their way to make it worse for him, by spilling trash all over the floor and blocking up a sink so water seeped all over the floor. But finally, he finished his task and went to Lisa to ask for his money.

"I'll give it to you, but I need something else first." Lisa said. Kaufmann sighed. "I've been watching this site called YouTube." Lisa said, pointing to her laptop, "And there's this meme of making Carameldansen videos, so I'm going to shoot you doing the Carameldansen." Lisa finished, playing a video so Kaufmann could see what he had to do.

"That's all?" Kaufmann asked, watching Lisa set up a webcam on a tripod.

"Well, I want you to wear something whilst you do it." Lisa said, handing him a big cardboard box.

"It isn't another maid outfit is it?" Kaufmann whined. Lisa shook her head. Kaufmann opened the box and stared at the contents. "Why?"

"Because it'll be fun, now go get changed." Lisa smirked. Kaufmann got changed and after Lisa adjusted his outfit, they shot the video and uploaded it.

At around the same time, Alessa was browsing YouTube when she saw a video titled 'Silent Hill Nurse Caramelldansen'. Clicking it, Alessa watched it, laughing her face off. When it finished, she replayed it. And when Cheryl and Harry came past and entered the room hearing Alessa's laughter they joined in. By the tenth playthrough practically everyone was in the room watching Doctor Michael Kaufmann, dressed in a white dress with a red cardigan, red high-heeled shoes and a white nurse's cap on his head dancing. The video had already got a thousand views within five minutes.

"Now can I have the money?" Kaufmann asked. Lisa got out her purse and handed him exactly half of the money he'd wanted. "Where's the rest?" Kaufmann asked.

"That's for the two tasks so far. If you want more, you'll have to do some more tasks." Lisa said, smiling at him. Kaufmann was about to give up when he remembered he wanted to play Final Fantasy 7 so he swallowed his pride and agreed. "Ok, I want you to go to Green Lion Antiques and deliver a message to Dahlia." Lisa said, getting out an envelope and another large cardboard box, "And you have to wear the outfit in this box."

"Another one?" Kaufmann moaned. Lisa nodded, smiling. Kaufmann left to get changed.

Dahlia stood behind the counter of her shop as the door opened and Michael Kaufmann walked in. Dahlia took one look at his outfit and had to suppress laughter. When Michael handed her an envelope, she slit it open and read the contents. She looked up at him.

"Kaufmann, do you need money or something?" Dahlia asked.

"What makes you say that?" Kaufmann replied. Dahlia pointed to his outfit, which consisted of a small blue dress with the hemline at Kaufmann's knees, long white socks, black shoes, white blouse with a large collar, red cord around his neck and a long black wig on his head. In short, Kaufmann was wearing Alessa's outfit. Kaufmann looked it over and then stared at the floor. Dahlia opened the till and retrieved five dollars.

"There are easier ways to get money, Michael." Dahlia said, handing him the money. Kaufmann looked at it and then at the note Lisa had him deliver, which just read 'Need Cash'.

"Can I have money now?" Kaufmann asked, having changed back into his usual grey suit. Lisa gave him the remaining money he needed, so Kaufmann ran like a shot back to Green Lion to buy some fuses. Lisa got the fuses she had sitting in her cupboard and walked to the elevator. When it opened, Lisa saw Alessa standing there, smiling.

"That was very good." Alessa said as Lisa got in and pressed the button for the basement. The elevator started moving as Alessa elaborated.

"You played him like a violin. You got him addicted to old games on purpose, then bribed Vincent into reopening Andy's Books and then left a copy of a game you knew Kaufmann would want to play. Then, when he brought it, you took away his supply and extorted him. Had enough revenge yet?" Alessa asked.

"Not quite." Lisa said as the doors opened. Lisa and Alessa walked to the generator room and Lisa began to reinsert the fuses.

"What else have you got planned?" Alessa asked as Lisa finished inserting fuses and turned the power back on.

"Patience is a virtue." Lisa said, as the two walked back to the elevator and went on their way. Kaufmann came back five minutes later and when he saw the replaced fuses, he swore very loudly, dropping the fuses he'd brought to the floor. Leaving them where they were, he walked back up the stairs to his room and turned the PSone back on. The opening movie began to play and then Kaufmann started cursing loudly. Running downstairs, he held the disc in the air and started ranting. When Alessa asked what was wrong, Kaufmann showed her the disc, it was scratched to pieces.

_AN: All that effort for so little return. If anyone's wondering why I've just put Kaufmann through the humiliation conga, it's Lisa getting her revenge for Kaufmann's treatment of her during the events between Silent Hill Origins and Silent Hill 1 where it's theorised and implied that he got her addicted to PTV and made her his drug slave, giving her menial tasks in exchange for her supply. Rate and review, please. Oh, and I'm thinking of going back to shorter chapters and doing updates on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The reason for the updates being moved around is I finished my last fic, Second Chances, and my newest fic is on a weekly update schedule, so I can concentrate on this fic a bit more._


	16. Chapter 16: James Needs To Get Laid

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Sixteen: James Needs To Get Laid

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own any products mentioned. The only reason they are not getting a second disclaimer is that I am not going to be directly placing them in the fic as usual, but just mention them.

_AN: Ok, fourth chapter dealing with characters problems, and this time is another one suggested by ZombieGirl2007. She suggested that James needs to sort out his sex life. Surely Alessa can make that happen?_

Alessa walked down the corridor, her clipboard in her hand. Now there were four names crossed out, Lisa, Kaufmann, Eileen and Harry. As she scanned the list, looking for the next patient, she noticed Mary and Maria standing outside a room. Both of the women looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Alessa." The two women said together. Alessa nearly dropped her clipboard – the two looking like twins was bad enough, the fact they had identical voices and had spoken at exactly the same time was very creepy, even to a girl like Alessa.

"What do you want?" Alessa asked.

"Can-you-make-James-get-off-the-games-and-spend-time-with-us?" The two asked quickly, again speaking at exactly the same time. Alessa knocked on the door. No answer.

"James, open the door." Alessa shouted, banging on the door this time. No answer.

"Go away, I'm depressed." James called out. Alessa sighed and forced the door open. James was sitting on his bed, reading a piece of paper and sobbing.

"Why are you crying this time?" Alessa demanded. James handed her the paper.

"I got a letter," James began.

"James, this is from the library, not Mary." Alessa stated, waving the letter around, "And it's on about how you've got unpaid fines due. How the hell does that make you depressed?"

"Because I've failed someone." James said, quietly. Alessa slapped him across the face.

"Wake up, James! This," Alessa tore the letter into pieces, "is not a reason for you to become depressed." Alessa let the pieces fall to the floor. Maria went to his side and pulled at his arm, "Come on, let's go to the bar."

"Not thirsty." James replied. All three women gave a look to each other before dragging James down to the Heaven's Night Bar.

Maria placed a large jug filled with beer in front of James and sat down. Next to her, Mary was sipping her drink and Alessa was chugging a soda. James just stared at the beer jug, but did not make any moves to pour himself a glass. Maria watched as James just slumped there, staring at the liquid and the ice floating in the liquid.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Maria blurted out. James stared at her. "You know, had a woman, took her somewhere. Had pleasure?" Maria continued her line of questioning. James ignored her and went back to staring at the beer. Maria turned to Mary. "When's the last time you two got together, then?" Mary just stared at her sexed-up doppelganger.

"A couple of months before I died." Mary stated. It was Maria's turn to stare at Mary.

"So, you two haven't done it since you got here?" Maria stated. Captain Obvious tipped his cap to her and left after Maria's statement made him redundant. "But James, surely you must have jumped in the back of the fun bus..."

"Maria. Give. It. A. REST!" Alessa shouted, finally snapping and slamming her glass on the table. Maria clammed up, sipping her drink.

Mary held James' hand gently in her own as he downed his first glass of beer in the three hours he had been in Heaven's Night. By this time, the other males had arrived and, as usual, set about trashing the place. Despite the many threats of Maria and Alessa to strip the men naked and drop them in a pit of screaming teenage girls, the men continued to wreck the bar. All except James, who just sat and stared at the beer. Until Mary picked it up and rammed the beer down James' throat.

"Snap out of it!" Mary shouted, slamming the now empty jug on the table. A couple of people turned around, Mary shouting was a rare sight. Mary being violent was even rarer, but now she was gripping the table using her hands as an iron vice and getting into James' personal space by leaning across the table.

"When was the last time you had relations with anyone or anything except your left hand, James?" Mary whispered mockingly. James didn't reply. "James, why aren't you even talking to anyone else?" Mary questioned, easing up slightly. James just sat there. "Fine, I'm bringing out the big gun." Mary turned and opened the door. Standing outside the bar was Pyramid Head. James winced as he watched Pyramid Head walk in with his huge, sharp, pointy knife. "Start talking or Mr. Stabby here gets acquainted with your chest." Mary threatened, pointing at the knife. James made no move. Mary got frustrated and grabbed Pyramid Head's spear from where he'd left it leaning against the wall and stabbed Maria with it, pinning her to the wall. This made her scream quite loudly and blood started to stain her top.

"All right, all right, I'll talk! I'll do anything you want!" James screamed. Mary smiled and led him away from the bar for some alone time.

Maria giggled as she moved the spear off her chest. The entire scene had been rigged for James' benefit. Pyramid Head's spear had a rubber end and was designed to go into itself on contact. Maria had been wearing a blood pack and a stab vest just in case and the rest was acting. Even the Pyramid Head was a fake, it was Michael Kaufmann in a costume. The punters who'd occupied the bar were people who either owed Maria a favour or had been arrested by Cybil and made to do "community service". All that just to get James Sunderland into a bed. Maria felt proud.

_AN: Friday's one is up to you, my readers. It's a choice between Cybil and her addiction to arresting anyone for anything, Alessa's addiction to torturing people, Henry's addiction to staying silent, Vincent's addiction to money, Cheryl's emo tendancies, or of course, Mary and Maria's problems. Which I can't even remember what they were! Rate and review please._


	17. Chapter 17: Flushing Out The Order

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Seventeen: Flushing Out The Order

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own any products mentioned. The only reason they are not getting a second disclaimer is that I am not going to be directly placing them in the fic as usual, but just mention them.

_AN: This chapter is mainly a deconstruction of how cliché The Order of Silent Hill has gotten. Seriously, if The Order aren't dealt with soon, they'll be blamed for every small thing wrong with Silent Hill. You're car stalled on the highway outside Silent Hill? The Order is behind that. You're tv's not working? Order members cut your cable. You're telephone is acting weird? Guess what? The Order did it! Cat's stuck up a tree? A passing cultist put it there, that's why! So, I'm devoting an entire chapter to dealing with them. Hopefully, there'll be some comedy in here somewhere. Unless The Order have nicked that as well._

The four members gathered in the dark and unlit room, dressed in black robes with their faces covered. They were all staring at an empty bed and plotting.

"So, what should we do this week?" Dahlia asked, looking around the group.

"I know, let's slash people's tyres." Claudia suggested.

"Beat up old people and steal their wallets." Vincent added.

"Get people addicted to drugs and have them beat each other senseless." Leonard finished. Dahlia stared at them in disbelief.

"We're a religious organisation!" Dahlia protested, "We should be helping people and preaching the faith, not commiting petty crime." At the three sets of puppy dog eyes, Dahlia relented. "All right, you can go and hassle some people for money." Dahlia said as the lights came on. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen of Alchemilla Hospital.

"Err, stand still and nobody can see us." Claudia whispered. Alessa walked in, went up to the fridge, poured herself a drink of milk and sat down at the table to drink it, not once looking at any of the four people in black robes trying to look like they weren't just standing in the middle of a kitchen. When she'd finished, Alessa put the empty glass into the sink and walked towards the door, once again not looking at the cultists.

"I don't think she saw us." Vincent said as the door closed, only to be opened again as Alessa walked in, weilding a fire hose and spraying the cultists with water. The resulting screaming from Claudia and Dahlia as they were drenched in ice-cold water woke everyone else up.

Cybil looked over the five people she had sitting in front of her. Dahlia, Claudia, Leonard and Vincent were all sat down with their hoods down and dripping wet and, in Dahlia and Claudia's case, shivering. Alessa on the other hand was smirking.

"All right," Cybil began, "Tell me again what you were doing at five o'clock this morning?" Dahlia was the first to speak up.

"We were discussing our plans of helping schoolchildren read and little old ladies cross the road when that hooligan," Dahlia pointed at her daugher, "kicked the kitchen door open, uttered a stream of obscenities and turned a fire hose on us." Cybil turned to Alessa.

"And your version?" Cybil asked, sure she was going to get yet another blatant lie.

"I was wandering around the ground floor looking for some milk when I heard a child screaming so I went to have a look and found these four cooking a small child on a barbeque." Alessa stated, keeping her face absolutely straight.

"Uh-huh, so where's the kid now?" Cybil asked, "Did he just get off the barbie and walk out the door?"

"Probably." Alessa shrugged, not bothering to think of another lie. Cybil walked back a bit and sat on a table.

"Well, considering you are all in such a helpful mood, you can do community service." Every single one of them groaned. Cybil looked at Dahlia, "You can go and help small children with their schoolwork." She turned to Claudia, "You can go and help pack bags in the supermarket.", then to Vincent, "You can go and help Maria tidy up her bar." and finally, to Leonard, "You can go and help old people in Ceder Grove." Cybil then glanced at Alessa, who was smiling at the fate of the cult members. "You get to fill out my paperwork for a week. By hand." Cybil told her. Alessa's smile fell.

"Why?" Alessa moaned.

"Because you woke me up early and fed me rubbish about a burning child, that's why." Cybil fumed. Alessa stayed silent.

Dahlia stared at the four sets of eyes staring at her. Cybil had just pushed the priestess into a classroom in Midwich Elementary School with the four and locked the door. The four children were Joey Bartlett, Scarlett Fitch, Nora Holloway and Josh Shepherd.

"Err, do you lot know what I'm supposed to be doing with you?" Dahlia asked. She genuinely had no idea what the hell she was supposed to do with a bunch of elementary school children.

"Give us sweets and let us watch TV." Josh shouted, putting his feet on his desk. Dahlia stared at him before searching her pockets and finding a packet of white stuff in her pocket. Assuming it was full of sweets, Dahlia threw it to the children, who took some. Only Dahlia then noticed there was a note in her pocket.

_Sorry for sticking this on you but my room is hot. Cybil's on my case so I had to stash my, err, stash. Hope you don't mind, M.K._

Dahlia dropped the note and starred in horror at the children. They were now running around the room and swinging on the furniture. Dahlia just sat in the corner and held her knees to her chin. Cybil was going to pitch a fit when she found out Dahlia had accidentally gotten the kids high. Hopefully, whatever she did to Dahlia, Cybil would do to Kaufmann. Dahlia sobbed as the kids ran around screaming.

Claudia moaned the the hundredth time that day that packing shopping for old people wasn't constructive. She'd been hit on the head more than once by some old biddy for taking too long packing her shopping and using too many bags. The next one had hit her for being too quick and using too few bags. She simply couldn't win. Still, Claudia thought she at least had it easy. She could stick pamphlets about the Holy Mother sect into people's shopping bags. At least until Cybil found out about it and marched into the store and confiscated them from Claudia. Now, Claudia was made to pack shopping and couldn't even preach her faith.

Vincent downed another bottle of beer and threw it into the middle of the room, burping loudly. Maria sighed and stood over the now drunken priest with her hands on her hips. Vincent smiled up at her.

"Vincent, you're meant to help me clear a mess, not cause one!" Maria stated, thrusting a pan and brush into his hands.

"I am helping. I'm making a mess for you to clean up." Vincent replied, grinning.

"The objective is to clean the mess up."

"And how can you do that without there being a mess for you to clear up?" Vincent countered, grabbing another bottle off the bar. Maria snatched it off him and slammed it back on the bar, out of Vincent's reach.

"Vincent, off your backside and start cleaning up." Maria ordered, "Or, I could always tell Officer Bennett what a nuisance you've been and she can reassign you to cleaning out the toilets of the bar after I've had the rest of the men in here." Vincent faked the sound of vomiting when Maria mentioned toilets. But at least he actually started to do what he was supposed to be doing.

Leonard sat in the middle of the group of old people and continued reading from the book he had carried with him. Not that the staff approved of Leonard reading from one of his 'holy books' but the old people wouldn't know the difference between that or a Stephen King book considering how many of them were high on the assorted drugs the sanitarium saw fit to shoot them up with. When he'd finished, Leonard noticed that the old people were all sleeping, so he snuck off out the door and headed home, hoping that he wouldn't run into...

"Leonard Wolf, stop right there!" Cybil shouted from her patrol car, "And where do you think you're going?" Leonard turned around to find Cybil leaning out of her window and very clearly mad at him.

"I was going to get some more books from my house so I could read to the poor old people." Leonard said, trying to sound convincing. He failed.

"Right, and I'm the high priestess of The Order. Get back to work." Cybil shouted. Leonard made a move to say something, but Cybil cut him off with, "Now, or you spend two weeks in the old folks home." Leonard gave in and walked miserably back to Ceder Grove. Cybil turned the car and drove back to the police station to check up on her final charge.

Cybil opened the door to the police station in horror. She'd heard the loud music from across the street. But the sight of what was on the front desk was truly scary. What that was happened to be Alessa. And what she was doing on the desk was dancing and singing quite loudly. Cybil just stared at her as she went onto the chorus.

"And the man at the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz." Alessa sang, turning around and spotting Cybil, who was staring at her with her arms folded. Alessa stopped singing and jumped down from the desk.

"Have you done any paperwork at all whilst I've been out?" Cybil demanded. Alessa nodded, before reaching behind the desk and grabbing a big wad of papers. She handed them to Cybil, who looked them over. "These are all of my paperwork from last week which I didn't complete. Did you do this by hand?" Cybil asked. Alessa nodded. "I will know if you are lying to me." Cybil stated as she started to check one of the forms more closely.

"This is Cheryl's handwriting!" Cybil shouted, fishing one of the forms out and holding it in front of Alessa's face.

"I can explain!" Alessa replied. Cybil watched as Alessa walked over to a door and opened it. Behind the door, sitting at a desk and writing very quickly on some police forms was the Memory Of Alessa. Cybil raised an eyebrow and turned to Alessa, wanting an explaination. "You said I had to write the forms by hand, but you never said anything of me making a reincarnation do it, since that's still technically me doing it." Alessa said quickly, barely pausing, "So, I brought Memory through since Cheryl wouldn't do it and got Memory to do it." Cybil stared at Alessa, trying to decide whether or not to believe Alessa and what she should do about it.

"I'll let you off this time, but tomorrow you do the paperwork yourself, as in the incarnation of Alessa who was just dancing on the desk to The Sweet." Cybil stated, before turning around and walking out of the room.

Kaufmann opened the door to the classroom slowly. Looking around, he noticed four children sleeping on the floor and Dahlia crouched in a corner, holding her knees.

"What happened in here?" Kaufmann asked. Dahlia exploded at him.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE? WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Dahlia stood right in his face and kept shouted, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE, THIS LOT HAD YOUR STASH THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Kaufmann stepped back and stared at her.

"They, had my stash?" Kaufmann repeated, "But that stash was just sugar." Dahlia stared at him before shouting, her voice lowered slightly.

"Why did you leave a note in my pocket making it seem like it was an illegal stash that Cybil was looking for then?" Dahlia asked. Kaufmann grinned when he realised what had happened.

"Cybil thought I was going to use the sugar to give Lisa a sugar-high. She thought that would make Lisa's kleptomania come back so she's been grabbing all the supplus of sugar she can get to keep it away from me and Lisa." Kaufmann explained, "You thought that I'd left a stash of White Claudia in your pocket?" Kaufmann laughed, "And then gave it to the kids?" Kaufmann laughed even more until Dahlia hit him across the head.

"They were begging me for sweets and I thought the packet contained sweets. I only read your note after I gave them the stuff." Dahlia said, hitting Kaufmann again, "You prat!"

_AN: Hope that made all of you laugh as much as it made me laugh. Rate and review please._


	18. Chapter 18: Giving Emotions To The Emot

Endless Nightmare

Chapter Eighteen: Giving Emotions To The Emotionless

Disclaimer: Silent Hill. Don't Own. Konami Own. Yay them! I also don't own any products mentioned. The only reason they are not getting a second disclaimer is that I am not going to be directly placing them in the fic as usual, but just mention them.

_AN: As requested by Blades252, here's a chapter about Henry._

Henry stared at the wall in front of his bed. He didn't feel like going anywhere today. Just sitting and staring out the window at the sunshine. Unfortunately, Eileen had made it her life's mission lately to make Henry interact more with other people, which usually involved her making people fall into him or knocking people into his door. Today was an exception in only one way. Eileen forced his door open and dragged him by his arm out the room. Eileen wasn't particularly strong, but when she wanted something she'd move heaven and earth to have it. That, and Henry didn't really feel like resisting too much. Eileen dragged him to the lift and punched the button for the third floor. The lift rose up slowly, before Eileen started dragging him down another corridor and finally banged on a door. From the way he hit the door, Henry could tell she was angry. Why was a mystery to him. Eventually, the door opened and Henry looked as Alessa stared up at the two adults with half-closed eyes. Apparently, the little hell-raiser had only just gotten out of bed and wasn't fully awake yet.

"Here, sort this one out." Eileen shouted, pushing Henry into Alessa, who fell to the floor, "I want him talking by the end of the day."

Henry looked down at Alessa to notice two things. One, she was now fully awake. Two, she was grinning and looking straight at him.

Alessa knelt down next to her closet, rummaging for her spare set of pliers. She hadn't felt like going all the way down to the basement to get her favourite set of pliers or using her powers to bring them up. Instead, she just wanted this over with quickly so she could go back to sleep. She'd handcuffed Henry's hands and feet to her chair and left his mouth uncovered. Amazingly, he hadn't screamed or attempted to stop her. Alessa thought this was amazing until she remembered that was probably why Eileen had taken such drastic action – Henry not showing any emotion in his actions and rarely speaking. Alessa finally found her spare set of pliers under a heap of old clothing she'd been meaning to throw out. Standing up and dusting herself off, Alessa approached Henry and hooked the pliers to either side of his mouth. Hanging them down, this forced his lips to be kept open. Alessa then grabbed his tongue using some more pliers and pulled it out, to the point where it was out of Henry's mouth, but it could still be moved. Grabbing a knife from it's place on her desk, Alessa held the knife in her right hand, with the pliers in her left. Alessa let the knife hover just over Henry's tongue. Henry just stared at the knife passively. After about five minutes of this, Alessa gave up and put the knife back. Torture clearly wasn't going to work in Henry's case. Unless, it was someone else doing the torturing. Alessa dropped the pliers holding Henry's tongue out and reached for her cell phone. Dialing a number, she waited until the line picked up.

"Hello?" A voice called through the phone's speaker.

"Walter?" Alessa asked, turning to watch Henry's reaction if there was one.

"Yes, who is this?" Walter's voice echoed into the room.

"Alessa. Listen, can you come and do me a favour?" Alessa asked, watching Henry closely.

"Depends, I'll meet you in ten minutes." Walter stated before hanging up. Alessa put her phone back on the table and walked out of the room, leaving Henry sitting where he was.

Walter Sullivan trudged through the front doors of Alchemilla Hospital with his hands in his pockets, his mop of blonde hair covering his eyes from view. As he turned toward the reception desk, Alessa jumped down from where she'd been sitting on it, swinging her legs and stood in front of the serial killer.

"Walter." Alessa said, "I need you to help elicit emotion from someone." Walter stared at her from behind his mop of hair.

"Who?" He asked.

"Henry Townshend."

"The Receiver?" Walter said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, he's showing absolutely no emotion most of the time and earlier on after I'd handcuffed him to a chair and was about to cut his tongue out he just stared at the flaming knife." Alessa narrated. Walter raised his eyebrow.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Walter asked, "Wouldn't Pyramid Head be a better choice for this kind of thing?" Alessa started to walk to the lift. Walter followed her through the corridors of the first floor.

"Well, for a start, Pyramid Head is James' manifestation," Alessa stated as she walked, "Not to mention the fact that he's still pining for his toy. Basically, Pyramid is depressed."

"Point taken." Walter replied, not wanting to know why Pyramid Head was depressed. Alessa reached the lift first and pressed the call button. The two got in the lift and Alessa pressed the button for the third floor.

Henry stared at the door as it was thrown open and the man from his nightmares stood outside it.

"Receiver." Walter's voice droned as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Henry's eyes followed the man around the room. Walter stood next to Alessa's desk and briefly hovered his hands over the knife Alessa had left there. Instead he grabbed something from behind the desk and hid it behind his back so Henry couldn't see it. Henry watched as Walter walked in front of him and knelt down, so the two were staring right into each other's eyes.

"I'm here to finish what I started." Walter said, calmly, "I'm going to kill you now by stabbing you multiple times," Walter put his right hand behind his back and grabbed the item he'd been holding in his left, "WITH THIS SOFT FUZZY BUNNY!" Walter shouted, bringing his right hand around to the front and holding a Robbie The Rabbit plushie over his head. Henry stared up at it and before he could stop himself, let out a laugh. When he realised what he'd done, Henry's eyes widened. Walter stood up and threw the plush toy back onto Alessa's desk.

"Why are you suppressing your emotions?" Walter asked, gripping the arms of Henry's chair and leaning forward, "It will only hurt you in the long run. Unless you want to become me, start showing something resembling human emotion, Henry." Walter said. Henry's eyebrows raised as he realised that Walter had used his first name.

"Woo! I'm on beer!" Henry shouted, jumping across a table and snogging Eileen before running around the room stealing other people's drinks and gulping down the contents of their bottles. Eileen just stared at Henry's weird antics as Maria repeatedly slammed her forehead against the bar shouting "Kill. Me. Now" in between hits. Henry jumped onto the stage and started singing with James Sunderland what had to be the worst song you could ever hear anyone sing in Silent Hill. Monty Python's Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life. After they'd finished, Walter and Pyramid Head threw them off the stage to do their own musical number. An even worse selection than James and Henry's. As the beat came over the loud speakers, a lot of people in the bar cringed.

"Why can't we be friends?" Walter sang as Pyramid Head just moved his head in time to the music, "Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" As the two got onto the main part of the song by War, a lot of Maria's regulars were trying numerous ways to stop hearing the noise, such as dashing their heads against the table or hitting themselves in the face with their beer bottles.

_AN: Sorry for how late this is – should have gone up this morning. Rate and review please?_


	19. Chapter 19: Kaufmann Gets A Virus

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 19: Kaufmann Gets A Virus

_AN: Inspired by my recent experience in the wonderful world of USB sticks with impossible to remove infections that left me wanting to kick my laptop out the window. But I thought, why not make Kaufmann suffer it?_

"Argh! Why won't you work you stupid piece of useless junk!" Michael Kaufmann shouted at the top of his lungs, amongst an array of colourful language. He was standing up in his office and ranting at his laptop. Kaufmann was shouting so loudly that Lisa Garland came running, crashing through the door and staring around the room as she realised that Kaufmann had been shouting to himself.

"Why won't you format you stupid piece of plastic!" Kaufmann said, still punctuating his sentences with the kind of language that would make Gordon Ramsey blush.

"What's got you so worked up?" Lisa asked him. Kaufmann just pointed at his computer.

"This stupid thing has caught a stupid virus that's now stuck on my USB stick and I can't get it off." Kaufmann shouted. Lisa leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Have you tried formatting it?" Lisa asked.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Kaufmann shouted, "I've tried formatting it, I've tried using my virus scanner, I've tried screaming at the stupid thing, but nothing works."

"Why don't you see if Vincent can do anything with it." Lisa suggested. Kaufmann grabbed his laptop up off the desk, not even bothering to turn the machine off as he stomped out of the room and out of the hospital.

Vincent sat behind his cash machine, staring out the window as Kaufmann stomped down the street, kicked his shop door open and slammed a laptop on Vincent's counter.

"Are you selling that?" Vincent asked, bored.

"It's got a virus and I want you to remove it." Kaufmann huffed. Vincent stared at the machine, dollar signs practically lighting up in his eyes.

"Give me fifty dollars and I can make the virus go away." Vincent announced. Kaufmann reached into his pocket and dumped five ten dollar bills on the counter. Vincent turned the laptop to face him and started typing and clicking the mouse. "Hmm, I can't seem to get it to budge. Have you considered chucking the usb stick and getting a new one? I sell ones with double the capacity of this one for..."

"I don't want another damn stick," Kaufmann shouted, "I want that stick clear of viruses." Vincent rubbed his chin with his finger.

"Have you tried taking it to Alessa? She might be able to get rid of it with her powers." Vincent suggested. For the second time that day Kaufmann snatched his laptop and trudged back in the direction of Alchemilla Hospital.

Alessa sipped her soda as Kaufmann smashed the door open with his shoulder and dumped a laptop in front of her. Kaufmann's expression was stony, and his eyes were glaring daggers.

"Virus. Get rid." Kaufmann said simply.

"Shouldn't look at porn so much then." Alessa said, sipping her soda. Kaufmann slammed his fist down on the coffee table.

"No porn. Get rid. Now." Kaufmann said slowly. Alessa was amazed he wasn't shouting. Alessa took the laptop and tried to get rid of the virus. But, like Vincent, Lisa and Kaufmann before her, the virus refused to budge.

"It's no good," Alessa sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "It won't move."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kaufmann fumed. Alessa thought for a moment before remembering something. "Follow me." She said, putting her glass down and standing up. Kaufmann picked up his laptop and followed Alessa out.

"What the hell do you thing you're playing at?" Alessa shouted as he walked into the staff room of Brookhaven Hospital. Sitting in one of the chairs and staring at his own laptop was Hidden By Shadow, who stared at the two newcomers in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Shadow said eventually.

"My laptop. Virus. You cause, you fix." Kaufmann stated, putting his laptop on top of Shadows.

"Hold on there, I didn't put a virus in your machine." Shadow said, leaning back and resting his hands on the arms of the chair, "But I can examine your machine if you want. I may be able to pinpoint the virus and see what the main effects of it are." Kaufmann just pointed at his laptop in lieu of an answer. Shadow picked it up and placed it in his lap and started typing rapidly, making one hell of a noise. Alessa silently wondered if Shadow would damage Kaufmann's keyboard with his heavy handed typing. After a while, Shadow looked up at the angry doctor with raised eyebrows.

"Deviant Art?" Shadow exclaimed, looking straight at Kaufmann, who was going his best poker face.

"I've never seen that." Kaufmann said. Shadow pressed a couple of buttons.

"Err, says here you've accessed that website about fifty times in the last month." Shadow stated.

"I never..." Kaufmann began.

"Deviant Art 17th June 2009 at 12:30. Deviant Art at 9:30." Shadow said, reading it from Kaufmann's history, "Says here you went on Silent Hill Heaven at 10 o'clock that night for five minutes then went back on Deviant Art." Shadow looked up at Kaufmann, who was now visibly sweating.

"I err went on there to look at some game screen shots." Kaufmann said, avoiding either Alessa's or Shadow's gaze. Shadow started typing again.

"According to this, you were searching for Silent Hill Hentai, with the mature filter off." Shadow stated. Alessa glared at Kaufmann, who was now very interested in his shoes. Shadow held up the laptop, "Whilst it is possible to get viruses without looking at porn, Michael, viewing that much smut sends the probability of getting a virus skyward." Kaufmann took his laptop back and closed it.

Harry Mason walked out from his room after spending a couple of hours typing short stories and publishing them on this site he'd found, Fan . He headed for the nearest vending machine and started feeding in small change. Whilst his back was turned, his laptop was used to view and download a couple of things Harry would never have searched for. As he headed back, Harry started eating the chips he'd gotten out of the machine. Arriving back in his room, Harry sat in his chair and rolled it forward to come face to face with Cheryl, his daughter seen in a photo in a three-way with Pyramid Head and Valtiel. The image made Harry want to puke, but before he did he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Kaufmann!" before watching as his anti-virus scanner popped up and informed him his laptop had fifteen viruses detected. Harry got up and picked up his belt, feeling the sudden irresistable urge to strangle someone with it.

_AN: Just so you all don't think that was entirely inspired by my experiences, I put the part about Kaufmann viewing 'stuff' purely because that's what Kaufmann seems to be interested in, sex, drugs and rock & roll. Or at least the first two, as evidenced by Origins. My virus on the other hand came from nowhere and seems to have decided to take up residence in my backup stick – which had all my copies of my fan fics on it, in some cases the only copies. So, if my updates seem less frequent for a while – that's why._


	20. Chapter 20: Law And Disorder

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 20: Law And Disorder

DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

Cybil sighed as she leaned on the front desk of the Police Station in Silent Hill. Due to the fact that she was currently the only officer, she had to do all of the duties in the station, which meant that her workload was a never ending mountain. The only reason she could give for continuing was force of habit, there were very few crimes as a rule in Silent Hill, apart from Vincent selling knocked off goods and Claudia slashing Harry Mason's tyres every day. It had got to the point where Harry would actually greet her each morning as she went to work on his front tyres with a cup of coffee for her and a blanket. Cybil had tried making him file a report on her behaviour but Harry was too kind to want to have Claudia arrested for criminal damage. So Cybil was leaning on the desk with nothing better to do than stare out the window.

"We have to get Cybil out of that station." Harry protested loudly. He was standing in the staff room of Alchemilla Hospital, as Alessa, Lisa and Kaufmann all sat lazing on chairs, reading magazines or in Kaufmann's case, staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Forget it," Lisa sighed, "Cybil won't leave the station unless she has no choice. She said she 'had to uphold the law'."

"Why?" Alessa asked loudly, "I'm the law!" The three adults stared at her. "What?"

"Alessa, no offence but your idea of punishment involves half a dozen things that contravene the Geneva Convention." Kaufmann said without lifting his eyes off his computer screen. Alessa pouted at him.

"You forget I control this reality. Therefore, I am the law." Alessa asserted.

"So tell that to Cybil." Harry said, pointing at the door. Alessa stared at it before she sighed.

"What if we made it impossible for Cybil to do her job?" Alessa asked. Harry stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Say if we had everyone committing petty crime all over the place. Cybil would be rushed off her feet and would eventually give up." Alessa announced.

"What kind of crime?" Lisa asked, putting her cup in the sink. Kaufmann gazed at her then back at the coffee table, on which was a holder filled with packets of sugar. Kaufmann smiled as a thought came to him.

Cybil was half way to sleeping when she spotted Lisa Garland running past the Police Station, carrying five full shopping bags of clothes, with more clothes sticking out from under her cardigan. Chasing her down the street was Wheeler, another police officer who had decided to go to the slightly easier job of being a 'mall cop'. Cybil sighed and climbed over the desk, grabbing her gun and running out the door. The pair rounded the corner and headed back for the hospital as Cybil caught up with them, when she stopped. Right across the street from her, Vincent was taking boxes straight out of a truck. Considering the truck said 'medical supplies' on the side and Vincent wasn't selling medical supplies, at least not on his shop shelves, Cybil doubted that it was legal. She gave up chasing Lisa and Wheeler and headed over to confront Vincent.

Lisa ran into the reception area of the hospital and dropped the bags on the floor, panting. Behind her, Wheeler practically fell through the doors and onto one of the chairs in the reception area.

"Did she take the bait?" Alessa asked, holding out energy drinks for the two. Lisa nodded. Alessa clapped her hands together, "Excellent, time to send out the dragsters."

Vincent sighed as Cybil came marching over, her weapon drawn. He put the box he was holding on the floor and mockingly raised his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cybil shouted, pointing her gun at the priest's face.

"I don't know officer, maybe a drag race?" Vincent joked.

"Drag race? Looks more like fencing stolen property - that you stole!" Cybil shouted. Vincent smiled.

"No, I mean the drag race happening behind you." Vincent said, pointing. Cybil followed his finger to see Harry Mason's jeep round the corner off the bridge from Old Silent Hill on the right, with Kaufmann's sedan thundering along on the left. The two were clearly racing each other. Cybil sighed.

"Wait here." She said as she went to deal with the latest criminals of Silent Hill.

Alessa and Lisa walked into the Police Station and opened their bags. In them were plenty of spray paint cans. Alessa and Lisa each took one and shook them. Grinning, the pair started to graffiti the wall of the Police Station, drawing a crude version of Cybil frowning. Next to it, Alessa scrawled 'Cybil Bennett says Crime Is Good' in spray paint. Laughing as they finished off filling in the painting, Lisa and Alessa then turned their attention to the desk. Grabbing papers off the top, Alessa stuffed them into a nearby trash can before dropping a lighter in it.

Cybil trudged her way up the stairs and pushed the door of the Heaven's Night bar open. Maria stared as the cop slumped over a barstool and her head dropped onto the bar.

"Vodka, please." Cybil moaned. Maria walked over to the bar and made Cybil her drink.

"Drinking on the job now?" Maria asked as she handed the drink over. Cybil downed it in one gulp.

"My jobs a joke." Cybil moaned loudly, "Nobody respects a single cop in a small town like this!" Cybil shouted, flailing her arms, "It's all drugs this and stolen goods that. I can't keep up anymore!" From behind the stage, Maria and Cybil heard the sound of cheering. "What was that?" Cybil asked.

"What?" Maria asked as more cheering came from the back offices.

"That."

"Oh that!" Maria exclaimed, sweating slightly. Cybil stood up and stormed into the back offices to find Alessa, Harry and Kaufmann watched the monitors. The three stared up at her with beer bottles hanging from their mouths, even Alessa was clutching a bottle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Cybil shouted, snatching the booze from Alessa's grasp.

"Jill Beamer." Alessa stated as Cybil stared at her.

"Underage drinking more like." Cybil countered.

"I'm moody and depressed." Alessa defended.

"Doesn't matter, in the eyes of the law, it's still underage drinking, which is illegal." Cybil said, before putting two and two together, "You were all in on this? My day from hell was orcastrated by you three?"

"Well, Lisa and Maria helped." Kaufmann said, clearly beyond the point where reading him the Miranda warning would do any good. Drunken men have never been able to get their heads around, 'You have the right to remain silent', or if they can, they actively choose to wave it. Cybil stared at the three before ordering them out to the bar area.

"So, underage drinking, street racing, shoplifting, stealing." Cybil wrote down their offences on her pad, "Anything else to add?"

"Yeah, this!" Alessa screeched as she stole Cybil's mace and sprayed it straight into the cop's face. Cybil stood there with her eyes watering as she coughed and spluttered. Alessa, Harry and Kaufmann all started laughing their asses off. In their current state, even someone falling into a pool would make them laugh. Maria stared at them in horror.

"In their defence Cybil, they only did this to get you to lighten up and have a life." Maria said as Cybil's eyes cleared. The cop stared at them.

"Then why the hell didn't you just say so?" Cybil screamed.

"Because you'd ignore us." Harry countered, "I told you every morning for a month to stop being a cop and enjoy your life, well afterlife, but you'd just shrug it off and leave for the station anyway." Cybil stared at him.

"I...did?" All four nodded. Cybil stared at the floor for a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a hard ass."

_AN: And there you have it, yet another addiction cured. Incidentally, I had to type this out on Google Docs. I usually use Portable Apps, but my sticks still acting up. I don't think its a virus anymore (I installed AntiVir and scanned it with that, before that I was using AVG.) but I still can't get my head around it. They are old sticks (a 1GB I used for backup and a 2GB) but they shouldn't be acting so strange. So if I suddenly seem to stop updating, it's not me giving up, it's me wrestling them into submission. For the people who are reading my other fics, Rebuilt and Path Of Oblivion, those lovely USB problems swallowed the latest chapters for those as I was working on them. Rate and review? Please?_


	21. Chapter 21: Dealing With Shadow

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 21: Dealing With Shadow

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

Alessa sat in the staff room, her clipboard propped up on her knees. On it was her list of people in Silent Hill and their problems. However, Alessa noticed one name missing who she thought should be there, the laziest author insert in living history. From what Alessa understood about fanfiction from TV Tropes, author inserts were meant to be almost like Mary Sues, wielding awesome powers. Shadow on the other hand spent most of his time in Brookhaven, playing on videogames, eating junk food and writing. Alessa scratched her chin with her pen, thinking of how she could best remedy Shadow's 'problem'.

Alessa pushed the wheelchair down the corridor, humming to herself. When she reached Shadow's room, she stopped the wheelchair and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Shadow called out.

"Room service." Alessa replied. Shadow opened his door to receive a special visitor, known as Mr Hammer, straight to his temple. Alessa dragged the unconscious Shadow onto the wheelchair and began to wheel it out of the hospital. Turning onto the main street, Alessa pushed the wheelchair around to the front of the Heaven's Night bar, using her powers to get the wheelchair up the stairs. Pushing the chair through the door, Alessa pushed it in front of the bar and jumped onto a barstool.

Maria came out from her office and paused to stare at the sight of Shadow, unconscious and in a wheelchair. And next to him, a smiling Alessa. Both sights were cause for alarm for Maria. One, because Shadow never came to the bar normally and two, Alessa smiling meant some poor git was going to get tortured.

"What are you having?" Maria asked the schoolgirl.

"Gin and Tonic." Alessa replied.

"You can have a soda or some water. Pick one." Maria stated, folding her arms, "And what is he doing here in a wheelchair?"

"Who?" Alessa asked as she grabbed a soda. Maria pointed at Shadow. "Oh him!" Alessa mocked surprise, "He's here because he's thirsty."

"Right, and he's unconsciousness has nothing to do with the hammer I saw you carrying earlier on." Maria quipped. Alessa laughed nervously. "How long is he going to be out?" Maria asked.

"A couple of hours." Alessa shrugged and went back to her drink.

A couple of hours later and Maria was tidying up the bar in preparation for her usual load of guests. Alessa on the other hand was sitting on a barstool and playing with her phone. Shadow was still unconscious.

"What is the malted liquor? What gets you drunker, quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?" James sang as he barrelled through the door, stopping suddenly when he noticed the bar's new visitor. Maria stared at him as he stood in her doorway, blocking everyone else behind him who were currently shouting at him to move, with his mouth hanging open.

"Catching flies there James?" Maria joked.

"What...is...he...doing?" James stammered, pointing at Shadow, who was now coming around due to the racket James and the others had been making.

"Alessa wheeled him in here after smacking him across the head with a hammer." Maria stated, putting her hands squarely on the counter. By this time, everyone else who was visiting the bar had barged past James and were now staring at the sight before them. Shadow groaned incoherently as he opened his eyes.

"What am I doing here?" Shadow moaned loudly. Alessa smiled at him and grabbed a bottle from behind the counter when Maria wasn't looking.

"Socialising." Alessa stated, jamming the bottle in Shadow's hand.

"What?" Shadow shouted.

"Well, I figured since we've spent the last few weeks sorting out your problems and you're technically responcible for us being here in the first place, we should help you too." Alessa smiled. Shadow's eyes went wide, no doubt remembering all the hell he'd made the others go through.

"And what problem are you going to 'help' me with?" Shadow asked, nervously, "And how are you going to do it?" He was half-expecting Alessa to pull out some pliers and duct tape and start ripping out his nails.

"Socialising, since you spend an inordinate amount of time on the net and the solution is to get drunk with this lot." Alesa answered. Shadow gulped, remembering full-well how much most of them could drink and what they did when they got buzzed.

"No. Way." Shadow stated, placing the bottle back on the counter. By this time, most of the men had ordered and drunk two rounds. From behind him, Kaufmann reached over and grabbed Shadow's bottle. Before Shadow could say or do anything, Kaufmann had wrenched the top off and was ramming it down Shadow's throat. Shadow struggled at first, almost tipping the wheelchair. After a short while, Shadow relaxed, succumbing to the effects of the alcohol.

Alessa watched as Shadow walked onto the stage after Claudia had sung Hometown. By this time, Shadow's tab was three vodka martinis and two ciders. Shadow placed a cd in the player and started to beat his hands against the microphone stand in time with the music. As the intro played, Maria exclaimed, "Oh hell no." and covered her ears. Alessa immediately recognised the tune.

"Oh it's been getting so hard, living with the things you do to me, aha." Shadow sang. Most of the women covered their ears as James and Kaufmann jumped onto the stage and joined in.

"Oh my dreams are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see." James, Kaufmann and Shadow sung, all three with broad grins on their faces. Henry and Harry jumped up and stood on their seats.

"Oh, I see a man at the back." Shadow started.

"As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun." Kaufmann continued.

"And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her." James followed on.

"Cause she thinks she's the passionate one." Henry and Harry sang together.

"Go dad!" Cheryl shouted at Harry as Vincent stood up and started clapping along with the beat.

"Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening." The group on the stage sang.

"And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving." The group on the floor joined in.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Shadow sang. Alessa smiled as she started clapping along with Cheryl and Eileen. The rest of the women were covering their ears, not particularly liking the song.

"And the man at the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz." The men sang in unison, "And the girl in the corner said boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz."

Alessa lay on her bed, trying to cover up her ears. Below her, the men were still singing quite loudly. Having moved off The Sweet and onto Queen by way of David Bowie, they were keeping everyone wake at three o'clock in the morning. Alessa turned over and slammed her pillow to her right ear, her left one jammed against the mattress. She heard the men suddenly stop singing. Thinking it was safe after five minutes, Alessa eased up on the pillow.

"I'm Henry, the eighth, I am." Shadow started, jamming a megaphone against Alessa's keyhole and shouting down it, "Henry, the eight, I am, I am." Alessa cringed and went back to covering her ears with her pillows. "I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before." Alessa rolled over, clutching the pillows tighter.

"And everyone was an Henry, Henry!" Shadow yelled, shouting the last word louder, "She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam, nor a Sam." Alessa rolled onto her front and curled her knees under her chest.

"I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry, Henry, the eighth, I am." Shadow shouted, "Second verse same as the first."

"I'm Henry, the eighth, I am." Henry started. Alessa rolled over onto her back and covered her face with her pillow, wishing to whatever God was listening, as long as it was not Samael, Valtiel or Metratron that James Sunderland would walk into her room and put her out of her misery. Sadly, no Gods were actually listening to her prayers, and she had to put up with the men taking turns shouting lyrics through the megaphone until nine o'clock in the morning.

_AN: Sorry for the late update, I've spent the last few days trying to recover my USB sticks from the clutches of the virus that got to them (sadly it wasn't the Wesker virus from Resi Evil, I wouldn't have minded THAT one, lol) But, good news, I've saved two of them (one is being Shrodinger's Memory Stick, the other seems to be bricked and one's intact) and I've brought a new one to replace the bricked one. So that means, regular updates for this fic are back on. Also, to Blades252, I probably will bring Alex and Elle in at some point due to your suggestion, but since I haven't played Homecoming, it'll be a while as I'll have to read up on it before starting, but don't worry, I'll get it done soon. HBS_

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own any of the following:

The Beer Song, that's Weird Al Yankovic's.

Ballroom Blitz, that's The Sweet's.

I'm Henry The Eighth I Am, that's Hermans Hermits'.


	22. Chapter 22: Alessa vs Shadow

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 22: Alessa vs Shadow

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa got out of bed at ten o'clock the next morning, her head pounding from the hell she'd been put through the previous night and most of the early morning. As she walked to her door, she hoped she'd find all the men sleeping in the corridor so she could get her revenge on them. Unfortunately, they'd all gone back to their rooms. Alessa groaned and headed for the lift. Taking it down to the first floor, Alessa walked to the staff room to find Shadow sleeping on the couch. Grinning, Alessa rummaged through the drawers and found a magic marker. Uncapping the top, Alessa approached the sleeping Shadow.

A couple of hours later, and a very hung over Shadow regained consciousness. Staggering off the couch and towards the coffee machine, he passed a mirror, barely glancing in it before something caught his eye. He stopped and turned. Someone had covered his face with magic marker scribblings, giving him a black mustache, a monacle, a swirl on his right cheek and the name 'Alessa' on his left. Glaring at his reflection, Shadow swore very loudly, waking everybody else up.

From her room on the third floor, Alessa heard Shadow's foul language and started giggling. She was still laughing when Shadow kicked her door open and stood in the doorway glaring at her. By this time his face was bright red due to Shadow scrubbing the magic marker off his face. Seeing his face like that just made Alessa laugh louder.

"Why?" Shadow grumbled.

"Why what?"

"Why did you cover my face in felt pen?"

"Um, because you kept me up singing and gave me a headache!" Alessa shouted, throwing her pillow at Shadow. He dodged, sending Alessa's pillow out the door and through a wide open window.

"What the hell? You just lost me my favourite pillow!" Alessa ranted.

"You're such a child." Shadow said under his breath and walked off.

Michael Kaufmann sat in the staff room, reading a magazine as Shadow walked in and stood over him.

"Want something?" Kaufmann asked, boredom evident in his voice.

"What's the best way to get back at a controlling, manipulative seven year old?" Shadow asked. Kaufmann put down the magazine.

"If you mean Alessa, then there are many ways." Kaufmann said, motioning for Shadow to sit down.

"Such as?" Shadow prompted.

"Well, there's always Pixie Sticks." Kaufmann said.

"How is giving her sugar going to annoy her?" Shadow asked.

"Who said the sugar was for Alessa?" Kaufmann said, turning his head to look at Lisa, who had just walked in and was now making a cup of coffee. Shadow followed Kaufmann's gaze and started grinning.

A couple of hours later, and Alessa ran into the staff room, which was empty apart from Shadow and Kaufmann sitting in chairs next to each other, each covering their faces with a magazine.

"Why did you give Lisa sugar?" Alessa shouted. Neither of the men answered her. Alessa banged her fist on the coffee table. "Answer me, why did you give Lisa so much sugar that she ended up on a sugar high?"

"What makes you think it was one of us?" Kaufmann asked.

"Well, lets see," Alessa started, "First, everyone else is in bed nursing hangovers or headaches. Second, Cybil routinely confiscates all the sugar to prevent Lisa getting a sugar high and going back to petty theft and third, I'm psychic."

"Damn, I forgot that." Shadow stated, dropping his magazine and making a break for the door, which Alessa slammed shut in his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, you 'forgot'. That makes everything fine then." Alessa growled, leering over him.

"Err, I better just..." Kaufmann began, putting his magazine down and making for the door.

"Sit back down." Alessa commanded. Kaufmann, too shocked to think clearly just did as he was told, "Now, what should I do with you two?" Alessa thought out loud.  
"Let us go?" Shadow suggested.

"Nice try, but no." Alessa said, glaring at him, "Instead, I think it's only fair that the pair of you move everything Lisa dumped in the basement back to my room and put it back the way it was by hand." Alessa turned towards Shadow, "Without using your author powers to just simply skip the punishment." Shadow gulped.

"How the hell are we supposed to move this..." Kaufmann started shouting, gesturing at the pile of ill-gotten gains lying on the floor in one of the basement sickrooms, "...back upstairs by hand?" Shadow just swung a sledgehammer onto Alessa's desk, smashing it into bits. "What the? We're supposed to move it, not destroy it!" Kaufmann protested, "She wants it back exactly as it was before." Shadow turned to him.

"Alessa didn't state she wanted it exactly the same as before, she just said back the way it was." Shadow put down the sledgehammer, "This is still her desk and it's going where her desk was before it was moved. Okay, it's in bits, but Alessa never said anything about getting it up there intact." Kaufmann opened his mouth to argue, but realised that Shadow was right and that doing it this way would speed it up. Shadow ust held up a spare sledgehammer.

"Less talky, more smashy!" Shadow declared, handing the sledgehammer to Kaufmann.

Alessa walked back towards her room a couple of hours later to find her bedroom door wide open. Looking inside, Alessa screamed at the sight of all her possessions lying in ruin in piles on her floor. Quickly using her own powers to repair the damage, she ran down the stairs and barrelled into Kaufmann's room.

"Who did it?" Alessa shouted, her eyes going red very quickly.

"It-was-Shadow's-idea, please-don't-kill-me!" Kaufmann squealed, holding his hands in the air. Alessa glared at him before turning and running down to the ambulance parking area. Jumping in one, Alessa gunned it all the way across town to Brookhaven Hospital. Parking the ambulance right in the middle of the road, Alessa jumped out of the driver's seat and stormed through the entrance of Brookhaven Hospital and up the stairs to the first floor. Alessa didn't need to check every room to find the one Shadow was in, the blaring music and the sign on the door that said, "Shadow's room. Knock first." did that for her. Alessa paid no attention to the sign and just kicked the door in.

"What the? Didn't you see the sign?" Shadow shouted, dropping the control pad on his foot. Alessa just ripped it off the door.

"What? This sign?" Alessa asked innocently as she tore it up into little pieces and let them float down to the floor.

"So you saw your room then." Shadow remarked.

"No? You think?" Alessa quipped, her eyes lighting up red once again, "I will get you back for that, when you're not expecting it." Alessa said, before storming back down the corridor, ignoring Shadow's shouts of, "One, nil!"

_AN: Sorry, couldn't resist having Shadow and Alessa try and one-up each other. I'm going to start bringing in Homecoming characters now, but very slowly, so if anyone has suggestions for them, fire away. Also, to Silverspot221, I quite like that idea, so I think I'll save that for the thanksgiving update. Rate and review, please._


	23. Chapter 23: Meet The New Cult, Same As T

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 23: Meet The New Cult, Same As The Old Cult

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill. If you still thought after twenty four chapters that I owned Silent Hill, you need medical attention. Seriously.

Cybil sat in the reception area sipping her coffee. Being able to take time off from your job was fun and all, but Cybil kind of missed the fact that at the station, she did not have to put up with loud noises.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE MY ROOM LIGHTISH RED!" A male voice shouted very loudly from one of the upper floors. Cybil sighed, knowing a full-on riot would probably happen if she didn't do something about it.

"BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY STUFF. AND I MADE IT PINK, NOT 'LIGHTISH RED'." A female voice shouted back. Cybil got into the lift and punched the button for the third floor. As the lift rose, the voices got louder and more defined, allowing Cybil to identify the speakers.

"IT'S LIGHTISH RED!" Shadow shouted. Cybil hoped that everyone else on that floor was either out or so drunk they didn't notice the shouting.

"PINK!" Alessa retaliated. The lift stopped at the third floor.

"LIGHTISH RED!" Shadow shouted over her, "PINK IS A GIRL'S COLOUR, AND I'M NOT A GIRL." Cybil sighed as she stepped out of the lift and walked through the double doors on her left in time to see Alessa do something monumentally stupid.

"THAT CAN BE FIXED!" Alessa shouted, using her powers. Cybil facepalmed, knowing full well what had just happened, but hoping beyond all reasonable hope that she would not hear...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Shadow shouted, in a very different voice.

Cybil uncovered her eyes to find Shadow in the middle of using his own powers to change himself back to normal. Alessa was standing in her doorway, smirking.

"I figured since you thought pink was for girls and I'd just redecorated your room, I could change something to make the two fit." Alessa sarcastically explained, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Shadow's eyes went red and his face joined them. "So why don't you..." Alessa started, then stopped, her eyes opening wide and her hands covering her mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned around to face her mirror. Staring back at her was her seven year old self, wearing a blue dress and with long black hair. Only it had been changed very significantly.

"Why the hell did you make me a freaking boy!" Alessa screamed. Shadow grinned back at Alessa.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." Shadow said, laughing all the way to the stairs. Alessa turned to Cybil, who had to work very hard not to start laughing like crazy at the sight of Alessa, the demon-child who had put them through so much pain, getting her comeuppance. Although Cybil did think she'd have to tell Shadow exactly what 'excessive force' actually meant.

"Why don't you just use your powers to change yourself back if you don't like it." Cybil adviced. Alessa tried it, then screamed.

"He locked my powers off! I'm useless!" Alessa screeched, "And those new people are coming today and all!"

"Wait, new people?" Cybil asked. Alessa stared at her.

"Yeah, the ones from Shephard's Glen." Alessa explained, "Now you're going to have to meet them."

"Me?" Cybil squealed.

"Well, they can't very well meet me in my condition, can they?" Alessa shouted, "If you need to, drag Lisa and Kaufmann along with you." Cybil grumbled under her breath as the door closed in her face.

Cybil stared at the seven people sitting in chairs in the reception area, looking around at their surroundings. Three adults, two teenagers and two children. Three males, four females.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves." Cybil suggested, "I'm Cybil Bennett, and these," Cybil indicated Lisa and Kaufmann, "Are Lisa Garland and Michael Kaufmann." Cybil pointed to the man sitting nearest her.

"Adam Shephard." The oldest man said. To Cybil, he looked like he'd been in the Marines.

"Lillian Shephard." The woman sitting next to Adam announced.

"Josh Shephard." The little boy said. She was sat next to Lillian and was playing with a Robbie The Rabbit plushie.

"Elle Holloway." The teenaged girl announced.

"Nora." The small girl next to Elle said, swinging her legs under her chair and reading Alice In Wonderland.

"Margaret Holloway." The woman sat next to Nora announced. Cybil really didn't like the look of her, she was too similar in her mannerisms to Dahlia and Claudia. And she wasn't wearing any shoes either. Cybil turned her attention to the teenaged man sitting next to the exit and holding a handgun.

"And your name?" Cybil asked, as politely as she could. The man turned to stare at her, but did not answer.

"Your name?" Cybil repeated, a bit more assertively. The man still stared past her. Kaufmann started to walk towards him. Still he did not answer.

"Your name?" Cybil shouted, getting impatient. Kaufmann was now standing right next to the man.

"Hey, this one's wearing dog tags." Kaufmann called out, grabbing hold of the man's dog tags. The man instinctively grabbed hold of Kaufmann's wrist at this.

"Back off!" Cybil commanded, unholstering her pistol. The man stared at it before letting go of Kaufmann's wrist. Kaufmann snapped the dog tags off and threw them to Cybil, who caught them in one hand. Turning them to look at them, Cybil stared at their engraving.

"Shephard, Alex." Cybil read, still holding her pistol. She put the tags in her pocket, then slowly returning her pistol to the holster.

"Okay then, now that we know each others names, I should probably explain the ground rules." Cybil began, "The first thing is, you're all dead."

"I'm...dead?" Elle stammered. Adam, Lillian and Margaret all facepalmed. Alex then chose that exact moment to shout very loudly.

"I have to protect everyone!" and run out the door.

"What the hell got into that one?" Kaufmann asked, pointing his thumb at the now broken door that Alex had smashed open on his way out. Adam hit his head with his palm again.

"He's got it into his head that the town is full of monsters and that he has to protect us from them." Adam explained, "He's delusional. Is that going to cause a problem?"

"I wouldn't have thought so," Cybil replied, "Pretty much everyone here is delusional or has some problem or another." As if to demonstrate her point, three people decided to announce their prescence by shouting down the corridor.

"Who took my pillow!" James wailed.

"I need health drinks!" Harry shouted, "Sixty-one!"

"How old am I?" Cheryl screeched. Cybil stuck her head around the corner to see the three standing near the exam room, all looking confused.

"Get back upstairs, now!" Cybil roared, sending the three running. "Okay, now about your son, Mr. Shephard. We'll do everything we can to find him." Cybil sat back on top of the reception desk.

"Another couple of things you need to know are: do not give Lisa sugar, if she's hyper she becomes a kleptomaniac and will empty your rooms." Lisa stared at her feet as Cybil said this, Kaufmann on the other hand grinned, thinking of how many ways he could get Lisa hyper. "A second is: if Kaufmann ever gives you pills, even if he says they are vitamins, do not take them. Throw them away immediately." Kaufmann stared at Cybil wide-eyed, she was going to ruin his business, damn-it. "And the final one is: Do not under any circumstances get on Alessa's bad side – she will get even with you. Violently." Cybil then smiled and walked off, leaving the newcomers to wonder just what nuthouse they had just entered.

_AN: And so, we move away from the Alessa vs Shadow battle and on to the storyline suggested by Blades252 about dealing with Alex's problem of protecting everyone. But I've only gone and made it a two-parter, since if I did what I'm planning in one chapter it would look like a Deus Ex Machina, or just lazy writing. Can anyone see the hidden references to First Blood and Metal Gear Solid 2? They're in the chapter somewhere, but you might have to look very hard to find them! Rate and review please._


	24. Chapter 24: It's A Long Road

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 24: It's A Long Road

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: And here it is, the second of the two-parter suggested by Blades252._

Cybil knocked hard on Alessa's door, attempting to get to the brooding teenager. So far she had spent the last three hours moaping about the fact that Shadow had made off with her powers, making her in her own words, 'useless'.

"Alessa, stop moaping and open the goddamn door!" Cybil shouted, banging as hard as she could on the door.

"Go away!" Alessa screamed.

"Alessa, we need you." Cybil shouted back, "One of the newcomers has gone missing." At this, Cybil heard the locks being released. Alessa opened the door and stared at her.

"Who went missing?" Alessa asked, slowly.

"Alex Shephard." Cybil answered, "He took off shouting something about protecting everyone."

"Right, and what am I supposed to do about it when I don't even have my powers?" Alessa moaned.

"If I arranged for Shadow to give them back, would you do anything then?" Cybil countered. Alessa nodded slowly.

Shadow sat in the staff room of Brookhaven Hospital, sipping a soda and playing on his PSP when Cybil stormed in and loomed over him, her arms folded.

"Err, hi!" Shadow said, desperately trying to put some distance between himself and the obviously enraged cop.

"Alessa's powers. Back. Now." Cybil grunted slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Err, why?" Shadow asked before Cybil leant down, purposely putting her face about five centimetres away from Shadow's.

"Because there's a man on the loose and we need to find him before he causes some damage." Cybil stated, "Now, you can either help by giving Alessa her powers back and then assisting us in bringing Alex Shephard in, or I'll put up notices all around town saying you're the head of The Order and we'll get to see what Shephard does to you, which considering he hates The Order will not be pleasant." Cybil stood up straight, staring at Shadow.

"Where is she?" Shadow stated slowly after about five minutes.

"Same place as usual, either in Alchemilla or Heaven's Night bar." Cybil stated, grabbing Shadow's wrists and pulling him out of the chair before he could change his mind.

Alessa sat on a barstool in the Heaven's Night bar, sipping a drink as Cybil marched Shadow in ahead of her. Shadow stood in the doorway until Cybil pushed him ahead of her towards Alessa. Alessa put down her drink and stared at Shadow, smiling.

"Alessa, Shadow has something he'd like to say to you." Cybil announced, grabbing hold of Shadow's wrist, "Don't you?" Cybil twisted Shadow's wrist to breaking point. Shadow winced slightly at the pressure on his wrist.

"Err, yeah. You're too young to drink." Shadow commented. Cybil released his wrist before twisting it harder. "What I mean is, sorry for being so harsh this morning!" Shadow groaned. Cybil eased up on his wrist.

"And the other thing." Cybil reminded him. Shadow gave Alessa back her powers. Alessa smiled as she fixed her appearance back to its usual form. Cybil let go of Shadow's wrist entirely and picked up a bottle from the bar. "Now, will the pair of you stop fighting each other and help us find Alex Shephard?" Cybil asked. Both Alessa and Shadow nodded.

After finishing off their drinks, the three left the Heaven's Night bar and walked down to the Silent Hill Police Station, which had become a temporary Situation Room. People were running around trying to find any information that could lead them to Alex Shephard.

"Is this supposed to be an incident room?" Shadow shouted, "Only it looks more like a circus with you lot running around everywhere."

"Any sign of Shephard?" Cybil shouted.

"No, but we've already had to send Dahlia Gillespie and Claudia Wolf to Alchemilla." Harry shouted over the noise in the room, "They were attacked by someone using a crossbow."

"Oh good, so not only is Shephard on the loose, he's armed!" Cybil shouted.

"Have you put Leonard, Vincent and Holloway in protective custody yet?" Shadow asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "Oh great, so Cult members are being attacked and instead of rounding up the ones who haven't been hit yet, you leave them out there as cannon fodder." Shadow ranted

"Why is he targetting Cult members?" Cybil asked, calmly. Adam Shephard stepped out from one of the side rooms of the Police Station.

"He feels he needs to protect everyone from The Order." Adam explained simply.

"His trip through Silent Hill traumatised him, huh?" Alessa added. Adam nodded once.

"Why not draw him out then?" Shadow suggested, "Give him some bait like Vincent mock-torturing Elle and arrest Alex when he shows up."

Elle sat in the chair on the carosel ride in Lakeside Amusement Park. All around them, hiding in various places were the rest of the group, all of whom were heavily armed. Vincent stood nearby, doing his best to appear a threatening Cultist.

"I'm going to destroy your oral hygene with candy!" Vincent shouted. About ten people facepalmed. Vincent's radio spluttered to life.

"Vincent," Cybil's voice echoed over the radio, "You're meant to be threatening, not a public information film on the dangers of bad oral hygene." Vincent picked up his radio.

"Sorry," Vincent said, "I mean, I vant to suck your blood!" This time there was the noise of suppressed laughter echoing around the amusement park, even Elle was having to hold back laughter.

"Vincent! Stop doing bad impressions of evil and be threatening!" Cybil shouted.

"It's hard!" Vincent moaned.

"Try saying or doing something that will make Elle upset at the very least." Shadow suggested over the radio. Vincent walked to the side of the carosel and picked up a bag. Bringing it back over, Vincent did his best to loom over Elle and appear frightening.

"I'm going to threaten you with..." Vincent started, reaching his hand into the bag, "A small, furry cat!" Vincent pulled out a small white kitten. Elle spoke before she could stop herself.

"Aww, cute!" Elle said, staring at the kitten with big, round eyes.

"Vincent, that is not how you threaten someone." Cybil shouted, "Try harder." Vincent thought for a moment and then decided on his course of action.

"I'm going to take this kitten away TO AN ORPHANAGE FULL OF SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRLS!" Vincent shouted loudly. Again, more facepalming ensued.

"Oh to hell with this!" Cybil said annoyed, storming out from behind her hiding place and other to the carosel. "Stand there." Cybil barked, pointing at a spot away from Elle. Cybil drew her handgun.

"Listen you little maggot, either you tell me where Alex is or I put my gun to your head, pull the trigger and make a brain smoothie." Cybil shouted. Her radio blared to life.

"It's 'slushie', not smoothie." Shadow shouted, "You're gonna put your gun to her head, pull the trigger and make a brain slushie!" Elle, hearing Shadow's ranting started laughing uncontrolably. Luckily, this had the desired outcome, namely to lure Alex Shephard. Who jumped over a fence and attempted to charge both Cybil and Vincent at the same time.

Cybil and Vincent both dodged Alex's attack, which was swinging a lead pipe around in an attempt to hit someone in the head with it. Cybil aimed her gun at Alex as he got up. Vincent just stood there stroking the kitten.

"Cultists!" Alex shouted, holding his weapon between himself and Cybil, "Get away from Elle."

"Calm down sir," Cybil stated, "I'm a police officer."

"You're a Cultist and you're trying to convert Elle." Alex shouted.

"And how exactly are we doing that?" Vincent asked, adjusting his glasses.

"You're bribing her with candy and kittens!" Alex fumed, raising the lead pipe and getting ready to attack.

"Alex!" Adam Shephard shouted, coming out from his hiding place, "Alex, don't do it." Alex turned to his father, then back to Cybil and Vincent, then back to his father again.

"I have to do it! I have to protect everyone!" Alex shouted.

"Alex, it's over." Adam said, standing by his son. Taking the lead pipe off Alex, Adam threw it away, "It's over." Alex backed away from his father.

"Nothing is over!" Alex shouted, "Nothing! This is still Silent Hill, and there is still a cult here! I have to protect everyone from that cult."

"Alex, The Order is gone." Vincent stated, "All that's left are powerless fragments. Let it go."

"You lie!" Alex shouted. Vincent shook his head.

"He's telling the truth Alex, listen to him." Adam stated. Alex flicked his eyes between his father and Vincent and Cybil.

"I...have to." Alex stuttered. Adam stood next to his son.

"You don't have to do anything any more." Adam stated, "You just need to live your life, Alex." Alex stared up at his father, before hugging the older man.

_AN: Hope you liked this two-parter, sorry about the late upload. Normal service will return shortly._


	25. Chapter 25: Camera Happy

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 25: Camera Happy

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa grinned as she opened her latest package that she'd ordered off the Internet. She'd ordered a digital camcorder to record the antics of the group and then she was going to put the film on YouTube. Alessa unpacked the camcorder and turned it on. Holding the small device in her hands, Alessa adjusted it so that she could use the inbuilt viewfinder and then opened her door and wandered down the corridor, holding out her camcorder, ready to capture the first things that the rest of the group did that could possibly be funny. Running into the corridor, with the camera in front of her, Alessa went to find someone she could film.

Kaufmann was sitting in the exam room, staring intently at the screen of his laptop as Alessa walked in slowly and quietly from the records room. Alessa snuck up on Kaufmann, filming the entire time.

"Hiya Mikey, what'cha looking at?" Alessa said cheerfully when she was right behind him, making Kaufmann jump up in his chair.

"N-Nothing!" Kaufmann stammered. Alessa focused the camera onto Kaufmann's screen, unnoticed by the doctor.

"Err Mike, how come this woman hasn't got any clothes on?" Alessa asked. Horrified, Kaufmann slammed his laptop shut. "Were you looking at naughty's again?" Alessa asked, focusing the camera on the flushed face of Michael Kaufmann. At this, Kaufmann shouted at her to get out. Alessa ran out of the Exam Room and went to find the next subject for her video.

In the kitchen, Margaret Holloway was helping Dahlia make breakfast as Alessa walked in.

"Watch the stove honey, it's hot." Dahlia shouted. Margaret stood there holding a leek in her hand, until she noticed the fact that Alessa was filming them.

"Aww, new camera, honey?" Margaret asked. Alessa nodded. Margaret started to roll the leek around for a bit whilst singing. After five minutes of filming this, Alessa went off to find someone else to film.

As she passed James' room, she heard him shouting from within.

"I'ma firing ma lazor!" James shouted. Alessa opened the door before slamming it shut again. What was going on in that room was not meant to be filmed. Or talked about. Especially not in a T rated fanfic that was supposed to have humour in it. Alessa walked on and decided to find someone outside of Alchemilla to film. In no time at all she found Vincent standing on a street corner rattling a charity tin. For once, the tin had nothing to do with The Order. It was a charity for children who'd been affected by Hurricanes.

"Vincent, doing something good? What the hell is wrong here!" Alessa shouted loudly, running away.

Running around the streets of Central Silent Hill, Alessa eventually ended up outside the Police Station. Walking through the open doors, Alessa stared as Cybil Bennett was dancing around the room, singing at the top of her voice. Alessa readied her camera as Cybil continued to do the Carameldansen. Alessa started laughing uncontrollably as Cybil jumped onto the desk and continued dancing. Which she stopped doing when she noticed Alessa and the camcorder.

"OUT! NOW!" Cybil roared. Alessa ran out of the Police Station, laughing her head off. Running down the street, she noticed Leonard Wolf helping a group of children cross the road. Now, the sight of one Order member doing a good deed was shocking, two was enough of give Alessa a heart attack. Alessa turned her camera off temporarily and ran as far as she could, ending up on the other side of town.

Walking down Caroll Street, Alessa turned her camera on again as she walked into Brookhaven Hospital. Unusually, all the lights were on and it looked like someone had cleaned up. Although that probably had something to do with the fact that there were now more people living here than Pyramid Head and Shadow. Opening the staff room door, Alessa saw Dr Fitch sitting in front of the tv, watching some program called 'Autopsies of the rich and famous'. Feeling like she was going to throw up, Alessa left the room and went up to the first floor. She wasn't even going to bother seeing what Pyramid Head was doing – if what James had been up to was any indication, then Pyramid Head would be doing stuff that could only be written about in adult fanfiction. On the first floor was the usual mess in the corridor; old computers that had been nicked from the exam room and the doctor's office, a couple of televisions that had been pinched from the third floor. And now there were a couple of bowling balls. Which didn't make sense to Alessa – the other bits of junk could be written of as Shadow's mess, but he did not go bowling. So who had put the bowling balls here? Alessa wandered past a couple of rooms before hearing a lot of noise coming from one of them. Opening the door, Alessa stuck her camcorder in front of her.

In the room were Scarlet Fitch, Nora Holloway and Josh Shephard doing the caipirinha dance. Alessa couldn't stop herself laughing at the sight, right before she put the camcorder on a shelf and joined in.

A couple of minutes after the children had finished and were all sitting on the bed, Shadow walked in holding a tray of milkshakes. Alessa stared at him. If Shadow was doing something nice, then someone had screwed up somewhere. Alessa cautiously took the milkshake, all too aware that it could be a joke and Shadow could have put anything in their drinks. Seeing the others drinking theirs without being poisoned, Alessa took a sip of hers. Strawberry flavoured. Alessa shut her eyes.

"STOP TAKING MY LAPTOP!" Harry Mason shouted. Alessa opened her eyes. She was back in Alchemilla Hospital, lying on her bed. Which meant that she'd been dreaming, and for once it was not of cults and demons. Alessa opened her door to see Kaufmann running down the corridor, being chased by Harry Mason.

"Give me my computer back!" Harry shouted, probably all too aware of what Kaufmann would do to it. Alessa sighed and headed for the lift. Going down to the ground floor, Alessa walked into the staff room.

"Who's making breakfast?" Dahlia shouted.

"Not me." Margaret Holloway and Claudia answered quickly.

"I'm not making it again, I've done it every day for the past month."

"So do it again today."

"Do I look like a slave." Holloway and Claudia glanced at each other before answering.

"Yes." They answered together, infuriating Dahlia.

"Mail's here!" Lisa shouted, walking into the staff room with a box under her arm, "Here Alessa, it's addressed to you." Lisa handed the box to Alessa. Opening it, Alessa found a shiny new camcorder, just like the one she'd had in her dream. Holding it in her hands, Alessa smiled.

_AN: Twenty-fifth update! Rate and review please._


	26. Chapter 26: Practical Jokes

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 26: Practical Jokes

DISCLAIMER: 25 Chapters ago I stated that I did not own Silent Hill and it was the property of Konami. Guess what's changed since then apart from my writing? Nothing! Silent Hill is still the property of Konami.

Alessa woke up in Alchemilla Hospital not for the first time to the sound of screaming. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she patted her hair down before putting on her dress and walking downstairs to find out which moron had decided to wake her up this time. Walking into the staff room she found Lisa Garland screaming her head off in front of a mirror.

"Why the hell are you screaming loud enough to wake the dead at six o'clock in the morning?" Alessa shouted. Lisa turned around and gestured repeatedly at her head.

"Someone switched my shampoo for hair dye!" Lisa moaned. Alessa noticed Lisa's hair was not it's usual blonde but bubblegum pink.

"Just wash it out." Alessa moaned.

"But it's pernament dye!" Lisa wailed, her eyes welling up with tears.

"So stop moaning and put a wig on." Alessa shouted, walking out of the staff room and slamming the door shut, leaving a crying Lisa on her own. Alessa stormed back to the lift and jabbed the lift call button. As the doors opened, Alessa noticed Cheryl Mason sitting in the corner of the lift sobbing. And her hair had been dyed purple.

"Can anyone tell the difference between shampoo and hair dye in this hospital?" Alessa shouted, storming towards the stairs.

As she walked down the corridor, Alessa noticed other victims of pranks. There was Mary Sunderland entombed in duck tape stuck over her bedroom door, leaving only enough room for her eyes to be seen. Then there was Nora Holloway, who was currently stuck in a caterpillar costume and asking anyone in earshot if they knew how to dissolve superglue. And Claudia, who had a dozen bibles stuck to her, although it wasn't so much superglue as double sided sticky tape holding them against her. Not wanting to see any more, Alessa went to see if the men were as badly affected. And they weren't. They had it worse. James Sunderland was currently in a full body cast which had his limbs in awkward and painful looking positions, Harry Mason was superglued to a wheelchair, Henry Townshend was stuck to Walter Sullivan and Alex Shephard was covered in green and brown paint.

"Everyone downstairs now!" Alessa screamed, before storming down to the reception area.

Alessa stared at the people who had actually managed to get to the reception area by themselves. All of whom looked like they'd had better days. Apart from the examples Alessa had already seen, she now had the sight of Dahlia Gillespie with her head stuck in a bucket, Margaret Holloway with ginger hair and Elle Holloway wearing hospital scrubs which were clearly stuck to her. On the front of the scrubs someone had written 'B. Obvious, Captain.' which made Alessa smile a little.

"Right then, one of you lot must know who's behind this spate of practical jokes." Alessa said, balancing a clipboard on her knee, "So, who is to blame?"

"Wow, you're hair is pink!" Elle squealed happily, pointing at Lisa, who was wearing her hair in a small ponytail and hiding most of it under a baseball cap. Lisa just turned away and sighed.

"Elle, we're here to find out who is behind this, not complement people on their hair colour." Alessa said, glaring at the oblivious teen, who was now staring at Cheryl.

"Er, purple doesn't suit you." Elle commented. Cheryl glared at her.

"What are you, the personification of Captain Obvious?" Cheryl shouted at her, making Elle's eyes well up.

"You're mean." Elle stated, sounding like a five year old.

"Break it up." Cybil shouted at the two girls. The only thing someone had done to her was to dye her hair brown and change her name badge from C. Bennett to C. Starling, "We're looking for someone with both motive and means to do all these things."

"And who would have a bigger motive than Shadow?" Lisa stated, "He's got the means to do this: he's the author and the motive: making fun of us for the amusement of the readers." Alessa gripped her clipboard so tightly that it nearly snapped.

Alessa stormed through the entrance of Brookhaven Hospital with the rest of the group following behind her, brandishing whatever weapons they had found or stolen. Walking up the stairs and to the second floor corridor, Alessa raised a loudspeaker to her lips.

"Hidden By Shadow, if you're here, surrender now." Alessa shouted. From the other end of the corridor, a door opened.

"Ow! Seriously, could you be any louder?" Shadow shouted. Alessa went to raise her loudspeaker again before noticing two things. One, Shadow had his hair dyed in many colours. And two, his hands were covered in ink.

"Shadow, are you involved in this?" Alessa asked, pointing to the people behind her.

"If you're referring to the pranks, no." Shadow stated, "Whoever did it got to me as well, my laptop's been nicked and my shampoo was switched for hair dye. And whoever did it left me a note." Alessa walked into his room and spotted the note on Shadow's desk, next to a nice new typewriter.

"Where'd the typewriter come from?" Alessa asked.

"Storage. And I've spent the last fifteen minutes putting in a new ink ribbon." Shadow said, showing Alessa his fingers.

"So, if you're not behind it, who is?" Alessa asked, before realising something. She'd seen everyone today except two people; Maria and Pyramid Head. "To the basement!" Alessa shouted, walking to the nearby stairwell.

As the door to his room was violently shoved open, Pyramid Head had just enough time to cover himself up with a duvet so that what he was wearing wasn't noticed.

"Okay mister, spill it. Did you do this, yes or no." Alessa shouted, getting right in Pyramid Head's helmet. Pyramid Head shook his helmet. Alessa stared at him before noticing the pink straps that weren't covered on Pyramid Head's shoulders. Yanking the duvet from him, Alessa found that he was wearing a pink tutu. From behind her, she could hear James, Mary, Alex and Adam all roaring with laughter. Pyramid Head snatched the duvet back and covered himself up. "So, if he's been hit, that leaves..." Alessa thought out loud, "To Heaven's Night bar!" Alessa thundered, walking out of the basement, leaving Pyramid Head on his own.

Alessa hit her fist repeatedly against the door of the Heaven's Night bar.

"Open up Maria." Alessa shouted, hitting the door again. From behind her, Shadow reached over and shoved a key into the lock of the door and turned it. The door swung open. Alessa looked over her shoulder.

"Where exactly did that come from?"

"Hello, I'm the author avatar. I'd be pretty useless if I didn't have duplicate keys of every door in this town." Shadow stated.

"Then how come we had to see so many doors with busted locks?" Harry shouted from somewhere at the back of the crowd. Shadow shrugged.

"Development restrictions?" Shadow casually remarked before walking into the Heaven's Night bar. Inside the bar, Maria was crouching in the corner of the stage with all the lights off. Alessa flipped the switch, showing what Maria was wearing. Instead of her normal attire of red cardigan and black leather miniskirt and boots, someone had shoved her into a blue boob tube, black mini skirt and brown knee high boots. In short, Maria was wearing Jill Valentine's outfit from Resident Evil 3.

"She's been hit too." Elle stated, leading to several facepalms from different people.

"Guess that blow the 'whoever didn't get pranked did it' theory out of the water." Cybil said. Aless turned to Shadow.

"Guess that makes you the prime suspect again." Alessa said, pulling out a pair of pliers from her pocket.

"Now come on, we can't just jump to the most convenient answer." Cybil stated, grabbing the pliers, "We have to think rationally about this." As she said this, a loud burp came from the behind the door leading to the back offices. Shadow walked over to it and opened the door.

"You?" Shadow shouted, grabbing someone and throwing them onto the floor of the bar before slamming the door.

"Isn't that?" Alessa began.

"Mary Sue." Shadow finished, staring at the purple-haired woman on the floor in front of him, "You're behind this, aren't you." Mary Sue giggled in response.

"Thought it would be funny, is all." Mary Sue laughed, rising to her feet.

"Ha ha." Cheryl laughed, hollowly.

"Aw, come on. You're not going to hold this against me are you?" Mary Sue asked. Everyone readied their weapons. Alessa stared at Shadow, who was holding his keys.

"Haven't you got anything?" Alessa asked. Shadow just tapped the side of his head. Everyone advanced slowly towards the trapped Mary Sue.

"Guys?" Mary Sue asked, her voice rising high. Shadow walked back to the door and put a key in the lock.

"I think we should let her go." Shadow stated, turning the key and opening the door.

"You do?" Mary Sue asked, her eyes lighting up. Shadow nodded, then motioned at the door.

"Go." Shadow stated. Mary Sue didn't need telling twice, running through the door without looking where she was going.

"Wait a min-Shadow!" Mary Sue shouted as Shadow closed the door and spun the key the other way. Everyone relaxed.

Alessa picked up her soda as Shadow picked up his own off the bar.

"What exactly did you do?" Alessa asked, sipping her drink.

"You remember I told you I had duplicate keys for this town." Shadow said. Alessa nodded. "Well, I've also got the keys for every fanfiction I've ever written on this ring." Shadow explained, holding up the keyring before holding up a specific key, "Including this one, which allows me to use any door as a portal to another fic. I just dumped Mary Sue into one of my unwritten horror fictions and trapped her there."

"Is she going to die?" Alessa asked after a pause. Shadow nodded. "Good." Alessa said, finishing off her drink.

_AN: Bit of fun; spot the references to Judge Judy, Matrix: Reloaded and Thomas Harris' The Silence Of The Lambs. Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, your reviews always make me happy._


	27. Chapter 27: Trolling Isn't Nice

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 27: Trolling Isn't Nice

DISCLAIMER: 26 Chapters ago I stated that I did not own Silent Hill and it was the property of Konami. Guess what's changed since then apart from my writing? Nothing! Silent Hill is still the property of Konami.

Alessa sat on her bed with her laptop balanced on her knees. With nothing better to do, Alessa started going on a lot of different forums at once. As she did so, she noticed a discussion board for the Silent Hill series. Logging on as DevilInDisguise, Alessa scrolled through until she noticed a thread that caught her attention.

"Let's Give New Developers A Chance by xxRedNurseRulesxx?" Alessa read out loud. Clicking on it, Alessa noticed it was only a short thread.

_xxRedNurseRulesxx says: Instead of hating on the new developers cause they're not our beloved Team Silent, how about we give them a chance before judging them?_

Scrolling down the replies, Alessa noticed a trend developing.

_MrPillows says: Yeah, cause it's not like anyone can't make mistakes. Just look at Silent Hill 4, it's a convoluted mess!_

_WallFace says: ..._

_SurgeryLover says: What's wrong with Silent Hill 4? It had a great antagonist and was a great swansong for Team Silent._

_MrPillows says: Let's see: apart from it not being a Silent Hill game proper, it's protagonist was wooden and unlikable._

_WallFace says: ..._

_SurgeryLover says: WTF SH4 IS a Silent Hill game, that's why it's called SILENT HILL 4! And as for unlikable protagonist, at least he's not that weird nutter from 2._

_MrPillows says: O_O_

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: Screw you SurgeryLover, at least James was likeable and you could empathise with him. Henry on the other hand had all the emotion of a concrete block._

_MrPillows says: rofl_

_xxRedNurseRulesxx says: Come on everyone, this is supposed to be about forgiving past mistakes._

_SurgeryLover says: Screw that, let's just rip on Homecoming._

_MrProtectionMan says: What's wrong with Homecoming?_

_SurgeryLover says: Where should I start?_

_MrPillows says: XD XD XD_

_IamDaLaw says: This is flame bait._

_I3God says: True, but it's good flame bait._

_MoneyRulz says: lol, true. Besides, they got our religion wrong._

Seeing her opportunity to jump onto the debate, Alessa cracked her knuckles and began typing.

_DevilInDisguise says: No they didn't, your religion is rubbish!_

Leaning against her pillow, Alessa waited for the adoration from the other posters to roll in.

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: *claps* Yay! Someone with some sense in this town!_

_I3God says: WHAT? Our god is brilliant. He forgives all our sins!_

Grinning at the screen, Alessa started typing again.

_DevilInDisguise says: Yeah, and remind me, where is he now? Oh that's right, he got his ass kicked three times! Suck on that one, I3 God!_

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: XD Eat that culties!_

_I3God says: We have a name ya know, and it's the Order of the Holy Mother. And God wasn't beaten, he just got bored._

Laughing so much she fell backwards and was clutching her sides, Alessa grabbed her laptop to stop it falling off the bed and started typing again.

_DevilInDisguise says: Or in other words – he LOST THE GAME!_

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: Claudia, go and stick your god where the sun never shines!_

_I3God says: That's offensive to me._

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: If you have a god issue, here's a god tissue!_

_DevilInDisguise says: Great one, PHTNFJ!_

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: *bows* thank you!_

_I3God says: I'm going now!_

_DevilInDisguise wrote: watch you don't trip over your ego on the way out._

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: rofl_

_IamDaLaw says: This is going off-topic._

_MoneyRulez says: Oh look out everyone – the fuzz is here! XP_

_IamDaLaw says: Vincent, knock off the spammy spam._

_MoneyRulez says: Make me!_

_? says: Silent Hill's 1, 3 & Shattered Memories are tbe best._

_MrProtectionMan says: Wow, you're objective aren't you._

_There'sAPostHere says: I think he likes Silent Hill's 1, 3 & SM._

_PutHereToNotFeelJoy says: *facepalm* No, ya reckon?_

_MrPillows says: Nuh uh, Silent Hill 2 was the best!_

_PythagorasFace says: Silent Hill 2 was deep._

_MrPillows says: Ahhh, my personified sexual frustration! Run for your lives!_

_IamNotAPincushion says: XD good one James._

_IhatePillows says: How the hell did PH get on here?_

_PythagorasFace says: Shadow installed cable._

_IamNotAPincushion says: And I'm coming over there to cut it!_

_IhatePillows says: I'm joining you._

_IlikePTV says: Silent Hill Homecoming and Origins were knockoffs._

_xxRedNurseRulesxx says: How can you say that Origins was a knockoff, it was great!_

_MrProtectionMay says: Just cause you were in Origins._

_xxRedNurseRulesxx says: *sobs* you're mean!_

From somewhere on the first floor of the hospital, Alessa heard a door slam, someone running and crying.

_MrPillows says: YOU STOLE MY PH!_

_MrProtectionMan says: I didn't steal Pyramid Head! What are you talking about?_

_MrPillows says: So who cut your father into strips then?_

_MrProtectionMan says: The Boogey Man. Duh!_

_MrPillows says: Right, a rose by any other name is still a goddamn rose!_

Seeing that the thread had decended into a flame war, Alessa closed her laptop and went downstairs to have a drink. As she went into the kitchen, Alessa say Lisa sobbing her eyes out.

"What's got into you?" Alessa asked, grabbing a cup.

"It was meant to be a discussion, but it turned into a flame war." Lisa said between sobs. Alessa didn't say anything. Although the others usernames had made it easy to guess who they were, who would suspect her of being DevilInDisguise?

_AN: This is an idea I've been sitting on for some time now. Hope you all found it funny. Rate and review please._


	28. Chapter 28: Alessa Is Not A Babysitter

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 28: Alessa Is Not A Babysitter

DISCLAIMER: 27 Chapters ago I stated that I did not own Silent Hill and it was the property of Konami. Guess what's changed since then apart from my writing? Nothing! Silent Hill is still the property of Konami.

Alessa sat in a chair in the reception area, staring at her clipboard with her list of targets, trying to decide who to go for next. Of course now there were more names on it, but without problems to link them to, Alessa was stuck. Sitting in the chair with her clipboard balanced on her kness, Alessa didn't notice the four children standing next to her chair until they simultaneously called her name. Lowering the clipboard, Alessa saw Joey, Nora, Scarlet and Josh all staring at her with wide, expectant eyes.

"What do you want?" Alessa asked, hoping it would be something small so they'd go away again.

"Candy!" The four kids shouted at once, "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"No." Alessa stated, raising the clipboard again.

"We want candy!" The four shouted in unison, after a while being joined by a fifth voice, "We want candy!" Lowering her clipboard again to see who had joined in, Alessa stared at the newcomer.

"Aren't you a little old for candy?" Alessa asked at the kneeling form of Lisa Garland. Lisa shook her head. All five of them held their hands out expectantly. "If I said no a few minutes ago, what makes you think I'll say yes now?" Alessa stated, raising her clipboard again. A few moments of quiet later, and the five once again shouted for candy. Lowering her clipboard again, Alessa found herself staring at five sets of puppy dog eyes. Reaching into her pocket, Alessa withdrew four packets of sweets and handed them to the children.

"Can I have some?" Lisa begged, holding out her hands.

"Lisa, if I give you sugar, you'll get a sugar high." Alessa said, like a teacher explaining something for the hundredth time to a student, "And when you get a sugar high, you steal things. So, no. No sweets."

"Aww." Lisa groaned, until she went away. Alessa thought she was in the clear, until she heard Scarlet say very loudly that she'd share her sweets with Lisa. "Aww hell no!" Alessa thought, dropping her clipboard and standing up. But it was too late, Lisa already had the candy in her mouth and was swallowing it. Alessa picked up the clipboard and wanted nothing more than to smack Lisa across the head with it.

Staring at the sight of four children with sugar highs and an immature adult with one, Alessa wanted to get out of Alchemilla as quickly as she could.

"Alessa, we're all going out for drinks, watch the kids will you?" Dahlia called out from the other end of the hospital. Running quickly to try to stop them, Alessa watched as all of the adults ran out the fire exit and slammed it behind them, before locking the main doors and running off out the gates, presumably to Heaven's Night bar. Leaving Alessa locked in the hospital, with five sugar highs to deal with. Walking back to the reception area slowly, Alessa found herself staring at utter chaos, induced by sugar. Lisa was attempting to steal the doorknobs off the main door. Joey had tipped a plant pot over before removing the plant and jumping in the pot before stuffing handfuls of dirt back into the pot with him. Scarlett was throwing scalpels at the wall, Nora was sat on the desk, mucking around with a laptop and Josh was doodling pictures of Robbie the Rabbit on the wall. Alessa screamed loudly, making all five of them turn and stare at her before the four children started to screw their faces up. Alessa knew what that meant.

"No, don't start that!" Alessa said, desperately. The four took no notice and started crying loudly, which set Lisa off as well. Alessa reached into her pockets, praying that it would work. "I've got candy!" Alessa shouted, holding up five bags before throwing them into the middle of the room. The five all stopped crying and quickly laid into the bags of candy. Alessa ran into the exam room and slammed the door shut. She'd managed to stop the crying, but there was a small matter of even bigger sugar highs now. Alessa leant against the door before deciding on what to do. Opening the other door leading out of the exam room and into the records room, Alessa walked through and to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Alessa rummaged through and then opened the freezer. Inside, among other things were five frozen pizzas. Taking them out and bunging them into the oven, Alessa walked out of the room and headed for the lift. Taking it down to the basement, Alessa walked out and to the storage room. When they'd arrived in this reality, they'd put most of the hospital stuff they didn't need in the basement storage room. Including a couple of medicine cabinets. Rummaging through them, it didn't take Alessa long to find what she was looking for. Taking the full bottle of sleeping pills, Alessa ran out of the room and back to the lift. Going back to the first floor, Alessa ran back into the kitchen. Watching as the pizza's cooked, Alessa took out enough pills for each of the five still in the hospital and crushed them up into a fine power. When the pizzas were cooked, Alessa took them out of the oven, sprinkled the sleeping pills on them and put them on plates. Stacking them on top of each other, Alessa picked up the stack and headed back to the reception area. By now, Joey had succeeded in burying his legs in the soil, Joey had moved on to colouring in his doodles, Scarlet was sitting in a corner rocking slightly and hugging a doll. Nora was lying on the reception desk reading something on a laptop and Lisa was attempting to steal the floor tiles. Putting the pizzas down on the floor, Alessa shouted that there was food and then stood back as the five ran towards the pizzas and greadily tore into them. A while after, all five fell to the floor and slept. Alessa clapped her hands together and then set about using her powers to levitate the five and walk them into the lift. Going up to the third floor, Alessa made the unconscious Lisa, Nora and Scarlet go through their doors and onto their beds. Making sure they were tucked in, Alessa walked back into the lift and took it down to the second floor. Repeating the process for Joey and Josh, Alessa walked back to the lift and went down to the staff room for some cocoa, using her powers again to repair the damage the five had caused in the reception area.

A couple of hours later and some of the adults returned, slightly buzzed, but nothing like the drunks Alessa had to put up with sometimes.

"Wow, she got them all into bed!" Dr Fitch called down the stairs.

"Guess we know who to go to for babysitting in the future." Sam Bartlett said. Alessa spat her cocoa across the room and stared in wide-eyed horror, praying that she had not heard that.

_AN: I know it's short, but it was just begging to be written. Rate and review please._


	29. Chapter 29: Not A Nice Place To Visit

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 29: Not A Nice Place To Visit

DISCLAIMER: 28 chapters in, still don't own Silent Hill. Konami do.

Shadow sat at his desk, typing out yet another fanfiction chapter. Outside, Pyramid Head banged on his door. He'd been doing that ever since Shadow had banished Mary Sue to a horror fic. Pyramid Head missed her, mainly for reasons best left unstated. Getting fed up with the noise of Pyramid Head scrapping his door, Shadow pulled it open forcefully. Pyramid Head just held up a pad of paper in front of Shadow. 'Want Mary' it said in Pyramid Head's awkward handwriting.

"No." Shadow stated bluntly. Pyramid Head flipped the pad over to show another word, 'Please?'.

"No." Shadow shouted, slamming his door, "And don't even think of scrapping my door again or I let the fangirls into your room. Pyramid Head walked down the corridor sadly. He wanted his Mary back. Walking out of the hospital, Pyramid Head walked down the street and into Heaven's Night bar.

Maria stared across the counter as Pyramid Head just stood there, not moving. When he'd walked in, she'd taken to crouching behind the counter, only peeping her head up to see if he had gone yet.

"What do you want?" Maria asked. Pyramid Head wrote down a word on his pad and tore the sheet off, dropping it behind the bar. Maria picked it up and read it. 'Want love'. Maria stood up. If Pyramid Head had wanted to harm her, he'd have done it by now.

"Why did you come here?" Maria asked, pouring herself a drink. Pyramid Head wrote on his pad again. 'Need help'. "What with?" Maria asked. Pyramid Head wrote down an entire sentence as Maria gulped her drink. 'Need to get Shadow to return Mary Sue.' "There's no way he'd do that." Maria stated, putting her drink down, "But, if I can. I'll help."

Later that night, everyone poured into the bar, including Shadow, who ordered a soda and sat at a table typing. Pyramid Head walked straight up to Shadow and dumped his pad on the desk. Shadow stopped typing long enough to read it. 'Want Mary.'

"Told you this morning, no way." Shadow said, returning to typing. Pyramid Head clicked his fingers. From behind the bar, Maria gave the signal. Everyone in the bar shouted 'please' at the same time. Shadow stared at them before shouting.

"Do you want me to let the fan girls in here?" Shadow shouted. Pyramid Head grabbed Shadow's laptop off the table and held it above him in one hand, pointing to the pad with the other. Shadow sighed and walked towards the door, taking out his keys. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Shadow stated, unlocking the door. Pushing it open, the bar was engulfed in a white light. Pyramid Head put the laptop down, thinking that Mary Sue was going to come out of the light and back into his life. Sadly, Pyramid Head was being too optimistic. Instead of Mary Sue, about fifty teenaged girls ran into the bar and started glomping all of the male characters, expressing their undying love.

"Get-em off! Get-em off!" James shouted, running through the bar with four such girls hanging onto his wrists. Alessa turned towards Shadow.

"What the hell did you do?" Alessa shouted angrily. Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Let the fan girls in." Shadow stated, closing the door and inserting another key. Pushing the door open again, the bar was once more filled with white light before fifty teenaged boys ran into the room and started using cheesy chatup lines on the female characters. One such boy walked up to Alessa and said the worst thing you could possibly have said to her.

"Baby, are you a pyromaniac? 'Cause you lit a fire in my heart." The boy said, making an attempt to kiss her. Alessa just curled her hand into a fist and walloped him across the face.

"Have fun!" Shadow called before walking into the light and shutting the door behind him. Alessa ran to the door and pulled it open to face the street outside.

"Damn!" Alessa shouted, hitting the door frame.

A few minutes after Shadow's departure and the bar had turned into a war zone. Pyramid Head was buried under a mountain of fan girls, some of whom had deliberately worn nurse's outfits to try and encourage Pyramid Head to like them. Henry and Walter had climbed up into the vent shafts and were cringing as below them the fangirls attempted to make a human pyramid to try and reach them. Harry and James had both run off down the street, being chased by some fan girls. Kaufmann and Alex were in one corner, attempting to keep the fan girls at arm's length. Compared to them, the women had it easy. All they had to put up with was a lot of cheesy attempts to get in their pants.

"Are you infectious, 'cause you've infected me with love!" One boy declared to Mary, who immediately started slapping him.

"You must be a thief, 'cause you've stolen my heart!" Another said to Lisa.

"I'm not a thief!" Lisa shrieked, "I'm a kleptomaniac. There's a difference!"

"Girl, you can be my dream as long as you want." Yet another said to Maria, leaning on the bar and winking his eye. Maria reached under the bar.

"Come here, handsome." Maria beckoned. The boy leaned in closer in time for Maria to smack him over the head with a frying pan.

"Wow, it looks like you're in trouble!" Elle stated as Alex pushed another girl away from him.

"Gee, you think?" Alex remarked sarcastically. Maria sighed and ducked under the counter, coming back up a few minutes later wielding a machine gun and wearing a bandana on her head.

"Everyone out!" Maria shouted, waving the gun around.

Having been kicked out the bar, the fan girls and fan boys decided that they'd all flock into Alchemilla Hospital. For what sadly wasn't the first time, Alessa and the women locked themselves on the third floor and covered their ears as particularly cheesy love anthems were sung from the courtyard. But at leats they could actually keep the fan boys out. The men had to put up with the girls forcing their way into their rooms and stealing clothes.

"This has gone on long enough." Alessa sighed, "Why hasn't Shadow called them off yet?" Maria turned to her and shouted over the noise coming from below them.

"Why don't you hypnotise them?" Maria suggested.

"What?" Alessa shouted. Maria wrote down her plan on a piece of paper and handed it to Alessa. Alessa giggled as she thought of the carnage Maria's plan would cause.

Shadow walked down the quiet streets of Silent Hill. Not a single fan could be heard. Shadow sighed happily and headed into Brookhaven Hospital. Walking up the stairs to the second floor. Shadow opened the double doors and headed into the corridor before stopping. In front of him, blocking up the entire corridor all the way to the back were all the fans. And they were all standing there as if they were under the influence of something. The doors shut behind Shadow and he heard the click of a lock engaging. Pulling at the doors in desperation, Shadow watched as the fans all opened their eyes in unison and stared at him. Shadow gulped before the mob all ran at him as one. Through a webcam they had rigged up in the corridor; Alessa, Lisa and Maria all laughed as the fans proceeded to swarm Shadow, burying him from the sight of the camera.

"Us one, Shadow nil." Alessa stated, sipping her soda.

_AN: Sorry if this chapter seems to be completely random, but this idea decided to stick itself in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. Poor Shadow, he should probably have watched the Silent Hill movie before unleashing the fans, paying particular attention to this quote:_

_Dark Alessa: "You should be careful how you fight evil. Your weapons could be turned against you." Rate and review please._


	30. Chapter 30: Alessa Cannot Write Fanfics

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 30: Alessa Cannot Write Fanfiction

DISCLAIMER 1: 29 chapters in, still don't own Silent Hill. Konami do.

Alessa was walking down the corridor, clipboard in hand when she noticed the reception area was packed with people she didn't know who all looked very cross. As soon as she stopped walking, they all turned to her.

"You!" A woman in a red dress which was revealing a little too much for Alessa's liking shouted, pointing a long purple finger at her. Alessa just held her clipboard to her chest and glared at her.

"Yes, do you want something?" Alessa asked, coldly.

"Yeah, where is your author?" A man dressed entirely in black and wearing black sunglasses asked.

"Who, Shadow?" Alessa asked, wondering why on earth people kept coming to Alchemilla when Shadow resided in Brookhaven.

"If that's the guy who wrote these!" A woman with short blonde hair shouted, waving some papers in Alessa's face, "We've got a bone to pick with him."

"Okay, first off, the only person who can give Shadow grief in this place is me." Alessa stated, "And second, why don't you introduce yourselves before telling me what you're doing here." The woman in the red dress went first.

"I'm Sorceress Ultimecia and your nuisance of an author wrote a fic that makes me look like damaged goods." Ultimecia complained, "Do I look like a basketcase to you?" Alessa didn't know how to answer that, the whole body tattoo and grey hair arranged into horns look really didn't impress her.

"I'm Albert Wesker," The man in black stated before pointing to a brown haired man in a lab coat near him, "This is William Birkin," and then pointed to the short haired blonde woman, "And that's Alexia Ashford. Your author wrote a fic about how we get constantly abused for people's pleasure." Alessa was tempted to point out that this was exactly what went on there but stayed silent. The next person spoke up.

"I'm Henry Smith, and your author is neglecting the horror fic I star in." Henry said. Alessa glared at him, hating him instantly.

Alessa stared at the people who had wandered into Alchemilla Hospital as they stared back at her. Leaning against the desk, Alessa sighed as she put her clipboard down.

"Okay, first off. No one cares about the horror fics, so Henry, leave. Now." Alessa commanded. Henry mumbled something that sounded like 'bitch' as he left.

"Second, Shadow lives at Brookhaven, the other hospital in this town." Alessa shouted, "But, I'll call him and ask him to come here and then we get our revenge." Lisa walked over to them, sipping a cola.

"Err, don't mean to interrupt but didn't you get him back yesterday?" Lisa said.

"Err, isn't that drink full of sugar?" Alessa pointed out, cringing. Lisa dropped the bottle as her eyes dilated.

"It begins." Lisa said slowly, before attempting to shove a plant pot into her cardigan.

"O-kay." Alexia said, watching the hyper nurse running off with a plant sticking out of her cardigan, "How exactly are we getting revenge?"

"Well," Alessa started, scratching her chin, "Shadow writes fictions about us, why don't we give him a taste of his own medicine."

"What, you mean?" Ultimecia started. Alessa smiled and nodded.

"Put Shadow in a fic that we write, and give him hell!" Alessa shouted, pumping her fist into the air. As she said this, Shadow wandered in through the door.

"Err Alessa, did you borrow my – EEP!" Shadow tried to dive for cover behind the reception desk but was grabbed by Wesker and Birkin, who proceeded to kick him in the stomach. As the two let Shadow drop to the floor, Alessa rummaged in his pocket and snatched his keys. Putting the nearest one in a lock, Alessa pushed the door open.

"Now, throw him in!" Alessa shouted. Wesker grabbed Shadow by the neck and threw him through the doorway into the white light. Alessa slammed the door and turned the key. "Okay, now he's in a blank fic, we need to decide what we're going to write about."

Alessa and the others gathered around her laptop. Kaufmann, Harry and James also joined in, eager to see what Alessa was going to cause.

"Okay, we need a setting." Alessa shouted.

"A bar!" Harry suggested.

"The Arklay Mansion." Wesker chipped in.

"My kastle!" Ultimecia shouted. Alessa started to type.

"Okay, I heard bar. Now we need a reason for Shadow to be there." Alessa said.

"Getting drunk." Kaufmann shouted.

"Being annoying." Alexia added.

"Dancing." William shouted. Alessa started to type again.

"Okay, we're going with being annoying. Now, we need a personality type for Shadow." Alessa continued.

"Bossy." James added.

"Oblivious." Alexia shouted.

"Captain Obvious!" Someone chimed in. Alessa looked over her laptop to see Elle Holloway standing there.

"Okay, we've got Captain Obvious." Alessa said as she typed, "Now, are we going to be in the fic?"

"Hell yeah!" Everybody shouted.

"Okay, here we go!" Alessa shouted as she typed out the story.

_Shadow's an ass and I hate him by CrispyGal (author of 1 story)_

_There once was this man called Shadow, who we all thought was an ass cause he kept making us do silly things for other people's enjoyment. So, we decided to write this fic cause we don't like him very much. So, Shadow found himself in a bar._

"_What am I doing in a bar?" Shadow thought out loud. Just then, a tall woman with long blonde hair and a purple dress came along and kicked him between the legs._

"_Ow!" Shadow squealed, falling to the floor, "Why did you just kick me in the legs?"_

"_Cause you're a douche and I don't like you." The purple woman said before wandering off._

_Shadow wandered around clueless and walked straight into a bar._

"_Ow, I seem to have walked straight into a bar." Shadow stated, making Captain Obvious facepalm. As Shadow did this, two guys, one wearing all black and black sunglasses who was totally not The Terminator and another who had massive muscles walked up to Shadow and hit him in the face._

"_Ow, you just hit me in the face." Shadow moaned._

"_Serves you right for sticking us in crap fiction." The two men shouted in unison before walking off._

_Shadow was now staggering around and walked straight into a wall. For once in his life, he managed to refrain from stating that he had walked straight into a wall. As he staggered away from the wall, a tall beautiful woman in a red dress who did not have a speech impediment, dammit, walked in and kicked Shadow with a stiletto._

"_Ow, I've just been kicked with a stiletto." Shadow groaned._

"_Serves you right for making me look foolish – stupid man." The woman said in a nice accent before walking out._

"You guys want in on this fic?" Alessa asked Harry, Kaufmann, James and Elle. They all shook their heads. "Okay, now to submit it a-and, done!" Alessa sighed, shutting the laptop. They all breathed a sigh of relief that the hard work was over.

"Um, won't Shadow be returning now?" Alexia asked. Alessa sat up in her chair.

"Yeah, so quick, leave before he-" Alessa started, being interrupted by the door being opened. Shadow stood in the doorway, momentarily surrounded by the white light before the door closed. The characters all stared at him in shock.

"Why is he wearing a FOXHOUND uniform?" Wesker asked.

"Why is he carrying a PSG-1?" Birkin asked.

"Why is he aiming at us?" Elle asked.

"RUN FOR IT!" Alessa bellowed as Shadow shot at them, sending them scattering in all directions. Some of them managed to make a break for the Exam Room. Others managed to get past Shadow, though it was unclear if he didn't notice them or if he was letting them go, and run through the portal. Only one person hadn't managed to escape. Sorceress Ultimecia ran for the lift and pounded on the lift call button. As she did so, four men dropped from the ceiling and aimed their rifles at her.

"Freeze!" The men commanded. Ultimecia readied four loads of Apocalypse until she saw the red dot hovering over her heart. Standing at the corner of the corridor was Shadow, aiming the rifle at her.

"It's hard to miss vhen you're this close." Shadow commented, slowly walking towards her.

"A male sniper huh, unusual." Ultimecia stated. Shadow knocked a trooper on the head with the butt of the rifle for staring at Ultimecia's ample assets. Shadow stood in front of Ultimecia.

"You, are my special prey." Shadow stated, rubbing her cheek, "Got it?" Ultimecia didn't acknowledge him. Shadow scratched her left cheek with a blunt scalpel, "I've put my mark on you. Until I kill you, you're all I'll think about." Shadow stated, before backing off. As he did so, a guard hit Ultimecia in the back of her head with his rifle, sending her to the floor, and into unconsciousness.

_AN: I really, really need to break the habit of doing these kinds of chapters. Not because I don't like doing them, but it's not original enough. Bit of fun, spot the references to Metal Gear Solid. I'll probably be going back to the suggestion chapters, so keep suggesting who should be the next character to get 'cured'. Rate and review please, because I love reading reviews. Ooh, before I forget, there's a poll on my profile about this fic, it's been there about a week now but I keep forgetting to mention it. Basically, I've decided I'm going to do special updates for Halloween, Thanksgiving (this is where ?'s suggestion will come into play) & Christmas. Now, as far as the Thanksgiving and Christmas updates go, I already have a good idea how they'll pan out. But for the Halloween update, I've got two ideas that I can't decide which one I'll use. So, I'm throwing it out to you, my readers._

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own any of the following, they are the property of their respective owners.

Resident Evil is the property of Capcom.

Final Fantasy 8 is the property of Square-Enix.

Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami.


	31. Chapter 31: Shopping

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 31: Shopping

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

For once in Alchemilla Hospital, everyone had managed to go to bed at a reasonable time and sober. However, that didn't mean that everyone got back out of it the next morning on time. Alessa Gillespie was trying to have a lie-in. Trying, because Dahlia had spent all her time since seven o'clock pounding on her daughter's door.

"Alessa, get out of bed, we have to go shopping." Dahlia shouted as she banged on the door. Alessa wriggled deeper into her blankets. The pounding continued.

"Go away, I'm sleepy." Alessa shouted, getting fed up.

"Alessa, we have to go shopping for school supplies, now come on." Dahlia continued pounding. Alessa rolled over and attempted to go back to bed before Dahlia's shouting sunk in.

"School shopping?" Alessa said, "But, there isn't any school here. There's no teachers." Dahlia stopped shouting, but Cybil Bennett took her place.

"I know you're probably confused, but it's the law for all children to attend school and you're currently a seven-year-old." Cybil explained through the door, "Which means you're going." Alessa jumped out of bed.

"Are you crazy? I can't go back to school!" Alessa shouted, a worried tone in her voice. Looking around for a way out, Alessa found that she was trapped. The only way out was the door, which was currently locked, but Cybil was a former cop, in other words trained at getting around locked doors. "Besides, how many other people are you gonna hastle into Midwich?" Alessa shouted.

"Nora, Josh, Joey & Scarlett." Cybil replied, "And you're joining them, whether you like it or not."

"But, but. I can cause you untold pain and misery!" Alessa shouted, getting desperate, "I can. I can. I can make you extremely depressed!" Cybil finally managed to get the door open, by drilling through the lock.

"Alessa, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Cybil stated, "Author granted immunity. Suck it up!" Alessa screamed as Dahlia dragged her out of the room.

"I hate you." Alessa stated, huffing and folding her arms. Dahlia just ignored her and continued to drag her daughter through the mall. Nearby, Josh Shephard was attempting to make a break for it, only his father's strong grip prevented Josh from running off. Margaret Holloway was attempting to pry Nora's hands off the doorframe into a girl's clothes store. Doctor Fitch had given up attempting to drag Scarlett around and had resorted to tying her up and dumping her in a shopping trolley. And Sam Bartlett had resorted to sticking Joey in a holdall and carrying it around over his shoulder. Walking out of a bookstore in front of Alessa were James and Mary Sunderland and Maria.

"Hey shorty." James said, tussling Alessa's hair. Behind him, Cybil and Harry were attempting to drag Cheryl into a stationary store.

"You're lucky you don't have a child." Alessa huffed. James laughed at that, until a pair of hands clamped over his eyes and a child's voice shouted, "Guess who." James screamed and ran around madly, which considering he couldn't see properly had only one logical outcome. He ran straight into a wall.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was sitting on James' shoulders." Mary stated.

"Mary!" Laura shouted, running over and hugging James' wife, "I missed you!"  
"Aww, cute!" Maria smiled, patting Laura on the head. Mary turned and glared at her, silencing her doppelganger instantly. Dahlia tugged Alessa into a clothes store, leaving the three adults alone.

Dahlia held up another dress against her daugher, trying to decide if it was suitable for school. Alessa just stood there, glaring daggers. Dahlia placed the dress into a shopping basket and picked up another one.

"What do you think, Alessa? This one's green." Dahlia said, holding it up.

"It's the same as the one I'm wearing, and the same as the three you just put in that basket." Alessa huffed. Dahlia stood up and moved to the shoe section of the store. Picking up a pair of black shoes, Dahlia held them out for Alessa to see.

"Wow, black shoes on a schoolgirl. How not cliché." Alessa deadpanned. Dahlia put them in the basket before going to another isle and holding up a white blouse. "Are we just buying clothes that I already own?" Alessa asked.

"It's school shopping. We're getting them for you to wear to school." Dahlia stated.

"And what would be so wrong about me wearing what I usually wear?" Alessa asked. Dahlia turned around.

"Why can't we just spend time together like a mother and daughter usually do?" Dahlia asked. Alessa smiled mockingly.

"Oh gee, it couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that mothers don't usually set fire to their daughters and get them pregnant with an incarnation of a perverse 'god'. Apparently, that's considered a bad idea." Alessa said, "Don't know why though." Dahlia turned back around and headed back to the checkout. Alessa watched as Margaret Holloway once again took to holding Nora by her ankles and pulling. Once again, Nora was hanging off something and wouldn't let go, this time it was a bookshelf that consisted entirely of classic literature. Alessa shook her head. Although Dahlia took the prize for 'worst parent in the world', it was always interesting to see the runner's up.

James walked into Mary's room and shut the door. Lying on her bed waiting for him was Mary.

"I told you I'd be in our special place." Mary stated as James climbed into bed with her. James hugged her before noticing something wriggling in the bedsheets.

"What the hell is this?" James asked, reaching in and grabbing the wriggling object.

"I have no idea." Mary stated as James pulled the object out.

"Ow, that was my hair, you big meanie." Laura squealed. Mary shrieked loudly.

"Out." James shouted, throwing his shoe at Laura's head. Laura ran out the room as James continued to throw whatever came to hand in her general direction.

_AN: So, what do you all think? Oh, and thanks for the suggestions so far, I'll be starting back on them by Friday. Rate and review please._


	32. Chapter 32: Captain Obvious Cannot Tend

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 32: Captain Obvious Cannot Tend Bar

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Maria wiped down another glass and placed it on the rack over the bar. Surveying her tidy bar, Maria sat down and poured herself a drink. As she did so, the little bell over the door rang as Elle Holloway walked into the bar.

"What do you want?" Maria asked, slightly bored. It was way too early for anyone to be coming here wanting a drink. Elle just stood there and addressed her shoes.

"A job?" Elle asked softly. Maria put her drink down.

"Why would you want to work here?" Maria asked, "This place is crazy!"

"It'd pass the time." Elle stated. Maria picked her drink up again and took a sip.

"Okay, but first, how much experience do you have working in a bar?" Maria asked. Elle just stared at her with a blank expression on her face.

Maria led Elle around behind the bar, showing her how everything worked. Then, Maria moved on to explaining how to mix drinks.

"Okay, now all the basic drink combinations are on this chart." Maria explained, pulling out a chart from the side of the drinks cabinet, "But most of the time, people just have ordinary stuff, which you get out of the fridge." Maria then explained how to work the cash register and how to interact with customers. "The one thing you never want to do is insult a customer." Maria explained. Elle committed Maria's words of wisdom to memory. "So, how do you feel about working the bar now?" Maria asked.

"Okay." Elle stated confidentally.

"Excellent," Maria said, clapping her hands together, "Tonight is going to be brilliant."

That night the Heaven's Night bar was packed. But for once Maria was not being rushed off her feet as much by the amount of drinks being ordered. Instead, Maria was having to keep one eye firmly on Elle Holloway. It started off when Nora Holloway had attempted to buy a soda and Elle refused to serve her without seeing ID. Maria had to remind Elle that ID was not required for anything that wasn't alcoholic. Unfortunately, Elle's definition on 'alcoholic' was way off. Maria had to react fast when Elle gave Joey a vodka martini because, in Elle's words, "Vodka isn't an alcoholic – a drink can't consume alcohol." Maria had smacked her own forehead and told Elle that she meant ID for ordering alcoholic drinks, as in drinks containing alcohol. Then came the memorable moment when Harry ordered non-alcoholic cider and Elle poured him the alcoholic version. Maria hoped that James had brought his pillow, the way the night was going she'd need to be put out of her misery.

Things went from bad to worse for Maria. Elle wasn't just useless, or incompetant. She was like a nightmare behind the bar. Maria had given up on trying to prevent mistakes and now worked to correct them instead.

"I ordered a cider, this is lager." Adam Shephard moaned, slamming a pint glass on the bar. Maria just poured him another drink and tipped the old one away.

"Where's my onion rings?" Laura demanded, pounding her fist on the bar. Maria just sighed and handed the young girl a bowlful of them. Maria walked over to Elle, who was busy chatting up Alex Shephard.

"A word?" Maria said angrily, grabbing Elle's arm and pulling her away from Alex.

"Oh, what now?" Elle moaned.

"What now? What now? I'll give you 'what now'!" Maria shouted, "You can't tend bar properly. You're fired!" Elle's eyes widened.

"Fired?" Elle repeated.

"Yes, fired. As in no longer employed, terminated, sacked," Maria said, folding her arms, "Clear enough for you, Captain Obvious?" Elle just burst into tears and ran out of the bar.

_AN: Sadly, this'll be the last time in a while that I'll be updating on a Wednesday. It's September. That means that school's/uni's/college's open again and fanfictions either get completed quickly, their updates become less frequent or even stop altogether. And as much as I would like to keep dedicating the amount of time I do to writing this fic, I've got to cut the amount of time down. Also, sorry if this seems like a very short chapter. Rate and review, please._


	33. Chapter 33: OneWoman Crime Wave

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 33: One-Woman Crime Wave

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Cybil Bennett sat in the staff room of Alchemilla Hospital, sipping a coffee and reading a magazine on guns. Nearby, Harry was attempting to make some toast without burning it. Kaufmann was reading a magazine about Medicine and Lisa was reheating fish and chips in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, Lisa popped the door open, grabbed the plate of food and sat with it on her knees on another couch. Picking up the salt first, Lisa poured it over the fish before coating the entire plate in vinegar. Cybil looked at the plate over the top of her magazine.

"Err, isn't that really unhealthy?" Cybil asked. Lisa just shrugged and plunged her fork into the fish. Cutting off a piece, Lisa stuck it in her mouth before her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked as his toast popped out of the toaster, setting off the smoke alarm. Cybil put down her magazine and had a closer look at Lisa's plate before roughly opening up the salt dispenser.

"Which idiot put sugar in the salt dispenser?" Cybil shouted. From behind his magazine, Kaufmann grinned. Cybil checked her belt for her handgun.

"What's the problem, it's just a minor prank." Harry stated. Cybil stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Harry, there was sugar in the salt dispenser."

"And?"

"Lisa poured the salt dispenser full of sugar over her food."

"And?"

"Lisa's now got a sugar-high."

"Oh crap!" Harry shouted, dropping his toast.

Alessa woke up for yet another time to the sounds of someone pounding on her door. Putting both her pillows over her ears, Alessa waited for them to get the message that she wasn't opening the door and go away. Unfortunately, they didn't get the message.

"Alessa, it's Cybil. Open the door!" Cybil shouted. Alessa put the pillows down and walked over to the door.

"What'da ya want?" Alessa said, half-asleep.

"Lisa's had sugar." Cybil stated, "And she's nowhere in the hospital." Alessa woke up instantly.

"Wait here." Alessa said as she shut the door. Opening it up five minutes later after getting dressed, Alessa and Cybil left the hospital.

"Where do you think she went?" Cybil asked as they left the courtyard.

"Vincent's or the mall." Alessa stated, walking in the direction of Vincent's store.

When the two women arrived at Vincent's shop it was obvious that Lisa had already been and left. The front door was smashed and lying on the floor. Stuff had been pulled off the shelves and thrown to the floor. The cash register had been forced open and emptied.

"Why's she gone to breaking things now?" Cybil asked, "Before, she'd just grab what was available." Alessa shrugged.

"Maybe she's on a very big sugar high."

_Lisa ran out of Alchemilla Hospital and into a beautiful green field with nothing but green grass as far as she could see. Running happily through it causing her knees to be soaked with dew, Lisa noticed a pig sitting behind a glass door. Thinking that maybe it might like to be in the field with her and not stuck behind a glass door, Lisa attempted to open the door. Finding that it wouldn't move, Lisa picked up a stick she saw leaning up against the side of the door and used it to smash the glass. Putting her hand in through the hole she had created, Lisa reached in and unlocked the door. Looking around, Lisa couldn't see the pig but could see a huge room filled with all sorts of lovely things. Running around happily grabbing things and shoving them into her pockets, Lisa stared at a big container sat on a table in front of her. Shaking it, Lisa heard something inside it rattling. Thinking it might contain sweets, Lisa looked around and found something to prize it open with. Forcing it open, Lisa saw that it was filled with candy. Pulling the candy out and sticking it in her pockets, Lisa happily skipped out of the building and back into the field._

Alessa and Cybil walked to the only other place in Silent Hill that a kleptomaniac on a sugar high would go to. The shopping mall. Walking through the doors into the disused mall, Alessa and Cybil turned on their flashlights and looked around. Since Alessa controlled everything here, the mall was pretty much redundant so no one had been in here for a while. Which meant that on the floor was a thick layer of dust. And on this layer of dust were footprints.

"Look, she went into the Gigastore first." Alessa said, following the foot prints with her flashlight to the door of the store, which had been forced open. The two women walked into the store to see everything in disarray. It was obvious that Lisa had been through the store. Walking into the employee's area, Alessa noticed that up ahead of them, slumped against the wall, was Lisa, giggling to herself.

"We should be careful." Cybil stated.

_Lisa ran down the street. No longer in the fields, now she was in Silent Hill. But it was different than how she remembered it. It was full of happy people, all laughing and smiling and giving each other presents. Realising she was the only person not giving anyone anything made Lisa feel bad. So she ran for the mall, hoping to buy a load of stuff for everyone she knew. The mall was just as busy as the streets. Lisa ran into the first store she could and started to look around. The store was filled with music cds and films. Lisa grabbed a pile of them and walked towards the tills. But no one was on the tills, which was annoying. Lisa decided to walk into the employee's area and try to find someone to serve her. But there was no one back here. And from the windows, Lisa could only see empty streets. Sitting down against a wall, Lisa waited for someone to come._

"Are you here to process these?" Lisa asked, holding up a handful of cds, "I wanna buy these for my friends." Cybil and Alessa glanced at each other before realising what was going on.

"Yeah, we are." Cybil stated, helping Lisa to her feet. Alessa meanwhile started to walk back to the hospital, her vision going red. Marching through the courtyard and the reception area, Alessa walked straight into the staff room and slammed the door. Kaufmann was sitting there with a magazine and laughing his head off. Alessa snatched the magazine and threw it to the floor before standing in front of Kaufmann.

"The next time you want to play a prank on someone, don't." Alessa fumed, "Because Kaufmann, you're jokes aren't funny."

_AN: Rate and review please._


	34. Chapter 34: Maria Has A Problem

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 34: Maria Has A Problem

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

_AN: The basis for this chapter was suggested by Blades252 in the review section. And given the subject of the chapter, spoilers for Silent Hill 2 are here, so if you haven't played the game all the way to the end yet, go and play it or watch it on YouTube._

Maria leaned against the counter of the Heaven's Night bar, cleaning the glasses and putting them back in their holders ready for the next night's business. The only other people in the bar were Shadow, Alessa, Lisa, Kaufmann and Pyramid Head. Alessa, Lisa and Kaufmann were all playing a card game, Pyramid Head was staring at Maria and Shadow was browsing the net on his laptop.

"Um, that's interesting," Shadow muttered staring intently at the computer screen, "Maria, do you have an addiction to dying and then coming back to life again?" Maria dropped the glass she had been holding, showering her feet with bits of broken glass.

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" Maria gasped, holding onto the bar for support.

"Blades252." Shadow stated, turning to face Maria, "So, is it true?"

"I don't have an addiction to dying, Pyramid Head has an addiction to stabbing." Maria stated, pointing at her chest, where Pyramid Head had shoved his spear through, "See?" James chose that moment to come barelling in through the door and run up to Maria.

"Maria!" James shouted, sadly, before taking out a pillow and covering Maria's face up with it. Alessa stood up and pried James away from Maria.

After settling James down so he wasn't attempting to suffocate Maria every five seconds, Shadow turned and looked at the skewered woman.

"See, point proven." Shadow stated.

"What do you mean 'point proven'?" Maria asked. Shadow pointed to the spear still sticking out of her.

"Anyone else would have died from blood loss by now. That and James held a pillow over your face for two minutes, you should be dead." Maria looked down to the spear and attempted to pull it out.

"Can we just call it a massive plot hole and move on?" Maria asked, giving up. The spear had gone right through her and into the wall behind her. Pyramid Head grabbed the spear and pulled it out, causing Maria to fall onto the floor. The wall behind her was going to need a lot of concrete to patch up the hole the spear had made.

"Wow, what a hole!" Kaufmann quipped, causing a few people to giggle. Maria stood up off the floor.

"I'm fine everyone, thanks for asking you jerks!" Maria said, sulkily.

"Maria, you're alive?" James said, hugging her. Pyramid Head up his spear and pointed at Maria. Shadow shook his head and picked up a handgun.

"Of course she is, Maria can't die." Shadow stated, shooting Maria in the head. James jumped up and wrestled the gun out of Shadow's grip.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Maria shouted, holding her hand to her head.

"See, not dead." Shadow said, "Even though she was shot in the head."

"What is this, let's all kill Maria day?" Maria remarked. Kaufmann and Lisa pulled out shotguns.

"Erm, yep." Kaufmann said, firing his shotgun, causing a big hole to appear in the ceiling.

"Kaufmann, learn to aim properly." Shadow said, pushing Kaufmann's gun down until it was level with Maria's head. James stood in front of Maria and twiddled his thumbs.

"This isn't funny guys. Just because she can't die doesn't give you the right to shoot her." James said. James put his arm around Maria's shoulders and walked her to the door. As she walked out, a grand piano fell on her.

"Oops." Alessa called down. Everyone in the bar who wasn't James was in hysterics.

"How is dropping a piano on her funny?" James shouted.

"Would you have preferred a ten tonne weight?" Shadow asked, causing even more laughter.

"Maybe we should get on the phone to the Acme Company." Kaufmann joked. James just stood in the doorway, a smile visibly absent from his face.

"I'm so glad you all think its so amusing to kill." James said, angrily, "Because I don't agree with you. Violence is wrong. End of."

"Wow, a moral message being delivered with the subtlety of a brick through a window. How original." Shadow quipped. James just groaned and walked out of the bar, stopping only to pull Maria out of the wreckage of the piano.

_AN: No pianos were harmed in the making of this fic. Maria on the other hand... Rate and review please._


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Do It Yourself

Eternal Nightmare

Chpater 35: Don't Do It Yourself

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

Alessa had been woken by a lot of different noises during her stay at Alchemilla Hopsital. Singing drunks, slamming doors and shouting were the most common. Furniture breaking, sounds of children panicing were new ones. Sadly followed by a not so rare cause.

"What the hell were you children playing at?" Adam Shephard shouted loudly. Alessa threw her legs over the side of the bed and put her shoes on. Something told her she'd be needed. Opening her door, Alessa noticed Scarlett Fitch, Nora Holloway, Joey Bartlett and Josh Shephard all standing in the corridor staring at their shoes. Standing outside Nora's open door was Adam Shephard, with a face like a ripe tomato.

"What's going on out here?" Alessa asked, walking over.

"These four have been bouncing on their beds, and broken them." Adam stated. Alessa peering into Nora's room. Nora's bunk bed, which she shared with Scarlett, was lying on the floor in bits. No doubt from Adam's tone a similar situation was waiting downstairs in Josh and Joey's room.

"Well, we'll need to replace them, won't we." Alessa stated. There was no way in hell she was going to use her powers on something so trivial. Not when it gave her the perfect chance to annoy Shadow and the others by making them do manual labour.

"Forget it, I'm not doing this." Shadow stated, folding his arms, "Why the hell don't you just use your powers to fix it instead of having us rebuild two bunk beds?" Alessa looked at the line of long faces; Harry, James, Henry, Shadow and Alex Shephard were all standing there staring at the bag of tools in front of them. Near them Maria, Mary, Elle, Eileen and Cybil were discussing how to build bunk beds amongst them.

"Why not think of it as a challenge? Boys versus girls?" Alessa suggested, smiling.

"You're on." Shadow stated, picking up the tool bag. The other men followed him over to the lift.

"Good, because we're going to win." Alessa stated, picking up another tool bag.

"How do you know that?" Maria asked.

"Simple, I gave them all the cruddy tools." Alessa said, smiling.

Shadow stood in the doorway, looking at the instructions for assembling bunk beds. The others were preparing tools and laying out wood.

"Where's this one going?" James asked, holding up a piece. Shadow looked at the instructions.

"Over there, and it's the other way around." Shadow said. James put the plank on his shoulder and turned around.

"Ow!" Harry shouted as James' accidentally hit him in the back of the head with the plank of wood. Harry held his hands over his head. James dropped the plank to help Harry, the plank fell on Alex Shephard's foot.

"My foot!" Alex squealed holding his injured foot in his hand. Shadow smacked his palm against his forehead.

"You two, go downstairs and ask Kaufmann to check you over. James, you go too." Shadow said. James helped Alex hobble out the room with Harry following on behind.

"We're not going to win, are we?" Henry stated.

"Of course we are." Shadow said.

"How? The girls don't have plank head on their team."

"There's more than one way to win a game. Sometimes, you have to fight dirty." Shadow stated, picking up a tube of superglue.

Above them, the girls were getting on slightly better. Nobody had been sent downstairs for head injuries, nobody had hit their own fingers with a hammer. In short, there were no accidents. And they had managed to construct the first bed. Maria opened the window and leaned out to have a sneaky cigarette break. Leaning over the side of the roof, with a balloon in his hand, Shadow dropped it straight onto Maria's head before getting out of sight. Maria let the cigarette fall to the ground as she brought her head back into the room.

"Somone just dropped a balloon filled with gunk on my head." Maria moaned, putting her fingers in her hair.

"Don't touch it!" Mary shouted. Maria tried to pull her fingers loose, but they were stuck.

"Urgh, I've got my fingers stuck now." Maria moaned. Mary walked over to have a look.

"Don't panic, but you've got superglue in your hair and that's what your fingers are stuck in." Mary said, calmly.

"Argh! I've got superglue in my hair!" Maria shouted, running around the room.

"Calm down and go downstairs and get Lisa to sort it." Alessa said, grumpily.

Lisa looked at the three people sat on the chairs outside the exam room. Harry had a bandage wrapped around his head, Alex was on crutches and now Maria had patches of hair missing due to having them shaved off to free her fingers. Something told her that James had a lot to answer for and when Maria found out who was responsible for the superglue bomb, she was going to give them a piece of her mind. Using her fist. Alessa stormed downstairs. She'd had to resort to mending the beds using her powers and was naturally peeved at Shadow as a result.

"When I find him, I'm gonna tear Shadow's head off." Alessa fumed.

"Why are you pissed at him?" Maria asked.

"'Cause he ruined the game, making me use my powers to complete the beds." Alessa said angrily, "And he was the one who dropped the glue bomb."

"He WHAT!" Maria shouted, standing up. Shadow and James chose that moment, of all moments, to walk into the reception area. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Maria shouted, grabbing one of Alex's crutches and proceeding to beath Shadow over the head with it. James didn't get off lightly either, Harry started hitting him with another crutch. Lisa sighed, this meant more work for her.

_AN: Moral of the story – don't try DIY, get someone else to do it instead! Rate and review please._


	36. Chapter 36: Eating Cheese Before Bed Is

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 36: Eating Cheese Before Bed Is Not A Good Idea

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

Cybil walked down the brightly lit corridors of Alchemilla Hospital towards the kitchen. It was late at night, and everyone who hadn't gone to Heaven's Night for the usual twenty round nightcap was supposed to be in bed. Yet Cybil had heard shouting and laughing coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door open, Cybil noticed Alessa, Shadow, James and Harry all sitting at the kitchen table, some which their feet propped on it. All had cubes of cheese to hand and were watching a tv. On the tv screen was a videogame.

"What is going on down here?" Cybil asked.

"It's okay, we're just playing a game." Alessa stated.

"What game?"

"It's a variation on a drinking game. Every time this character on this game repeats something someone else just said in the form of a question or just says something dumb, we each eat some cheese." Alessa explained. Just in time to prove it, the tv echoed out 'We've managed to avoid drowning', prompting everyone to eat some cheese.

"And how much cheese have you all already eaten?" Cybil asked. Alessa just pointed to a pile of empty cheese wrappers in the centre of the table. "You lot do know that cheese can cause nightmares, right?" All four of them shook their heads.

James staggered into his room and fell onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dreaming about being in the Heaven's Night bar with just Mary and Maria, James thought he was in heaven. Even if he knew it was a dream, he could still have some fun.

"How about you and me go to the back offices for some alone time?" James asked Mary, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure, whatever you say honey." Mary answered.

"Can I come to?" Maria asked, jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." James replied. Mary moved her fingers along James' neck.

"Then why don't you go into the office to get ready, and we'll be there in a moment." Mary suggested. James ran to the office and closed the door. From the other side, he heard a key turn and laughter. Trying the doorhandle, James found it couldn't budge.

"Err, Mary. Why is the door locked?" James asked, feebly pounding on the door. From somewhere around the corner of the corridor, James could hear a scraping sound. "Oh hell no!" James shouted as Pyramid Head came around the corner, a boombox on his shoulder that was blaring out 'Why Can't We Be Friends' by War.

"Argh!" James screamed, his eyes shooting open in horror from the nightmare.

Harry ran down Simmons Street, calling out his daughter's name. The dense fog made it hard to see more than three feet in front of him.

"Daddy!" Cheryl called out. Harry turned around, glancing all around him.

"Cheryl? Cheryl!" Harry shouted, running aimlessly in a random direction. Eventually, Harry noticed Cheryl leaning against a wall playing with a yo-yo. "Cheryl, where have you been?"

"Erm, right here. Duh." Cheryl said, bored, "Alessa's gone across the street with her friend, Mr Lighty and Heather's in the Eight-Twelve."

"Wait, Alessa and Heather?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, your other daughters, remember?" Cheryl said, rolling her eyes. Harry looked across the street as Alessa set fire to a piece of paper and dropped it in a bin, setting the whole thing alight. Skipping happily down to the next bin, Alessa pulled out another strip of paper, lit what Harry presumed was 'Mr Lighty' and set fire to that as well.

"That thing is my daughter?" Harry shouted, "She's evil incarnate. She tortures people for kicks and now she's lighting random fires in trash cans?" Harry wished that it would not get worse. But fate, being the usual jackass that it was, decided to ignore him. Heather walked out of the eight-twelve with the cash register under her arm.

"Yo, what's up homies?" Heather asked, walking towards Harry and Cheryl. Harry just gave Heather a once-over, she was wearing hooker boots, a mini skirt that in Harry's opinion was three sizes to small, a tube top that was also three sizes too small, a white body warmer that was stained with blood and a cap which was on backwards.

"Please tell me that you brought the cash register." Harry said feebly.

"What? Oh this! Well, this prat in there didn't give it to me quick enough so I gave him a nice cold stab through the heart." Heather said, dismissively. Harry stared at her wide-eyed. So he had one normal daughter, a pyromaniac and a psychotic. Harry started screaming.

Shadow knew he was dreaming. He knew this because he was standing in a place which he knew wasn't real. Holding his arms to his chest for some defence from the cold snow storm which seemed to hold Shadow Moses in a perpetual grip, Shadow started to walk through the snowfield, looking carefully for any sign of an enemy. He stopped when he noticed a red beam of light suddenly appear on his chest, directly over his heart. Shadow was not stupid – he knew that this was from a sniper rifle. Shadow closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"There's nothing better than destroying obvious inserts, is there?" A voice called out. Shadow opened his eyes. Standing in front of him in a white winter coat and white trousers was what looked like his doppelganger. Only the doppelganger had white-blonde hair. "Fiction is meant to be fun, but be well-written. There's nothing worse than an obvious author insert or a Mary Sue character." The doppelganger stated, aiming his rifle at Shadow's head, "But considering that's all your capable of writing, guess you've got to go."

"You're wrong! That's not all I'm capable of!" Shadow shouted back. The doppelganger smirked at this.

"Hah! Is it just Rule of Funny that keeps you going, Hidden By Shadow?" The doppelganger asked.

"Not just that, whatever I can write. Horror, humour, tragedy. All building blocks, ready to be reshaped." Shadow angrily replied. The doppelganger laughed at this.

"I expected no less from someone who seems to just write a stream of consciousness."

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow shouted.

"I am you, just the inverse of you." The doppelganger stated, totally calm, "If you want a name, well, call me Shown In Light." This time, it was Shadow who was laughing.

"Shown In Light? Are you attempting to be ironic or are you just stupid?" Shadow smirked. Light just aimed his rifle again. There wasn't the hint of a smile on his face. Shadow watched as everything seemed to move in slow motion; Light pulled the trigger, the bullet fired, Shadow fell and could only watch as the blood poured out of his head and onto the white snow beneath him.

Alessa walked into the kitchen. For some reason, this caused Claudia, Margaret and Dahlia to drop what they were holding.

"Good morning!" The three women said cheerfully, although Alessa could tell they were faking it. Alessa decided she didn't actually want breakfast after all and headed to the staff room. As she did so, Lisa consumed an entire bag of sugary sweets.

'Oh joy,' Alessa thought to herself, 'The klepto returns. Wonder what she'll steal this time.' To her surprise, Lisa just stayed calm. She didn't jump up and attempt to steal the wallpaper or try and snatch Kaufmann's clothes while he was still wearing them. Instead, Lisa just sat there.

"Don't you want to steal something?" Alessa asked.

"Why would I want to do that/ Stealing is mean." Lisa replied. Alessa nearly had a heart attack. Lisa, not stealing when she had just consumed sugar. Something was wrong. Alessa walked into the reception area in time to see a lot of people pelting Shadow with books. Which meant that something wasn't wrong. Any day that Shadow got tortured was a good day in Alessa's book. Walking back towards the kitchen, Alessa nearly jumped out of her skin when Dahlia jumped out of the door, brandishing lollipops and saying the word 'lollipops' in an entirely creepy voice. Alessa opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She was smart enough to know a nightmare when she saw one. Dahlia acting nice was too frightening to comprehend.

_AN: Moral of the story: Don't eat cheese before going to bed unless you can do it without Cybil noticing! This chapter was largely inspired by me 'returning' to writing horror fics by accidentally writing an entire chapter of one of my other fics with a main character getting two nightmares and freaking out twice. The 'Shadow bashing' was largely inspired by Blades252 saying in his recent review that he liked reading about Shadow getting hurt. That's what he's there for. Other authors put in author avatars as self-inserts. Others just do it because they can't think of an original character. Me? I do it just to have a laugh. So, please leave a review._


	37. Chapter 37: Dahlia Is Not Allowed To

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 37: Dahlia Is Not Allowed To Cook Food

DISCLAIMER: You really should know by now that the author doesn't own Silent Hill. I only type these Disclaimers out to cover my ass against rabid lawyers.

_AN: Warning, casual swearing. Amazingly it's been 37 chapters and this is the first of them in this fic to contain T rated swears!_

Cybil was used to dealing with many things in Silent Hill. Missing children, drug pushing doctors, bad mothers. Cybil had dealt with them all at some stage. What she had not dealt with, and probably wished that she had never had to deal with, was Dahlia Gillespie's cooking. First problem this had posed was the early morning wake up call that consisted of an explosion, lots of shouting and someone throwing saucepans around. Cybil had charged into the kitchen with her weapon drawn and nearly shot the raving priestess, who's shouting could have made any chief, especially the kind that indulges in gratuitous swearing, blush.

"Why the fuck didn't this fucking piece of useless fucking crap cook my fucking food like it was fucking supposed to!" Dahlia ranted, getting slightly louder with each expletive. Cybil put the gun away before looking to see what Dahlia was cooking. Knowing Dahlia, it was liable to be a person, but apparently, she'd been attempting to make cakes. Which made Cybil's eyes water when she pulled the mixture out of the oven and the stench of them set the fire alarms off. Covering her mouth to stop the fumes going into her mouth, Cybil walked out of the kitchen and slammed the doors as people started coming down from upstairs moaning about the fire alarms.

"Who's the prat responcible for this then?" Alessa shouted, heading straight towards the kitchen. Cybil cut her off.

"Your mother." Cybil answered. Alessa just stood there and laughed.

"Apart from me the only thing my mother can cook is potatoes and she even manages to burn them. Alessa said, causing a few people to giggle. Dahlia chose that moment to come out and continue swearing, smoke billowing out of the room after her. Confused, Cybil opened the door before slamming it and ordering everyone out of the hospital. Somehow, Dahlia had managed to set fire to the kitchen.

Grumbling and moaning, the group walked into Brookhaven Hospital. Due to the fact that Alessa had to summon up a fire department to sort out the mess Dahlia had caused and there was nowhere else to go and eat, they had all decided to go and mooch around Brookhaven. It would also be easier on everyone who liked to drink at Heaven's Night, since it was just down the road as opposed to other side of town.

"Where's the grub?" James asked, walking to the kitchen and opening the door. Standing inside, with an apron that said 'Kiss The Chief' and a Chief's hat on, was Pyramid Head. James squealed like a little girl and ran off.

"Why are you cooking and not Shadow?" Maria asked, folding her arms. Pyramid Head wrote on a little pad he had in the apron's pocket and held it out for her to read.

"Lazy writer gave us food poisoning." Maria read out.

"I can cook!" Dahlia announced happily.

"FUCK NO!" Everyone else shouted. Dahlia wimpered and then did her best 'kicked puppy' look. Which didn't work.

"Why not?" Dahlia whined. Alessa and Cybil glared at her as everyone else went off to explore the hospital.

"Because you just burnt a kitchen and forced us to have to spend the night in this dump!" Alessa shouted. Cybil just nodded in agreement.

"How about if he watches me?" Dahlia asked, pointing her thumb at Pyramid Head.

"Fine, but if you burn it down, I'll let Shadow decide what you do. And since the last person to really annoy him ended up getting thrown into another world, I wouldn't piss him off." Alessa warned.

The group had split up, with most of them going to the top floors whilst the rest of the group had managed to get down to the basement level. James was in front, having been through the basement before. Opening the door to what had been the storeroom, James and the others gasped before some people started vomiting.

"What the fuck is this?" Mary shouted.

"I think – we've just found where Pyramid Head lives." James stated as Maria emptied her guts onto the floor. Closing the dor, James took the small group back upstairs.

On the second floor, Michael Kaufmann and Harry Mason had discovered Shadow's stash of videogames. And had decided to get them all out of their boxes, throw most of the discs around and play on a couple of them, whilst using the others as coasters.

"What is this game?" Kaufmann asked as he shot a generic enemy in the head. Harry picked up the game box.

"Err, it doesn't have a name." Harry said, casually tossing the box onto the floor as Shadow walked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" Shadow shouted, looking at the mess the two had made of his videogame collection. The two men stared at each other before attempting to dive out the window. A fall from the second floor would be survivable compared to the barely teethered rage that had been pouring out of Shadow's eyes at the sight of the desecration of his collection.

"What's with all the shouting?" Lisa asked, walking into the room. Shadow just stood in the middle of it staring at the mess.

"They've desecrated my collection!" Shadow whined, picking up a disc.

"They're only games." Lisa stated, walking away. Shadow was about to start sorting out his collection when he smelt something burning.

Alessa stared at the front of Brookhaven as for the second time that day she had to summon firefighters to deal with the fire that Dahlia had caused. It seemed that as soon as Pyramid Head's back was turned, Dahlia had managed to cause a fire. Standing around Dahlia, giving her evil glares were Pyramid Head, Cybil, Shadow and Lisa.

"Guess this means I'm banned from cooking again?" Dahlia asked weakly. Everyone nodded.


	38. Chapter 38: And Now, The Reviews

Eternal Nightmare

Chpater 38: And Now, The Reviews

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill. Konami does.

Alessa set up a videocamera in the Heaven's Night bar. For once, the bar was actually tidy.

"What're you doing?" Maria asked as Alessa finished adjusting the camera.

"Well, you know that Shadow is an author avatar, right?" Alessa asked.

"Yes."

"Which means that this is a fanfiction."

"Yes."

"Which means people review it."

"Yes."

"I thought it would be cool for us to respond to those reviews." Alessa said cheerfully. Maria gulped. Alessa being cheerful with no pliers meant the end of the world as they knew it.

"Did Shadow give the okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Alessa said.

"What did you do?" Maria asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing." Alessa smirked.

That night, everyone gathered in the Heaven's Night bar, sitting facing the camera. A lot of people had drinks. Alessa sat at the front with a laptop on her knees.

"Er, how do we begin?" Lisa asked, sitting next to Alessa.

"Well, let's start at the most recent review and work our way back." Alessa said.

"Are you insane, there's thirty-three reviews to go through." Shadow moaned.

"Your point being?" Alessa asked.

"This is gonna be a long night." Shadow groaned.

"Okay, first up is a review from Blades252," Alessa announced, pulling up the first review on her laptop, "It says, 'XD I would so LET Dahlia cook at my school if you know what I mean XD' Any comments?"

"That's great, at least someone appreciates my cooking!" Dahlia said happily, "Just tell me your school's address and I'll apply for a job there."

"Um, Dahlia, school's normally do criminal record checks." Cybil said uneasily.

"So?"

"You burnt your daughter in a fire."

"So?"

"That would show up on a criminal record."  
"So?"

"That would mean you won't get the job." Cybil stated. Dahlia sighed.

"Besides, you're cooking would land everyone else in hospital with food poisoning." Kaufmann joked.

"Moving on!" Alessa shouted, "Here's another review from Blades252 and it says, 'Yay more Shadow bashing, :D are you going to put nutty Angela Orosco in?'" Alessa picked up a frying pan and smacked Shadow over the head with it. "Nice to hear that someone appreciates my favourite hobby." Alessa smiled, "Okay Shadow, answer the question."

"Um, I might be putting Angela in at some point, but it's going to be tricky since I've already started writing the Halloween special chapters so I need to find a way to bring her in naturally." Shadow said.

"Why?" James groaned, "I thought I'd seen the last of that suicidal nutter! Please don't put her in."

"Sorry James, but what the reviewer's want, they get." Shadow smirked.

"Next review is from Blades252, again." Alessa said, "It reads, 'Love it when you get hurt XD could you do Laura and her addiction of being a bitch to James?' Wow, you really like watching Shadow get hurt." Alessa smirked, pulling out a mallet from under her seat.

"Don't even think about it." Shadow growled, "All this hitting me over the head with stuff hurts."

"Hang on, that's the reason Laura was added?" James shouted.

"Got a problem with that, Plank boy?" Laura shouted back.

"What's that about addiction?" Cybil asked. Shadow smiled nervously. Alessa read through some of the others quickly.

"Oh boy, Shadow isn't going to be in one piece by the end of this." Alessa said quietly, "The next review from Blades just says that Shadow wrote something unexpected in chapter 34. Then there's a review from Zombiegirl2007, 'Ohh James has an addiction to smothering people, Frank you need to add him and addiction to baby umbilical cords lol, Angela need not freak out every time a man passes her and add Mrs. Mason.' Okay, let's break this up into stages, first James' addiction to smothering people, comments?"

"I don't have an addiction to smothering." James shouted, "I only do it when I need to."

"Can we have a chapter where James smothers himself?" Mary asked.

"Sorry, only reviewers can suggest ideas." Shadow stated.

"Can we have a chapter where James smothers you?" Mary countered.

"No." Shadow said bluntly.

"Okay, next topic: Frank's addiction to baby umbilical cords." Alessa said, in time to stop Mary and Shadow verbally attack each other.

"I was wondering where that went." Walter said sadly.

"My dad's a headcase, get over it." James said.

"Um, I don't think I could write Frank's character very well." Shadow stated, "Sorry."

"Angela's problem about men, we can't really do that without Angela here, so let's skip to adding Mrs Mason." Alessa said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your wife." Shadow reminded him.

"Who?" Harry repeated.

"The woman who found Cheryl with you."

"Who?"  
"The woman you married who died before Cheryl was seven." Shadow shouted, "As you can see, there isn't very much info about Mrs Mason, so I can't add her. She'd just end up being an original character, or worse."

"What's worse than an original chara...oh!" Lisa said. As if to punctuate Lisa's point, Mary Sue walked in, her purple hair tangled all over the place.

"YOU!" Mary Sue shouted at Shadow, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"Oh crap!" Shadow shouted, reaching for a gun, "Stay the hell away from me!" Mary Sue moved to attack him before Pyramid Head grabbed her and threw her out the bar.

"Okay, moving on," Alessa said, after five minutes of quiet, "The next review is Blades252. The next four reviews in fact, so I'm going to go ahead and treat them as one big review. First part, 'You should have them cure Maria's addiction to dying and coming back to life also love the Shadow bashing XD'."

"That's why Pyramid Head skewered me?" Maria shouted, enraged.

"Um, Maria, you can't get angry at the reviewers." Shadow stated.

"Who said I was angry at Blades?" Maria shouted, "You were the one who wrote that." Maria grabbed Pyramid Head's pole, "Guess what, it's revenge time." Maria laughed manically before Pyramid Head took the pole off her and forced her back into her seat.

"As I said earlier, Shadow isn't going to be surviving tonight, so just save your revenge attacks for later," Alessa said, "Afterwards, Pyramid Head won't hold you back. Next part, 'XD lol you know while I was reading this I was thinking 'kids from Silent Hill are nuts' XD then it hit me what about Laura? You going to put her in?'."

"I'm not crazy." Laura shouted. Maria giggled.

"You could make Hannibal Lecter look sane." Maria laughed. Pretty much everyone in the bar laughed as well.

"Okay, next part, 'ahhhh poor Lisa XD' from Chapter 27." Alessa read out.

"Yeah, you spammed my forum topic with flames! Meanies!" Lisa shouted.

"Hang on, you were xxRedNurseRulesxx?" Kaufmann asked.

"What of it?" Lisa countered.

"Nothing!" Kaufmann said quickly.

"And finally, 'awwww if I didn't hate Mary Sue I might actually feel sorry for her XD'. Huh? Why would anyone every feel sorry for Mary Sue?" Alessa asked. Mary Sue ran back into the bar.

"'Cause they love me!" Mary Sue shouted, throwing herself at the camera, only to be caught by Kaufmann, Shadow and Pyramid Head.

"Umm, that review said he hated you." Shadow pointed out.

"What?" Mary Sue shouted, looking at the laptop confused.

"Yeah, right here, 'if I didn't hate Mary Sue' which means he doesn't like you, now scram." Alessa stated. Mary Sue just turned to the camera and pouted.

"Quick, get her out of here before she..." Shadow started.

"Why don't you love me?" Mary Sue interrupted, speaking directly to the camera, starting to do puppy dog eyes. Pyramid Head just threw her out of the bar again.

Having recovered from another outburst from Mary Sue, the group sat back down, having got some more drinks whilst Alessa read out the next review.

"Okay, next review is from Butane Koala Bear. It's a long one, so I'm going to break it up into parts. First part, 'All you've written so far is really good. I like how you juggle such a huge cast so well, so all the characters have their moments to shine.'"

"Thanks Butane Koala Bear." Shadow smiled.

"Moving on, because we want to get through this so we can knock Shadow out," Alessa stated, "'I also love Lisa's kleptomaina, that genuinelly had me in stitches more than a few times, same with Cybil's arresting addiction and Eileen's surgery addiction.' Um, we don't like Lisa's kleptomania very much."  
"I'm not that bad!" Lisa pouted.

"Not anymore, but at the start you would steal anything that wasn't nailed down," Cybil replied, "If it was on fire you'd get a fire extinguisher, put the fire out then steal whatever had been burning and the fire extinguisher. And I do not have an arresting addiction, I uphold the law. Big difference."

"Um, you never seem to come off-duty. Normal cops do not spend every waking minute arresting people." Shadow pointed out, causing Cybil to join in the pouting.

"Final part," Alessa announced, "'Overall, I really like this story. I hope this doesn't end soon without losing the really high standard you write at currently. Some suggestions for stuff for Elle Holloway to do: Loads of people compared her unfavourably to Maria, so maybe they could have a mutual hatred for each other. Not to mention, Elle is amazingly prone to stating the bleeding obvious, for example "Alex there's a valve by the gate, maybe it opens the gate?" I trust you could make some really funny lines out of this.' Shadow, writing at a high standard?" Alessa laughed, "That would be good to see."

"Hey, considering your fiction consisted entirely of self-inserts beating up an oc, you're one to talk, Alessa!" Shadow shouted.

"I don't state the obvious all the time, do I?" Elle asked quietly.

"YES YOU DO!" Several people shouted.

"Ahh, I state the obvious all the time!" Elle squealed.

"And the first step to overcoming a problem is admitting there is one!" Shadow stated.

"Okay, we're up to the chapter twenty-five reviews now." Alessa announced, "Which means the next review is from Silverspot221, 'Awesome! Keep those chapters coming ;)!'. What is that referring to?" Alessa asked.

"For me to know and for you to find out." Shadow smirked.

"Moving on, the next three reviews are from Blades252. The first, 'XD doing stuff that can't be mentioned in a t rated fanfic? XD lol.' Um, what?"

"I think he's referring to the night that me and Mary..." James started.

"Didn't do anything weird or out of the ordinary." Shadow interrupted, "James, this is a t-rated fic, keep your private life to yourself."

"Second review, 'Kittens, candy and Alex being an overprotective dumbass I love it XD'." Alessa read out.

"I'm not overprotective." Alex shouted.

"Yes you are." Shadow countered.

"Moving on, before Alex and Shadow kill each other, 'Lol you seem fun when drunk XD'. Blades, Shadow is not a fun drunk. He kept me up until three o'clock the following morning singing I'm Henry The Eighth, I am. That wasn't fun. That gave me a headache." Alessa said to the camera.

"I only did that because you plowed alcohol I didn't want down my throat, and dragged me to the bar in the first place after knocking me out." Shadow shouted at Alessa, "And I wasn't the only one singing that night."

"But you were the loudest." Alessa stated, "Next review is from Silverspot221, 'Dude you are awesome! Can't wait for the next chapter! Oh, and by the way could there be a chapter in which the whole group has dinner and it's Alessa's turn to do the dishes (and she of course starts acting all "Do it yourself...") so the characters make a plan to force her to do the dishes? Anyway...Awesome story!' Okay, first off, I'm above doing dishes." Alessa started.

"No you're not." Shadow countered.

"Second, why wouldn't we just buy a dishwasher?" Alessa asked.

"'Cause you're a cheapskate." Shadow stated, grinning.

"Third, I'm psychic. I'd notice that they were planning something and stop them from doing it." Alessa stated.

"I'm going to counter that point with this." Shadow stated, pointing his thumb at his head, "Author. Powers."

"Anyway, at least Shadow hasn't written that idea up." Alessa said.

"Not yet." Shadow smirked.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Alessa asked.

"Nothing." Shadow said.

"Okay, two more reviews from Blades252. And we're down to chapter twenty now, so can everyone make sure they have their implements of destruction ready?" Alessa asked, "First review, 'You ever going to bring Alex and Elle from Silent Hill Homecoming and deal with Alex's addiction of protecting everyone?' Short answer, yes he did. We wish Shadow hadn't done that, but ce la vie." Alessa replied, "Second review, 'XD XD XD XD XD epic win.' O-kay, Shadow what was that about?"

"Um, I think the next two reviews explain it." Shadow said.

"Okay, next review is from Zombiegirl2007, 'noooooooo that sucks.' She actually used more 'o's in that, but I can't say the word 'no' that long. That didn't explain anything Shadow." Alessa stated.

"Okay, what happened was that my USB stick which I kept all my fics on went balmy. At first, I thought it was a virus, but it's been scanned by four anti-virus software packages now and came up clean each time. Anyways, I based a chapter off that." Shadow explained.

"Here's a review from The Famous Fire Lady M, 'Imoa, I can see him as the guy who views weird porn.. XD. Sex, Drugs, and rock n roll.. Well, in Origins, it DOES look like he's wearing eyeliner.. XD So maybe he WAS in a band or something.. -weird mental images- XD Cheers on another excellent update! TFFLM.' Oh, now I remember, that was quite funny." Alessa laughed.

"I don't wear eyeliner anymore." Kaufmann stated, "It was the seventies, everyone was doing weird stuff like Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds and wearing their sister's makeup."

"Gross!" Shadow and Alessa shouted.

"Moving on, before Kaufmann started reminising too much." Alessa said as Kaufmann jumped up onto the stage. "The next two reviews are from Blades252, 'woot nice chapter lol Robbie the Rabit XD' and 'lol very funny and do Henry's silence thing XD'. Oh, why did you have to remind me of that?" Alessa whined.

"Because it was funny." Shadow laughed, "Alessa has a phobia!"

"Shut up before I give you a phobia!" Alessa shouted at Shadow.

"Can I just do something about Henry's silence thing?" Shadow asked.

"Go ahead." Alessa stated. Shadow walked over to the door.

"Henry, meet your long lost, Final Fantasy cousin!" Shadow shouted happily, opening the door of the Heaven's Night bar to reveal Squall Leonhart standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" Eileen asked Squall.

"..." Squall replied.

"Oh god, not another one." Eileen sighed.

"...whatever."

"What...the hell?"

"..."

"..."

"...whatever!" Squall said, slightly happy.

"What...the hell!" Henry said, just as happy. Shadow smiled and sat back down in his chair.

"Your reason for that was?" Alessa asked.

"Rule of funny." Shadow shrugged.

"O-kay. Next review is from Zombiegirl2007, 'that was funny, that was good'. About Kaufmann's addiction to Final Fantasy seven." Alessa announced, "For the record, what I was going to do would have been better."

"No it wouldn't, you would have resorted to torture." Shadow stated.

"Next review is from Blades252, 'lol man this is great' about chapter fourteen, where Harry got cuffed to Cheryl." Alessa giggled, "Nice night then, Harry?"

"It wasn't nice, it was creepy." Harry shuddered, turning to Shadow, "Why did you write that?"

"Actually, I think the next four reviews will answer that. They're from Zombiegirl2007. First review, 'So funny. Poor Harry, this is just great I love it, that made my day. Gives you a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Humm, now that I think, what are you going to do about James with no action in the bed room?'."

"Why would a reviewer give Shadow a plate of cookies?" Harry asked.

"More to the point, why didn't I get any of them?" Alessa shouted.

"Ate them." Shadow shrugged, "Tasted nice."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I want to get through these reviews and then strangle you, I'd be shoving James' pillow down your throat right now." Alessa said, grinning, "The next review says, 'I can't send you a PM but I would be honoured if you did :)'. Why would she be honoured if you did what, Shadow?" Alessa asked, "Oh wait, it's the next review from her, 'Hahahaha so funny I love it. Harry need to cure his addiction to trying to find his daughter.' So, that's why she gave you the cookies." Alessa said.

"You traded my dignity for cookies!" Harry shouted.

"Attack him later, we're almost through." Alessa intervened, "Next review was from Zombiegirl2007, 'Hahahaha so funny I can so see that Harry would' Huh?" Alessa asked, confused. Shadow leaned over.

"I think she's referring to Harry's written driving exam where his answer for question three: 'You see a ghost standing in the middle of the road, what should you do?' was 'Swerve into the nearest ditch.'." Shadow said, causing a few people to laugh at Harry.

"What's so funny." Harry asked. Nobody answered him.

"The next four reviews are from Blades252. First review, 'XD this chapter is VERY funny XD'. Second review, 'XD I loved Alessa's outburst XD XD XD'. Well, those loonies were asking for it. That weird therapist wasn't doing anything, so I stepped in. Third review, 'All I can say is laugh out loud, XD.' about me curing Lisa."

"Read: Torturing the poor woman." Shadow interrupted.

"As I said, curing." Alessa said, pointedly looking at Shadow, "Fourth review, 'the end is great XD' about Eileen doing down some stairs in a wheelchair."

"That actually hurt, you know." Eileen stated, frowning.

"So, it was your own fault." Cybil said.

"Ok. Break it up. Only two more reviews to go then we can wail on each other and Shadow as long as we like." Alessa shouted, "This review is from -NamelessForNow- and reads, 'Funny :) especially when I honestly tried to imagine Pyramid Head singing Karaoke :) I feel sorry for Alessa...but she is a strong girl to deal with all the mess, isn't she? :D'. I only have a two word response. THANK YOU!" Alessa shouted, "And now, the final review before we get to make Shadow slushies. From Tony Branston, 'I was going to say that the characters seemed far too casual about their situation, but I can kinda see how that keeps to the theme you've got going.' Wait, theme?"

"That's the first chapter, written when I was still working on my first fanfic, Circle Of Death." Shadow explained, "I hadn't written fiction for a long time, so I was unsure how to develop characters properly."

"Thanks for that explanation, Shadow. Now it's smashie time!" Alessa said happily, pulling out a mallet.

"Please don't wreck my bar." Maria called out as a group of the characters started beating Shadow with mallets.

_Alessa's Note: Hi all, I'm doing the final note since Shadow is currently a large heap of pain due to several mysterious mallet related injuries. Nothing to do with me of course. So, please review this long, weird thing disguising itself as a humour fic. Also, Shadow doesn't own Squall Leonhart or Final Fantasy Seven, it's the property of Square-Enix. Just before I finish off, Shadow asked me while he was being beaten to a pulp by people who were not me to remind you that there's a poll on his profile page about this fic's Halloween Special. He's already started writing the first of the two chapters. The one with the most votes goes up on Halloween at 20:00 GMT. Voting closes nine o'clock GMT the day before. The one with the least votes will probably go up the following Sunday, since Halloween this year is on a Sunday._


	39. Chapter 39: James' Worst Nightmare

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 39: James' Worst Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill. The author will never own Silent Hill. Konami own Silent Hill. Have I said the words 'own' and 'Silent Hill' often enough yet? I should probably also state that I don't own Mission Impossible, but I can't remember who does. It's just a passing reference to the TV show that's in here anyway. Just covering my back against rabid lawyers.

_AN: This chapter is based on two requests from Blades252._

James sat moping in the Heaven's Night bar, barely sipping his drink. Both of these activities earned Maria's attention. Normally, James didn't mope and he would chug his drinks. When James wasn't doing so something was wrong with the world.

"James, why are you so sad?" Maria asked.

"Because I want to smother someone. Mary said no. You never die. Alessa shouted at me." James whined as Alessa ran into the bar happily.

"James, good news!" Alessa shouted, slapping a tape recorder and a black folder onto the table.

"What, did Dahlia die?" James asked.

"No, better. I broke into Shadow's review system." Alessa stated.

"You did what?" Maria asked.

"Basically, I diverted all the reviews, so I get to see them before Shadow does, and there was a request for James. That's what the tape and folder are for." Alessa beamed, walking back out of the bar. James just stared at the tape machine.

"Well, play it." Maria said, sitting down at the table. James reached over and pressed the play button.

"_Good morning, Mr. Sunderland."_ The tape began, with a mysterious voice, _"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to smother Hidden By Shadow. He is currently in his room at the Brookhaven Hospital. It is up to you to assemble your team. Of course, should any members of your team be caught, or killed, the controller will disavow all knowledge of your actions. This tape will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, James."_ As the tape ended, smoke hissed out of the top of the tape machine. James and Maria just stared at each other.

"That, was weird." James stated, flipping open the folder. Inside it was a picture of Mary along with her vital statistics. Behind that was a photo of Maria, along with hers. The rest of the folder was pictures of various pillows.

James, Mary and Maria all walked into the reception of Brookhaven Hospital together. Maria was weilding a torch and a fire axe, Mary just had a torch and James had old reliable. His pillow.  
"Maria, head for the basement and make sure Pyramid Head doesn't have a chance to interfere." James commanded. Maria nodded before running down the stairs to the basement. James and Mary walked to the lift and took it to floor two. Stepping out, James headed for the all-too-familiar brown fire doors. Pushing them open, James and Mary looked down the corridor. Shadow lived in the last room at the end of the corridor. They would have to be careful, taking Shadow by surprise. There was no telling what he would do if he caught them. Waking very slowly, trying their hardest not to make a sound, Mary and James headed towards the end of the corridor. Standing outside Shadow's room, James' silently counted down from three. At one, he smashed the door open, ran to the bed and slammed the pillow down on top of it. Mary just stood in the doorway holding her flashlight.

"Err, James?" Mary said unsteadily.

"What? I'm a bit busy here." James grunted, putting as much force down on the pillow as he could. Mary just pointed at Shadow, who was sat in his chair. James turned to look before realising he'd been trying to smother thin air.

"Any particular reason you feel like ending my life tonight?" Shadow asked.

"Erm, this voice on a tape told me to." James responded, hanging his head down like a naughty student sent to see their principal.

"Okay, and if the tape had told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?" Shadow asked sarcastically. Standing up, Shadow walked over to Mary. "So, what were you doing? Playing lookout?" Mary nodded slowly. "And let me guess, Maria's stuck Pyramid Head in his room with a fire axe."

"How the hell did you know that?" James asked. Shadow just gave him a 'well, duh' look before walking out of his room and into the corridor.

"Did you bring anyone else?" Shadow asked suddenly.

"No." James answered.

"So why is someone sitting on the floor at the other end of the corridor?" Shadow asked.

Mary stood behind Shadow and shone her light down the corridor. Sure enough, someone was sitting at the other end of the corridor, stroking a knife and smiling. When James walked out into the corridor, he only took one look at the person before shouting "Run!" At this, two things happened. One was that the person sitting down looked towards them. The other was that James, Mary and Shadow sprinted towards the stairs.

"Who?" Mary asked breathlessly.

"More important question, how?" James countered, running down the stairs.

"No time to explain." Shadow huffed, running behind him, "Just head for the exit." The three ran out onto the ground floor and down the corridor towards the reception area. Running through the fire doors, James sprinted for the main doors. Throwing them open, James stopped in his tracks.

"Hi!" Eddie said, standing outside the entrance with a pizza box in his hand, "Want some?" James' response was anything but positive. He screamed in Eddie's face and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are they doing here?" James shouted at Shadow.

"Um, I think maybe a reviewer might have suggested them, possibly?" Shadow shrugged. James just grabbed Shadow's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Maybe? You think maybe a reviewer suggested them?" James shouted. Behind them, Angela walked out of the stairwell, still holding her knife.

"Oh, I. I'm sorry." Angela mumbled, thinking she'd interrupted something important. Mary turned around and did the one thing Angela had never had done to her before. She gave her a hug.

"James told me all about you." Mary said, slowly taking the knife from Angela's grasp and dropping it to the floor while her husband throttled Shadow in an attempt to get more information out of him. "I'm sorry we ran off. It was just a bit of a shock."

Maria sighed as she pulled another pint out. For the last two hours, Angela and Eddie had been sat in her bar, drinking as Mary and Alessa tried to make them feel more comfortable around people. Which considering said people included the group on the stage singing loudly and badly. At one point even trying to sing the theme from the first Final Fantasy. Maria wondered if it wouldn't be kinder to just let the two of them go somewhere else. Meanwhile, James had trapped Shadow in one of the back offices and decided that the best stress reliever was to throw a flash grenade in the room, then run in while Shadow was blinded and attack him from behind with a pillow to the face.

_AN: Yep, I know it's short. Between uni work, the Halloween chapter and doing chapters that had been delayed on my other fics, I haven't had a lot of spare time. Hope somebody liked it. If even one person likes this chapter, even if they don't review, I'm happy._


	40. Chapter 40: Who Want's To Be A Silent

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 40: Who Wants To Be A Silent Hill Idiot?

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill. The author will never own Silent Hill. Konami own Silent Hill. Have I said the words 'own' and 'Silent Hill' often enough yet?

Angela lay happily in her bed. Until she heard shouting from below her. Opening her window, she watched as James and some of the other men were fooling around on Koontz Street with some trolleys, an office chair and a shedload of fire extinguishers. Angela turned around as Alessa walked into her room.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" Alessa asked. Angela nodded. Alessa joined her at the window before sticking her head out and shouting, "Where the hell did all those fire extinguishers come from?" As if to answer her, Lisa burst into the room.

"Alessa, someone's nicked all the fire extinguishers in the hospital and Dahlia's trying to make toast." Alessa swore under her breath before running out of the room.

"Go on, Henry, get it on two wheels!" James shouted as Henry rolled down the street in a shopping trolley. Near him, Harry stood on the pavement with a fire extinguisher. As Henry rolled past them, both James and Harry fired the extinguishers in Henry's face, causing him to tip the trolley over and Henry to end up sprawled on the pavement. All three of them were laughing their heads off.

"You do know that Alessa is going to kill you for wasting those?" Lisa called down from her room. The men just took one look at each other before firing the extinguishers in her general direction. Lisa slammed her window shut so she didn't get foam on her clothes.

Dahlia stood next to the toaster, fidgetting with the knobs.

"Come on, toast the bloody bread!" Dahlia shouted, angrily as Alessa kicked the door open.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COOKING FOOD!" Alessa roared, spraying Dahlia with a fire hose. Dahlia choked a bit on the water being sprayed straight at her before glaring at her daughter, who smirked before walking away to deal with something else, leaving Dahlia to go and get changed, since her clothes were creating a puddle on the floor.

Alessa walked through the reception area and out into the courtyard in time to see James and Henry firing fire extinguishers at each other.

"Who the hell told you that you could mess around with the fire extinguishers?" Alessa roared as Harry went skidding past on the swivel chair, firing two fire extinguishers as he went, making it look like a Catherine wheel. Alessa used her powers to take away all the fire extinguishers.

"What're we going to do now?" Harry asked.

"I know. Let's stick Eddie in a trolley and roll it into a wall!" James suggested, causing the others to laugh. "Hey Eddie!" James called, "Get your ass down here, we've got pizza!" Eddie opened his window and leaned out of it.

"I'm on a diet!" Eddie shouted down before slamming his window.

"Now that's a first." James chuckled.

Alessa started to walk to the staff room when she noticed Angela wandering around down the hall, rubbing her arm.

"Something I can help you with?" Alessa asked.

"What is there to do around here?" Angela asked. Alessa raised an eyebrow, "Some form of entertainment, maybe?"

"There's a videogames machine in the second floor nurse's station." Alessa responded, "Other than that, it's a case of buy it from Vincent's store or get tanked at Maria's bar."

"There's a bar?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but trust me. By tomorrow, you'll be cursing it's existence." Alessa said, grumpily.

"Why would I be doing that?" Angela asked.

As was usual in the Heaven's Night bar, people had been drinking. Which meant that James was attempting to chat up a barstool, mistaking it for his wife. Lisa had somehow managed to get enough sugar to make her hyper, which meant that Maria had locked the back office door and locked away her nice glasses lest they find their way into Lisa's cardigan. Kaufmann was sleeping on a table and Harry and Henry were having an argument over the merits of carrying everything you found to carrying only ten items regardless of their size or weight.

"So, let me get this straight," Angela started, "We're all dead." Alessa nodded. "This is some kind of afterlife?" Again, Alessa nodded. "And you're in control of it?" Alessa shook her head.

"Technically, I'm in control of it." Alessa stated.

"So, who's in control of it?" Angela asked.

"Well, technically Shadow is." Alessa answered.

"Shadow?"

"An incredibly lazy author avatar. He lives in Brookhaven with Pyramid Head."

"Anyone else I should know about?" Angela asked.

"Well, yes and no." Alessa shrugged, "Occassionally, we get visited by this annoying sack of blood and organs we hate to call Mary Sue. If you see her, it means that Shadow's slacking off and has forgotten to ensure that she can't break in."

"Break in?"

"Shadow writes more than one fanfiction. For some reason, he has a presence in other fanfictions, and uses a set of keys to unlock portals to his other fics." Alessa explained, "Last time Mary Sue showed up, she pissed him off enough for him to throw her into one of his horror fics."

"Horror fics? Why is that a bad thing?"

"Erm, let's see. The odds of a survival in one of those is less than twenty-five percent. And it's on the decline."

The door to the bar was thrust open as Pyramid Head walked in, dragging a kicking and screaming Shadow behind him.

"Let me go! Wanna play games!" Shadow protested, trying to pull himself free of Pyramid Head's grasp. It didn't work. Pyramid Head just pulled his arm back and threw Shadow at a table.

"That's Shadow." Alessa stated, pointing at the barely conscious Shadow, who was having beer forced down his throat by Lisa and Kaufmann.

"Is that normal?" Angela asked as Shadow got up and tried to run back out the bar only to be tackled from behind by Vincent.

"Sadly, yes." Alessa sighed.

_AN: Really sorry for the 24 hour delay, I got the fic almost done then had to rewrite the ending. And after I promised myself that Shadow would not be making an appearance for at least one chapter, I drag him into the ending. I'm going to try to get more ORIGINAL chapters up, since it seems this fic is falling into the clutches of cannonitis – a rather nasty illness that causes humour fics to grow beards and start angsting about how they're not as good as other fics. That, or they do stupid things that would normally require a Beta Reader or an Editor to come along and say "Cut that out!" To provide the case-in-point, let's have Kaufmann and Lisa show you what I mean._

_Kaufmann: Can I do an eighteen-minute monologue?_

_Lisa: Argh! I've no reason to be upset and that makes me sad 'cause I don't get to mope like the cool characters!_

_Kaufmann: In a fanfic, you don't have time to think about things like humour and comedy._

_Lisa: Who's stolen my black hair dye and longcoat?_

_Kaufmann: This-is-known-as-a-stream-of-consciousness-which-is-a-really-bad-idea-to-type-because-it-takes-up-valuable-space-and-annoys-people._

_Lisa: Can I do l33t 5p3ak?_

_Shadow: NO! Just no! Please stop murdering the English language. Now let's deliver our central message – Nuke's are bad, mkay?_

_Kaufmann: Err, actually that's Koji..._

_Shadow: Utter one more word and it'll cause a disclaimer to appear. Oh no, here one comes! Don't forget to press the review button and leave a review!_

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own Metal Gear Solid, it is owned by Konami.


	41. Chapter 41: Maria Gets Help

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 41: Maria Gets Help

DISCLAIMER 1: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Maria stared around at the mess her bar was in. Every day, she'd clean it up. Every night, it'd get trashed again. Rinse. Repeat. Maria leant against the bar with her head in her hand.

"I wish I had some help." Maria moaned, before remembering the time when Elle Holloway had 'helped' her run the bar for an evening. "Some reliable help would be nice." Maria shut her eyes.

"Boobs, beer!" A male voice rang out.

'Get it yourself, James.' Maria thought.

"Err, this isn't the Seventh Heaven." A feminine voice stated.

'Duh, it's the Heaven's Night.' Maria deadpanned in her mind.

"How about asking that sleeping woman, yo." Maria felt like going to sleep, until she was shaken by her shoulders.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where we are?"

"Silent...Hill." Maria mumbled, opening her eyes. "What the! You're not regulars!"

Maria sat at one of her tables as the new people who'd arrived started sipping drinks. Maria looked at them again, their strange uniforms. Some were wearing navy blue suits, others, like the woman who had offered to look after Maria's bar were dressed in slightly normal clothes.

"Tell me again about the infinite supply of booze, yo." A red-headed man wearing a badly creased suit asked.

"Infinite supply of alcohol? Oh great, just what Reno needs." A blonde woman groaned, bashing her head against the table. As if to make matters worse, Maria's regulars showed up. And it was obvious they were already well on their way.

"Let's all go to the bar! Let's all go to the bar!" James sang as he walked through the door, "Let's all go to the bar to get ourselves some drinks!" James walked straight over to the bar.

"Hi, what're you having?" Maria's replacement for the evening asked.

"Er, you're not Maria." James stated.

"My name is Tifa." The woman answered.

"Have you seen Maria?" James asked. Maria silently cursed. She didn't need a reminder of the first time she'd met James. Tifa pointed towards her and James ran over with a drink.

"Maria, who are these people?" James asked as the rest of the guys walked in, oblivious to the fact that Maria wasn't behind the bar and started knocking down alcohol like prohibition was making a comeback later that night.

"They just appeared out of nowhere." Maria answered as Alessa walked in, "That woman, Tifa. She offered to take care of the bar for a couple of nights." Both Maria and James were oblivious to the fact that Alessa had just heard everything and wasn't very happy.

"Who the hell gave authorisation for this then?" Alessa shouted.

"Hi, you must be short annoying thing!" Reno smiled, attempting to hug Alessa who just threw him off with a look of disgust.

"Do you want children someday?" Alessa asked. Reno paused to consider it. "Because if you call me that again, I'm going to kick you so hard you'll never have children. But you will be able to sing very high notes." Reno visibly paled and covered his crotch. "Now answer me. Who told you this was okay?" Alessa asked, looking around for an answer.

"Um, we just sorta appeared here." Tifa answered. Alessa glared before adding two and two together.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Alessa shouted as she stormed out of the bar.

A couple of hours later and seeing how most of the patrons were too drunk to actually be capable of ordering more drinks, Tifa decided to chat with Maria.

"So, how long have you had this place?" Tifa asked.

"Too long." Maria answered.

"What, don't you like it?"

"Not always."

"Why not?" Tifa asked as Henry fell from the ceiling fan which he'd been hanging onto, bringing it down with him. A lot of the drunk men cheered.

"That's why." Maria stated, folding her arms on the table and crossing her arms. Henry stood up and grabbed another drink off a table.

"Why don't you throw him out?" Tifa asked.

"Throw...him...out?" Maria asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, like this." Tifa said as she got up and walked towards Henry. Snatching the glass Henry had picked up, Tifa banged it on the table assertively. "Mister, I want you to leave right now." Tifa shouted. Henry didn't listen, instead preoccupying himself with the male gaze. Which did not a happy Tifa make. She grabbed him by the neck, kicked his right leg out from under him and dragged him to the door. Opening it up with her free hand, she held Henry so he was looking out the door. "Now, are you going out, or am I kicking you out?" Tifa asked as Henry turned his head and resumed staring. So Tifa chose for him. She kicked him so hard he flew over the stairs and landed against some trash cans in the alley. Shutting the door, Tifa brushed off her hands before rejoining Maria. "And that's how to kick someone out." Tifa smiled, picking up a glass of water.

Maria sat staring at the crowd whilst sipping a soda. Since Henry had been forcibly ejected, the amount of stupid, destructive behaviour had gone right down. With any luck, the only damage Maria would have to fix the next morning would be the broken ceiling fan. Until Reno ran out with a load of plates under his arm from the back office.

"Oh joy." Tifa groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead. Reno looked around before jumping on the stage and lifting the stack of plates over his head.

"THIS...IS...MIDGAR!" Reno shouted, dropping the plates down onto the floor whilst grinning. Nobody else in the room was though. They were all staring in shock.

"Please tell me he didn't break anything valuable." Tifa sighed. Maria nodded. A tall man in a navy suit with black hair and a ponytail walked up to Reno.

"Reno, why exactly did you just drop a stack of plates on the floor." The man asked. Reno thought for a moment before grinning.

"You told me to drop the plate, yo." Reno said, grinning broadly.

"I told you to drop THE plate. As in the plate over Sector seven. Nobody asked you to drop a stack of plates on the floor." Then the man uttered the words every worker dreads, "It's coming out of your paycheck, Reno."

"Aww, Tseng!" Reno moaned. A couple of people chuckled at the sight of Reno getting his ass handed to him by his boss.

"Tifa, do you mind showing me how to throw someone out again?" Maria asked, standing up and walking over to Reno.

Reno watched as Maria and Tifa stood next to him. He knew he was in big trouble now.

"First," Tifa stated, standing slightly behind Maria, "You get him in a position you can deal with, try grabbing his neck and forcing him up." Maria grabbed his neck and yanked Reno off his feet. "Next, drag him to the exit." Maria dragged him across the bar and to the door. "And then, if they won't leave voluntarily, toss them out." Tifa smiled as Maria kicked Reno hard enough for him to fall over and go tumbling down the stairs and into the same trashcans Henry was now lying on. Maria smirked as she shut the door. From now on, she wouldn't have to worry about people trashing the bar – when they knew that she could just turn around and trash them.

_AN: I've been wanting to do a crossover chapter with FF7 for a while now, but each time I had a chapter written, I hated it and scrapped it. Also, this is the first chapter in a long while where Shadow hasn't made a direct appearance. Guess I've found the source of the blackhole that has been sucking the humour out of this fic. I hope, anyway. Reviews are nice for seeing whether or not I'm getting it right. So please, rate and review._


	42. Chapter 42: Alessa In A Weird World

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 42: Alessa In A Mad Land

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa woke up in her bed, aware it was early morning because of the light streaming in through her windows. Only it wasn't her room. Alessa looked around the unfamiliar room and jumped out of the bed she was lying in.

"Where the hell are we?" Alessa heard someone scream before Lisa Garland charged into the room wearing only a nightie.

"Lisa, what the hell?" Alessa shouted. Lisa ran up to her and started to shake Alessa by her shoulders.

"Where are we? Is this some kind of dream?" Lisa ranted, continuing to shake her. Over Lisa's shoulder, Alessa noticed Kaufmann run into the room wearing only a t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

"Lisa, get off her." Kaufmann said, pulling the nurse off Alessa, "Wherever we are, it isn't Alchemilla. We should try to find out where we are and then how to get back." Alessa paused to regain her breath. Being shaken like a ragdoll was not something she was used to.

They met up in the corridor a few minutes later, fully dressed. For some reason, their regular clothes were in their rooms. The three walked to a nearby lift and took it to the ground floor. Upon getting their, they found a huge room with all kinds of stalls. And it was packed with people, some wearing ordinary clothes, others wearing what were obviously costumes.

"What the hell is this?" Alessa asked out loud as another group of people walked past her.

"Come on, come on. They're showing the trailers for Silent Hill 8!" one of the group shouted running off ahead.

"Silent Hill? 8?" Kaufmann repeated, "Wonder what they are on about?"

"Maybe we should follow them." Lisa suggested. Kaufmann and Alessa nodded before following the group in front of them into a huge, darkened room with a huge screen and stage at the front. Not wanting to be seen very much, they decided to go to the back row, which was fairly empty. Only one person, a young man, was sitting at the back. Alessa noticed that even though it was very dark in the room, the man was wearing sunglasses. Lisa sat on the end of the row, with Kaufmann next to her. Alessa sat on Kaufmann's other side. The unknown man was sat a few seats to the left. The room darkened as the screen came to life, showing a man in a prison uniform running through a dark, foggy area. At the end of the video, a large logo with the words 'Silent Hill 8' came up on screen.

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked quietly. Alessa watched as the unknown man turned to them, looking through his sunglasses at them before turning back to the screen. Some kind of presentation was being conducted on the stage.

After the presentation was finished, the three stayed behind as people started to file out.

"What was that all about?" Kaufmann asked, not bothering to keep his voice down since everyone else was leaving the room.

"You really don't know?" The man asked. Alessa noticed a faint trace of a smile on his face.

"Why would we?" Kaufmann countered.

"Well, considering you're cosplaying some of the characters from the first Silent Hill you must be fans."

"Cosplay? Fans?" Lisa uttered. Alessa noticed the man raise an eyebrow.

"How about you tell me your names?" The man asked. They told him.

"Right," The man sighed, "You serious about not knowing what cosplay is?" Alessa nodded. The man set a backpack down on a seat between them and rifled through it before pulling out a box. "How about this?" The man asked, holding the box up for them to look at. The room's lights had come back on, so they could see it clearly. The title on the box was Silent Hill Origins. All three shook their heads. The man opened the box and took out a booklet. Flipping it open to a page, he held the booklet out to them. "Recognise any of these people?" Alessa took the booklet. Across the page were pictures of people, their names and a description of them. Showing it to Lisa and Kaufmann, they were shocked. Their names were in that book.

"Where did you get this?" Alessa asked, holding up the booklet. The man took one look at them before laughing a little.

"Oh man, can't believe I didn't notice before – you're roleplaying!"

"Roleplaying?" Alessa repeated.

"As the characters from Silent Hill 1! That explains why you're dressed the way you are. You're just acting clueless about Silent Hill games because the characters wouldn't recognise the games themselves." The man stated, grinning. "Good job!"

"Job? We're not cosplayers, or roleplaying or anything else." Kaufmann said angrily, "Besides, we don't even know you."

"Guess you can call me Shadow." The man shrugged.

"Shadow?" Alessa repeated.

"Yeah, it's my pen name." Shadow stated, "I'm a fan of Silent Hill, well, not a 'fan' exactly. Some people think fans are screaming people who are rabid about whatever they're interested in. I'm not like that."

"Pen name? Are you a writer?" Lisa asked.

"Well, yes and no. I write fanfics." Shadow answered.

"Fanfics? What are those?" Alessa asked.

"Wow, you guys really are the limit!" Shadow laughed, "Alright, I'll explain. Fanfictions or fanfics for short, are short stories, poems, songs, just about anything created by fans of something about that something. Let's take Silent Hill as an example. Lots of people are fans of Silent Hill, which is created by Konami..."

"Created? Konami?" Kaufmann repeated.

"Right. The Konami corporation publish the games. They used to develop them too, but now they let third party developers do it." Shadow explained, "Anyway, Konami own the rights to Silent Hill. Now, a lot of fans are quite creative, so they make works based on Silent Hill. These fall into the category of fanfiction."

"And, you write some fanfiction yourself?" Lisa asked.

"Yep, I write mostly humor fics. I started off with horror fics, but those were hard. Now I try to do humor, but occassionally the fics can border or even cross the line between humor and horror."

"What do you write?" Alessa asked.

"Well, I've written a story based on Final Fantasy VIII, two for Resident Evil, three for Silent Hill." Shadow said, counting them off on his fingers.

"Your Silent Hill fics, would one of them happen to be about a large cast of people?" Kaufmann asked.

"Yeah, Eternal Nightmare. Why? Have you read it?" Shadow asked, smiling.

"Erm. Listen, were there people called Mary Sue and Shadow in that fic?" Kaufmann asked. Shadow nodded.

"And everyone bar Shadow and Pyramid Head live in Alchemilla." Alessa stated.

"You've read it! What'd ya think of it?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you see...We haven't read it." Alessa stated, "We live in a town called Silent Hill..."

"Oh, going back to role playing." Shadow sighed.

"But there are people called Mary Sue and Shadow living there too." Alessa finished off, causing Shadow to gape at them.

"You mean? You're?" Shadow stammered.

Alessa sat on the bed she'd woken up on. Lisa was sitting next to her, Kaufmann was sitting on a chair and Shadow was pacing around the room, fidgeting with his hands.

"You trying to tell me you're my main characters?" Shadow stated, "But, that's not possible!"

"Why not?" Kaufmann asked.

"Well, I ended Eternal Nightmare months ago." Shadow stated.

"Argh!" Alessa heard Lisa and Kaufmann scream. She shot up in her bed. It was her bed. In her room at Alchemilla. Running out into the corridor, she saw Lisa stagger out of her room. Walking towards the lift, they went down to the first floor as Kaufmann got in and took the lift to the ground floor. The three went into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Urgh, had the most terrible dream." Lisa stated, massaging her head, "I dreamt I went to some hotel, there was a convention there." Alessa nearly dropped the bottle she was holding as Lisa said that. Kaufmann dropped the toast he'd made.

"A convention including something called Silent Hill 8?" Alessa asked. Lisa nodded.

"How did you know?" Lisa asked.

"And that man, Shadow." Kaufmann said. Lisa stared at him.

"You dreamt that too?" Lisa asked. Kaufmann and Alessa nodded before Alessa picked up a nearby phone and dialled the number for Brookhaven.

"Hello?" Shadow answered.

"Shadow, is everything alright?" Alessa asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Kaufmann, Lisa and I have had the same dream."

"And that means you call me, why?"

"Because we thought it was strange."

"Strange? What's strange is what I got in the mail today." Shadow stated.

"What'd you get?" Alessa asked.

"Convention tickets to a games convention being held a couple of months from now in some big hotel. But I never ordered these tickets, yet they're in my name." Alessa dropped the phone as Shadow's voice continued to ring out. "Alessa? Is something wrong? Alessa? ALESSA?"

_AN: Heh, this chapter just came to me and I felt like writing it down. Makes a nice break from the massive storylines I've been writing in my other fics, to be able to do what is essentially a series of connected one-shots here. But talk about a mind-screw. What exactly is going on here? Were they dreaming or seeing the future? I'm not going to state either way. In the word's of Number Two from The Prisoner, "That would be telling." Rate and review please._


	43. Chapter 43: Amateur Monster Hunters

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 43: Amateur Monster Hunters

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Maria walked out of Alchemilla Hospital, on her way to open the Heaven's Night bar so she could clean it up a little. Amazingly, it hadn't been wrecked in a fortnight. Not since people had noticed that Maria could easily throw them out and enjoy doing so. Walking out of the courtyard, Maria paused when she saw a load of Numb Bodies standing in the street. Stopping in her tracks, Maria watched as the Numb Bodies turned and started walking towards her. Running back into the hospital, Maria slammed the doors before screaming.

Alessa looked out the window to see the courtyard filled with Numb Bodies and Air Screamers. For their own safety, everyone had gathered on the upper floors of Alchemilla Hospital. Alessa cursed and walked over to a payphone. Tapping in the number for Brookhaven Hospital, Alessa waited as the line connected.

"Hello?" Shadow answered.

"Shadow, why are there monsters prowling the streets?" Alessa shouted.

"Erm, there shouldn't be." Shadow stated.

"Look out a window."

"Holy! How the hell did they get loose?"

"See what I mean. Wait, did you just say 'get loose'?"

"Erm..."

"Were you keeping them somewhere?" Alessa shouted, annoyed.

"They were secure!"

"So you were keeping them somewhere. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because they were in the Otherworld Silent Hill." Alessa watched as the people nearest her, who could hear everything being said shuddered. Alessa hung up the phone.

"Where are the weapons?" Alessa asked.

"Basement." Kaufmann replied, heading for the stairs. Alessa and Lisa followed, with the rest of the residents staying upstairs. The three walked down to the basement and into the storeroom, where Kaufmann had put three big boxes on a shelf labelled guns, roses and ammunition.

"Why's there a box labelled 'roses'?" Alessa asked, opening it up. "And why is it filled with cherry bombs and fireworks?"

"I kinda like blowing stuff up." Kaufmann stated, raiding the guns box and pulling out a couple of berettas.

"Never thought you'd have an appetite for destruction." Alessa sighed, raiding the ammunition box. Lisa tipped the guns box over.

"No Desert Eagles?" Lisa whined.

"Too expensive." Kaufmann stated, pulling out an AK-47.

An hour later and everyone had weapons, enough ammunition to have a small war and were grouped into teams based on their games. The SH1 team would clear out Koontz Street. The SH2 team got Carrol Street. The SH3 team were to head for the Police Station, taking out any monsters they encountered on the way. The SH4 team were to stay behind and guard Alchemilla Hospital. The SH5 team were to go and find Shadow and find out how the monsters had gotten loose in the first place. Alessa walked out of the hospital first, leading Harry, Cybil, Lisa, Dahlia and Kaufmann out. As soon as she was out the door, Alessa raised her Beretta's and fired, downing a couple of Numb Bodies. Cybil and Harry fired at the hoard with their Colt .45's. Lisa and Dahlia had a couple of sub-machine guns and Kaufmann had an M1911A1 which for some reason he'd left a silencer on. Alessa ran out in front, not caring for the fact that her shoes were getting soaked with blood. She was having too much fun. The other teams ran towards their prospective destinations as the SH1 team tried to eliminate the monsters from Koontz Street and keep Alessa from destroying anything, since she was running around laughing her face off and shooting.

Alex Shephard ran in front down Carrol Street, heading for Brookhaven Hospital. Amazingly, the SH2 team seemed to interpret 'clear Carrol Street of monsters' as 'make sure monsters can't get into Heaven's Night and drink all the booze by locking yourselves in and drinking all the booze.' which meant that Alex, Elle, Margaret and Adam were having to do that as well. As they got nearer to Brookhaven's entrance, the monsters thinned out, with dead corpses more likely. Alex ran towards the steps to see Shadow leaning in the doorway, eating cereal so fast he was practically inhaling it. A PSG-1 was leant against the doorframe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Margaret shouted as Shadow put the bowl of cereal on the floor and picked up the rifle. Aiming it down the street, Shadow shot a Siam twice, both head shots.

"Simple, the monsters escaped from here, they're not likely to come back in." Shadow stated.

"Escaped, how?" Alex asked.

"The lift going down to the basement has an override function which allows it to travel through this Brookhaven and the Otherworld Brookhaven." Shadow explained.

"Why the hell would you allow something like that?" Elle asked.

"How else am I to keep Pyramid Head under control?" Shadow answered.

"So why would Pyramid Head be going through to the Otherworld which is teaming with monsters? What would he do with them?" Elle asked, earning her glares from everyone. Including Shadow, who picked up his rifle and aimed at another monster.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry, I've locked down the lift so no more can come through so all we need to do is kill the ones that made it through." Shadow stated.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that when we got here?" Margaret asked. Shadow shrugged.

"Exposition?"

Cheryl ran gleefully through the streets, machine gun firing everywhere as she headed for the police station. Vincent & Claudia just stayed as far back as they could to avoid both monsters and friendly fire.

"How come Cheryl and Alessa are so different?" Claudia asked out of the blue. Vincent stopped and looked at her.

"What, they're practically identical." Vincent said, looking over his shoulder in time to see Alessa run down the end of Koontz Street where it intersected, wearing for some reason not her usual blue dress and white blouse but black trousers and dirty sleeveless top. Her usual tie was around her forehead like a bandana and she was carrying an M60 machine gun.

"True, but Cheryl is an emotional nutcase." Claudia said as Alessa fired into the air, shouting "War!" and running back down Koontz Street.

"And Alessa's not?" Vincent stated, "The girl created an exact copy of an entire town in order to punish people she felt wronged her – twice!"

"She was trying to bring paradise!" Claudia protested. Vincent put his hand to his face.

"Claudia. Please. Not another theology debate." Vincent sighed.

"She only suffered because we need god!" Claudia continued.

"Claudia. Please. The Holy Way or The Order or whatever the hell you want to call it was wrong. Your dad beat a ton of fairytales and bs into you. And you're still repeating them. For god's sake, you're a grown woman, start acting like one!" Vincent ranted. Claudia chuckled. "What?"

"You said 'for god's sake'. It's for god's sake that I tried to help bring paradise." Claudia smiled. Vincent walked across the street, put his hands against a wall and started banging his head on it.

Maria looked out of the window as an Air Screamer headed down the street.

"Shouldn't we be doing what we were told to do – shoot these monsters down?" Maria asked as James sat on the bar, leant right over putting his head under the taps and turned them on. Maria sighed, knowing full well that James would now be too drunk to see the monsters properly - let alone aim and shoot at them.

"Guess we'd better hope Alessa doesn't find out we've spent all day in here." Maria said.

Eileen was bored. Very bored. Everyone else got to go and hunt down monsters. What did they get to do? Oh yeah, guard the hospital. She'd go to sleep if she wouldn't be woken up by gunfire every five seconds. Henry and Walter were downstairs playing cards. Eileen had wandered up to the top floor and decided to lock herself into the nurse's station and play videogames all night. Grabbing the first thing out of the disorganised pile, Eileen shoved the disc in and grabbed the controller.

"Siren? Seriously, is there a single game in this building which is not a JRPG or a horror game?" Eileen moaned, before starting the game up.

The next morning, everyone met up in the reception area of Alchemilla Hospital. Alessa was jumping up and down and seemed very hyper.

"So, did everyone get a load of monsters yesterday?" Alessa asked, smiling.

"Um, monsters, yeah." Maria said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The only monster James got was beer." Alex joked.

"And Eileen spent all night on Siren." Henry reported.

"So, none of you shot anything?" Alessa asked.

"Err, Cheryl shot a couple of monsters." Vincent stated.

"Yeah, and I kinda sniped a load of them." Shadow joined in.

"So, apart from me, Shadow and Cheryl, nobody got anything?" Alessa asked. Everyone shook their head. "Man, you lot are wimps."

"That or we want to enjoy our time here, not spend it constantly shooting everything like we did when we first got to Silent Hill." Harry stated.

_AN: Very sorry for the late chapter, got caught up in a tonne of stuff which stopped me completing it on time. That's what happens when uni work overloads me. I'll try not to let it happen too often. Also, a reminder that there is a poll on my profile for the Halloween episode of this fic, since last time I checked it (I get to see the live results!) they were tied._


	44. Chapter 44: How Not To Cure Angela

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 44: How Not To Cure Angela

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa watched as Angela sat in the corner of the staff room cowering. Whenever she sent Kaufmann over to ask if she was okay, Angela would wimper.

"What's wrong with her?" Alessa shouted.

"She's got a phobia of men." James shouted back whilst getting himself a cup of coffee, "It's 'cause of her father." Alessa stared at the cowering form before getting an idea.

"A phobia? We can't have that!" Alessa jumped up, "I'm going to cure Angela of her fear!"

"Please tell me it doesn't involve pliers." Cybil deadpanned.

"No." Alessa drawled, before using her powers to knock Angela out cold.

"What the hell did you just do?" James shouted, checking Angela over. Alessa just giggled. When Angela opened her eyes, Alessa's grin got wider.

"Where am I?" Angela shouted, causing Alessa to laugh louder. Angela lept at Alessa and put her in a choke hold, "What the hell did you do?" James and Kaufmann tried to prize Angela off but her grip was too strong.

"How did she get so strong?" Kaufmann asked, tugging at Angela's arm.

"Not Angela." Alessa choked out.

"Then who?" James asked, not letting up on his own grip on 'Angela's arm.

"S-Shadow." The two men both lost their grips at the same time, causing 'Angela' to fall over. Alessa pulled herself out of the choke hold, "I thought that if Angela were to live a day as a man, she might get over her own fear."

"So you body swapped her?" James asked.

"That, and it's annoying Shadow, which is always good." Alessa stated.

_'Would someone stop the beeping?' _Angela thought to herself, _'Seriously, that alarm is getting on my nerves.'_ Opening her eyes, Angela looked around the room. _'What the? This isn't my room. It's not even in Alchemilla! Where the hell am I?'_ Angela looked around the room, electronic gizmos sat on the shelves and on a desk sat a laptop. Angela stood up and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. It wasn't her face staring back at her, but short brown hair, tired eyes and pale skin.

"Holy hell, I'm a dude!" Angela blurted out. When she remembered something Alessa had said to her. _'If I'm in Brookhaven, then that means...' _As if to bring her worst nightmare to life, the door was thrown open and Pyramid Head was standing in the doorway. Angela fell down on the floor and stared up at him, babbling. Pyramid Head tilted his head to one side before writing something down on a pad and holding it out for Angela to see.

"Where's Shadow?" Angela read out. She shrugged her shoulders. Pyramid Head wrote something else down.

"'Who are you?' I'm Angela. Angela Orosco." Angela stated. Pyramid Head wrote on the pad again.

"Would you like breakfast?" Angela read out before nodding. Pyramid Head helped her to her feet before leading the way to the kitchen.

"James, I'm borrowing your clothes!" Shadow shouted, running up the stairs.

"Why?" James shouted from behind him.

"I hate sweaters, there is no way I'm going to wear this all day." Shadow fumed. Alessa had explained that the switch would be reversed either by the end of the day or sooner if Angela managed to get over her fear of men. Which had meant they'd had to endure five minutes of a ranting, raving and swearing Shadow.

"But, my stuff won't fit you." James shouted.

"Why?"  
"Because Angela's a girl."

"So?"

"You're in her body.

"So – oh bloody hell!" Shadow cursed, "I'll just have to wear your clothes and have them hanging loose and baggy." Shadow ran through the doors and sprinted down the corridor towards James' room.

"Why not borrow Mary, Maria or Lisa's clothes?" James panted, barely able to keep up with Shadow.

"Because I'm a dude, I am not going to wear girly stuff." Shadow spat angrily, "That and they'd try to use me for a god damn doll, sticking me in weird outfits." Shadow ran into James' room and made a beeline for the closet. James ran in in time to see Shadow grab his favourite coat, a grey shirt and some jeans before turning around. "Now get out – this isn't a stripshow." Shadow commanded.

Angela gulped down the toast and coffee Pyramid Head had made for her before walking back upstairs on her own and into Shadow's room. She had discovered that for some reason Shadow had dressed all in black – black t shirt, unbuttoned black shirt, black trousers and black boots. Although Angela didn't mind wearing black clothes, a little bit of colour wouldn't hurt. Angela opened Shadow's closet to find that his entire wardrobe consisted of black clothes. Angela shut the door before running for the exit.

"Pyramid Head, I'm going to the other hospital now!" Angela called on her way out. Running the distance between Brookhaven and Alchemilla, which was over thirty minutes run, Angela sprinted through the reception area nearly knocking Lisa over, before running for the stairs.

"James, I'm borrowing your clothes!" Angela shouted as she passed the staffroom.

"Has my room suddenly become a clothes rental shop?" James shouted.

Kaufmann, Lisa and Shadow all sat on a sofa, drinking coffee and reading. Shadow was still very annoyed at Alessa, so he kept giving her evil eyes whenever he could. At least he wasn't swearing as much now.

"This'll probably be a good thing." Kaufmann said, thoughtlessly. Shadow nearly spat his coffee out and turned to look at him, "If it helps Angela get over her problems, it can only be a good thing."

"Except there are other ways of getting over phobias – like therapy!" Shadow stated sarcastically.

"Someone sounds like they're sulking." Lisa stated, "Come on, can't you just look at the bright side for once?"

"Why, there is no bright side." Shadow remarked.

"There's got to be." Lisa pouted. Shadow just turned to look at the two, smiling.

"There's always something to be happy about." Kaufmann began, before noticing that he was no longer speaking in his voice. His turned to his left to see his own body staring back at him in wide-eyed horror. Alessa lifted her head out of the book she was reading at the sounds of screaming to notice both Kaufmann and Lisa passed out on the floor and Shadow grinning like the cat that had all the cream.

"What happened?" Alessa asked.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander." Shadow stated, smirking.

A couple of hours later, and everyone had gone down to the Heaven's Night bar, except Cybil, Shadow, Alessa, Angela, Lisa and Kaufmann. They were still in the staffroom. Cybil had walked into a blazing argument between Lisa, Kaufmann and Angela until Alessa explained what had happened, that she'd switched Shadow and Angela's minds into each other's bodies and Shadow had done the same thing to Kaufmann and Lisa.

"Right, so what are we going to do about it?" Cybil asked.

"Laugh at Kaufmann for opening his stupid gob." Shadow remarked.

"No, I think Kaufmann and Lisa should go to the bar and get drunk, maybe that'll take their minds off it." Cybil stated, "Angela too." The three went, leaving Alessa and Shadow to Cybil's wrath. Cybil handcuffed the two together before dragging them to Alessa's room. Holding onto the handcuffs with her left hand, Cybil rummaged through Alessa's clothes until she found something suitable.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Alessa pouted. Cybil had picked out a dress that in Alessa's opinion was too bright, too short and too frilly. Cybil just shoved the item of clothing into Alessa's hands before dragging them into Lisa's room. Going through Lisa's closet, Cybil didn't find anything she wanted, so it was more dragging to Maria's room, where Cybil found something that made Alessa giggle and Shadow puke his guts up into Maria's trash can.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Shadow stated.

"Come on, give it a chance." Cybil stated, holding out the items of clothing that had made Shadow puke.

"I'll give them two chances, 'fat' and 'no'." Shadow quipped. Cybil sighed and tasered the pair of them until they fell unconscious before pulling their clothes off and forcing the pair into the outfits she had picked out for them.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Angela had gotten to be pretty friendly with everyone there. Even Eddie had come over and after being told what Alessa had done that morning had tried to cheer Angela up about it. Which worked when Cybil walked in with two people in tow – Alessa wearing a short, white dress with a load of frills on it and Shadow wearing a duplicate of Maria's favourite outfit. Everyone in the bar laughed whilst Shadow and Alessa pouted.

"Okay you two, learned your lesson?" Cybil asked. They nodded. "And the lesson was?"

"Don't shove toilet roll down the toilet unless you want a flood?" Shadow asked.

"Pliers have many uses?" Alessa tried.

"Nope and no." Cybil stated.

"The universe and its ruler hates self-inserts?" Alessa asked.

"Switching people around without permission is wrong?" Shadow stated.

"Yep, so what are you going to do about it?" Cybil asked. Shadow and Alessa nodded at each other before using their powers to switch everyone back to their own bodies. Alessa also used hers to change her dress to resemble her usual blue one. Shadow just looked at the clothes Angela had put on his body, jeans and a white top that read 'I Byte'.

"Angela, what the hell?" Shadow moaned.

"You need a change of wardrobe." Angela stated, sitting on the bar.

_AN: And there you have it, more humiliation for both Shadow and Alessa. This came about because I wanted to cover Angela and Eddie's problems without resorting to the same setup I used for the others (namely a visit to the therapist). So, Angela took it pretty well. Shadow on the other hand had the worst day of his life with a side order of guilt from Cybil. I've done a lot more work on the Halloween chapters, one's nearly finished and the other is over the halfway mark. So, get voting if you haven't already done so, the poll shuts October 30__th__ at midday GMT. Also, don't forget to review, reading nice, constructive and funny reviews makes my day. A review a day guarantees more bashing of the author avatar I call Shadow._

_Shadow: Hey, that's not very nice. You do know you're essentially making fun of yourself right?_

_AN: Wrong, you're a construct I made in my image, then got bored of and decided to use as a butt monkey when the Silent Hill characters wouldn't fit._

_Shadow: So why don't you spend a day with those morons?_

_AN: Because they're not real. You're not real._

_Shadow: You're still talking to me._

_AN: Oh my god. Do you hear that?_

_Shadow: Hear what?_

_AN: The fourth wall just collapsed!_

_Shadow: I need scissors! 61!_


	45. Chapter 45: Alessa Hates Queues

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 45: Alessa Hates Queues

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

For the first time in a long time, Vincent finally had something worthwhile to sell in his shop. Copies of Silent Hill 8. Which meant that for the first time ever, there was a queue stretching out of his shop door and all the way into Alchemilla Hospital, around the reception area and into the stairwell. Which meant that Alessa wished that she hadn't spent the morning in bed only to end up at the back of the queue with Lisa who had also slept in late and Cheryl, who had only gone to sleep at five o'clock, one hour before Vincent was opening his shop. Which meant that Alessa had to endure Cheryl on a sugar high raving about how cool this new Silent Hill was going to be.

"Can you believe how cool it's going to be?" Cheryl squeaked straight into Alessa's ear.

"No. I can't believe it. It's not Team Silent." Alessa stated.

"I know, yet it is just as good as theirs." Cheryl whined like the devoted fangirl she was becoming. Alessa just stared at her before digging her mp3 player out of her pocket and turning it on. Immediately the droning coming out of Cheryl's mouth was replaced by Classic Rock, making Alessa feel slightly better.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality fifteen minutes, the line moved forward, allowing both Alessa and Cheryl to move down a step closer to the first floor. By this time, Alessa's mp3 had a dead battery, since she hadn't bothered to charge it up recently. Which meant the whining, droning fangirl was squealing in her ear and Alessa could hear every word.

"Oh-my-gawd-Murphy-is-so-freaking-hot-I-want-his-babies!" Cheryl shouted quickly before squealing loud enough that if Alessa had let dogs come into Silent Hill, they'd be barking at the loud noise they'd just heard from over two blocks away. Luckily for PETA, Alessa hated dogs, so no canines were subjected to the sound of Cheryl squealing in all her fangirl delight. Sadly, Alessa and a lot of other people were in earshot. Cries of "Ow, my ears!" and "I've got a headache now!" echoed up the stairwell. Cheryl however remained oblivious to the complaints, preferring instead to keep talking about how awesome Murphy was and how she envied A. Cunningham for getting to be close to Murphy. Whine, whine, whine. Drone, drone, drone. Alessa had enough and dug out her PSP. Finding that she had three UMDs in her pocket; Silent Hill Origins, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker or Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower, Alessa turned the PSP on, showing her desktop of Dahlia being strangled by Pyramid Head and Valtiel whilst Kaufmann got hit over the head by Lisa with a giant mallet. Popping the UMD of Silent Hill Origins into the PSP, Alessa waited for the system to recognise the UMD so she could play it.

Thirty minutes later, and the queue had moved up enough that Alessa was standing on the one remaining step down to the ground floor whilst Cheryl was in front of her, yapping on and on and on about what it would be like to play Silent Hill 8. Alessa had managed to tune that out with her headphones and PSP. Having begun a new game of Silent Hill Origins, Alessa was at the second boss fight with no ammunition but a whole load of breakable weapons like televisions and typewriters. Running to another corner of the room and throwing a television at the boss, Alessa stared as her screen went grey with a very familiar icon in the centre of the screen, a flashing battery with a line through it. And then her PSP joined her mp3 player. Which meant that, while it had been a bit of blessed relief, Alessa was back to hearing Cheryl go on and on about her latest obsession.

Another thirty minutes of listening to the fangirl bleat and the queue had moved forward enough that both Alessa and Cheryl were standing in the corridor. Alessa desperately trying to drown out the noise coming from Cheryl's mouth. She'd already tried to stop Cheryl talking with her powers, but for some reason, they weren't working properly. After buying her game, Alessa was going to go over to Brookhaven and repeatedly smash Shadow's head into his desk. Her powers working had to be his fault. In a way, Alessa was glad Shadow was there now. He made a very convenient fall guy. Alessa forgot to do something – Shadow had to be to blame. Random snow storm trap them in the building? Yep, another reason to go beat Shadow with a two by four. Maria shutting Heaven's Night early due to rowdy drinkers? Let's add nails to the two by four. Alessa having to walk home in her socks because she lost her shoes in a poker game? Forget the two by four, let's use a lead pipe instead. Alessa getting locked out of Alchemilla because she'd accidentally taken the long route? Oh hello, mister emergency hammer. Nice to meet you. Whilst Alessa had been thinking of the many ways she could beat Shadow into unconsciousness, Cheryl had been drafting a fanfiction. Out loud. And annoyingly for Alessa, it seemed Cheryl was a yaoi fan. Alessa tried to block out the noise of Cheryl describing how she'd portray Murphy's undying love for "that postman guy in the trailer" as Cheryl was referring to him. In a way, Alessa succeeded, by thinking of the multiple ways she could torture both Cheryl and Shadow at the same time. Maybe locking Cheryl in his room and taking his laptop and anything else he could use to write would be torture enough for Shadow.

An hour later, and Alessa could finally see sunlight and the main door. Sadly, she was still stuck behind Cheryl and even worse, Cheryl just would not shut up. Alessa had started thinking of having a betting pool with Lisa over who would kill Cheryl first, Alessa or Lisa. Lisa had spent the last hour and a half on the phone with Kaufmann, who had by now actually got into the shop. And from the sounds of it, someone had provided him with beer.

"They've had a problem with the tills." Kaufmann announced between hiccups, "Only one is working."

"So why doesn't Vincent hire tech support?" Alessa shouted over Cheryl's still constant drone.

"He did, but Shadow phoned in sick this morning." Kaufmann's voice echoed out as Lisa switched her phone to hands-free so Alessa could hear him as well. Alessa growled. What Kaufmann had just said meant she had a good excuse to go whale on Shadow with the emergency hammer for wasting her morning.

"Any idea why?" Lisa asked.

"Manflu." Kaufmann stated in a sympathetic tone.

"In other words, he has a god damn cold and he's being lazy." Alessa shouted, before pulling her own phone out and dialling Shadow. After a couple of beeps, Shadow picked up. Before he could even talk, Alessa shouted at him. "Your ass. At Vincent's. NOW!"

"I've got manflu!" Shadow whined, sneezing. In the background, Alessa could hear a familiar tune.

"Shadow, are you slacking off work to play a fourteen year old game?" Alessa shouted.

"Erm..."Shadow started, "Nope."

"Shadow, I know when you're lying. Which you just did. And you probably did this morning to get out of having to work at Vincent's." Alessa ranted, "So, I'm going to give you a choice. Get your sorry behind back to work or when I have my copy of Silent Hill 8 I'm going to come over there and ram your copy of Tomb Raider down your throat." Unsurprisingly, Shadow hung up.

Thirty minutes later, and the queue had diminished enough so that Alessa was standing in the courtyard. Cheryl had finally stopped going on and on about her undying love for Murphy and had started texting her father. Kaufmann had got his copy but stuck around to wait for Lisa. He reported over the phone that Shadow had got into the store having made a miraculous recovery and set about fixing the till. Alessa smiled, thinking of how many ways she could destroy Shadow's game collection for attempting to pull a sickie. After a while, and the line started to move quicker. Alessa was out of the courtyard and in the street. From where she was, Alessa could see Cybil standing in the street trying to keep some resemblance of order. Now the line was really moving. Twenty minutes later, Alessa was standing outside the door. Inside the shop was chaos. Shadow was dashing between tills trying to stop them from breaking down, an act Alessa likened to someone spinning plates. Vincent was manning a till with Claudia, Margaret and Dahlia manning other tills. Within minutes, Alessa watched the final three people in the queue; Lisa, Cheryl and herself were moved to the tills and their copies of Silent Hill 8 put in bags. Money exchanged hands and the three ran out of the shop. Whilst Cheryl started fawning over her copy, Lisa said something that instantly ruined Alessa's joy.

"We've only got one games machine and everyone brought copies. We might as well have just all paid a little bit for a single copy." Alessa turned around as the shop door was shut and the sign changed to 'closed'.

_AN: Don't forget to rate/review & vote in the poll if you haven't already done so and thanks for reading._


	46. Chapter 46: Alessa Needs A Break

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 46: Alessa Needs A Break

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa woke up to the sound of babies crying. Which was unusual because there weren't any babies in Silent Hill. That and Alessa's dream had been about everyone she knew being turned into children and she had to take care of them. Just imaging her own mother as a child was frightening. Alessa staggered out of bed, tripped over her dress which she'd left lying on the floor and fell banging her head into the wall and letting out a few choice swear words. Quickly putter the dress on, Alessa ran into the corridor. It sounded like every room contained a screaming child. Pushing Lisa's door open, Alessa cringed in horror at the sight in Lisa's bed. Propped up against a pillow, holding the blanket to her face and bawling her eyes out was a small child with short blonde hair.

"Lisa?" Alessa asked. The child stopped bawling and stared at her with huge eyes.

"Awessa? I'm swared!" The child stated, in Lisa's voice. Alessa banged the door shut before running downstairs and opening the first door she found open, which was James. As soon as she opened the door, Alessa wished she hadn't. James and Mary had been sharing the room, Mary in the bed, James on the floor. And now two children were there, a girl with a long brown ponytail in the bed and a boy with a mop of blond hair cowering under James' favourite jacket. Alessa closed the door and rang for the payphones on the first floor.

Punching in a number, as soon as the line connected Alessa didn't give Shadow a chance.

"I've-got-a-problem-all-of-the-residents-are-children!" Alessa shouted quickly down the phone, loud enough that Shadow had to move the handset away from his ear to avoid going deaf.

"I noticed. Pyramid Head as a toddler is not a sight I wanted to see first thing in the morning. Now, I need brain bleach." Shadow stated.

"Are you affected?" Alessa asked.

"Nope, and I'm guessing you're not either."

"What're we going to do?"

"I can't do anything. I'm too busy. Guess you're handling this." Shadow stated before hanging up. Alessa put the phone down.

'How the hell am I supposed to handle this?' Alessa thought to herself, slumping against a wall, 'First things first, food!'

Having managed to get the residents of Alchemilla Hospital out of bed, downstairs to the reception area and, to Alessa's great relief, to stop crying their eyes out at their predicament, Alessa proceeded to raid the fridge. Annoyingly, there were just a few bottles of beer, some milk and a slice of cheese.

"Alright, cereal with no milk it is then." Alessa sighed, grabbing as many bowls as she could carry and filling them with random cereals. Walking back into the reception area, Alessa noticed Kaufmann and Harry fighting each other. Putting the bowls down on a table, Alessa walked over and separated the two.

"He's got sugwar! I want sugwar!" Harry screamed, attempting to push past Alessa and continue to wail on Kaufmann, who was consuming a small bag of sugar much too fast for a toddler. Alessa stared as Kaufmann's eyes widened and a broad grin appeared on his face.

"Oh great, sugar high Kaufmann." Alessa moaned as Kaufmann ran over to Lisa and rammed another bag of sugar down her throat. Lisa suddenly jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the floor, ran over to a potted plant and attempted to pick it up. Problem being, in her current form, Lisa was a lot smaller and only succeeded in banging her head on the floor.

"I wanna stealie!" Lisa wailed, crying her eyes out. Alessa went over to comfort the little girl as Kaufmann rounded a corner, knocking a fire extinguisher over and setting it off right in Dahlia's face. The sight of what had been her mother covered in foam from head to toe made Alessa laugh, which caused all the children to giggle loudly.

Having succeeded in getting the children to eat breakfast, Alessa went to her room to have a rest. Caring for a large number of children that had been adults the previous day was tiring. Even more tiring was the bad habits of some of the children for running up and down the stairs, slamming doors and fiddling with the lift. Not to mention...

"OW, THAT HURT! I'M TEL-LING!" Lisa shouted causing Alessa to cover her ears with pillows. A splitting headache did not a happy Alessa make. Alessa started to count the seconds before the inevitable. She got to fifteen.

"ALESSA!" Lisa shouted as she stood outside the door, "HARRY AND HENRY DUMPED WATER BOMBS ON MY HEAD!" Alessa sat up. For Harry and Henry to be dropping balloons, they had to be high up. And since they were too small to use the corridor windows, that meant the roof. Alessa charged through her door, knocking Lisa over and ran for the stairs.

Running out onto the roof, Alessa spotted the two boys instantly, their hands over the side of the roof. Below them, Nora Holloway was playing with a caterpillar, letting it crawl over and between her fingers and Margaret Holloway was reading The Art Of War.

"These are gonna hit 'em." Harry chuckled as he held a yellow balloon with 'Death From Above' written on it. Beside him, Henry held a blue balloon with 'Hi there' on one side and 'This side up' on the other. Grinning, the two dropped their balloons together. They were still grinning as they turned around and saw Alessa standing behind them, frowning.

Alessa stared at the two boys. They stared back. That was pretty much all they could do though since they'd been tied to their chairs with gags in their mouths. Alessa had tilted their chairs back and fixed a pipe above them to leak a drop of water on their heads once every few seconds. Standing against a wall and admiring her work, Alessa smirked.

"So then, have we learnt our lesson?" Alessa asked. The two boys started nodding vigoroursly. Alessa smiled. "Good, so will you be doing it again?" The boys shook their heads. Alessa walked over and released them from their restraints, causing them to bound out of the room before she could decide to do anything else to them. "How easy it is to change people's ways." Alessa sighed.

"Especially when torture is involved." Alessa spun around to see Shadow leaning against the wall.

"What're you doing here?" Alessa asked.

"I came to see how you were coping, and instead I find you breaking the Geneva convention." Shadow stated. Alessa sighed before using her powers to knock Shadow unconscious.

"You may have author immunity, but I still have my ways." Alessa smiled, looking down at Shadow's body.

"Is he still awive?"

"He was when Awessa brought him in."

"When is she coming back? I don't like torture."

"She said she'd just go and fix the jenny-rators up."

"Yay, you're back."

"You two can leave now. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"We wan candy!"

"Here you go, now go upstairs to eat it."

"Yay!"

"Shadow? Can you hear me yet?"

"Still the heavy sleeper, huh? Good job I brought this revolving bed after all."

Shadow stirred slightly as the bed he was strapped down to rose up ninety degrees. He was still in the basement, and someone had stolen his shirt. Alessa stood in front of a control panel.

"Finally woken up now?" Alessa asked.

"I caught a nice nap on this revolving bed of yours." Shadow answered.

"Glad to hear it." Alessa stated, "But I'm sure you're more familiar with its – special features." Alessa pressed a button on her control panel. Shadow twitched as an electric current passed through his body. "Now, are you going to use your powers to reverse what's happened, or shall I keep pressing this button?" Alessa asked playfully. Shadow remained silent. "I can't hear you." Alessa pressed the button again. Shadow screamed as Lisa ran into the room – back to her normal size. Alessa released the button, pleased that once again, she got her own way.

_AN: Yet another reminder to vote on the poll – it closes next week! I've already finished one of the possible chapters and am halfway through the other, which will be finished this weekend. Also, there will be a Thanksgiving special (which I need to do some research for, and it is a request chapter anyway, so it was always going to get done) and possibly (depends if this fic finishes before it or not) a Christmas special. After that, who knows? Don't forget to leave a review – constructive criticism is nice and helps me improve. Flames power the furnace in Alchemilla and keep people nice and warm, but I haven't had any flames yet for any of my fics!_


	47. Halloween Special Chapter

Eternal Nightmare

Halloween Special Chapter

DISCLAIMER 1: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami. Please see Disclaimer 2 for more acknowledgements.

_AN: Alright, here's the first of the special chapters. Enjoy._

Unusually for a Sunday afternoon, or any afternoon for that matter, the Heaven's Night bar contained not a single drunk person. The reason for this was Maria wasn't behind the bar, forcing the thirsty patrons to use a vending machine to get soda. Maria was instead sat at a table with Eileen, Mary, Cheryl and Alessa.

"Hey Alessa," Cheryl began, "Isn't it you're birthday soon?" Alessa nodded while she sipped her soda.

"Don't be shy, when is it?" Eileen asked.

"Today." Alessa answered, causing the women to emit squeals that could be heard by dogs several miles away.

"Ow, my ears!" James, Henry, Vincent, Kaufmann and Harry all shouted in unison. The women took no notice of them.

"We should have a party!" Cheryl screamed happily.

"What about a halloween-themed party?" Mary suggested, causing more squeals.

"Don't forget costumes!" Eileen shouted. Then, all five of turned to look at the men. Every one of them was staring in wide-eyed horror. Their drinks lay abandoned on the bar. Finally, James broke the silence.

"Run for it!" James shouted. James and Henry ran out the front door. Harry, Kaufmann and Vincent took the back door. Maria sighed.

"They always have to make it hard, don't they." Maria commented, "So, what kind of stuff are we going to do at the party?"

"Um, we could have dancing." Cheryl suggested, "But how exactly are we going to get the guys to come?"

"Oh, leave that to me." Maria said, laughing.

"And how are you going to ensure they show up sober and in costume?" Eileen asked.

"That's simple." Maria explained, "I've bribed Pyramid Head to keep them in line and get them here in time."

"Quick, find somewhere to hide before they come back!" James shouted, running through the reception area of Alchemilla Hospital. Behind him; Henry, Harry, Kaufmann and Vincent ran through the doors. James headed for the basement, Harry and Henry took the third floor and Kaufmann stood in the staff room with a lampshade on top of his head. Lisa walked into the room shortly after.

"Hm, thought I saw Kaufmann come in here." Lisa said as she reached for the light switch.

"Click." Kaufmann said, mimicing as best he could the sound of a light being turned on.

"He's not here, guess I'll have to go and check the other rooms." Lisa said as she walked out, fumbling with the switch once again.

"Unclick." Kaufmann said. Lisa walked into the reception area in time to see Pyramid Head walk in.

"Pyramid, what're you doing here?" Lisa asked. Pyramid Head wrote down an answer on his notepad and held it out to her. "'Searching for the guys'" Lisa read, "Why do you want them?" Pyramid Head turned it around to write down another answer. "'Surprise costume party for Alessa.' Aww, how nice." Lisa said, "Who're you looking for altogether?" Pyramid Head flipped over the pad and started to write a list of names. "James, Harry, Henry, Alex, Michael, Vincent and Shadow." Lisa read out, "I saw them come running in here a minute ago, I'll help you find them."

James stood in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. There was no way anyone was going to find him and drag him to a party. James was smiling until he heard a familiar set of footsteps walking down the basement stairs.

"Oh hell no!" James shouted, running out of cover and heading for the lift just as Pyramid Head walked through the door and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Let me go!" James shouted, his feet kicking in the air uselessly. Pyramid Head pulled out a chain that he tied around his waist before he handcuffed James' wrist to the chain. Walking back upstairs to the third floor, James decided he didn't want to go quietly.

"HEY EVERYONE! RUN FOR IT! PYRAMID HEAD IS CHAIN-GANGING US INTO A COSTUME PARTY FOR ALESSA!" James shouted at the top of his voice.

Hearing James' shouting, Kaufmann decided to make a break for it. He took of the lampshade and opened the door. No Pyramid Head in sight. Kaufmann walked towards the reception area when two red arms came from behind him and held onto him tightly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lisa asked, hanging onto Kaufmann, who tried to struggle against her and towards the door. Behind her, Pyramid Head walked out of the stairway with James, Harry, Henry and Vincent in tow. The other three had decided there was no point resisting Pyramid Head and had come quietly. Pyramid Head grabbed Kaufmann's wrist and handcuffed him.

"Now it's just Shadow we need to get." Lisa stated, "Why don't you take these guys to the store and I'll go and fetch Shadow." Lisa offered. Pyramid Head considered her offer before nodding.

Whilst Pyramid Head and Lisa had been rounding up the men; Eileen, Maria, Mary, Cheryl and Alessa had walked over to the costume shop that Alessa had summoned up purely for them to get some costumes for that night. Looking around the store, which for some reason was called 'Ashford's Costume Emporium', Alessa noticed that there were a lot of costumes, and a bored shopkeeper leaning on the counter.

"Welcome to Ashford's costume emporium, with the widest selection of costumes you'll ever see." Alfred Ashford yawned before he noticed who his customers were. "Hang on, you're Silent Hill's lot, what're you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same." Alessa stated, folding her arms, "What are you doing with a shop in Silent Hill."

"This is my reward for a lifetime wasted." Alfred droned, "Hardly anyone every comes in here."

"O-kay." Alessa sighed, "Do you mind if we try on some costumes? We're holding a halloween party tonight."

"Sure, knock yourself out." Alfred said, putting his head on his arm and falling asleep quickly. Alessa watched as Eileen, Maria, Mary and Cheryl all ran to different parts of the store and started browsing. Alessa decided to join in and walked to the nearest rail. Moving a pumpkin costume out the way, Alessa flicked through some other ones she didn't like, hoping she'd eventually find one she did like.

Mary picked out a costume and held it up for Maria to see.

"What do you think?" Mary asked. The costume consisted of a black t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, red boots and a red vest with some decoration on the back under the word's 'Let me live'. Maria nodded.

"Nice."

"What about you, what one you getting?" Mary asked. Maria held up a two piece costume with purple leggings with bats on them and black top. The costume was complete with a headband with bat ears on them. Mary whistled in approval.

Walking into the corridor leading to Shadow's room, Lisa noticed that Shadow had ramped up security by shoving cameras all down the hall. It was obvious that Lisa wasn't going to make it to his room before Shadow noticed and ran out through the stairs. Lisa pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Maria, who is this?" Maria answered.  
"Maria, it's Lisa. I've got a problem. I need to get to Shadow but there's a corridor of camera's blocking my way."

"Well, have you got any chaff?"

"Chaff?"  
"Chaff grenades, they explode, throwing metal strips into the air which confuse electronics." Maria explained.

"Um, I think you may be confusing me with someone else." Lisa stated, "I'm not a mercenary from the eighties."

"Okay, um, try smashing the cameras with a baseball bat." Maria suggested.

"Don't you think Shadow will notice the camera's being destroyed?" Lisa asked, "Maybe I should just shut the power off." Lisa hung up and walked back to the stairs. Heading down to the basement, Lisa walked into the generator room and flipped the switch. From above her, Lisa could hear the sound of Shadow cursing. Which meant he was heading for the stairs. Lisa walked out of the generator room and stood behind a corner, which meant she'd be totally hidden from Shadow when he came down the stairs. Sure enough, Shadow came down the stairs with a flashlight, swearing about the power cutting out right before he was going to beat some final boss on whatever game he had been playing at the time. As he was about to go into the generator room, Lisa ran from her hiding place and clamped Shadow's arms to his sides in a bear hug.

"Ow, what the?" Shadow protested as Lisa pulled out a tranquiliser gun and shot him in the neck.

"That was easy." Lisa stated, wiping her forehead.

James and the others protested as Pyramid Head pulled them into the costume store. By the time he'd managed to do this, all of the women had already managed to pick the costumes they were going to wear and leave. Alfred walked out from his office counting a wad of money.

"Ow, more customers!" Alfred said happily. Unfortunately for him, these customer's weren't so enthusiastic about shopping. Which wasn't a problem when Pyramid Head found out that the women had also picked out the men's costumes for tonight. Alfred handed them each a sealed suit bag and told them not to open them before tonight.

"Why?" James asked.

"Alessa's orders." Alfred stated, smiling.

That night, the group was split up. Due to the fact that there were so many of them, they were split between Alchemilla and Brookhaven. The men went to Brookhaven since it would be easier on Pyramid Head to drag them to Heaven's Night bar from there. The women went to Alchemilla Hospital. And it was no surprise that in both hospitals, there was a lot of shouting.

"Why the hell did she choose this?" James shouted, looking at his costume.

"Be grateful, Sunderland." Harry shouted back, grumpily.

"Wow, this is nice." Shadow said, looking at his. The women weren't much better.

"Whose got the bloody straighteners?" Maria shouted.

"Alessa has it, whose got the tweezers?" Mary shouted in response.

Lisa stood at the entrance to Alchemilla Hospital, wearing her outfit of green trousers, green top with a white vest over it with a red cross on both sides. On her head was a red headband.

"Role call!" Lisa shouted as some of the others came downstairs. Maria was one of the first to arrive.

"Erm, don't you think that's a bit much?" Lisa asked.

"No." Maria answered, "And who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"Rebecca Chambers. And you?"

"Morrigan Aensland." Maria answered as Mary stomped down the stairs.

"Yay, another Resi Evil costume!" Lisa said, practically glomping Mary, who was wearing Claire Redfield's outfit from Code: Veronica.

"We've so got to point that out to James." Maria giggled, noticing Mary's jacket had 'let me live' written on and Cheryl walked down together.

"Oh crap, Alessa has a twin!" Lisa squealed, noticing Cheryl's costume consisted of Alessa's favourite school uniform. Alessa on the other hand was dressed as Wednesday Addams.

"Very nice." Mary complemented the two girls. Eileen ran out next, the only way they could recognise her was her face. Even her hair was covered in bandages.

"And exactly how many bandages did you use up doing that?" Lisa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Only a few."

"Did you think about having to replace them?" Eileen shook her head. "How about if you need to use the toilet tonight, are you going to be able to get it off in time?" Eileen winced. "Guess that's a no." Lisa stated, next to get down to the reception area was Cybil, wearing a black and white striped shirt, black trousers and a mask over her eyes, complete with a bag reading 'swag' in her hands. Everyone giggled at the sight of the police officer dressed as a criminal. The last people to arrive were Margaret Holloway, wearing a massive suit of stylized armour with a name badge reading 'Dredd' on it; Elle Holloway, wearing a stereotypical hero costume with the word 'Obvious' written across the front; Scarlett Fitch wearing a Barbie outfit; Nora Holloway wearing a caterpillar costume which kept making her fall over and finally...

"Ah! Pyramid Head!" Everyone screamed. The monster moved its hand to remove it's helmet.

"Chill gals, it's just me." Angela stated, lifting the helmet up to show her face.

Eventually, all of the girls managed to get to the Heaven's Night bar. Margaret and Elle carrying Nora up the stairs since it didn't look like she'd be able to get up there any other way. Settling down with a few drinks, everyone waited for the guys to arrive. The first in was Pyramid Head, who somehow had managed to put a turtleneck on over his helmet. The rest of his outfit consisted of a smart suit, smart shoes, black sunglasses and a blonde wig on the top. Lisa and Mary laughed loudly.

"Did you manage to get the rest of them to come?" Maria asked. Pyramid Head nodded once, before holding up the chain he was carrying that led out the door, where they could hear various gripes being expressed.

"Let's get them in one at a time then, and guess who they are as a bit of fun." Maria laughed. Pyramid Head nodded once before pulling the first unfortunate in. It was Harry Mason wearing a milk carton.

"Turn to the side!" Cybil shouted. Harry grumbled and did so, revealing the most humerous part of the costume – a missing child sticker with Cheryl's face on it, causing a lot of laughter.

"Too obvious, next!" Maria shouted. The next person in was James. Wearing what looked like a giant pillow, causing Maria, Mary and pretty much everyone else to laugh loudly.

"Next!" Maria Head dragged Vincent in, wearing a suit and a blazer with FBI written on it. "Okay, who can guess who Vincent is supposed to be?"

"A fed!" Cybil shouted.

"Which fed?" Maria returned.

"Mulder?" Lisa guessed. Vincent nodded slowly.

"Next!" Maria shouted. Henry was pulled in, wearing black boots, black trousers, a white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket. On his face was a visible makeup line across his nose.

"Okay, does this character have a catchphrase?" Maria asked, seeing that no one would guess who Henry was supposed to be. Henry nodded. "And it is?"

"..."

"That's your catchphrase, Henry. Any others?"

"...whatever." Henry mumbled

"O-kay. Any ideas?" Maria asked.

"Is it a game character?" Lisa shouted. Henry nodded, "Squall Leonhart?" Henry nodded again. Maria called for the next victim. Michael Kaufmann was pushed in wearing a very old suit.

"Sigmund Freud!" Everyone shouted, laughing. Maria called for the next person. Shadow walked in wearing jeans, a white top with 'I 3 Maine' written on it and a brown blazer with some glasses on.

"Okay, any remarks as to who you've come as?" Maria asked.

"It was an ordinary day in Maine, then evil came. Twist ending!" Shadow said, grinning.

"Harry Mason!" Cybil shouted. Shadow shook his head.

"Bram Stoker!" Cheryl guessed. Again, Shadow shook his head.

"Stephen King!" Lisa shouted. Shadow nodded, causing a few people to laugh.

The next people in came in together. Alex Shephard in a tank top and tatty trousers and Adam Shephard in a military uniform with a badge reading 'Trautman' on it.

"Umm, any clues?" Maria asked unsteadily.

"WAR!" Alex shouted loudly.

"You don't seem to want to deal with the fact that you're dealing with an expert in guerilla warfare." Adam stated.

"O-kay, any guesses?" Maria asked.

"Adam's a Colonel and Alex is acting like Rambo." Elle stated. When the two men nodded, the bar erupted with laughter. Maria asked for the next person. Mary Sue walked in wearing a red dress and black thigh high boots and carrying a gun.

"Okay, aside from the fact that no-one invited you, who are you supposed to be?" Maria asked, a frown on her face.

"My name is Mary. And I remember everything!" Mary Sue exclaimed.

"ARGH! ALICE!" Everyone in the bar shouted. Mary Sue nodded and walked off. The next person in was Alfred Ashford, dressed in slacks and a black turtleneck.

"Alright, a normal person. Now, any hints as to who you've come as." Maria asked.

"Twelve cabins, twelve vacancies." Alfred Ashford stated.

"Shit, stay out of the shower!" Harry shouted, "It's that Bates guy!" Alfred nodded, going to take a seat. Maria called up the last victim of the evening. Eddie, wearing a dog costume resembling a very familiar and Maria could barely contain their laughter.

"Mira!" James shouted out.

"Well, that's everyone in, let the partying begin!" Maria shouted.

Within minutes of Maria starting to serve alcohol, the number of people in the bar who were sober could be counted very quickly. Maria was too busy keeping the steady supply of booze going to have any herself. Shadow was typing something on his laptop and, despite the best efforts of Mary Sue and Angela, still sober. Alessa and the other children had been given soda. Alfred would only order non-alcoholic cider and Eddie just didn't want to. Which meant that everyone else was very drunk. And for some reason, Maria had stuck a film soundtrack on loop on the stereo.

"Urgh, can we please change the music?" Shadow shouted, "If I hear 'This Is Halloween' one more time, I'm gonna start killing people off." As if to spite him; Alessa, Mary Sue, Maria, Elle, Cybil and Lisa immediately started singing very loudly, getting as close as they could to distract Shadow from whatever he was typing. Angela spent her first hour of the party that night deliberately bumping Eddie with her fake Great Knife, so Shadow wasn't the only person being annoyed to the point of insanity.

A couple of hours into the party, and a dance floor of sorts had started up, with tables being pushed to the sides. The only people who weren't dancing were Maria, who was busy serving customers. Kaufmann, Eddie, Shadow and Alessa had no one to dance with. Angela and Lisa walked over to the bar with Lisa sitting down on top of it, staring at Kaufmann.

"What do you want?" Kaufmann asked as Lisa pulled at his tie, licking her lips.

"You."

"What is it now, did the bulb in your room blow up again?"

"No."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"I don't need you..."

"So why are you pulling at my tie?" Lisa leaned in and kissed Kaufmann on the lips.

"You didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence." Lisa stated, "I don't need you, I want you." Lisa pulled Kaufmann closer, going in for another kiss. Beside her, a pair of keys clattered on the bar, startling the two. Nearby, Shadow was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"I figured you might like to stay at Brookhaven tonight, Alchemilla's a bit too far to walk in this cold. So, go get a room." Shadow said. As the two smiled at each other and ran out the door together, Shadow shouted at them, "Preferably not my room!"

Angela pulled off her helmet and set it down on the bar. Eddie had long ago taken off the head part of his costume, which was also sat on the bar. Angela leaned her head to the right, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

"So, how about a dance?" Angela asked Eddie.

"What?" Eddie asked, startled. Angela just pointed at the dance floor.

"Dance," Angela then pointed at herself, "with me?" Eddie nodded, before Angela held out her arm and Eddie lead her to the dance floor. Shadow put his elbows onto the bar and started to sip his cider. A couple of minutes later, Maria joined in the dancing, since apart from Shadow, who knew how to work the taps and Alessa who was nowhere to be seen, nobody else was drinking since they were on the dance floor. Shadow leaned his elbows on the bar, watching all the happy couples dancing together.

"Care to dance?" Alessa asked from behind him. Shadow turned around. Alessa had changed. She still wore her costume, but she'd gotten taller. As if she'd aged fourteen years.

"What's happened?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"I decided to be a twenty-one year old for a change." Alessa answered, before walking around the bar, "Care to dance?" Alessa held out her hand.

"But, you always look like a seven year old!" Shadow protested.

"I'm as old as I feel like being." Alessa explained, "I use that appearance purely because that's how this lot remember seeing me. Now come on, are you going to dance with me or not?" Shadow stared at Alessa's outstretched hands before placing his own over it. Alessa grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Once they got to the dance floor, the two danced slightly awkwardly. Alessa because she was more used to being smaller and Shadow because he wasn't used to dancing. Halfway through the song, the lights all shut off before the ceiling disappeared, allowing the entire group to see the sky above them. High above them, fireworks started exploding. Everyone looked up. The fireworks reflected in their eyes. All the couples lowered their heads to face each other.

"Happy Halloween." Shadow and everyone else said before all the couples kissed under the night sky as fireworks continued to explode.

_AN: God, wasn't that long? Normally, chapters are 2 – 3 pages on my word processor, this one was 6 pages, 3660 words total. Hope anyone reading this enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review._

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own any of the following, they are the properties of their respective owners:

Alfred Ashford, Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Morrigan Aensland are the property of Capcom

Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami.

Wednesday Addams is the property of Charles Addams

Judge Dredd is the property of 2000 AD

Barbie is the property of Hasbro

Fox Mulder is the property of Ten Thirteen Productions

Squall Leonhart is the property of Square-Enix

Trautman and Rambo are the property of David Morrell

Alice is the property of Paul W.S. Anderson

Norman Bates is the property of Universal Studios

Mira is the property of Konami

_AN2: And guess what? I published the chapter with half the disclaimers missing. D'oh!_


	48. Chapter 48: Shadow Does Not Need Therapy

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 48: Shadow Does Not Need Therapy

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: First off, apologies for the week long delay between this and the last update – the two chapters I had typed out I ended up hating and deleted them, they weren't very good. So, in what has to be the most uninspired plot ever (since it seems everyone nowadays is using it) I'm going to try and take the fic back to the humour that made it work at the start, instead of the canonitis type humour that's infected this fic and managed to take a stranglehold on another fic of mine (but it worked out for that one since that one was more story-driven anyway)._

"This is totally useless." Shadow moaned. He was sitting in the therapist's office with Eddie and Angela, "I don't need therapy." Angela and Eddie sighed, they'd heard this all the way from Brookhaven when Alessa and Pyramid Head had thrown Shadow into the back of the ambulance. Alessa had arranged for Angela and Eddie to get a therapy session, but wanted someone to go with them, and since pretty much everyone else had either already had a session or were not ready yet, Alessa had decided to 'assign' Shadow to them. Which had involved a tranquilizer gun, handcuffs and language that would make a sewer look clean. The therapist took one look at Shadow, who was glaring at him, before swallowing his glass of whiskey.

"Alright everyone." The therapist addressed the group, "If there was one thing you could change in your life, what would it be?" Angela answered first.

"I can't think of anything." Both Eddie and Shadow laughed. "What's funny?" Angela asked, annoyed.

"What, you really can't think of anything you want to change about yourself?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"What, you can?" Angela replied.

"Actually, yes we can." Eddie said.

"Go on then. Tell me." Angela asked. Eddie and Shadow nodded to each other.

"Eek, a man! I'm scared! I've got to hide in a corner and shake like a leaf!" Eddie said in a mocking tone.

"Ooh, a knife. I love these. I just like to stroke them all day long or stare at them." Shadow joined in, laughing.

"Shut up!" Angela shouted.  
"Okay, since you seem to like doing role play and we've covered Angela, let's move onto Eddie." The therapist suggested, trying to avoid an argument, "Angela, you go first." Angela leaned back in her chair, grinning.

"Oh look, an all you can eat restaurant, I must be in heaven!" Angela joked.

"Someone made a quip about me – quick, where's my gun?" Shadow finished off.

"I'm not like that." Eddie protested.

"Yes you are." Angela and Shadow stated together.

"Okay, now let's move onto Shadow." The therapist suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Shadow stated. Eddie and Angela grinned. "What?"

"I'm too busy to do anything fun, I spend my free time writing and playing video games instead of having a life." Eddie and Angela shouted together.

"I have a life!"

"Yeah, any day now you'll be a level seven mage!" Eddie quipped.

"Or maybe you'll find an abandoned tomb and raid it." Angela joined in.

"Quit it."

"Hah, or maybe he'll shoot some zombies in a mansion."

"Or infiltrate an enemy fortress single handed."

"Or go search for a missing loved one in a foggy town."

"Enough. This isn't constructive." The therapist intervened.

The therapist downed another glass of whiskey before turning to his patients. Angela was fidgeting with her sweater, Eddie was eating a chocolate bar and Shadow had whipped out a PSP and was staring at it intently.

"Okay, how about you try to imagine how other people see you." The therapist suggested, hoping that it wouldn't descend into another slanging match. Angela went first.

"I'm boring and dull, perfect for people to stay away from." Eddie went next.

"I'm fat and useless." Shadow went last.

"Casual indifference."

"Okay, now try to think how you would like people to see you."

"Boring and dull."

"Thin and useful."

"Casual indifference."

"So, only Eddie wants to change how people see him?" The therapist asked.

"Yes." Shadow and Angela both replied at the same time. The therapist sighed, before picking up another glass of whiskey.

"So you're both completely fine with continuing with the same emotional problems over and over again?"

"I don't have emotional problems!" Angela and Shadow shouted suddenly, causing Eddie to start laughing.

"Yeah, Shadow doesn't have emotional problems because he doesn't have emotions!" Eddie giggled. Shadow just stared at him.

Alessa watched as the three walked out of the therapist's office. Eddie was grinning like a madman, while Angela and Shadow both stared at the floor.

"So, feeling any better?" Alessa asked. Eddie nodded whilst Angela and Shadow shrugged. Alessa walked past them and stormed into the office. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM BETTER, NOT MINDLESS IDIOTS!" Alessa shouted, followed by the sound of a bottle being broken.

_AN: Yep, more fun inserting barely hidden references to my favourite game series'. Eddie and Angela both refer to Final Fantasy, Tomb Raider, Resident Evil, Metal Gear Solid and Silent Hill. Also, I've started adding Character Bio's to my deviantart account (hidden-by-shadow) for this fic, first one being Mary Sue (purely because writing hers gave me so much fun having to review some of my earlier chapters). Also, some of the recent reviews made me laugh. Megarockman78 reviewed chapter 20 and said that when he read about Alessa shouting "I am the law!" he imagined her in a Judge's uniform and using Sylvester Stallone's voice. Annoyingly, I read that right after publishing yesterday's Halloween special where Margaret Holloway wears that uniform, otherwise I would have changed it so Margaret Holloway wore a different costume and Alessa wore the Judge's outfit. Also, Megarockman's review of Chapter 22 posed a question, so I'm going to have Alessa answer it. Alessa, get in here._

_Alessa: What?_

_Shadow: Megarockman78 wants to know if you think this is Grand Theft Auto: Silent Hill?_

_Alessa: Why?_

_Shadow: Because you parked an ambulance in the middle of the road._

_Alessa: Yeah, so I could shout at you then go and steal a taxi to do some taxi missions._

_Shadow: What, why would anybody need a taxi here? Apart from Pyramid Head and me you all live in the same building. *Sees James staggering out of the Heaven's Night bar with Mary, who's singing Do You Really Want To Hurt Me?*_

_Alessa: *Points at them* That's why this place needs a taxi service._

_Also, a review from yesterday's Halloween Special from Blades gave this which made me rofl: "lol great chapter :D and if all the couples kissed then it would seem that shadow and alessa would have an akward morning XD" Yep, Shadow's going to wake up in a death trap thanks to Alessa. She spends every other day torturing and tormenting him, I figured it'd be funny to have her be nice to him on her birthday, if only for a few hours before going back and doing something she'd enjoy - tearing up the Geneva Convention on Human Rights by breaking it repeatedly._


	49. Chapter 49: Stand Up

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 49: Stand Up Time

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami

_AN: And again. Work interferes with fanfic time (I write these at the weekends. It's supposed to be Monday's chapter on Saturday, Friday's chapter Sunday and Rehab (my other fic that I'm still writing) in between. But, work intruded on Saturday and messed up Sunday. So, no updates for an entire week. And since that'll probably happen again and again, I'm suspending my update schedules for all fics, they'll update as and when new chapters are done. The only thing I can do is apologise. And don't worry, I am not about to just abort Eternal Nightmare. I'm going to try to make it to at least chapter 75, possibly chapter 100._

Alessa sat in the staffroom with her feet propped up on the coffee table, reading a magazine. For once, it wasn't on the occult, or some random cult or a magazine which gave her hints and tips on how to torture people effectively. Instead, it was a magazine about people who had gone to Silent Hill and made it back out alive. Alessa liked reading some of the misconceptions people had about the town. Her favourite was the popular misconception that Silent Hill was twinned with Centralia. Silent Hill was the way it was because of a coal fire. Or that some people were completely barking mad. Or the ever popular 'Inhaling some White Claudia that I found lying around so I smoked it convinced me I was seeing my dead loved ones, so I hit them repeatedly with a lead pipe.' Alessa started laughing at the tale of one man who'd gone to Silent Hill, had an encounter with his dead sister only to come back wanting to take pictures. Alessa giggled and turned the page to a story about some girl wandering the streets trying to find evidence of little green men. Lisa walked into the room and noticed Alessa laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked. Alessa just held out the magazine to her and continued laughing. "Hilarious" Lisa said, sarcastically. She went to go and make herself a cup of coffee whilst Alessa continued to read her magazine. "You do know that some people get emotionally disturbed by this town, right? And it isn't funny to read about they're suffering."

"Funny? It's brilliant." Alessa squealed as she turned the page and started laughing.

"Maybe you should find something normal to laugh at. Like a stand up show?" Lisa suggested, before pulling out her phone and dialling Maria. Talking very quickly into the phone, Lisa hung up and turned to Alessa, taking the magazine from her and holding it out of her reach.

"There, Maria's going to organise a stand up show tonight at the Heaven's Night bar." Lisa stated.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Magazine!" Alessa growled.

"No." Lisa stated, putting it on top of a cupboard. As soon as she left the room, Alessa just sent it flying off the cupboard and into her hand. It never ceased to amaze her that people would forget she could do anything she pleased. Want to generate a roomful of expensive torture devices? Easy. Turning yourself to your true age to wind Shadow up before leaving him handcuffed to a street light all night. Easy and pretty funny, Alessa had laughed the entire way home.

Alessa sat in a booth in Heaven's Night with Kaufmann and Lisa sat either side of her. On the stage, Maria was working her way through a routine.

"You know what I hate about videogames today? They are all ripping each other and films off. Take Resident Evil for example. It has Doctor Salvador, a big guy with a sack over his head and a big, sharp chainsaw. Obviously, it's nothing that hasn't been done better before, like Pyramid Head." No one laughed, Maria's jokes weren't funny to anyone, so it didn't take long for Maria to get the hint and walk off the stage, letting James go on instead.

"You know what's fun? Pillows. Nice, big, white pillows." James shouted quickly, "You can do anything with them. Want something to rest your head on? Use a pillow. Partner winding you up with incessant whining? Pillow's good for stopping that too." James seemed oblivious to Eddie, Angela, Maria and Mary spitting their drinks across the room and glaring at him. Alessa on the other hand was roaring with laughter. "Seriously, a pillow is the most useful tool you could own." James produced a box from behind him. "Here, try one today!" James shouted, throwing the box into the crowd. Inside were a bunch of pillows with 'James Sunderland's Secret Weapon' written on them. Mary stormed onto the stage and slapped James hard, causing Alessa to start crying with laughter.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mary shouted.

"Hello pink lady, do you want a pillow?" James asked, holding up a pillow which Mary snatched and threw across the room.

"Are you high?" Mary shouted.

"Yeah, I'm an excellent driver." James commented. Mary noticed a line of white powder under James' nose. Picking up his arms and dragging him off the stage, Mary moved James next to the bar before pouring a Tequila down his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Simple, teach James not to take drugs by giving him the worst trip he'll ever have. Now help me ram more liquor down his throat."

While Mary and Maria were busy blowing out James' liver, Cybil walked onto the stage.

"You know who the funniest people in the world are? Criminals. Let me explain. When I was a cop, we had this one guy come in who'd been caught stealing from a pharmacy. When asked why he felt the need to steal pills he said it was quicker than going and getting a prescription. It was self-service!" Pretty much everyone started laughing at that point. "Or there's the time I had to arrest Harry for violating public decency. I told him he couldn't wear the same t-shirt for seven days in a row." Alessa howled with laughter. Cybil walked off the stage, letting Margaret Holloway on.

"Well, like Cybil I've had my fair share of criminals. I even got to use handcuffs on a few of them." A couple of people chuckled nervously. Elle and Nora just stared open mouthed at their mother making jokes in public. "But my favourite type of criminal has to be the dumb criminal. They are just so funny. Take one case, this guy had stolen a car. When I asked him how he pled, he said he was innocent of grand theft auto because he was going to return the car after he'd run his father over with it. He got twenty years for grand theft auto and conspiracy to commit assault. Short of them filling out their own arrest forms, booking themselves in and then assigning themselves the sentence, they couldn't make my job any easier!" That got a lot more people laughing. Alessa was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh wait a minute, they could by not committing crime. But then I'd be out of a job. Whoever said crime doesn't pay was wrong, it does pay. My salary that is!" Margaret walked off the stage to a round of applause. Kaufmann stood up and walked to the stage.

"Now, we've had the legal humour. It's time for the medical humour. And I don't mean the funny bone. Mine's broken. It got caught in a door." Kaufmann deadpanned, causing a couple of people to laugh. "The funniest thing is people trying to do DIY medicine. It never works out properly. Take Mary and Maria for example. They're trying to cure James' high with alcohol. His body's already messed up as it is with whatever he smoked, so let's add liver damage to the mix and see what happens!" A lot of people laughed at that. "We see it all the time in hospitals, the results of people's stupidity. Like one guy who thought he could survive ramming a firework up his backside and lighting it. He was amazed it went upwards and he ended up with internal bleeding. Because that's what fireworks are not known for doing, going skyward and exploding." Alessa began laughing so loudly, she was drowning out everyone else. "Thank you very much, goodnight!" Kaufmann said, before walking off the stage.

_AN: And look, an entire chapter with no sign of Shadow or Mary Sue. The only reference to Shadow is just as a reference to the Halloween Special Party, and even then, it's small. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think of this._


	50. Alternative Halloween Special Chapter

Eternal Nightmare

Alternative Halloween Special Chapter

DISCLAIMER 1: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami. Please see Disclaimer 2 for more acknowledgements.

_AN: Alright, here's the second of the special chapters, the one that lost in the poll. Enjoy._

Unusually for a Sunday afternoon, or any afternoon for that matter, the Heaven's Night bar contained not a single drunk person. The reason for this was Maria wasn't behind the bar, forcing the thirsty patrons to use a vending machine to get soda. Maria was instead sat at a table with Eileen, Mary, Cheryl and Alessa.

"Okay girls, what're you going to do tonight?" Mary asked.

"Why?" Eileen countered.

"It's halloween, let's have a party." Cheryl answered.

"A costume party." Maria said.

"I'm going to watch horrror films all night." Alessa stated.

"Aww, come on Alessa, lighten up!" Cheryl moaned.

"You have a party if you want, I'm going to spend tonight with a bowl of popcorn." Alessa stated.

Alessa sat in the staffroom, a massive pile of popcorn in a bowl propped on her knees, the tv remote within arms reach as the other residents left for the party being held in Heaven's Night bar. After they were gone, Alessa turned the TV on and started channel surfing for a good horror film. Just when she found one, an old black and white film, there was a knock on the door. Putting the popcorn on the table, Alessa walked into the reception area where Lisa had left a bowl of candy for trick or treaters. Picking the bowl up, Alessa opened the door. Outside were three women wearing barely any clothes. The first was dressed all in green and had long red hair. The second was wearing a red dress with long slits up the leg and down to the middle. Alessa noticed that this women had long silver hair which was shaped into horns at the front and what looked like black wings at the back. The third was wearing green trousers, a green t-shirt and an unbuttoned white jacket with blonde hair which covered one eye.

"Trick or treat." The three women shouted, holding out bags.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the party right now?" Alessa yawned. The three women shook their heads, "And exactly who are you supposed to be?"

"Poison Ivy." The woman in green stated.

"Ultimekia." The woman in red said.

"Sniper Wolf." The woman in white finished.

"Now enough talk, give us kandy." Ultimecia stated, holding her bag open. Alessa put a handful of candy into each bag before the woman thanks her and walked off.

"Weirdos." Alessa sighed as she put the bowl of candy down and went to watch her film. No sooner had she put the bowl of popcorn on her knees than another knock at the door was heard.

Opening the door, bowl of candy in hand, Alessa found another two women standing outside. One was wearing what looked like a bee costume with long black leggings with spikes at the knees and staring at the floor whilst the other was wearing purple tights and a black vest with bat wings in her hair and going down behind her legs.

"Trick or treat." The two women said. Alessa couldn't help but notice that the first women sounded like she was buzzing.

"And who are you dressed as?" Alessa yawned.

"Dressed as?" The bee-woman buzzed before her friend started speaking.

"I'm Morrigan and this is Q-Bee." The bat-woman answered, smiling. Alessa smiled back and dumped a handful of candy into each bag.

"Thanks." The two women said in unison as Alessa shut the door. Going back to her popcorn, Alessa didn't even get to sit down before yet another knock at the door took her away from her popcorn and film.

"Am I going to be able to watch any of this film tonight?" Alessa moaned.

Alessa opened the door to three people; two men and a woman standing in the doorway wearing labcoats with the logo of the Umbrella Corporation on them. One of the men was wearing a black suit under his labcoat and black sunglasses on his face. The other man was wearing an untucked shirt and jeans. The woman was wearing a ballgown for some reason and white gloves.

"Trick or treat." The three adults shouted.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Alessa yawned.

"Aren't you a little young to be on your own?" The untucked shirt man asked.

"Wow, Birkin showing concern. I never thought I'd see the day." The woman remarked in a cut-glass accent.

"Shove it Ashford." Birkin retaliated.

"Up yours." Ashford responded. The other man just raised his eyebrows at the sight of the childish behaviour.

"No thanks, don't know where you've been."

"At least I don't spend all day in my lab stroking the equipment."

"At least I don't have any embarassing siblings!"

"At least I don't neglect my child!"

"At least I actually have a child!"

"At least I'm not tied down with a partner and a kid!" From behind his glasses, the man left not having an argument rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, just give us the candy and I can drag these two away." The man said, holding out his bag. Forgetting their argument for the moment, the other two held their bags out too. Alessa dumped a handful of candy in each bag before closing the door, hearing the argument start up again as soon as her back was turned.

"At least I've got more candy than you!"

"At least I won't have cavities like you!"

Alessa sat down in her chair. By this time, the film she had wanted to watch was over. Flipping through the channels annoyed, Alessa stopped when more knocking was heard. Walking to the door with the bowl of candy in her hand, Alessa prepared for yet more adult-children standing on her doorstep. Instead, it was just Shadow, wearing his usual clothes of black t-shirt, jeans and black boots.

"The cable cut out over Brookhaven, mind if I come watch TV here?" Shadow asked. Alessa stood back so Shadow could get through the door.

"Bad night?" Shadow asked. Alessa nodded.

"Trick or treaters keep bothering me."

"That's bad. Maria's turned her speakers way up, I could hear the music from my room and I swear the building was shaking from the vibrations." Sitting down in the staffroom, Shadow grabbed a bottle of soda as Alessa put the bowl of popcorn on her knees. No sooner had she reached for the remote than more knocking came. Alessa got up, muttering a few choice words under her breath as she went to answer the door, Shadow following her. Standing outside was a man dressed like a cyborg and weilding a massive sword and a man wearing olive drab coloured clothing and an eye-patch.

"Aren't you two a little old to be trick or treating?" Shadow asked, prompting the cyborg to swing his sword, leaving it very close to the side of Shadow's neck. "Point taken." Alessa dumped a handful of candy into each of the men's waiting bags.

"Would either of you like to join MSF? You get a free balloon ride!" The man with the eyepatch asked.

"Sorry, fear of heights." Shadow replied.

"Ditto." Alessa stated, closing the door. Walking back to the staffroom, the two barely got through the door before more knocking was heard. The pair sighed before turning around and heading back the way they came.

Opening the door, Alessa and Shadow found two women, one wearing a pink dress and a bomber jacket and the other either wearing a blue skintight latex bodysuit or absolutely nothing at all, Alessa wasn't sure.

"Trick or treat." The woman in the pink dress called out cheerfully. Alessa noticed her dress had a massive red stain just above the woman's stomach. Reaching over to put candy in the women's bags, Alessa noticed the blue woman had long white hair and for some reason was wearing a stone tablet on her head with the engraving 'Property of the Shinra Company'.

"Thanks." The pink lady said, waving goodbye as Alessa shut the door.

"How much longer?" Alessa asked, walking back to the staffroom. Shadow just shrugged. Before the pair even made it back to the staffroom, another knock at the door made them turn around. "For God's sake, when can I get a bit of piece and quiet?" Alessa shouted. The two of them turned around and headed back for the door.

Opening the door, Shadow and Alessa stood back slightly. In front of them was a woman with long blonde hair and a shimmering blue dress. And behind her was what could only be described as a multi-armed monstrosity waving a plastic pumpkin container around.

"O-kay, the place is full of weirdos tonight, I get it." Alessa deadpanned. The two visitors looked at each other.

"We're not, weirdos." The woman said slowly.

"Now make with the candy!" The monstrosity roared.

"Um, I don't think that's how you ask for candy around here." The woman stated.

"Shut up Cosmos." The monstrosity moaned, "Such a party stopper."

"Party _pooper_, dear." The woman identified as Cosmos stated.

"Dammit." The monstrosity sighed, turning to Alessa, "Just give us the candy so I can get outta here." Alessa dumped a handful of candy into the waiting bags before shutting the door. Alessa turned, but only got as far as round the corner of the reception area before another knock at the door was heard. Shadow opened the door to find another pair of people, this time both human and both wearing suits.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" Shadow asked, folding his arms.

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't listen. Ever." The female suit answered.

"Who are you anyway?" Alessa asked. The male suit fished around his pockets before pulling out a badge and showing it.

"Agents Mulder and Scully, F.B.I." The man announced.

"What, so the feds are too cheap to just buy their own candy?" Alessa snarked as she put some candy into the two awaiting bags.

"See Mulder, this is why I don't like trick or treating." Scully groaned. Mulder just stared at Alessa.

"There's something strange about this girl." Mulder declared. Scully and Shadow just face palmed. "What?"

"Mulder, you see the supernatural in everything." Scully stated, "Seriously, some things are just a coincidence. Not everything has to have a supernatural explanation." Quickly, the two agents started arguing amongst themselves, so Shadow and Alessa closed the door and walked away back to the staffroom.

Sitting down in their seats, Alessa swore loudly when she noticed that she'd missed a second film that night thanks to trick or treaters. Shadow sighed and helped himself to a handful of popcorn. As Alessa started channel-surfing to find another horror film, there was yet another knock at the door, causing Alessa to start swearing very loudly.

"Hopefully, these will be the last." Shadow stated as he got up out of his chair and headed for the door. Opening it, Alessa and Shadow noticed two women standing in the entrance, and one of them was clearly having trouble staying upright. As soon as the doors were open, one of the women launched herself at the candy bowl in Alessa's hands shouting "Candy!" before sticking her blonde head into the bowl, causing her companion to pull her right back out of the bowl.

"Sorry about that," The woman apologised, holding her partner firmly by her arm, "This one insisted we go trick or treating after she'd popped in to the local bar."

"I love DDR!" The blonde woman shouted suddenly, throwing her other hand into the air and smiling, her bubbly attitude completely at odds with the black business suit she was wearing.

"And how much did she have and what did she have?" Shadow asked.

"Thirteen vodka martinis." The brown haired woman answered.

"HIGH SCORE!" The blonde shouted randomly. Alessa and Shadow just stared blankly at the woman.

"Who the hell is she anyway?" Alessa asked as the blonde slipped and fell backwards, giggling as she landed on her bottom.

"Trust me on this," The brown haired woman answered as she turned around and picked the blonde up, letting Shadow and Alessa see her long ponytail, "You're better off not knowing her."

"Larson?" The blonde muttered, "You've shaved and got smaller!" The blonde giggled, trying to grab Shadow.

"I'm not Larson, he was blonde!" Shadow shouted, stepping back. The woman suddenly broke free of her partners grip and glomped Shadow.

"Oh Pierre, you look young!" The blonde muttered.

"Get off me you crazy lady!" Shadow shouted. The brown haired woman sighed.

"Is there any chance I can leave her somewhere 'til she's sober and then pick her up tomorrow?" The woman asked Alessa. Alessa quickly wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to the woman.

"Just take her there and tell whoever answers to put her in the last room on the second floor corridor." Alessa stated. The woman grabbed her partner and pulled her off Shadow before dragging her out the door, grabbing a handful of candy as she went.

"Thanks, kiddo." The brown haired woman smiled as she left. Alessa shut the door as Shadow got off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Well, film night?" Shadow asked. Alessa nodded, grinning at the thought of what would be happening to Shadow's room in a few hours. With any luck, Shadow would find his room trashed.

_AN: And there you have it, more evidence of how vindictive Alessa can be. Hope you liked reading this and if you did, please leave a review. Even if you didn't like it, review anyway – constructive criticism helps improvement._

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own any of the following characters, they are the property of their respective owners. [In order of appearance]

Poison Ivy (Batman series) D.C. Comics

Ultimecia (Final Fantasy 8) Square-Enix

Sniper Wolf (Metal Gear Solid) Konami

Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) Capcom

Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Capcom

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Capcom

William Birkin (Resident Evil) Capcom

Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil) Capcom

Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid) Konami

Grey Fox (Metal Gear Solid) Konami

Jenova (Final Fantasy 7) Square-Enix

Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy 7) Square-Enix

Chaos (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) Square-Enix

Cosmos (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) Square-Enix

Fox Mulder (The X Files) Ten-Thirteen Productions

Dana Scully (The X Files) Ten-Thirteen Productions

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Core Design/Eidos Interactive

Jacqueline Natla (Tomb Raider) Core Design/Eidos Interactive


	51. Chapter 51: Writer's Block

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 51: Writer's Block

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Harry Mason sat in front of his type writer, staring at the blank piece of paper in it. He'd spent the last four hours typing out a new horror story only to get struck down with every writer's worst nightmare. Writer's block. Harry got up and walked to his fridge, getting himself a nice, cold beer and sitting down in front of the tv to watch the news. Hopefully watching the terrible events people passed off as news would get his creative juices flowing again.

"And in local news, a cat was rescued from a tree in South Ashfield." The news reporter said. Harry shut the tv off. Obviously tv was not going to help him today. Harry stood up and looked out of the window. Everyone in Alchemilla was obviously already awake. Harry opened the window, thinking of getting some fresh air before heading over to the hospital to see if he could get inspired there.

"LISA YOU MORON, YOU PUT MY BLOUSE IN THE WASH WITH YOUR CARDIGAN AGAIN!" Alessa shouted loud enough that Harry heard it. Harry shut the window. The only thing he'd get from visiting Alchemilla today would be a headache. Harry decided to go and visit the Police Station instead. Maybe that would inspire him.

Pushing open the door, Harry noticed that Cybil was on the computer which was making beeping noises.

"Come on, get the goddamn fruit before that ghost gets you!" Cybil shouted at the computer in frustration before she noticed Harry. "Err, I was working." Cybil stated quickly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you come here for a reason? Was a crime committed?" Cybil asked hopefully.

"No. I just came to get some inspiration. I hit a brick wall with my writing." Harry stated.

"Oh, pity." Cybil said, sighing, "I wanted an excuse to go and arrest someone. Silent Hill's been so boring lately. There aren't any crimes other than Kaufmann's fashion sense and that's not a felony."

"Why is Kaufmann a fashion criminal?" Harry asked.

"He thinks comic ties and neon green shirts go with a grey suit." Cybil explained.

"Who does the laundry over in Alchemilla anyway?" Harry asked.

"Lisa."

"That explains a lot."

"What?"

"On my way over here, Alessa was shouting at Lisa for sticking her blouse in the wash with Lisa's cardigan. I could hear them from across the street." Harry stated.

"Yes! Noise pollution!" Cybil shouted happily, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her night stick, "Now I have something to do, thanks Harry!" Cybil shouted as she ran out of the room. Harry just watched as the door swung in her wake. He'd intended for her to help write his novel, not run off and harass Alessa. Harry walked out of the Police Station and headed down the street. When he hit a cross road, he decided to go in the opposite direction of Alchemilla and towards the Green Lion Antique shop.

Opening the door, Harry started coughing as a dust cloud assaulted his lungs. The shop was lying in a state of disrepair, furniture was just thrown around the room. It obviously hadn't been opened in years, much less seen any cleaning products. Harry left the shop quickly, not wanting to risk his health. Walking up the stairs onto the street again, Harry decided to wander around the shopping mall, people watching. Walking in through the doors, Harry noticed a lot of stores had shut down. Gigastore, shut. It's television display was in the process of being removed. Jewellers on the second floor, shut. Gun shop on the first floor, shut. Harry wandered around, lost in his memories. Memories of rusty chain link flooring, no light except for his pocket torch, the televisions spewing static, a weapon in his hand. Harry sighed, he'd write about those memories if he hadn't done so already. Harry wandered down to the Happy Burger and sat down, waiting to be served.

"Dad?" A waitress asked, walking over. Harry looked at her. It was Cheryl.

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I work here, duh." Cheryl answered, sliding into the same booth as her father, "What about you, what brings you here?"

"Writer's block."

"Huh, how'd that happen?" Cheryl asked, "You usually bang out page after page without blinking."

"I know, yet strangely I can't seem to think about what to write." Harry stated, as another waitress brought over some food.

"Well, what is your story about already?" Cheryl asked.

"It's about this guy stuck in this abandoned hotel which is being possessed by demons and he has to fight his way out while at the same time searching for his daughter." Harry explained quickly.

"Wait, isn't that just your previous book in another location with a different character?" Cheryl asked.

"Um..." Harry paused, "Yeah."

"Well, that might be why you got writer's block." Cheryl stated, "Maybe it's your mind's way of telling you what you're writing isn't good enough. Go and try writing something else and see if you still have writer's block." Cheryl suggested. Harry thought for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks hun." Harry said, getting up and hugging his daughter before leaving.

"You forgot to pay, or even tip." Cheryl said sadly, digging out her purse.

Harry walked through his apartment door and threw his keys onto the table. Grabbing the pile of typed pages, Harry opened the window and threw the paper out before shutting the window and noticing the clean sheet of paper in front of him. Harry put his fingers over the keys and started typing. At first, it was just garbage coming out before he started to think of a character and a plot which for him wasn't cliché. Eventually, he settled on one and started typing the story out properly. Six hours later, Harry stopped to take a break, having typed twenty pages worth of material. His writer's block was definitely gone.

_AN: Short, but hopefully better quality than some of the most recent chapters, since this one manages to make a break away from the canonitis. Also, I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer going by the name 'Constructive Criticiser' for their recent review. Gave me a lot to think about and it did help. Also, your suggestions started firing off my imagination, so thanks for that. Would it be alright if I used some of them? HBS_


	52. Chapter 52: Lawless

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 52: Lawless

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: This chapter based off a suggestion by Constructive Criticiser, hope you enjoy it and sorry it took so long to get this done._

Cybil sat in the Police Station, bored out of her skull. A small desk fan sat on her right, rotating slowly around as Cybil sat at the front desk staring out the windows. Amazingly, there was no traffic on the road outside, but that might have something to do with half a dozen people serving driving bans. The next time she caught Dahlia, Claudia and Margaret Holloway throwing their cult's books at people from moving vehicles, Cybil was going to start tearing pages out of the books and ramming them down the priestess' throats. That wasn't to mention the time she'd caught Michael Kaufmann speeding down the road pushing a wheelchair in front of him using his front bumper to push. The fact that it was Harry who was sat in the wheelchair with duct tape over his mouth hadn't helped Kaufmann. Cybil decided to leave the Police Station and see what was going on in the streets. Picking up her gun and her baton, Cybil put her sunglasses on before walking out the doors.

It didn't take long for Cybil to find something she didn't like the look of. Walking down the street ahead of her was Josh Shephard, holding what Cybil could tell was a film that was definitely not suitable for his age. Cybil walked up and yanked the item out of Josh's hands.

"Hey, what the?" Josh started until he saw it was Cybil.

"Who gave you this?" Cybil asked, holding up the film. She could tell from reading it that it was definitely an M rated film.

"No one, I brought it."

"Okay, who sold it to you?"

"This guy over on a street corner." Josh answered. Cybil had heard enough.

"Would it happen to be Vincent?" Cybil asked.  
"He told me not to tell anyone." Josh said, panicked.

"How much did you pay for this?" Cybil asked, fishing in her back pockets for her purse. Josh told her the amount and Cybil gave him the same amount from her purse, telling Josh to go and buy something that did not come from Vincent and was suitable for children. Watching as Josh walked off, Cybil turned and headed in the direction of Vincent's shop.

Vincent's store was just as untidy as it always was, with merchandise falling off the shelves and onto the floor. Cybil stepped over some books that looked like a waste of paper, something to do with vampires and love struck teenagers, before storming over to Vincent.

"Hi, you want to buy something?" Vincent asked as Cybil slammed the film down on the counter.

"Care to explain what Josh Shephard was doing with this?" Cybil asked. Vincent went pale.

"I thought it was a kid's film!" Vincent protested.

"Yeah, like your average porn film can be mistaken for a child's film." Cybil snarled angrily, "Do you know how much time you would be looking at if we were still alive and I could shove you through the courts?"

"A lot?" Vincent asked quietly. Cybil nodded.

"Know what's going to happen to you now?" Cybil asked. Vincent shook his head. "I've taking you down to the station and Alessa is going to explain why it's a bad idea to let children watch mature rated films." Cybil slapped her handcuffs on Vincent's wrists and dragged him off to the station. Pushing him into the cells and slamming the door, Cybil walked back up to the front area to wait for Alessa to show up. Which she did, with Lisa in tow.

"Where's the little lowlife?" Alessa growled.

"Cells." Cybil stated, "What's Lisa doing here?"

"I wanted to help you two out." Lisa answered.

"She was bored, keys?" Alessa asked, holding out her hand. Cybil stared at her.

"I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything too excessive. Lisa, can you stay here and take any calls that come through and deal with anyone who comes in?" Cybil asked, Lisa nodded before the police officer and Alessa walked off to the cells.

Cybil walked down to the cell that Vincent was currently staying in and unlocked the door. Almost as soon as the door was unlocked, Alessa ran in and started shouting at Vincent.

"What the hell were you thinking, selling adult porn to a child?" Alessa shouted. Vincent mumbled something in reply that Cybil didn't hear. "I don't care if he said it was for his brother – you don't sell porn to children. How the hell am I going to get it through your thick skull that it is wrong?" Alessa ranted. Cybil sighed, as long as it didn't involve permanent harm, she didn't care what Alessa did. Alessa walked over and grabbed Cybil's pistol before walking back to Vincent.

"Do you know the law, Vincent?" Alessa asked calmly.

"What?" Vincent replied.

"The law, do you know it?"

"What?" Alessa pointed the gun at Vincent's head.

"What country are you from, Vincent?"

"What?"

"WHAT AIN'T A COUNTRY I EVER HEARD OF, THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT?" Alessa yelled, kicking over a bucket.

"What?" Vincent repeated.

"ENGLISH. DO. YOU. SPEAK. IT?" Alessa shouted, pulling the safety catch off the gun. Vincent nodded, shaking. "So you know what I'm saying?" Vincent nodded again. "Do you know the law?" Another nod. "And does it allow people to sell children porno?" Vincent shook his head. "So why did you do it?"  
"What?" Alessa stormed over to Vincent and put the gun to his temple.

"Say 'what' one more time. I dare you. I double-dare you, say 'what' one more time Vincent." Alessa fumed, "Why did you sell Josh Shephard the porno?"

"I don't know." Vincent shrieked.

"Do you read the bible, Vincent? I've got this passage memorised." Alessa said, "The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of greed and the tyranny of evil men." Cybil rolled her eyes, that wasn't something written in The Order's bible, and there was no way Dahlia would have let Alessa read another religion's bible. "Blessed is he who in the name of charity and mercy shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness." Alessa turned and walked towards Cybil. "For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children." Alessa stopped and started to turn around. "And I will strike down with grave vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison or destroy my brother." Alessa raised the gun and pointed it at Vincent's head. "AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD! WHEN I LAY MY VENGEANCE APON THEE!" Vincent broke down and fell to the floor.

"I won't sell anything illegal again, just don't shoot me." Vincent pleaded. Alessa lowered the gun.

"If you do, I'll kill you." Alessa stated, before handing the gun to Cybil and walking out of the cell. Cybil followed behind, leaving the broken priest alone.

Alessa walked up the stairs ahead of Cybil. "That should sort out the Vincent situation." Alessa smirked, "You won't be having any more trouble from him." Alessa walked out to the front area and stopped. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Cybil sprinted up the stairs to find that the front desk was tipped over, paper was all over the floor and there was no sign of Lisa in the room. And to top it all off, there were three empty bags of sugar lying on the floor. As if summoned by Alessa's shouting, Lisa staggered out of a side room.

"This isn't what it looks like." Lisa started, shaking her hands in the air.

"Oh really, so what does it look like Lisa?" Alessa asked, folding her arms.

"A mess." Lisa answered.

"No, it looks like you went hunting for the supply of sugar Cybil kept here to stop you getting sugar highs." Alessa growled.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like but it's not what happened." Lisa countered.

_Lisa watched as Alessa and Cybil walked towards the cells. Lisa knew from personal experience that Vincent was in for a hard time. Lisa sighed and sat on the front desk._

_'Man the desk and deal with phone calls and people. How boring.' Lisa thought to herself, 'There's gotta be something around here worth doing'. Lisa rummaged through Cybil's desk to find something to entertain herself with, before noticing the five large bags of sugar that had been left under the desk._

"_Woohoo! I wanted more of these!" Lisa cried happily, before grabbing a bag and lifting it up, causing the sugar to fall through the bottom and all over the desk. 'Oops' Lisa thought, 'Better clean this up before Cybil and Alessa get back'._

"_WHAT AIN'T A COUNTRY I EVER HEARD OF, THEY SPEAK ENGLISH IN WHAT?" Alessa's voice boomed up the stairs._

_'Oh damn, she's mad enough as it is. If she comes up here and sees this, she'll kill me.' Lisa looked around for some way to cover up the mess. Finding none, Lisa decided to try to make it seem like something else had happened by tipping the desk over and dragging the remaining sugar bags out of the door and onto the street. Walking back in, Lisa heard Alessa's voice again._

"_AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD, WHEN I LAY MY VENEGEANCE APON THEE!"_

_Lisa quickly ducked into a side room, grabbed the trash can from that room and threw it into the hall. Waiting patiently, Lisa stood behind the door, hidden from view._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Alessa shouted._

"What really happened was that soon after you left, some mad person ran in here, started tipping the desks and bins over and then ran off." Lisa stated, trying to look genuine.

"And where is this crazy person now?" Cybil asked.

"They ran outside." Lisa stated. Cybil ran past her and pushed open the door before tripping over the two sugar bags Lisa had just dumped outside the door.

"You're cleaning this whole station up." Alessa stated, walking out the door.

"Why?" Lisa wailed.

"Lying and causing a mess." Alessa stated, opening the door, "I don't like it when people play games with me."

"But I wasn't playing a game." Lisa stated as Cybil hobbled back into the station.

"Then I have two words for you." Alessa said.

"What?" Lisa and Cybil asked at the same time.

"Game over." Alessa said, slamming the door.

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own Pulp Fiction, it is the property of Quentin Tarantino and Roger Avary.


	53. Thanksgiving Special Chapter

Eternal Nightmare

Thanksgiving Special

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: So, after over a month since a reviewer proposed this idea, here it is. I should say right now that I'm not an American and only have a passing knowledge of Thanksgiving traditions, so if it seems a bit light in that regard, that's why. Other than that, let's get to the fun. Credit goes to Silverspot221 for suggesting part of the plot in their review._

Margaret Holloway swore as she put her hands on the oven door. Mainly because she realised she wasn't wearing oven mitts, but also because she could only think of one thing.

"OWW! MY HAND!" Holloway screamed, turning on the cold tap and putting her hand under it whilst swearing like a marine. Since the only two people who hadn't found a reasonable excuse for not cooking Thanksgiving dinner were Dahlia and Margaret and Dahlia had been banned from setting foot in the kitchen, that left Holloway to do all the cooking. On her own.

"Why can't that little hellraiser just magic up the food?" Margaret cursed.

Lisa walked down the third floor corridor, picking up everything Alessa had left lying around on the floor. Even if her age was variable, her attitude was stuck. The only reason Lisa was tidying up was because Kaufmann had slipped on a discarded roller-skate left on the second floor landing and had gone down the stairs on it. The sight of Kaufmann crashing through the door outside the staffroom and falling on his ass had made Lisa laugh her head off, which was why she was the one Kaufmann had pretty much ordered to tidy up after Alessa. Picking up a discarded sock off the floor, Lisa pushed Alessa's door open to find Dahlia hanging upside down off the ceiling, tied up and struggling. Lisa just dumped the armful of stuff she had picked up on the floor in Alessa's room.

"Look, I don't care what you do behind closed doors, just do them in your own room." Lisa sighed as she shut the door.

Alessa skipped through the corridors of Brookhaven Hospital, whistling to herself. As far as Alessa was concerned, if she had to suffer through Thanksgiving Dinner with a bunch of morons, so did Shadow, who had spent the last three weeks in Brookhaven. Punching the button for the third floor, Alessa got off the lift and walked down to Shadow's room.

"Shadow, you in there?" Alessa called out.

"Go away, busy." Shadow grunted.

"Come on, open up. It's Thanksgiving." Alessa shouted.

"I'm not American." Shadow shouted back. Alessa just looked around until she found a fire axe hanging on the wall. Picking it up, Alessa swung it at the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Shadow shouted as Alessa swung again, making a big enough hole to put her head through.

"Here's Alessa!" Alessa shouted, sticking her hand through the hole and unlocking the door.

"Get out!" Shadow shouted, throwing a box at her. Alessa just swatted it out of the way.

"You." Alessa started as Shadow threw another box at her, "Are coming." Alessa dodged a pickaxe thrown in her general direction, "With me."

"No, I'm not." Shadow protested, having backed into a corner.

Maria sat down at her table in the Heaven's Night bar, between James and Mary. The tables had been moved around so they resembled an L. Kaufmann stood up to cut the Turkey.

"Whose got a carving knife?" Kaufmann asked. Nobody answered, but Kaufmann noticed Angela stroking her kitchen knife.

"Angela, can I please have the knife?" Kaufmann asked.

"No!" Angela stropped, clutching the knife to her chest, "It's mine! My precious! Mine!"

"Angela, I'll give it back to you." Kaufmann said, patiently.

"No. No, no, no, no." Angela squealed before looking up. Pyramid Head was standing over her, casting a shadow over the table. Pyramid reached down and yanked the knife out of Angela's grasp before passing it to Kaufmann. Whilst Kaufmann cut the turkey, Angela started crying.

"So, who'd like to say grace?" Cybil asked, "Alessa?" Alessa lowered her head, smiling as everyone else did the same.

"Dear god, you spent seven years leaching off me so thanks for nothing!" Alessa stated, causing a lot of people who were not members of The Order or Cybil Bennett to laugh and pound on the table with their fists.

"Um, that's not how we usually say grace." Cybil stated, "How about Cheryl does it?"

"Dear god, vomiting you up made me feel queasy, you jerk." Cheryl laughed.

"Can we please stop making jokes about The Order's god and say grace properly!" Cybil shouted, "Shadow, you say grace."

"Ok," Shadow said, "GRACE!" Shadow, Alessa and Cheryl started wolfing down their food.

"THAT IS NOT HOW TO SAY GRACE!" Cybil shouted. Shadow, Alessa and Cheryl all stopped what they were doing. "We are going to do this properly." Cybil stated, "Harry, you do it."

"Dear god. Ya keep on knocking but you can't come in!" Harry started.

"Ya keep on knocking but you can't come in!" Cheryl continued.

"Ya keep on knocking but you can't come in!" Alessa joined in.

"Come back tomorrow night and try again!" Shadow finished off, everyone laughing at this point.

"Oh screw it, we might as well start," Cybil sighed, "Happy thanksgiving!"

As everyone was tucking into their food, Alessa started talking with her mouth full to Elle.

"Kan tu pas da zalt peas?" Alessa asked.

"Zure, du ya wan dese plies?" Elle answered, whilst eating her own food.

"Zhy net?" Alessa responded. Cybil looked appalled.

"Why can't you two wait until you've eaten the food in your mouth before speaking?" Cybil ranted. Alessa shrugged and shoved more food in her mouth.

"Bause be're bunzy!" Alessa snapped, although her meaning of 'because we're hungry' was obscured.

After everyone had finished eating, Lisa popped the question everyone didn't want to answer.

"Who's going to do the dishes?" Lisa asked. A chorus of 'not me' ran out along the table.

"Well, someone's got to do it." Maria stated.

"How about you do it?" Alessa suggested.

"Why don't you do it?" Maria replied.

"Because I don't have to." Alessa snapped back.

"All in favour of Alessa doing the dishes raise your hand." Maria shouted, thrusting her right hand into the air, which was soon joined by everyone else except Alessa.

"Tyranny of the majority." Alessa muttered.

"So, are you going willingly or are we using force?" Cybil asked, pulling out her handcuffs. Alessa just stared at her and laughed.

"Right, are you dumb or forgetful. I'm. Psychic. I can read our mind and see what you are planning if I want to. You've got nothing on me." Alessa stated.

"I have." Shadow spoke up.

"What? A bigger ego?" Alessa joked.

"What am I thinking now? Right now?" Shadow asked, folding his arms. Alessa concentrated.

"You. You are thinking. Of a brick wall." Alessa said, sounding as if she was struggling to speak. Shadow smiled, before raising his arm and stabbing a syringe into Alessa's neck.

"What the?" Alessa shouted, staggering back.

"What's the matter? Don't like shots?" Shadow asked, smiling as Alessa collapsed to her knees.

"How, could?" Alessa whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness and hit the floor. Shadow smiled and pocketed the empty syringe.

Alessa's head swam with thoughts. Being unconscious was too close to a coma for Alessa's liking. Her thoughts circulated on one problem. _'How did Shadow manage to block his thoughts from me?' _Alessa thought to herself, _'That shouldn't have been possible!_'. Alessa felt herself regaining consciousness. She was lying on a cold floor in the dark. She attempted to stand up and felt something cold pressing against her foot. Putting her hands out, she could feel cold metal against her shin. The lights turned on, momentarily blinding Alessa. She covered her eyes with her arm. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Alessa stared at her leg. Attached to her right leg was a manacle which was padlocked to a length of chain that was wrapped around the pipe underneath a sink. Alessa realised she was in Alchemilla Hospital's kitchen. Looking around, Alessa noticed a brand new clock had been placed right above the sink and a television to the side of it, just out of reach. As she watched, the television flickered on, first spewing static which cleared to show a Robbie The Rabbit puppet against a black background. The puppet's head rotated until it was staring down the camera lens.

"Hello Alessa." A distorted voice echoed through the television's speakers, "I want to play a game. So far in what can loosely be called your afterlife, you've made a living watching and torturing others. You would use instruments of fear and terror to change people's lives. Now it is you who is under the instruments as it were." Alessa sighed, whoever had made the tape obviously liked the sound of their own voice. "In front of you are all the dirty dishes and cutlery used in the Heaven's Night bar for Thanksgiving. Your game is to clean them up. You have until seven on the clock to do it." Alessa looked at the clock, it read twelve forty-five. "If you do not finish your game by then, I will leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin." The television turned off. Alessa pulled her shoe off her foot and threw it angrily at the television.

"Nobody orders me around, nobody!" Alessa shouted. Alessa stared at the pile of dishes, before thinking about the best course of action. _'I'm going to slaughter Shadow when I get out of here.' _Alessa thought to herself, rummaging through the cupboard under the sink to find washing up liquid.

When she'd gotten the sink filled up with water and put the washing up liquid in, Alessa looked at her clothes. She was wearing her favourite blue dress, if anything happened to it she was going to bill Shadow the cost of replacing it by buying a new one and stapling the receipt to his head. Alessa started on the tedious task of washing up the dirty dishes, all the while shouting loudly, hoping someone could hear her.

"You lot are a bunch of lazy, good for nothing, useless," Alessa shouted, her speech rapidly descending into the gutter as she shouted a stream of curse words. "Why the hell do you get a seven year old to do this when you lot are all over twenty!"

"Because we're cheap!" A male voice shouted through the wall, receiving roars of laughter.

_Thirty Minutes Earlier_

"Careful! Watch her head!" Lisa shouted as Kaufmann and Shadow dragged Alessa's unconscious body into the hospital by her ankles. The pair dragged her up the stairs, her head hitting every single one, before they dragged her through the corridors and into the kitchen where Maria and Mary were putting the last of the dishes into the sink. Shadow pulled a holdall out from underneath the sink and pulled out a length of chain, a manacle and two padlocks. Looping the chain around the pipe leading away from the sink, Shadow used one padlock to lock the chain together as Kaufmann applied the manacle to Alessa's right foot and used the second padlock to close it. Shadow pushed at the tv he'd had left on the side as Kaufmann went through the holdall and pulled out a hacksaw.

"What the hell is this doing in here?" Kaufmann asked, holding it up. Shadow shrugged.

"Nostalgia." Shadow answered as the two men left the kitchen, Kaufmann leaving the hacksaw on the floor on his way out. The pair walked into the staffroom, where Shadow has set up another tv which was showing a video feed from the kitchen. Harry, James, Henry and Alex were sitting on chairs waiting for the two men.

"This should be good." Shadow stated, sitting down and grabbing a can of soda. From the back of the room, Lisa and Vincent watched the screen as Alessa got up off the floor. Shadow hit a button on his phone and the kitchen lights turned on, followed by the tv.

"Where did you get the idea of filming that from?" Kaufmann asked.

"Same place I left Mary Sue one time." Shadow replied. The video finished up and Alessa hurled her shoe at the tv before shouting.

"Someone's got a temper on her." Alex stated.

"You've only just noticed?" Harry asked sarcastically. On the screen, Alessa started to wash the dishes, swearing like a marine.

"What the hell?" Henry asked nobody in particular.

"Because we're cheap!" Kaufmann shouted, making everyone laugh. It was even funnier considering that Alessa still hadn't noticed the camera. Alessa started swearing again, in amongst making threats about what she was going to do to Shadow when she got free.

"Aren't you even remotely worried that she might follow through with some of those?" Lisa asked from the back of the room.

"Nope. If it gets too hot here, I can go and stay in another fiction for awhile." Shadow replied.

"Like any other group of morons would put up with you." Kaufmann joked.

"Who said it would be a group?" Shadow stated, smiling. Alessa started wiping plates and throwing them into the rack, barely managing to avoid breaking them, all the while shouting curses at whoever she thought had wronged her.

"And I'm going to gut Harry with a stun rod because he stole my mouthwash and I'm going to hit Shadow over the head with a potted plant because he's so stubborn and club Vincent in the kneecaps with a cricket bat and whack Shadow over the head with a baseball bat." Alessa ranted.

"Who's got the paracetamol?" Shadow joked, causing everyone to laugh, "I'm getting a headache already!"

Having gotten bored of watching Alessa wash dishes and swear, or as James had dubbed the video feed 'Kill Shadow Channel' after offering up his pillow as possible pain relief, something that had flat out been refused by Shadow, "I want to live thanks." his exact words had been, most of the people who had been watching had wandered off. The only people remaining were Lisa, who had nowhere better to be; Harry, who was watching out of interest; Kaufmann, who wanted an excuse to stare at Lisa and Shadow, who was watching out of interest for his own safety. Alessa appeared to be swaying her head to and fro, until Kaufmann jumped up.

"Did anyone else see that?" Kaufmann shouted, pointing at the screen.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed that his view was suddenly blocked.

"There, it happened again!" Kaufmann shouted. Shadow stood up and took a closer look at the screen.

"Maybe there's a fault with the video feed, it goes to a hard drive recorder first before it gets here, has a five second delay." Shadow stated, before walking out the room and going into the kitchen.

"Alessa's not in here!" Shadow called out, walking into the room.

"Shadow, you're not on the feed!" Kaufmann called back.

Shadow reached up to the top of the counter and pressed a button on the recorder. Next door, Shadow could hear Kaufmann shouting, "It's paused!" Shadow turned towards the door as he noticed the lights shut off and a shadow appear in the doorway.

"Game over." Alessa stated, slamming the door. Shadow ran at it and pulled at the handle but it was locked. In the staffroom; Kaufmann, Lisa and Harry were attempting to escape before Alessa caught them. Which, considering Kaufmann had effectively blocked off the only route out of the room that didn't lead to the corridor by getting stuck in the window frame, meant that Lisa and Harry were reduced to trying to hide from Alessa's wrath. Which was as effective as trying to research climate change by reading comic books. The moment Alessa ran into the room with a katana in her left hand, a hyperblaster in her right hand and a look that could microwave someone, seeing Kaufmann's rear end sticking through the window, Harry attempting to hide by putting a lampshade on his head and Lisa's cardigan sticking out from under the couch wasn't going to improve her mood.

Cybil, Mary and Margaret tended to the inevitable injuries that Harry and Lisa had sustained during Alessa's tirade of abuse whilst James and Henry cut Kaufmann free from the window frame.

"Eighteen blows, you're lucky she used the blunt side of the katana." Mary commented as she bandaged up Lisa's arm.

"Where's Shadow?" Lisa asked.

"Can't find him anywhere." Cybil stated, "Although, considering what Alessa did to you three, that's probably a good thing."

"Not such a good thing for Shadow though." Harry stated.

Shadow came around in what he remembered was Brookhaven's kitchen with all the lights shut off, the only illumination in the room coming from a torch lying next to him. Attempting to sit up, Shadow discovered he was chained to a pipe under the sink by his ankle. And nearby the torch was a small portable voice recorder. Switching it on, Shadow listened to the recorder.

"Hello Shadow." Alessa's voice echoed out of the speaker, "You tortured me this afternoon, thinking you could get the upper hand. Now, you are in the same situation you left me in. And if you want out, you're going to have to play a little game." Shadow swore loudly as Alessa walked in front of the door, twirling Shadow's keychain on her finger.

"Game over." Alessa stated, slamming the door, walking away from the sound of Shadow's screams.

_AN: I'm really sorry, work caught up with me again which is why there hasn't been an update in a while. Also, this will be the last chapter in a while that has any overt references to other media, I put them in this chapter just to spice it up a bit. Just as a bit of fun, see if you can spot the references to The Shining and Village Of The Damned._

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own Saw, it's the property of Lionsgate.


	54. Chapter 54: Changing Paths

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 54: Changing Paths

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: Okay, so just a brief explanation. This chapter and the next one are my way of killing the canonitis that's plaguing this fic. As a result, it's a bit light on humour and heavy on the kinds of stuff I load my other fics; for example Rehab, Rebuild & Circle Of Death with. Namely plot twists. But don't worry. Once these chapters are done, the canonitis should be gone and the fic can move back to the humour which keeps everyone reading this happy._

Pyramid Head watched as a bubble-head nurse ran out of the lift; being chased by Shadow, Lisa and Kaufmann. Although he was used to seeing bubble-head's, it was normally when he had them in his room, not running all around Brookhaven.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted as the nurse barrelled through the doors and ran off down the street. The nurse fled into the bowling alley, Shadow and the others in hot pursuit. Kaufmann ran forward and watched as the nurse ran into the alley.

"You're trapped now, no way back other than through us." Kaufmann smiled. Lisa grabbed a bowling ball and threw it at the nurse, knocking her out.

"Strike!" Lisa shouted, jumping up and down happily. Shadow and Kaufmann checked the nurse before slapping on the cuffs.

"Let's get this one back to Brookhaven." Shadow stated as a shot ran out behind them. Kaufmann turned to see Lisa, a smile frozen on her face collapse to the floor.

"LISA!" Kaufmann yelled, running over to her. Shadow ran out the door, looking for the shooter. When he couldn't find them, he ran back to the alley.

"How bad is it?" Shadow asked.

"She's unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. Call an ambulance." Kaufmann stated. Shadow ran out to the front and used a payphone.

When the ambulance arrived back in Alchemilla, Kaufmann pushed the trolley to the lift and took Lisa to the Operating Theatre which had been largely untouched since they had arrived there, apart from having a pile of boxes dumped in there. Shadow stayed on the ground floor, being quizzed by Cybil and Alessa on what had happened.

"Did you see the shooter?" Cybil asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Anyone you can think of who'd do something this bad?" Alessa asked, a note of concern obvious in her voice.

"One." Shadow stated.

"Who?" Cybil asked. Shadow just stared at her.

"The one person who hates every one of us for having what she has not." Shadow answered cryptically.

"You don't mean?" Alessa stated. Shadow nodded.

"Mary Sue."

"How?" Cybil asked.

"I don't know. But if she did shoot Lisa, she might try to kill any of us." Shadow answered. Alessa grabbed his shirt and took him.

"Don't you dare try to act like you're not responsible. You write this. You created her." Alessa shouted.

"I'm the author avatar, not the author himself." Shadow stated, "I'm just an organ for the author to use to interact with this world."  
"So, what do we do about Mary Sue?" Cybil asked.

"We can't do much on our own." Shadow answered, "We're going to need backup." Shadow pulled out a slip of paper and a pen and wrote down two numbers. "I'm going to try to find Mary Sue and bring her in peacefully. If I fail, call those numbers, tell whoever answers to get down here fast and that I told you to call." Shadow answered.

"But, you can't go after her by yourself." Cybil stated.

"Anyone else comes with me could end up like Lisa in the operating theatre. I won't take that risk." Shadow stated, before walking out of the door, his head low.

"What're we going to do?" Cybil asked, handing the note to Alessa.

"We can't stop him. We can't just go after Mary Sue ourselves. Guess we should call these people now." Alessa stated, walking to the payphones.

Shadow walked back into the bowling alley, holding a pistol he'd retrieved from Brookhaven and a flashlight he had in his coat pocket. Turning the flashlight on, Shadow walked into the alley and glanced at the floor, bloodstains still fresh on the wood. Alessa had been right. If Lisa died because Mary Sue had shot her, he'd be responsible too.

"I know you're here." Shadow sighed, "Come out."

"Why should I? So you can dump me in another crappy horror fic?" A female voice echoed out.

"You need help Mary." Shadow said quietly, "You can't stay here."

"I can and I will." Mary Sue shouted back angrily, "You can't toss me out again, you don't even have your keys. Alessa does." Shadow aimed the gun ahead of him, holding the flashlight out to light his way. "Alessa is much better than you are. Even the reviewers think so."

"Shut up." Shadow shouted.

"Touched a sore spot did I?" Mary Sue giggled, "Maybe you should have thought twice before creating me. Oh wait, I forgot. You're just as much of a puppet as I am."

"I'm not a puppet!" Shadow shouted angrily.

"Hah, denial. It's fun isn't it." Mary Sue said happily, "But you know full well we're just puppets, acting out stories for an appreciative audience. But the stories aren't the same now, are they?"

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Shadow growled.

"Sure I don't. I'm just a character for you to use, abuse and throw away. Kind of like a weapon." Mary Sue replied, "Except I've become a much greater weapon."

"You're nothing." Shadow shouted, desperation in his voice.

"Heh, maybe I should send you a letter like I did that bitch in the red cardigan." Mary Sue joked.

"Don't talk about Lisa like that." Shadow shouted, "She's on an operating table thanks to you."

"Better an operating table than dead." Mary Sue stated, clicking a safety catch off, "Throw your gun away and put your hands up."

"Drop dead." Shadow shouted. He felt the gun poke against his neck.

"Gun on the floor, now." Mary Sue stated calmly. Shadow dropped the gun, even though every instinct was screaming at him not to. Mary Sue smiled, before smacking Shadow across the head with the gun, watching as he fell to the floor. "Guess it's time to begin the festivities."

Alessa fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she waited. Cybil jumped up as Kaufmann walked in.

"How is she?" Cybil asked.

"She's stable for now, but it's touch and go." Kaufmann explained, "Where's Shadow?"

"He went after Mary Sue on his own." Cybil explained, "We're waiting on some backup."

"Backup?"

"Shadow gave us numbers to call in case of emergency. He's been gone three hours now." Alessa stated.

"Ms Gillespie?" A voice called out. The three ran to the reception where a group of five people in black clothes were waiting. "Is one of you Ms Alessa Gillespie?" A tall man with brown hair in a crew cut asked.

"I'm Alessa." Alessa answered.

"I'm Blades252 and these people with me are my team." The man stated. Alessa noticed he was heavily armed, two pistols in holsters at his side. All of the people were heavily armed with pistols and machine guns. "You said on the phone you had some kind of emergency?"

"Yes, we think Mary Sue shot someone." Cybil stated, "And Shadow's missing."

"This would be Hidden By Shadow, the fiction's author." Blades asked.

"Is he a self insert or author avatar?" Another man asked.

"What's the difference?" Kaufmann asked.

"Self insert is the actual author, author avatar is like an OC but shares characteristics of the author." The man explaned.

"Author avatar." Alessa answered.

"And the Sue, what type?" The man asked.

"What do you mean, 'what type'?" Cybil asked.

"There are various types of Mary Sue. Tragic Sue, Angsty Sue, Vengeful Sue, Needy Sue. The list is near endless." Blades explained, "The only thing they really have in common besides a collection of traits that mark them as individuals is lazy writing on the part of the author who creates them."

"Well, we're not sure what type she is. But she has long purple hair, often wears sparkly outfits and has a personality that would make anyone want to commit suicide rather than hang around with her." Alessa answered.

"Okay, I think we can help you." Blades stated before turning to the members of his team, "Objectives are to eliminate Mary Sue and rescue Hidden By Shadow. Move out."

"We're coming with you." Cybil stated. Before Blades could object, a shrill noise rang out, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"What the?" Blades asked.

"Oh no." Kaufmann stated.

"How?" Alessa wondered.

"The siren!" Cybil screamed as the ominous siren got louder and louder. Before long everyone was lying on the floor, out cold.

_AN: Cliff hangers aplenty huh. Is Lisa going to survive? Will Blades and this team rescue Shadow? And why has the siren gone off? All that will be dealt with in the next chapter. Just a reminder, this is my way of stopping the canonitis dead in it's tracks. After the next chapter, the humour will get back to how it used to be. That I promise. After this the 'canon' that has infected this chapter will be permanently sealed off._

DISCLAIMER 2: Okay, this should be VERY obvious but just in case a boneheaded lawyer comes along and thinks that, somehow I own Blades252, I don't. That character is the property of the author by the same name and yes, I did ask Blades' permission before I wrote this.


	55. Chapter 55: Last Rites

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 55: Last Rites

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

_AN: This is it. The chapter that is hopefully going to slam the door on the canonitis. But the road to Heaven, runs straight through Hell._

The rhythmic clicking sound Mary Sue's boots made as she walked into the remains of the Heaven's Night bar were Shadow's wake-up call. Opening his eyes partially, he noted that he was in the Otherworld and was hanging by his wrists.

"Still a light sleeper, huh?" Mary Sue asked, walking towards him. Her purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail whilst her lips were covered in purple lipstick.  
"Couldn't get comfortable up here." Shadow joked, frowning.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before attempting to write me out." Mary Sue replied. She was about to say something else but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket, she flipped it open.

"Yes? No, everything is on schedule. We proceed as planned." Mary Sue stated into the phone, "No, he's not dead yet. I want him to suffer a little before I kill." Mary Sue turned to stare at Shadow as she continued her phone conversation. "Yes ma'am, I know what has to be done. A military squad? In this town? If it is, they won't last long. I've changed this place to the Otherworld. They won't get near me." Mary Sue laughed at something, "Well, I guess from today, this will be our base. Goodbye, ma'am." Mary Sue hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"Taking orders now?" Shadow asked.

"What's the matter, annoyed I'm not following yours?" Mary Sue laughed, "Authors like you. So pathetic, weak. You write us into your fics because you don't have the imagination or the drive to write proper fiction. Well, we're not allowing that any more!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've contacted other people termed 'Mary Sues'. We're going to take this place and use it as our base of operations. Together, we're going to strike back against people like you." Mary Sue raised her arms, "From today, this will be our Outer Heaven." Shadow's eyes went wide.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Shadow shouted.

Alessa came around slowly, aware she was lying on a cold, tiled floor. And considering she'd lost consciousness to the sound of an air raid siren, Alessa knew where she was.

"Anyone hurt?" Alessa called out.

"Nope." Blades called back. Everyone started standing up and dusting themselves off. "What the hell just happened?"  
"I think Mary Sue has got control over the Otherworld now." Alessa stated, "We've got to stop her now." Blades and the members of his team started checking their weapons.

"Are you armed?" Blades asked. Cybil pulled out her handgun, Kaufmann pulled out his pistol while Alessa just shrugged. Blades pulled out a spare handgun. "Then take this." Blades handed Alessa the gun, "And only use it if you have to. And don't go shooting me by mistake either." Alessa pocketed the gun and nodded.

Mary Sue smiled up at the bound form of Shadow, whose arms were at right angles from the rest of his body. Shadow's head hung down, he was staring at the floor. Mary Sue moved so that Shadow could see her, whether he wanted to or not.

"We're going to use this world you crafted as a base of operations to strike back at the authors who refuse to acknowledge our superiority." Mary Sue shouted.

"Superior to what? Paint drying?" Shadow joked.

"Still making jokes, eh? Let's see how much humour you can derive from this." Mary Sue clicked her fingers and an electric current ran through Shadow's bonds. "Still think I'm joking? Now, you're going to tell me who is the third key?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Don't lie, I know you split your author power into three pieces when you got here. You have a piece, I have a piece. There's still another piece out there and I need it to change this world. So, who is it?" Mary Sue ranted.

"There's no way I'm going to tell you." Shadow stated.

"Then I'm going to keep applying the electrics. When you've had enough, you can tell me who the third piece is and I might spare you." Mary Sue begged, "You're strong, but even you must have a limit. And I've got all the time I need." Mary Sue stated as she clicked her fingers. The current started up again.

The group moved slowly through the darkness, on high alert. Alessa and Blades near the front, weapons drawn.

"So, when we find Mary Sue, what are you going to do with her?" Alessa asked.

"Execute her. She's too dangerous to leave alive. Shadow's already been too lenient with her." Blades stated, "She's been derailing his Eternal Nightmare chapters for a while now, causing him to concentrate more and more on the same plot lines and the same characters."

"And Shadow?" Alessa asked.

"What about him?" Blades countered.

"Are you going to take him too?"

"If we can get to him before Mary Sue kills him, he can stay." Blades stated, "Reading about Shadow getting hurt is a good source of humour for us reviewers." Alessa stayed quiet until they arrived at the bowling alley.

"Look at that." Cybil stated, pointing at a blood trail leading away from the bowling alley and towards Brookhaven. The group followed the bloody trail to the front door of Brookhaven.

"Be ready for anything – Mary Sues are devious, she knows we're coming and she might have laid traps." Blades warned. The group walked into Brookhaven slowly. From above them, they could hear Mary Sue shouting.

"You will tell me who it is, Shadow!" Mary Sue shouted.

"What is she on about?" Alessa asked.

"Who knows, Mary Sues always try to justify their existence with some plot device." Blades stated. The group headed up the stairs as Mary Sue's shouting got louder. When they reached the third floor, Alessa noticed the door hanging open.

"You truly are a strong man." Mary Sue stated as Shadow panted, out of breath from the torture. "But I think I can guess who the third is – that bitch in the blue dress." Shadow raised his head. "And I know about the intruders. Did you really think I wouldn't notice a hit squad? I think I'll leave you here now, I have no intention of going quietly." Mary Sue walked out of the room as Shadow watched the door creak open.

"Shadow?" Alessa called out, running forward. Blades ran and grabbed her, stopping her from running all the way to Shadow.

"It could be a trap." Blades stated as explanation, before looking at the bound form of Shadow. Taking careful aim, Blades shot Shadow's restraints. Shadow fell to the floor and got into a kneeling position. "Shadow, are you hurt?"

"No."

"What do you want us to do?" Shadow looked up at the group.

"Go ahead and kill that crazy bitch!" Shadow roared in anger. Alessa raised her eyes as all hell broke loose. One moment, Shadow was alone, next moment Mary Sue was standing next to him, holding a sword that had been rammed clean through Shadow, in through his back and out through his chest. Shadow was slumped over, not breathing. Before Alessa could process what she was seeing, the sound of gunfire made her cover her ears. Alessa closed her eyes until the gunfire stopped. Opening them, Alessa watched Blades walk up to Mary Sue, who was leaning against a wall, blood pouring out of her. She attempted to say something, but her voice was gone. Mary Sue slumped down onto the floor, lifeless. Blades checked her pulse.

"She's down." Blades announced, before looking straight at Alessa, who had tears in her eyes.

"Shadow? SHAAADOOOW!" Alessa shouted, running forward towards the fallen man. Blades ran forward and stopped her.

"It's too late for him." Blades stated, "Somebody get this girl out of here. She doesn't need to see this." Alessa tried to get past Blades as Cybil came and picked her up from behind, carrying her out of the room.

Cybil carried Alessa all the way back to Alchemilla Hospital. Soon after Mary Sue's death, the world had reverted back to it's ordinary form, with sunlight shining down on the streets. When they got back to Alchemilla, Kaufmann was waiting for them.

"Lisa's made a full recovery. She's upstairs resting." Kaufmann announced before noticing the looks on Cybil and Alessa's faces, "What's happened? Where's Shadow?"

"Shadow isn't coming." Cybil stated emotionlessly.

"What?" Kaufmann asked in surprise.

"That bitch. She killed him." Alessa shouted. Kaufmann was about to ask something else until he saw Blades walking into the courtyard, some of his group carrying Shadow's body.

"We've incinerated Mary Sue's body, nothing of her remains in this fic. It's been cleansed." Blades announced, "She's not coming back anymore."

"And Shadow?" Cybil asked.

"However you want to dispose of the body is your business." Blades stated, "I'm sorry it worked out like this." Blades offered his hand. Cybil and Alessa shook it before Blades and his team walked off into the sunset.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kaufmann asked, pointing at Shadow.

"I have an idea. We're going to wait though." Alessa stated.

A couple of days later, after Lisa was well enough to leave her bed, Alessa had Kaufmann, Harry, Henry and James carry Shadow's corpse to Rosewater Park. Alessa had placed a raft near the boat dock upon which the four men placed Shadow. Kaufmann had arranged Shadow so that it appeared that he was smiling.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Alessa asked. Nobody spoke up. Alessa walked forward and cut the rope holding the raft to the dock with a knife. The raft started to bob away on the tide of Toluca Lake. Alessa, Kaufmann, Harry, Henry, James and Lisa all watched as the raft floated away. Alessa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It's over." Alessa stated, listing to the sound of the water.

_AN: So, there it is. Mary Sue and Shadow have been written out of the fic permanently this time. I'm already working on the Christmas special, which is using up a few ideas I've had but couldn't make full chapters out of. Also, I should point it out, but Mary Sue was imitating Liquid Snake from Metal Gear Solid when she said that line about calling Silent Hill 'Outer Heaven'. And obviously, I do not own Metal Gear Solid. Konami does._


	56. Christmas Specal Chapter

Eternal Nightmare

Christmas Special

_AN: And here's the final planned Special chapter. The christmas one. And I've gone and combined a load of ideas I've been having but haven't managed to flesh out into full chapters in here. And now that Mary Sue and Shadow are both past tense (which means that humour and actual comedy return!), let's see what the Silent Hill lot are up to._

"IT'S CHRIIIIISTMAAAS" Laura screamed at the top of her voice. The fact that it was not Christmas, and it wouldn't be for another two days didn't stop Laura from waking everyone up at four o'clock in the morning by screaming.

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO BED!" Mary Sunderland shouted.

"MAKE ME YOU OLD FOSSIL!" Laura shouted back. Thus began something that was all too common in Silent Hill – a flame war.

"FOSSIL! AT LEAST I'M NOT A GODDAMN BRAT!"

"SHUT UP, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Cybil weighed in on the argument.

"GET LOST OFFICER BUTCH." Laura replied.

"LAURA, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!" James joined in.

"WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO? INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR PILLOW?"

"JAMES, PUT THE PILLOW DOWN, SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

"JAMES, DON'T SUFFOCATE MARY AGAIN, LAURA ISN'T THAT BAD!" Maria shouted.

"IF YOU LOT DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO TIE YOU ALL UP AND CONNECT A CAR BATTERY TO YOUR HANDCUFFS!" Alessa shouted. Surprisingly, everyone else actually stopped shouting. Probably because they knew Alessa would actually carry out her threat.

Cheryl staggered out of bed at six in the morning, having been unable to get back to sleep after the four o'clock wake up call provided by Laura. Grabbing the clothes that were strung around the room, hanging off various bits of furniture, Cheryl got dressed and ran down the stairs to get herself some breakfast. Grabbing an empty coffee mug, Cheryl poured herself a cup from the instant coffee machine, before taking a sip and promptly spitting the stuff back out.

"Who made this crap?" Cheryl whined as Dahlia tried to hide behind a newspaper. "Dahlia, did you make this?"

"Maybe."

"Weren't you banned from preparing food and drink?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to stop saying maybe?"

"Maybe." Cheryl just sighed and left the room, passing Kaufmann on his way to the staffroom. "Good morning, Mike." Dahlia greeted the tired doctor. Kaufmann didn't reply. He'd spent the last few days hiding in his room. Christmas time brought stupidity, recklessness and drunken behaviour together to cause accidents that he would inevitably have to deal with.

"Kaufmann, Harry's driven into a tree again!" Lisa called out as she sprinted past the staffroom. Kaufmann sighed as Alessa sang over the tannoy.

"On the first day of christmas, my dead lover gave to me. A drunk who drove into a tree!" Alessa sang happily.

"Kaufmann, James and Alex are being emo! Sort it out!" Nora Holloway called out.

"On the second day of christmas, a dead girl gave to me. Two shattered minds and a drunk who drove into a tree!" Alessa sang.

"Kaufmann, Walter's gone on a killing spree, stop him!" Eileen shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need you to deliver these speeding tickets to Maria, Mary, Margaret, Dahlia, Alessa, Cheryl, Lillian, Claudia, Vincent, Henry and Adam." Cybil stated, dumping a pile of speeding tickets in Kaufmann's arms.

"Kaufmann, I need health drinks! Ten health drinks!" James shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need you to babysit the children tonight." Margaret shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need some medicine for my injuries!" Eileen shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need seven shots of vodka!" Sam Bartlett shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need six medical kits!" Alex shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need five sets of stitches!" Henry shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need four firearms!" Cheryl shouted.

"Kaufmann, I need three metratron seals!" Claudia shouted.

"Twelve random stabbings; Eleven speeding fines; Ten Health Drinks; Nine Screaming Kiddies; Eight bottles of pills; Seven shots of booze; Six medical kits; five weird cuts; four firearms; three useless talismans; two shattered minds AND A DRUNK WHO DROVE INTO A TREE!" Alessa sang, shouting the last line of the song as Kaufmann gave up and started banging his head on the wall, shouting 'Make it stop!' over and over again.

Cybil looked at the small amount of presents under the Christmas tree. Small, because very few people had bothered to actually buy anyone anything. In fact, only Harry, Cybil and Lisa had actually got anyone else presents. Laziness being the reason most people hadn't even remembered it was nearing Christmas, even with Laura's little wake-up calls. Walking out of Alchemilla and over to Vincent's shop, Cybil could see that it wasn't as if there was a lack of stuff to buy. But it was overpriced. Pushing the door open, Cybil found Vincent engaged in his favourite pastime. Counting the money in his till.

"Come here to buy something, Officer Bennett?" Vincent asked.

"Nope, I got all my christmas shopping done ages ago." Cybil answered, walking over to the counter. "How come it's not packed with people buying presents in here?"

"Because the others are tight." Vincent answered.

"Maybe if you held a sale of some kind?" Cybil prompted.

"What, and lose money on each item?" Vincent asked, annoyed, "No thanks."

"Where's your christmas spirit?" Cybil asked, hoping that Vincent would change his mind.

"In my bank account, where's yours?" Vincent replied. Annoyed that she'd wasted her time, Cybil walked out of the shop.

That night, after the group had gone to bed, Alessa woke up after hearing a noise in the corridor outside her room.

"I think this is the wrong floor, the men are below us." One voice stated.

"And, some of our targets are on this floor." Another voice interjected.

"Well, who are they?"

"Alessa Gillespie, spends most of her time torturing people. Laura Sunderland, annoying brat. Vincent, skinflint. Michael Kaufmann, drug dealer."

"We don't usually deal with people like that."

"Well, this is an unusual assignment." Alessa, having heard enough, opened her door.

"Who the hell are you losers and why the hell are you disturbing me from sleeping!" Alessa shouted.

"See, case in point." Someone said as Alessa flipped the light switch.

"Well?"

"Um, we're the Ghosts of Christmas Past." One woman, wearing a white dress with blonde hair answered.  
"Yeah right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Alessa joked.

"Well, regardless of who you are, we're the Ghosts of Christmas Past." A man wearing a white suit stated, "And you're coming with us."

"Really? How are you intending to make that happen?" Alessa asked, smirking.

"We could unleash a bunch of fanboys." The female ghost stated.

"And that would make me come with you, how?" Alessa asked.

"They'd be yuri fanboys..."

"I'm coming." Alessa said, with a look on her face like someone had just hit her with a brick. After the group of ghosts had managed to get the rest of their targets out of bed, in Laura's case made easier by Alessa dragging her out of bed by her feet. Alessa would have continued to drag Laura around if Vincent hadn't stopped her.

"Okay, how are we doing this with so many of them?" The male Ghost asked, pointing at the small group of Alchemilla residents who had been woken up and in some cases dragged out of bed.

"Well, why not do it as a group?" The female Ghost suggested.

"Okay, fine." The male Ghost conceded. One moment, the group were standing in a corridor in Alchemilla Hospital, the next they were standing in the Gillespie's front room.

"Oh happy days." Alessa snarked as her younger self sat on the floor, drawing a moth. Right as a younger Claudia ran in, face covered in bruises and crying her eyes out. Obviously, she'd just run straight into a chair. Or a table. Or Leonard Wolf's fist, as was usually the case.

"Claudia, what happened?" The younger Alessa asked.

"Easy, she stumbled across a drunk monster who beat her senseless." The older Alessa replied.

"They can't hear you, you know." The female Ghost whispered.

"So why are you whispering?" older Alessa shouted back. In front of them, the younger Alessa was cuddling the younger Claudia as she was crying her eyes out.

"Daddy just came back from church and struck me for reading our Bible." Claudia choked out between tears.

"Yeah, the well-known Church of Jack Daniels and the Latter-Day Shots as it was better known." older Alessa joked.

"Claudia, you know he loves you. Deep down." The younger Alessa soothed her friend.

"Yeah, deep down the neck of a bottle." The older Alessa snarked. Dahlia and Vincent laughed slightly at her remark, knowing full-well that it was probably true.

"Okay, lets move on." The male Ghost said, irritated. The scene changed to show Michael Kaufmann in a motel.

"Oh great, we get to see Lisa on a PTV high." Alessa said, folding her arms.

"Actually, no we don't." Kaufmann stated, looking at his younger self.

"Why not?"

"Because this seems to be a few years before I met Lisa." Kaufmann said.

"So what are you doing in a motel room?" Alessa asked as a man walked in with a briefcase. Kaufmann stared at the briefcase as it was placed on the bed. The younger Kaufmann pulled a brown envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the man. The man tipped his hat to him before walking out.

"My first deal." Kaufmann said, sorrowfully, "I was a trainee at the time. A senior doctor blackmailed me into doing drug runs for him. It's how I became involved in The Order."

"Which somehow progressed to Lisa doing them for you." Alessa stated. Kaufmann nodded, sorrowfully.

The scene changed again to show an orphanage. Around them were a dozen young men. And one of the men was sitting at a desk with his back to the main group, reading a couple of books.

"Hey, Vincent, get your head outta those books, man. We're going for a snowball fight. You want in?" A child asked.

"No thanks." the younger Vincent answered, continuing to read his books.

"Suit yourself." The child shrugged, walking off with his friends, leaving Vincent on his own to study.

"Now that's just sad." Kaufmann stated.

"What? Happiest times of my life were spent reading." Vincent shouted.

"Yeah, and look where it got you." Kaufmann said. Alessa picked up a discarded toy.

"If you would, please point out on this anatomically incorrect doll where it was that Claudia stuck a knife in you." Alessa said with a mocking tone, throwing the doll to the older Vincent. Vincent just dropped the doll on the floor.

"Now let's see Laura's." Vincent asked, looking at Laura, who had spent her time being quiet and trying to avoid anyone noticing she was still there. The orphanage changed from a boy's dormitory to a girls. This time, the room was already deserted, apart from a small girl sitting huddled up in bed, a couple of sheets of paper in her hand. Alessa leant over to get a look at what the girl was reading.

"Mary's letter." Alessa stated, looking straight at the older Laura. Small tears were starting to stream down her face.

"The christmas Mary told me she intended for James and her to adopt me." Laura said in a small voice.

"Well, that's where we go and..." The male Ghost started before his phone rang.

"Ghost of Christmas Past. What? What do you mean 'he's drunk and she's on a sugar high'? Well, if the Futures aren't working tonight we're not covering for them as well. Fine" The Ghost stated, pocketing his cell phone. "It seems we have to take you through Christmas Present too."

"Oh great." Alessa moaned.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cybil shouted, waking everyone up. As they all rang down the stairs to the staffroom, the six invisible guests stared at the massive pile of presents.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Vincent asked loudly.

"Shutup, killjoy." Alessa shouted at him, "Or tomorrow's present from me to you will be my pliers on your fingernails." Vincent instantly stopped talking. The group watched as in front of them; Harry, Cybil, Cheryl, James, Mary, Maria and Claudia ran into the room. And as soon as they could, they started to go at the presents like they were monsters tearing at them, grabbing them. Alessa giggled a little at the carnage.

"Yay, I got a new notebook!" Cheryl shouted over the noise.

"Oh good, more cheesy fanfics, here we go!" Alessa shouted, "I thought Shadow was a bad writer but Cheryl, she's in a league of her own."

"I got a new typewriter and some ribbon." Harry called out.

"What? Is he aiming to be a Resident Evil protagonist?" Alessa joked, "Must. Find. Ink Ribbon. Save. Progress!" Vincent and Laura laughed at that.

"Alright, who brought James a pillow?" Mary asked as James started hugging his new weapon of Mary-related destruction.

"And who's the smart ass who brought me a gun manual?" Cybil shouted, holding up a book, "Harry?"

"I didn't."

"Lesson Number 1: Don't give gun to civilians you have only just met." Cybil read out, smirking.

"An old Order bible, brilliant." Claudia said, holding up her present.

"Oh joy, more quoting shall ensue." Alessa yawned. "I'm getting bored, can you show us a film?"

"No." The male Ghost answered as Maria held up her present, which cannot be described in a T rated fiction.

"Okay, film time!" The female Ghost said, pulling a projector and screen from nowhere. Throwing them, the two items instantly set them up.

"How did you do that?" Vincent asked.

"Magic." The female Ghost answered, waving her fingers around mockingly.

"Bad writing." Alessa mocked the ghost's tone and movements.

"Okay, this is a public information film about Christmas cheer and has been rated E by the British Film Classification Board. E means exempt, given to films that are educational in nature." The male Ghost droned.

"In other words, 'this is death by boring film and has been brought to you by an idiot writer too lazy to look up America's classification system.'" Alessa mocked, causing a few people to laugh. "Not entirely removed from death by powerpoint given by lazy executives to bore the opposition into submission."

"That is enough, just watch the film Alessa." The male Ghost said angrily.

"Christmas spirit. A great thing to have in a house, not such a great thing to have before jumping behind the wheel of a car." A female cop on the screen stated in a flat, serious voice.

"Oops, sorry. Wrong tape." The female Ghost said, changing the tape.

"Christmas cheer, that magical entity that comes around once a year to fill people's hearts." A female voice stated flatly. Alessa thought it might still be the cop from the previous film. "Some people don't have this, and try to twist the world into a miserable existence." The woman narrated as on the screen an elderly man said "Bah, humbug!".

"Boring!" Alessa called out.

"But, these people can change and become cheerful people instead." The narrator droned on, "So, before you become a miserable old grouch, why not go visit family, give to charity, or just buy presents for your neighbours?" The narrator said as the film finished.

"So, what did everyone think?" The female Ghost asked.

"L-A-M-E!" Alessa called out, smirking.

"Let's give up, they're not going to change." The male Ghost complained, looking at his phone, "And the Future's are drunk off their asses and I am not doing their job."

"What, so you took nothing from seeing the past and the present?" The female Ghost asked.

"Get more books." Vincent answered.

"Spend more time with James and Mary." Laura answered.

"Say no to drugs." Kaufmann answered.

"Shock Dahlia senseless by wiring her up to a car battery?" Alessa answered. The ghost's just slumped their heads.  
"Close enough, right?" The male Ghost asked.

"Breaking even isn't the same as a loss, right?" The female Ghost asked.

Alessa woke up in her bed, staring at the ceiling. A smile was on her face as she realised she had just been dreaming, as opposed to actually wasting her time.

"IT'S CHRIIIIISTMAAAS!" Laura shouted loudly. Alessa checked her phone. It actually was December 25th. Alessa jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, heading for the staffroom. Kicking the door open, Alessa slid into the room before gravity took over and she fell to the floor. As Alessa lay on the floor, trying to shake the stars from her vision, the others ran into the room and started attacking the pile of presents.

"Hey Alessa, you got one." Harry shouted, "Go long!" Harry launched Alessa's over his shoulder. Alessa jumped and grabbed it in mid-air. Pulling the wrapping off, Alessa smiled.

"An electric stun rod!" Alessa said happily, pulling it out of it's casing and turning it on. "Shinra Brand too, this is brilliant. It's too bad I don't have Shadow to test it on." Alessa moaned as Dahlia walked into the room.

"Anyone want me to cook the dinner?" Dahlia asked.

"Oh, mother!" Alessa called out in a sing-song voice, smiling.

"Yes?" Dahlia said before falling to the floor in a heap of pain.

"Merry Christmas!" Alessa called out, ramming the stun rod into Dahlia's ribs.

_AN: This would have been up earlier, except I kept having doubts about it and changing bits out. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, just a shameless plug to let you know that two of my other fics, Rebuild (Resident Evil) and Rehab (Final Fantasy 8) had Christmas specials too. Sadly, the casts in those fics aren't nearly as insane as Eternal Nightmare's, but some of them come close._

DISCLAIMER 2: The author does not own the following:

A Christmas Carol, it's owned by Charles Dickens.

Resident Evil, that's Capcom's.

Shinra Electric Power Company or Final Fantasy VII, that's Square-Enix'.


	57. New Year's Special 2011

Eternal Nightmare

New Year's Day Special Chapter

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is owned by Konami.

_AN: You know I said there were no more planned special chapters? This is an UNPLANNED special chapter. Heh, heh, heh. And, considering the madness that took place on Christmas Eve, our favourite bunch of lunatics are probably even worse on New Year's. Right?_

"It's New Year's, let's go out drinking!" Cheryl shouted in the staffroom. To be greeted by a chorus of 'I can't be bothered's and 'I don't wanna's. And; surprise, surprise, Alessa's distinctly sensitive response.

"No. Now shut up before I introduce your ribs to Mr. Shocky." Alessa shouted, holding her stun rod out in front of her. Smiling, Alessa switched it on before waving it at Cheryl.

"Why is it that everything you say has to be accompanied by threats?" Cheryl asked.

"What threat?" Alessa asked, trying to sound innocent. Cheryl just pointed at Alessa's stun rod, which Alessa started hugging.

"Get a bloody room." Cheryl sighed, walking out in disgust as Margaret Holloway walked into the staffroom.

"Who wants a New Years party?" Holloway bellowed.

"No parties. No drinking." Alessa stated.

"Why?"

"Because I've put up with their drinking and stupid behaviour since we've got here. And on New Years I want to actually sleep and not get woken up at one in the morning by some drunken morons singing 'I'm Henry the Eighth, I am'." Alessa said, grumpily.

"I don't care what Alessa says, we are going to a bar and getting wasted." Cheryl stated, thumping her fist in her hand. Next to her; Henry, Eileen, Alex and Elle sat staring at her, wide-eyed. "What's got into you lot." Cheryl pointed at Henry, "I'd expect wood-face there to not react but the rest of you?"

"Erm, do we have to do something Alessa said not to?" Eileen asked, "Because I don't particularly want to piss her off."

"Why not? She's a child."

"Correction, she can be any age she wants to be and she has a temper." Alex stated.

"Plus, she has that stun rod." Elle added.

"Seriously, whoever gave her that thing should rot in hell." Eileen said angrily.

"Wait, did you say 'bar' and 'wasted'?" Henry asked. Cheryl nodded. "I'm in."

"If he is, so am I." Alex stated.

"I'm coming too." Eileen added.

"Don't forget me!" Elle squealed.

"We already did." Eileen deadpanned, causing Elle to start crying.

"Well, if we want to go, we gotta get rid of Alessa." Cheryl stated.

Alessa walked down one of the corridors, humming to herself. Staying close behind her, Cheryl clutched a rusty metal pipe to her chest. As Alessa pressed the button for the lift, Cheryl lifted the pipe, aiming to hit Alessa on the head and knock her out. Before Cheryl could do that, she felt a sudden electric shock from her hips and found that Alessa had spun around, was holding onto the pipe with one hand and had 'Mr Shocky' in the other. As Cheryl fell to the floor, Alessa threw the pipe away.

"Something you've forgotten." Alessa said calmly as she raised her stun rod.

"I'm. Psychic!" Alessa shouted, punctuating the two words by jamming the stun rod into Cheryl's stomach. As Cheryl lay on the floor, gasping for breath, Alessa calmly boarded the lift and went up to the third floor.

"So, that went as well as could be expected." Eileen stated, "We need a plan b."

"Steal the stun rod when she's asleep?" Elle suggested.

"Good luck, she hugs the thing in her sleep." Cheryl stated, recovering from her impromptu electric shock therapy session by lying on Eileen's bed.

"So why don't we just sneak out while she's asleep?" Elle asked.

"Ya know, I hadn't thought of that." Cheryl stated, causing everyone else in the room to facepalm.

That night, as soon as Alessa was in bed; Cheryl, Henry, Elle, Eileen, Alex and Vincent all crept down to the ground floor to go out the reception. But Alessa had seen them coming, and had decided to cover the door in chains.

"We're...chained in?" Eileen asked incredulously as Henry assumed the foetal position and started rocking back and for muttering "It's happening again!" under his breath.

"No worries, we go through the back doors." Cheryl said, before sprinting to the back doors, which were also covered in chains. "Ok, out the window it is then." Cheryl said, before running into the exam room, picking up a chair and throwing it out the window, breaking the window in the process. Climbing out the window, Cheryl ran out the gates, followed by the others.

"So, which bar are we going to?" Vincent asked, "'Cause the Heaven's Night is shut."

"Erm, Annie's Bar?" Cheryl stated, "It's in the resort area."

"We're not walking all the way to the resort area are we?" Eileen asked. For some reason, she was wearing a purple dress and black high heels.

"Alex, there's an ambulance parked there. Maybe we can use that!" Elle shouted cheerfully, pointing at one of the ambulances parked outside Alchemilla. The group immediately either jumped or crawled under the barrier and ran into one of the ambulances.

"Does anyone know how to drive this thing?" Cheryl asked as Vincent jumped into the driver seat and started it up.  
"Let's go!" Vincent said enthusiastically, putting his foot down and reversing straight into a wall.

"Vinny, you need to stick it in drive." Cheryl observed. Vincent then got the hang of it and drove straight through the traffic barrier, breaking that as well, leaving a rather large, gaping hole in the side of Alchemilla.

As they drove through the streets, Vincent discovered the awesome power of a radio. Turning it on, Vincent started banging on the steering wheel in time with the music. Meanwhile, in the back, Eileen was scavenging all the medical supplies she could carry. Cheryl had her head stuck out the window and was shouting very loudly.

"Whoo! Silent Hill rocks!" Cheryl shouted.

"Could she be any louder?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Elle answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, it didn't require an answer." Henry stated, causing Elle to burst into tears. And, as if to add to the destruction, Vincent drove to Annie's Bar. And straight into the wall of Annie's Bar. Without even bothering to use the brakes. Instead, Vincent let the bar be the brake.

"Anyone not hurt?" Cheryl asked to stunned silence. "Great, let's get drinking!" Cheryl said, jumping out the door and running into the bar. To be followed by everyone else. Jumping behind the bar, Cheryl started making drinks.

Within thirty minutes, there was no illusions of sobriety in Anne's Bar. Cheryl was lying on the bar. Henry was swinging on the ceiling fan and everyone else was engaged in games of pool. Until Henry brought the ceiling fan down, covering the pool tables in debris.

"Okay, next bar!" Eileen called out.

"I'm driving!" Vincent declared.

"I know, let's go around town and have a trash party!" Cheryl shouted.

"Yay, trash party!" Elle shouted happily. They all piled into the ambulance and Vincent backed out of the wreckage before driving straight for the mall. It was closed, but he had a very big door opener. It was big, white and had ecnalubma written on the front. Vincent stopped just before he hit the escalators. Cheryl got out and ran into the sports store, returning a few minutes later with an armful of baseball bats. Handing them out, Cheryl jumped back in the door opener and Vincent drove straight back out, straight across the road and into the front of another store. Cheryl stuck her head out the window.

"Vinny, you just it Mushnick's Florists." Cheryl commented.

"Good, the lying scumbag ripped me off on some lillies!" Vincent swore, before going forward only to reverse straight back into the store front. "REVENGE!" Vincent screamed, before turning the wheel and flooring it.

As they drove through the residential district, Cheryl opened her door, leaned out and started smacking mail boxes over, growling "goddamn goblins! Die!" everytime she hit one. Which was often, until Vincent swerved over and started using his front bumper to knock them down. As Vincent saw a load of mailboxes coming up at a cul de sac, he couldn't resist. Putting his foot flat down, Vincent shouted "I, Vincent, will knock you all down!" right before he put the ambulance in a powerslide which took out every single mailbox.

"Twelve hit combo!" Cheryl giggled madly as Vincent floored it out of the neighbourhood.

Eventually, the ambulance with the mad driver found itself in Southvale. Which meant that Vincent opened up Neely's Bar with his door opener. Eileen, Henry, Alex, Elle, Cheryl and Vincent piled out of the ambulance and started grabbing bottles off the shelves and sticking them in the back of the ambulance. When they'd finished looting, they piled back into the ambulance and started drinking while Vincent started to drive back to Alchemilla. They had to be back before Alessa woke up and noticed they were missing. Alex passed Vincent a beer as they drove past the Historical Society.

"Erm, isn't this illegal?" Vincent asked, despite being over the limit already.

"Is Cybil around?" Cheryl asked from the passenger seat.

"No."

"So it's not illegal. Drink up!" Cheryl shouted, grabbing a bottle for herself and draining it.

Alessa woke up early on New Years Day. Taking the lift down to the first floor, the first thing Alessa noticed was a sizeable hole in the wall. And out in the courtyard, an ambulance, with it's front end in the Exam Room. Walking through the reception and out into the courtyard, Alessa noticed Alex and Elle curled up on the steps, fast asleep. Stepping over them, she found Henry and Eileen leaning against the ambulance, also out for the count. And in the front, Cheryl and Vincent, also sleeping. The stench of alcohol coming from the ambulance was overwhelming. Alessa quickly figured out what had happened and what would be a suitable punishment. Running back inside for supplies, Alessa had to keep herself from bursting into laughter and waking up the drunks in the courtyard.

Cheryl awoke to find herself tied to the passenger seat. Judging by the groans from the back, it sounded like everyone else who had been involved in the bar crawl was tied up too. Turning her head, Cheryl saw the worst sight she could possible see in Silent Hill. Alessa. Sitting in the ambulance. Smiling. Alessa. Sitting in the driver's seat of the ambulance. With the engine running and her hands on the wheel. Smiling.

"Wakey-wakey! We're going on a roadtrip!" Alessa shouted as she threw the ambulance into reverse and sped out of the courtyard. Cheryl noticed that Vincent in particular was screaming the loudest, but his voice was a little distant. Once she was on the freeway, Alessa's driving quickly deteriorated. Alessa started doing doughnuts and figures of eight. Which made them scream louder and made Eileen and Elle hurl their guts up. Alessa then turned and drove into central Silent Hill before doing laps around the Police Station.

Cybil just stared straight ahead of her from her patrol car, which was parked in front of the Police Station. Although she was still banned from driving for putting a car through the door of the Heaven's Night, she preferred to sit in the car as opposed to the police station. Which is how she had a perfect view when Alessa shot past her in an ambulance before turning left. And the second time the ambulance passed her, Cybil noticed Vincent, tied to the back doors, screaming his head off. Cybil sighed.

"Just another day in paradise." Cybil quipped as the ambulance passed her again.

_AN: And lo and behold: references to something other than X Files and Tomb Raider. And we have humour that isn't based on random cameos. I'm getting over the canonitis! Mushnick's is from The Little Shop Of Horrors, but it was a shop in Silent Hill 1 (opposite The Green Lion) so I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer. Vincent's little speech before powersliding is a reference to Final Fantasy 1 where a character in that shouts something similar. And we all know that Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix don't we?_


	58. Chapter 58: New Year's Resolutions

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 57: New Year, Same Old Resolutions

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Cybil sat in the staffroom of Alchemilla Hospital looking through a few files. She looked up when Harry walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What're you up to?" Harry asked.

"Going through some people's records." Cybil answered, "Did you hear about what Alessa did the other day?" Harry nodded. "That kind of behaviour has definitely got to stop. We can't have her driving around like a maniac with someone hanging on for dear life."

"To be fair, Vincent did cause a lot of damage and he was tied very securely." Harry stated, remembering how long it took him and James to cut through the ropes holding Vincent to the back of the ambulance.

"And that's another thing – there's so many people who seem to have bad relationships with alcohol in this town. Maybe we should get an AA meeting set up." Cybil suggested.

"An AA meeting?" Harry said nervously.

"Or I could always try and get prohibition brought back." Cybil thought out loud as Maria walked into the room.

"What? But my bar's my life!" Maria shouted.

"It's also the reason why every night we have people showing up late at night drunk out of their heads and find them the next morning sleeping off their hangovers in the courtyard or in a dumpster." Cybil pointed out.

"If this is about the amount of damage Vincent and the other brainless morons who nicked an ambulance caused, I never allow things to get that out of hand in the bar." Maria said.

"No, you just let it get out of hand when they leave the bar." Cybil spat back.

"Okay, so how about we teach them to respect alcohol." Maria suggested as Alessa walked into the room.

"Yeah, teach the eternally drunk how to respect alcohol. Oh look, a pig's flying!" Alessa joked.

"Or, we can always shame them into it." Cybil said, taking out a blank piece of paper.

James walked past the staffroom, intending to go straight to the Heaven's Night and start the day with a scotch. Sharing a room with both Mary and Maria had it's advantages, such as making it easier to swipe Maria's keys when she wasn't looking. As he turned the corner, James noticed a piece of paper had been stuck to the wall. Looking at it, James was horrified.

"Suggested New Years Resolutions for residents of Alchemilla Hospital. James Sunderland, Cheryl Mason, Vincent, Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin, Elle Holloway, Alex Shephard, Harry Mason and Michael Kaufmann are to stop showing up late at night drunk out of their skull." James read out before noticing the text written on the bottom of the paper in tiny writing.

"Feel free to add suggestions. You bet!" James said, pulling out a pen, "Alessa Gillespie, stop being such a bitch. Maria, open the bar earlier. Cybil Benett, stop being such a hard ass." James read out as he wrote his suggestions down, laughing. When he'd finished, James walked out towards his destination.

Alessa walked out of the staffroom to see if anyone had added resolutions. Seeing her name next to 'stop being such a bitch', Alessa was filled with rage. Deciding to get her own back on everyone else, Alessa pulled out a pen and started writing.

"James Sunderland, lose the goddamn pillow. Elle Holloway, stop being captain obvious. Josh, grow up." Alessa giggled, "Lisa, stop using my magazines as coasters. Dahlia, learn to cook properly." As Alessa walked off, smirking, Elle and Alex wandered into the corridor. The pair were careful to give Alessa a wide berth, especially after they'd found out what she'd done to Vincent. Being in the ambulance bound up had been hard enough, being bound to the back of the ambulance must have been far worse. As the two walked down the corridor, they spotted the resolutions list which was quickly becoming the 'Insult someone else in public' notice board. As soon as Elle read Alessa's suggestion for her new year's resolution, she started welling up.

"I'm not captain obvious. I'm just trying to be helpful!" Elle wailed. Alex pulled out a pen and started writing.

As James walked towards the Heaven's Night bar, he spotted Mary and Maria bent over examining something near Brookhaven Hospital. Curiosity getting the better of him, James wandered over to hear the two women fawning over something.

"Aw, it looks so cute and helpless just sat out here."

"I wonder how it's been surviving?"

"Maybe we should take it to Alchemilla!"

"Maybe we should adopt it!" James got close enough to be horrified. He'd been expecting a stray cat, maybe even one stuck in an abandoned locker. What he had not been expecting was Pyramid Head, sat on the floor and looking, for lack of a better description, miserable. Helmet angled down, elbows on knees, hands pushing the helmet up. His horror went all the way up when he realised that it was Pyramid Head that Mary and Maria had been talking about, only to increase when he realised they had suggested taking it to Alchemilla.

"Get away from him, he's dangerous!" James shouted, looking around for a weapon.

"James, can't you see he's alone and scared?" Maria shouted back.

"Scared? Pyramid Head? Maria, he killed you!" James shouted, grabbing a wooden plank that was just lying on the floor.

"And you killed Mary, yet she doesn't run away from you or tell other people to avoid you." Maria pointed out.

"Still, he he has intimate relations with monsters!" James shouted.

"You have 'intimate relations' with Mary!" Maria shouted back, going so far as to use finger quotes. She stood facing James, hands on hips, just waiting for the next nonsensical argument to come from James.

"He's obsessed with the s word." James shouted.

"James, this is a t rated fic, you can use the s word." Mary pointed out.

"Okay, that nutter is a sex maniac!" James shouted.

"And we all know where he gets that from." Mary shouted back.

"B-but I'm not!" James began.

"Not what?" Maria asked, posing seductively, "Face it, we can beat every argument from you off. And while you're here, can I please have my keys?" Figuring that she might forget all about taking Pyramid Head to Alchemilla if she was pissed at him, James held out her keys before turning and running, tripping over a pipe lying on the ground and smacking his head.

Maria smiled as she poured a drink for herself. After James had knocked himself out with the assistance of the road, Mary had taken the keys and pulled Pyramid Head into the bar, leaving Maria to haul James' unconscious ass up the stairs on her own. Which she did, only Maria hadn't had the strength to pick James up, so she dragged him by his feet. Up some metal stairs. With his head hitting every one of them. After they'd got him in the bar, Maria had dumped him on a couch, only to have Mary wander out of the back offices brandishing a pillow.

"Erm, Mary, don't do anything stupid." Maria said as Mary walked over to James.

"Don't worry, it's just a little payback." Mary stated.

"That's what I was afraid of." Maria sighed. Mary rolled James over so he was lying on his stomach and put the pillow under his head.

"Mary, isn't that a bit dangerous to do to an unconscious person?" Maria shouted.

"Relax, it'll be funny." Mary said, smirking.

"Ha, ha, funny or oh my god, he's dead, how ironic funny?" Maria asked.

"One of those." Mary commented as James started to come around.

"Ah! I'm being murdered by a pillow! Save me!" James shouted through the pillow, starting to thrash around and fight with what he thought was an adversary but was actually a couch. Mary and Maria were doubling over with laughter. James fell off the couch, causing the pillow to go flying away from his face. James just stared at the two laughing women.

"What the hell is so funny?" James shouted.

"Oh help, I'm killing myself!" Mary said, mockingly, imitating James. Maria was clutching her sides.

"And what is he doing in here?" James shouted, pointing at Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head just turned in his direction.

"Because we were getting a drink before heading over to Alchemilla." Maria stated.

"Can I get a drink?" James asked, cheering up the moment Maria had mentioned booze.

"Ok." Maria shrugged, before pouring him a glass of tap water.

"Hey, I wanted alcohol!" James complained.

"I never said anything about alcohol." Maria pointed out.

Alessa sat in the staffroom of Alchemilla, reading an article on effective use of stun batons when Maria walked in.

"Hey, you know how you've always wanted more people here!" Maria began, hoping that Alessa wouldn't just attack her.

"Actually, we've resorted to sticking people in cupboards all night because we're way over capacity." Alessa stated, not looking up from her magazine, "Sometimes we even let them out again in the morning."

"Then say hello to our newest resident!" Maria shouted, clearly ignoring Alessa. Pushing Pyramid Head at her was the second mistake she made in as many seconds. Alessa just stared at Pyramid Head, then looked at what she was holding.

"You've torn my magazine in half." Alessa stated, reaching for her stun rod.

"Oh crap." Maria shouted, running out the door, leaving Pyramid Head to his fate. Alessa turned the stun rod on.

"You." Alessa stood up.

"Tore up." Alessa hit Pyramid Head in the stomach with the stun rod.

"My magazine!" Alessa jammed the business end of the rod against Pyramid Head's helmet, making him collapse instantly. Alessa just walked calmly out of the room, brushing her stun rod against the door.

Maria ran down the corridor and started frantically bashing the call lift button. Turning around, she watched as Alessa started walking down the corridor slowly, trailing her stun rod against the wall to her right.

"He was all on his own over at Brookhaven." Maria shouted.

"And that's my problem, how?" Alessa asked, getting even closer.

"He was lonely!" Maria tried, still bashing the call lift button.

"No, still not getting why he's my problem." Alessa got closer. Maria was leaning so heavily on the doors that when they opened she fell straight into the lift. Quickly smashing her palm against the button for the third floor, Maria sighed as the lift doors closed and the lift started to rise. Standing up, Maria dusted herself off. Alessa would take a while to get to the third floor, and not everyone locked their rooms, which meant Maria could hide in someone else's room. As the lift slowed and the doors opened, Maria looked straight at Alessa as she felt the stun rod get jammed against her stomach. Maria dropped to the floor as Alessa walked into the lift.

"Forget something?" Alessa asked mockingly as she jammed the stun rod into Maria's back.

While Alessa was busy jamming a stun rod into Maria, Kaufman and Lisa had walked into the staffroom to the sight of Pyramid Head rolling around on the floor.

"Oh boy," Kaufmann sighed, "We're going to need more room."

_AN: Slightly later than I intended, but with the effect that I already know what the next chapter will be about (and can therefore start writing it the next time I get a chance to work on fanfics.). Hope you enjoyed._


	59. Chapter 59: The Swear Jar

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 59: The Swear Jar

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Cybil sat in a chair in Alchemilla's reception area sipping a cup of coffee and thinking. She would have gone to the staffroom but it didn't have a good view of the entrance. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was ten a.m. Which meant the beginning of a familiar routine. First, Lisa would walk into the staffroom and put the kettle on. Then, whoever had spent the night sleeping outside would drag their hangovers back indoors and head to the staffroom too. Todays group were James, Harry, Henry, Vincent, Cheryl and Kaufmann. On their way in; James tripped over a bin and threw up on the floor, Cheryl swore loudly that she'd never drink booze again before throwing up, Henry just bent over and threw up on the floor while Harry, Vincent and Kaufmann all started swallowing handfuls of pills. 'Morning glory indeed.' Cybil thought to herself. Then Alessa walked downstairs and started shouting.

"Where's my breakfast?" Alessa shouted.

"Make your own!" Kaufmann shouted back. Cybil shook her head, surely Kaufmann should have realized by now that not doing what Alessa asked was a great way of ending up in a heap of pain on the floor. Surprise, surprise, that's what happened. Alessa jammed the stun rod into Kaufmann's gut.

After everyone had woken up, Cybil had called a meeting. And used the threat of no booze for a month to get everyone there. Looking at the people sat in front of her, or leaning on the reception desk, Cybil cleared her throat.

"Right, at the moment, you lot show up consistently drunk every night and the amount of casual violence is shocking." As she mentioned casual violence, she glared at Alessa, who just smiled sweetly and tried to look the picture of innocence. It wasn't working. "So, I'm putting a swear jar in the staffroom. Any time someone shows up drunk out of their head, the equivalent cost of the drink goes in the jar. And anytime someone is violent to someone else, ten dollars in the jar." Cybil explained.

"What is this, prohibition by the back door?" Maria asked.

"I didn't say you couldn't have a drink, but no more getting so drunk you pass out." Cybil answered.

"Why's it called a swear jar if we're only being fined for drunkenness and violence?" Margaret Holloway asked.

"Because we don't currently have a problem with casual swearing. It's rare for anyone here to let of a stream of blue language." Cybil stated as the full impact of what she was doing hit home to the town's group of dedicated drinkers.

"Aw for f_'s sake!" Cheryl shouted, "I won't be able to get f_ing hammered anymore, f_!"

"Cheryl, watch you're f_ing mouth!" Harry shouted.

"Dude, you just swore at you're own f_ing daughter!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Of course if we do suddenly and for no explainable reason get a problem with swearing, I can always add that in as well." Cybil stated, annoyed.

"Aw s_!" Harry, Cheryl and Vincent shouted.

Later that night, Cybil sat at the bar of the Heaven's Night, holding onto the swear jar. So far, everyone had been careful not to do anything to cause Cybil to fine them. Which had meant that Alessa had stopped attacking people, the language being used no longer resembled something that came from a sewer, or Cid Highwind's mouth and everyone was drinking fizzy drinks.

"Now this is good." Cybil stated as Maria wandered over.

"What's good about it, nobody is enjoying themselves." Maria moaned.

"But, what about the casual damage to your bar?" Cybil asked.

"That, I won't miss." Maria sighed, "But still, they're miserable." Maria pointed to James, who was attempting to suffocate himself with a pillow while Mary attempted to take the pillow from him.

"But on the plus side." Cybil stated, pointing at Alessa, who was sighing and hugging her stun rod.

"She's miserable too." Maria pointed out.

"But she's not hurting anyone else." Cybil countered. As she said this, Alessa turned the stun rod on and jammed it on her own wrist.

"Yeah, but now she's self-harming instead." Maria shouted, running over to separate Alessa from her stun rod. Yanking it out of her hands, Alessa reacted like a child, trying to grab it back. Maria just stuck it somewhere out of Alessa's reach. The moment her back was turned, it fell off the shelf and into Alessa's hands.

"Look, this new swear jar thing is depressing." Maria said, picking up the jar from where Cybil had left it on the bar, raising it over her head and throwing it on the floor. Everyone else started clapping.

The next morning, Maria woke up and went down to make breakfast, finding that someone had put a metal box with the label 'Swear Tin' and stuck it to the wall with superglue.

"F_ you, Cybil!" Maria shouted, annoyed.

"That's one dollar in the tin!" Cybil shouted back.

_AN: Very sorry for the massive long gap in update – at this rate I'll have a worse record than VG Cats for updating! Exams + Assignments = Barely any time. Not to mention the fact that I now have yet another fic up, with yet another group of insane morons getting up to no good. Difference between that and Eternal Nightmare is that those morons were insane before I got to them. That and there's only five main characters at the moment as opposed to the massive amount in Eternal Nightmare. For those who haven't looked at my profile and noticed (or can't be bothered – profile updated less often than my fics), the new one is Wayne Rehabilitation Centre and it's in the Batman section. Yep, I've branched out into the comics section as well. And, I'm currently thinking about bringing Rebuild back for a ten chapter run, but that'll only happen if I have at least six chapters in a condition to be published. And if I ever manage to finish Rehab._


	60. Chapter 60: Alessa Is Not Mom Material

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 60: Alessa Gillespie Is Not Mom Material

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Alessa woke up to the sound of children crying. Which wasn't something she particularly wanted to be woken up by, but it did beat being woken up by shouting. Getting out of bed, Alessa stormed off towards the source of the noise, intending to give whoever was responsible an earful. While she would have preferred to use the stun rod, Cybil's swear tin was still out in the hall. And since she didn't feel like contributing to it, Alessa had decided that she'd tone down the violence to just sarcastic put downs.

"Alright, who's responsible for the screaming kids then?" Alessa bellowed as she walked down the stairs and onto the first floor. The noise was coming from the staffroom. Opening the door, Alessa spotted seven crying infants all huddled inside seven sets of crumpled clothes. Alessa stared at the children.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Alessa shouted. No reply. "Am I talking to myself?" Alessa shouted, a bit louder.

"Awessa?" One of the children stammered. Alessa stared at the child who had spoken. It was a girl with blonde hair who was surrounded by a white dress and a red cardigan. A very familiar red cardigan.

"Lisa?" Alessa asked, unsure.

"What happened?" Lisa stammered, her voice breaking slightly.

"I don't know." Alessa answered, looking a bit more carefully at the other piles of clothes. Jeans, white t-shirt and brown leather jacket in one pile around a child with brown hair who looked like he was seven. Grey suit in another pile with a sleeping child. Alessa spotted who she took to be Harry, Kaufmann, Cybil, Maria, Mary and James. Behind her, Alessa heard footsteps as Elle and Cheryl came down the stairs, yawning. They were still their normal selves. They took one look at the children and screamed.

"So, how did this happen?" Cheryl asked, with child Harry sat on her lap, playing with her hair. Across the room, Elle was holding the child they found in Margaret Holloway's room. Having done a search of the hospital, it appeared that the only people not affected were the teenagers and the normal children. All the adults had transformed.

"Don't know, but we need to sort it and fast. I don't particularly want to be dealing with an infant Dahlia for any length of time." Alessa said, shivering.

"Still, look on the bright side." Elle said, "You won't make the same mistakes as they did."

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked. For the first time in ages, Elle Holloway had said something which wasn't obvious. Somewhere, high in the sky in some unknown city, Captain Obvious had a heart attack and fell from fifty thousand feet without the aid of a parachute.

"Well, are you intending to go wandering around asking people if they've seen a little boy. Short, brown hair just turned seven?" Elle asked Cheryl.

"No."

"And are you intending to set fire to Dahlia?" Elle asked Alessa.

"Hell no."

"So, there you are. Just don't make the same mistakes." Elle said, sipping a drink of water.

After the initial shock of being children again had worn off, the mini adults had run off in different directions. Which was bad news for Alessa and the few others. Until she found Harry, James, Kaufmann, Vincent and Henry playing football. Partly by accident, partly because of the football that came flying through the window, almost hitting Alessa in the head and partly because of the shouting. Alessa grabbed the ball and jammed the stun rod into it, puncturing the ball. Turning to see the broken window, the children outside all had guilty faces.

"Go and do something else less destructive." Alessa shouted.

"Shut up, you're not my mom!" Vincent shouted back. Alessa stormed off into a side room while Cheryl and Elle watched.

"What's the betting she's going to kill Vincent for that?" Cheryl asked. Until a woman who neither of the other two had seen walked out and stormed over to the exit. This new woman was tall, looking about twenty-one.

"Vincent, get your ass here now, mister." The woman shouted, her voice quite recognisable.

"Oh good, Alessa's decided to change her age." Cheryl sighed, "As if this place can't get any more confusing."

"Cheryl, get your ass out here and take care of Harry, he's trying to break a window." Alessa shouted. Cheryl ran to grab her now seven year old father but he sprinted off through the gates and took off running down the street. Not reacting very fast, Cheryl soon lost him.

"Oh crap, I've lost my dad." Cheryl stated.

"You could always go and ask people if they've seen a little boy," Elle suggested, "Short, brown hair, just turned seven." Cheryl just turned around and glared.

"That's his line."

"And it sucked back then, too." Alessa stated.

"It did not."

"He repeated it more often than he did the other obvious line." Alessa retaliated.

"What obvious line?" Elle asked.

"My name is Harry Mason, I'm in town on a vacation." Alessa said, smirking, "And it's variation. Harry, Harry Mason. I came here for a vacation."

"Regardless, I've got to find him..." Cheryl started.

"Harry's my little boy." Alessa finished, giggling.

"Quit paraphrasing my dad." Cheryl said as she took off running.

_AN: And I'm going to be mean and drag this plot out for a few chapters, purely because there is so much potential for humour. We've already got Cheryl acting like Harry from SH1. And she's just the first. And now Alessa's gone and started acting like a mother to the 'children'. Let's hope she does a better job than...ALESSA, DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!_

_*Stares at Alessa, who is holding a child Dahlia over a bin with a fire in it.*_

_Alessa turned around to stare at the person who'd shouted, "What? I'm making her cooked marshmallows." Now Alessa had turned, Dahlia could be seen holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it._


	61. Chapter 61: Alessa's Blood Pressure Is

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 61: Alessa's Blood Pressure Is Rising!

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami.

Watching Cheryl run out of the gates of Alchemilla after her now seven year old father, Alessa turned to the problem in hand. For rather the four little problems at hand. Namely James, Kaufmann, Vincent and Henry.

"Don't you four have stuff to do?" Alessa asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're bored!" The four boys shouted. Alessa just sighed and turned around, only for the four boys to clamp themselves around her legs. "Entertain us, mom!" The look of pure malice that Alessa gave the four boys did nothing to make them loosen their grip on her legs.

"I ever hear you call me that again, I'll borrow Pyramid Head's sword and cut your heads off with it." Alessa said, "Speaking of which, where is that pain in the neck." Heading down to the basement, Alessa found a much smaller than usual Pyramid Head trying to drag the Great Knife, and falling because he was too small to hold it properly. Alessa just picked him up and carried him away as he continued to reach out towards the giant weapon over her shoulder.

Cheryl ran into the shopping mall shouting, "Harry!" at the top of her voice. Finding it deserted, Cheryl clambered into the mall, intending to investigate further. The sense of irony wasn't lost on her. Silent Hill Town Centre. The place where Harry Mason had come looking for her and ended up fighting a monster in the remains of a gun shop. Luckily for Cheryl, the place wasn't covered in blood and the floors weren't rusted grates. Just tiles and while walls which reeked of antiseptic. Sighing, Cheryl ran into the nearest store.

Alessa locked the door to the second floor nurse's station and sighed. She'd had it up to her neck with the mini-adults. She'd tried repeatedly to use her powers to get them back to their normal ages, it didn't work. Then, she'd caught Dahlia and Claudia attempted to turn the oven on in the kitchen. While Margaret was locked in it. After disciplining the pair by sticking them in the basement generator room with some pads of paper and some pens and telling them to write 'I must not set fire to innocent people.' a hundred times (which, in some respects was a departure from Alessa's usual methods of punishment) she'd had to deal with Kaufmann selling packets of sugar, which she did by throwing the remaining packets of sugar on the roof of an ambulance and sending Kaufmann down to the morgue with a pad of paper with 'I must not sell substances of an addicting nature.' to be written out a hundred times. Alessa had gone to the staffroom for a break only to find James holding a pillow over Mary's face. Yet another trip to the basement with another pad and yet more lines. In James' case, it was 'I must not use a pillow as a weapon.' Getting back upstairs, she heard Lisa swearing at Henry for accidentally on purpose kicking a ball in the mud which had flown up and stained her dress and cardigan. Which caused one person to go downstairs with 'I must not kick balls at people.' and the other to be dragged into the women's bathroom and have liquid soap poured down their throat to rinse their mouth out for the swearing. That had caused Alessa to seek peace and quiet in the nurse's station on the second floor. Putting her hands in the pocket's of her dress, Alessa leant against the wall. When her fingers closed around something she didn't remember being in her pocket, she pulled her right hand out. Alessa looked at what she'd found. A keyring with a load of keys on it.

"What's this – is this Shadow's?" Alessa wondered out loud, remembering she'd taken Shadow's keys but hadn't returned them before the nasty business in Brookhaven. She'd forgotten she still had them. Alessa decided to head over to Brookhaven to see what could be salvaged from Shadow's room. On her way out, she shouted for Elle to look after the kids before grabbing the keys for an ambulance.

Cheryl ran through the various stores, finding nobody in there. As she ran down the stairs, she noticed someone had taped a sheet of paper to the door. Cheryl looked at it.

"Dog House, Levin Street." Cheryl read out, "Goddamn it, dad. I am not going to go through the whole routine of traipsing around town after you. Get your little ass out here now!" Naturally, Harry wasn't around to here Cheryl shouting, so she stomped off towards the bridge, muttering under her breath about pain in the neck children.

Alessa stood outside the door at the end of the third floor corridor of Brookhaven Hospital. Around her, the security cameras that had been attached to the walls were all deactivated. A few had fallen off their mountings and smashed to pieces on the floor. Trying the door, Alessa found it was locked. Searching the keyring, Alessa found a key with the same label as the door. Inserting it, Alessa unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside, it was obvious that the room hadn't been opened in a month. Not that it mattered. Shadow hadn't had any pets or anything that was high maintainance. All that Alessa found were some games, a couple of games consoles, a laptop and a stack of books. Sitting on the single bed, Alessa stared around the room. No posters, nothing sentimental. Alessa was surprised. Looking at the games, Alessa wasn't surprised to see the same titles crop up repeatedly. Final Fantasy, Tomb Raider, Silent Hill, Metal Gear Solid, Resident Evil. Leaving through the books, Alessa wasn't surprised to see the majority of it was horror and thillers. It was then that she decided on impluse to gather the stuff up, stick it in the back of the ambulance and take it back to Alchemilla for the mini-adults to use. Beat having it sit around gathering dust. Alessa went to find some boxes to package the stuff up.

Kicking the front doors open, Cheryl walked into the front entrance of Midwich Elementary. Glaring around, as if she could sense where Harry was hiding by staring, Cheryl stormed into the reception area and found three very familiar blood stained books. Deciding not to waste her time, she stormed into the courtyard, over to the clock tower and kicked the doors in. Sitting at the bottom of the ladder was the seven year old Harry.

"Aw, no fair!" Harry moaned, "You weren't meant to find me yet!"

"Considering you decided to just copy my hiding places, I should have found you sooner." Cheryl shouted down. "Now get your sorry ass up here."

Arriving within a minute of each other, Cheryl watched as the mini-adults ran into the staffroom chanting 'games!' loudly, which made Harry run off and go with them. Finding the Exam Room door open and Alessa sitting on the bed, Cheryl walked in.

"Where've you been?" Cheryl asked.

"I grabbed some stuff I thought they might like." Alessa stated. She had no intention of mentioning where she got the stuff. Luckily, Cheryl didn't ask.

"Harry went and made me chase after him all around town. I swear I wasn't that bad when I was his age." Cheryl remarked. Alessa just stared at her. "What?"

_AN: Really sorry I haven't updated in ages. Exams + Presentations for coursework = Lack of time. But, I'm now back to pumping out (hopefully good quality) chapters for my fictions. Helps I had half-completed chapters lounging about. Which is what is happening with two fics until I have half of the chapters completed. And, considering one of the fictions in question is Rebuild (which usually has longer chapters than Eternal Nightmare on account of the fact that it's not meant to be a connected series of one-shots with occasional plot-arcs and plot bunnies running rampant) is understandable. And given further the second one is a spin-off of Rebuild set in Silent Hill and going back to my fiction roots of horror, its probably a good thing I'm stockpiling chapters. Now, I should probably stop teasing you all with promises of scary and funny._


	62. Chapter 62: To School

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 62: To School

DISCLAIMER: The very lazy author still doesn't own the rights to Silent Hill. Konami does.

Dahlia was sleeping in late. Which, considering that Alchemilla Hospital had more children in it than adults, wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the way she was woken up.

"IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK, GET OUTTA BED!" Alessa screamed down a megaphone. Dahlia bolted up in bed and attempted to jump out to her right. Which, given that her bed was against the wall on that side only succeeded in giving her a headache. As she sat there rubbing her head, Dahlia turned towards the adult form of Alessa.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dahlia moaned.

"Oh, I wonder?" Alessa started, sarcastically, "Could it have anything to do with a faulty boiler in the basement, that was assisted in burning the house down by dozens of lit candles?"

"Oh come on, that was years ago!"

"AND I STILL HAVE THE SCARS, YOU MORON!" Alessa shouted loudly, without the aid of the megaphone. She still managed to wake everyone else up.

Cheryl sighed, watching as her dad sat in front of the tv, playing one of the many games that had been retrieved from Brookhaven. She could still remember when she'd been growing up and Harry had given her stern lectures about not sitting so close to the TV and how reading a book was better for her mind and that the stuff on channel 816 was not something she should be watching and it was for sad people with no friends. To see Harry sat so close to the TV his nose was touching it was quite funny. Until the pair of them were interrupted by the sounds of screaming and shouting.

"You are going to school and that is final!"

"You can't make me!"

"I'm bigger and stronger, I can do whatever I want!" Putting her head round the door, Cheryl was greeted by the odd sight of Alessa trying to force a familiar blue dress on Dahlia.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asked. Alessa just glared at her.

"What does it look like, this one is going to school as are all the kids." Alessa grumbled.

"And who's teaching them?"

"Not my problem." Yep, Alessa had finally snapped and decided to offload the little bundles of joy onto someone else and have a day off.

An hour later, after numerous threats, Alessa drove towards Midwich Elementary School. And given how stressed she'd been before starting the journey it was a wonder she hadn't had a heart attack.

"Are we there yet?" Dahlia called out.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No and quit asking me!" Alessa shouted.

"Are we there yet?" Lisa asked.

"Right, next person who asks 'Are we there yet' doesn't get any food for a day." Alessa threatened. "There yet are we?" James said, laughing his ass off. Alessa didn't find him amusing.

"James, no games for the rest of the day. That goes for anyone else who asks any variation of 'are we there yet' as well." When she finally pulled up outside, Alessa ordered everyone out of the ambulance she'd used. When only Dahlia refused to go, Alessa just punted her out, causing Dahlia to go flying through a broken window. Not bothering to stick around to ensure the kids were safe, Alessa stamped on the gas and shot off in the ambulance.

"Abandonment? Seriously?" Dahlia moaned as the others tried to find an open classroom. "Alessa is the worst parent in the world." This example of obliviousness earned Dahlia glares from everybody present.

"Oh gee, I wonder why. She had such a brilliant role model in her own mother." Lisa snarked, "Quit complaining and start helping." Dahlia shut up instantly. Since when had the nurse had a backbone? Eventually, Dahlia split off from the rest of the group and headed for the music room. Sitting in front of the piano, Dahlia started playing a few small tunes she could remember how to play.

While Dahlia was sitting in the music room on her own, the rest of the child-adults had wandered off to the library and to the chemistry room. Which is exactly where young children should be – unsupervised around plenty of dangerous, toxic chemicals. With the exception of Harry, who'd wandered off moaning about a stomach ache, the kids were evenly split between the library and the chemistry lab. Vincent, Claudia, Mary and Maria were in the library's reserve room, having broken the lock and rammed the door with a trolley. Claudia had true to form gone straight for the books on religion. Vincent grabbed a psychiatry journal without even pausing to think of the unsuitability of such material being in a library intended for children in junior school. Mary and Maria had grabbed soppy romance books. Which was how, fifteen minutes later, Harry Mason found them. Vincent looked over the top of his journal to look at the sight of Harry Mason wearing stretched and very torn clothing. Which is the usual result of going from around four feet tall to around five feet tall very quickly.

Alessa relaxed in her room browsing the internet. For once Alchemilla was blissfully quiet. No screaming kids, no drunken adults, Cheryl nagging her about something and nothing going missing. Hang on.  
"Cheryl? What are you doing in my room?" Alessa asked.

"Where are the kids?" Cheryl growled, clearing not in the mood for questions.

"Somewhere."

"Define 'somewhere'." Clearly, Cheryl was losing patience fast.

"Midwich."

"And why are they in Midwich?"

"They made too much noise." Alessa said, rolling her eyes. Cheryl got as annoyed as she did at the constant arguing which had only intensified when the adults had changed.

"On their own? Unsupervised?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"They're kids! That's completely irresponsible!" Cheryl shouted, storming out and slamming the door shut. Alessa heard her rage down the stairs and jump in an ambulance. Half an hour later, Cheryl pulled up in the ambulance. Listening to the racket the kids were making in the reception, Alessa didn't hear Cheryl come back up the stairs and kick her door open.

"Problem?" Alessa asked. Cheryl just pushed Harry into the room. A forty year old, completely normal Harry.

"Solution." Cheryl stated.

_AN: As soon as one problem that prevents fanfic writing goes away, another two show up. First: more assignments. Which has led to me getting writers block on some stories and weird ideas for new ones. Allow me to show you what the second problem is with a short crossover (I know I promised to cut down on these, so that's why it's down here and so small and in script form)._

_Tifa: (Scrubbing the counter of the Seventh Heaven.) Bored, Bored, Bored!_

_Cloud: What's wrong?_

_Tifa: I'M BOOOORED!_

_Cid: F***ing tell us f***ing something we didn't f***ing already f***ing know._

_Cloud: Tifa wore orthopaedic underwear as a child._

_Tifa: CLOUD!_

_Cloud: What? Captain Cancer over there asked me to tell him something he didn't already know._

_Yuffie: I'm bored too! Oh I know, let's steal Vinnie's cape and sell it to some fangirls on eBay!_

_Cloud: ..._

_Tifa: Or we could always get some more people addicted to the Compilation._

_Alessa: (Kicks the door so hard it nearly falls off). You did. My author._

_Cid: Erm, what?_

_Alessa: You. Stole. My. Author!_

_Cid: Kid, for f*** sake, we didn't... (Is cut off by Alessa kicking him in the balls)._

_Yuffie: That wasn't very nice you know. Big meanie!_

_Alessa: Shut up before I lop your ear off and stamp on your materia._

_(Yuffie starts crying.)_

_Tifa: Right, I'm going to kick you into the middle of next week._

_Alessa: (shouting) I'M PSYCHIC, BOOBS! (Mentally throws Tifa at the wall. She collapses into a heap on the floor.) And as for you..._

_Cloud: I'm a veteran SOLDIER. Do your worst._

_Alessa: (smiling) Oh, I won't do MY worst. Heh, heh, heh._

_Cloud: You, you don't mean!_

_Alessa: (as air raid siren blares) Welcome to your subconscious, a**hole!_

_Cloud: NOOOOOO!_

_Sephiroth: It's good to see you, Cloud._

_Cloud: NOOOOOO!_

_Aerith: I've got a confession to make. I'm pregnant and it's yours._

_Cloud: NOOOOOO!_

_Zack: You forgot about me? I hate you! I'm so angry I've written a letter telling you how angry I am!_

_Cloud: (reading letter) You suck and I hate you. I stole your materia. Come to Silent Hill if you want it back. NOOOOO!_

_Sephiroth: I've got more fangirls._

_Cloud: NOOOOO!_

_Reno: And I have!_

_Rufus: Me too!_

_Alessa: Okay, I think you've had enough. Just don't hog all my author's attention again._

_Well, one things for sure, even with the massive break between chapters (I had over half the last chapter typed up before my exams), Alessa still has her delicate temper._


	63. Chapter 63: Hazing The New Guy

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 63: Hazing The Newbie

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami

_AN: All assignments and exams out of the way, I can come out of hibernation and back to writing! And what better way to do that than by having a little fun?_

Alessa lay on her head, earphones in listening to rock music. Since Harry was now an adult again, he could take over the childcare. She was fed up of looking after a bunch of children anyway. Though for the moment she was staying as a twenty one year old. They didn't have problems getting served in bars, for one thing. Although why she should have a problem when Maria herself was way under age to be working was a slight oddity. A heavy pounding on her door roused Alessa from her thoughts. Opening it up, she found a scruffy man dressed in prison garb.

"I got sent up here." The man stated bluntly, thrusting a note at her. Reading it over, Alessa tossed it over her shoulders. Walking out, she motioned for the man to follow her downstairs and to the staff room.

Opening the door, Alessa was confronted with the sight of absolute mayhem. So she resorted to a classic technique of child control. She toggled the lights on and off.

"Everyone, this is Murphy." Alessa announced, motioning at the man, "He's our newest resident."

"Kids? There is no way I am doing any babysitting!" Murphy announced in a gruff voice. Lisa put her hand up.

"Awessa, why have yoo brought Snake here?" Lisa asked.

"Who?"

"Sowid Snake. Yoo no, from Metaw Gear Sowid." Lisa said.

"No, his name is Murphy, not Snake. He is not some legendary mercenary." Alessa stated. James put his hand up.

"Can you teach me how to fight fifty foot walking nuclear tanks?" James asked, grinning.

"Anyone got a question for Murphy that is not a reference to Metal Gear Solid?" Alessa asked, Mary put her hand up.

"Is it cold in Alaska?"

Having left Murphy with a bunch of kids who were convinced he was someone else, Alessa decided to spend the rest of the day avoiding the kids. Until she remembered something. It had been exactly one year ago that she'd first brought Kaufmann and Lisa and the rest of them in. One year's worth of boozing, fighting and bitching. Alessa seriously hoped that the next year would not be as bad. Deep in thought, she nearly tripped over a cardboard box that was sat in the middle of the hallway.

"Now who the hell left this here?" Alessa shouted, bending down to pick the box up. As she did so, she found that someone was crouching down inside the box. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"ALARM!" Henry shouted, running down the corridor and into a room, leaving Alessa holding an empty box and looking confused.

Harry stared at the three girls who'd just wandered into the kitchen. Normally, Dahlia Gillespie walking into the kitchen would be cause for alarm, but she was too small to do too much damage. Margaret Holloway was an okay cook and Lisa had probably just tagged along for the fun.

"What do you three want?"

"Bake cakes?" The three girls answered together, smiling.

"Why?"

"Because we wanna make Awessa happy!" Lisa said happily. Harry sighed, so much for a relaxing day.

"Fine, but try not to make too much mess." Harry said, pulling out some bowls and other kitchen utensils.

"Look kid, for the last damn time, I am not Solid Snake!" Murphy shouted as James and Henry stared at him like he was some sort of hero. Shouting at them hadn't stopped them. Maybe pointless tasks would.

"Listen, if you want to think like some trained mercenary, why don't you steal Alessa's stun rod?" Murphy suggested, both to get the kids off his back and hopefully to get them into trouble. Eager to please their hero, the two boys ran off. Murphy sighed and pulled up a chair in the staffroom.

"That was a very bad thing you just did." Cheryl stated, making herself a cup of coffee.

"What?" Murphy asked. Cheryl just repeated herself.

"They might normally be adults, but right now they're just kids. Impressionable kids. You tell them something like that and they'll actually do it."

"Your point being?"

A couple of hours later, Alessa walked down the stairs onto the ground floor and into the staffroom.

"SURPRISE!" Harry and all the children shouted, letting off party poppers right in Alessa's face. Alessa jumped at the sudden shock of loud noises. Lisa, Dahlia and Margaret all held up a large cake with 'Happy 1 year anniversary' written on it.

"What is that about?" Alessa asked.

"Well, since we've been here exactly a year now, we thought we'd do something special for you." Margaret answered.

"But I thought you all hated being here, the constant drinking, the violence, the stupidity?" Alessa blurted out. Cheryl summed up the feelings of the entire group.

"Meh. Could be worse."

_AN: Yeah, it certainly could be worse. Anyway, after completing my exams, I had a look at my stories and noticed that the 1 year anniversary of starting this fic was coming up, so what better time to resurrect it?_

"_You could at least offer an apology."_

_Alessa, what are you doing in my author's notes?_

"_Something you should be. Shadow is very, very sorry to have left it so long between updates. As an apology, he's going to be updating this fic at least once a week until it either hits chapter 100, he finishes it logically or it becomes extremely unpopular, whichever happens quicker."_

_Right, and now that you've said your piece, mind getting back in my fiction?_

"_What? Problem with me being here? Would you prefer to just plug fics like normal and beg for reviews?"_

_I don't..._

"_Yes you do, Shadow. But that's okay. Reviews are the energy that keep authors like you writing fics and not hanging about street corners."_

_Well, since you have such a problem with it, you do it._

"_Fine. Over the Easter break, to keep his hand in when it comes to writing humour fics, he wrote a fic called Wesker vs STARS in the Resident Evil section. It's completed. Now, I'm not much of a fan of Shadow's idea of humour, but you lot might like it. And, as a treat to all the fans of Rebuild, it's back for a ten chapter run and the first chapter of that run is up. It's still in the same fic, at least Shadow is slightly organised like that. Kinda makes me feel jealous since its not Silent Hill and doesn't have me in it, but at least he's not messing with cannon or making Mary Sues anymore."_

_Well, I have got a Silent Hill fic I'm working on at the moment._

"_Good, keep it to yourself then. Let us know when you actually finish it. Okay, that's all done, just time for – HENRY AND JAMES GIVE ME BACK MR SHOCKY BEFORE I MAKE YOU BOTH RELIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES! Sorry, gotta go."_

_Well, rate and review. Constructive criticism welcomed!_


	64. Chapter 64: When I Get Older, Losing

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 64: When I Get Older, Losing My Hair...

DISCLAIMER: After a year of not owning Silent Hill, you'd think Shadow wouldn't have to say that Konami did. But he has to. Just because.

_AN: Couldn't resist sticking a reference to The Beatles into the chapter title._

"Where's my hair straighteners?"

"Who stole the peanut butter?"

"Why are there footprints on the ceiling?"

"The lift's broke!"

"Dahlia, what are you doing sat next to the oven with a match?"

"Alessa, would you please fix the damn lift!"

"Do it yourself, you lazy bum!"

As an induction into the usual amount of chaos that went about in Alchemilla on a typical day, the wake up call of shouting was a good indication that Murphy would not like waking up here.

"I want candy!" Mary Sunderland shouted from her room above Murphy.

"Not for breakfast!" Cheryl shouted back – from the first floor. At first, Murphy thought he might like to get to know Cheryl. Problem was, it meant that Cheryl got the opportunity to fan-gasm over him because, according to her, 'You're the most hunky protagonist so far!'. So, Cheryl was definitely creepy.

"Candy's good at any time!" Mary whined. Alessa had given Murphy a brief run-down of what the adults were normally like, and Mary was yet another one. Murphy got up and started to do some stretches.

As Lisa climbed up the stairs after breakfast, she found that someone had left a load of toys lying around on the stairs. Deciding to just brave it out and climb up the stairs anyway, Lisa misplaced her foot and slipped all the way down the stairs, banging her head on the floor. Luckily, it wasn't long before someone found her.

"Who the hell has been leaving roller-skates on the stairs?" Alessa hollered, completely missing the fact that Lisa had a very serious head injury. Until blood started to slowly trickle out onto the floor that is. "Dammit Lisa, stop bleeding all over the floor, I only just cleaned it." Alessa shouted. She really was the fountain of human kindness and sympathy. Seeing that screaming at someone to stop bleeding wouldn't magically stop it happening, Alessa did the next best thing, she healed her and dragged Lisa onto a stretcher before stomping off the go shout at someone.

While Alessa had been using her powers to help someone for the first time in months, most of the mini adults were playing videogames in a nurse's station again. So, it was very easy for Alessa to both find them and give them a piece of her mind.

"WHICHEVER INCONSIDERATE, MORONIC, BRAIN-DEAD JERK LEFT THEIR STUFF LYING ALL OVER THE STAIRWELL, YOU JUST CAUSED LISA GARLAND TO BANG HER HEAD SO HARD SHE STARTED BLEEDING AGAIN!" Alessa shouted at the top of her voice, "So, who was it? C'mon, confess!" With a guilty look on his face, Alessa immediately rounded on Kaufmann. "You again!"

"I'm sorwee!" Michael wailed, a tear coming to his eye.

"IF YOU THINK THE KICKED PUPPY LOOK IS GONNA LET YOU OFF CLEANING UP YOUR MESS, THINK AGAIN!" Alessa screamed at him, grabbing the back of his collar and dragging him into the stairwell. "Now pick up all this crap off the floor and get it tidied up fast." Alessa stormed off as Kaufmann started his punishment.

After a couple of hours, Kaufmann had finished clearing up the stairwell and had walked down to the first floor exam room, where Alessa had left Lisa lying on a bed. Lisa was still out cold, but nobody thought she was in any danger. Although Alessa's suggestion that, 'she was just sleeping it off' wasn't well received. Tenderly pushing open the door, Kaufmann looked at Lisa's unconscious form. To him, she looked like a sleeping angel, with her short bob of hair. Dragging a chair over, Kaufmann stood on it so that he could climb up onto the bed.

"Lis, Lisa? Are yoo sleeping?" Kaufmann asked. Since she was out-cold Lisa didn't reply. "I'm sorwee I accidentally hurt yoo, I didna mean too." Kaufmann whined. "Are yoo gonna die? Becawse I don't wanna see yoo go." Since Kaufmann was more concerned with spilling his heart out, he didn't notice Lisa's eyelids flutter.

"Mickey?" Lisa asked shakily, leaning forward, "What'cha doing?"

"I dunno, but my tummy hurts!" Kaufmann whined, suddenly running outta the room. Lisa ran after him, before making a beeline for the girls toilet.

Having just seen Kaufmann run into the men's toilet, only to be followed by Lisa running into the girl's toilet, Alessa was concerned. Her concern grew when both of them started screaming. Looking around, she spotted Harry walking towards the stairs.

"Harry! Can you go and check on Kaufmann, he just ran into the boys toilet and started screaming." Alessa shouted.

"Why can't you do it?" Harry shouted back.

"Because I need to check on Lisa." Alessa countered, running into the girl's toilet.

"Why not just use your powers!" Harry called.

"Because I do not want to." Alessa shouted from the toilet. A minute later, Alessa walked out of the toilet and waited for someone to pass by. Luckily, Cheryl came out of the stairwell. "Cheryl, can you go upstairs and grab one of Lisa's dresses and bring it back down.

"HOLY HELL!" Harry shouted from the men's toilet.

"Better get Kaufmann's suit as well." Alessa added.

Half an hour later; Alessa, Cheryl, Harry, Kaufmann and Lisa were sitting around the Exam Room. Both Kaufmann and Lisa were back to their usual, adult selves. Which would explain why Harry was currently sitting in a corner shaking.

"How the hell did you two end up like this again?" Alessa asked. If she knew what had caused them to change back into adults, she could get the rest of the mini adults fixed too. Both Lisa and Kaufmann shrugged their shoulders. "Great." Alessa said, sarcastically. "Harry, why the hell are you attempting to drink bleach?" Harry was sat in the corner with a bottle of bleach, about to take a sip of it before Cheryl kicked it out of his grasp, sending it across the room where it started to pour out of the bottle.

"Trust me, if you've seen Kaufmann wearing clothes that are way too short for him as he rapidly outgrows them, you'd try to drink bleach too." Harry said, shaking.

"Regardless of how gross Kaufmann is, or how bad your mind was damaged, no committing suicide. Not on my watch." Alessa stated. "PUT THAT DOWN!" Harry immediately dropped the gun he'd been holding against his head.

_Alessa's Note: Hey everyone, Shadow's either being lazy again or he's busy writing fics. It's one of those. Anyway, upshot of it is that I'm doing the end note. And he did leave a message for me to respond to some questions from the reviewers, so here goes:_

_To Blades252: Yeah, Murphy definitely doesn't like kids very much. I've already had to shout at him for swearing at Lisa. Admittedly, Lisa should not have had her sticky fingers in his pocket, resulting in his trousers smelling of sweets, but screaming curse words at a kid is a bad idea. Mr Shocky thought so as well._

_To The Final Memory: Yeah, shocked us lot as well. We thought the real Shadow had died too._

_To FireKitsune1: Yep, the Shepherds are from Silent Hill Homecoming, as are the Holloways._

_To Alex: Shadow Avatar is definitely dead. And unlike so many odd stories where dead characters come back the following week having 'got better', he's staying dead. Although I don't blame you or anyone else who was confused about that. Most of our lot can't even remember Shadow dying. You see, right after we floated his body off onto Toluca Lake on some driftwood, some of the guys had the smart idea to go to Heaven's Night bar. The end result was twenty empty bottles of vodka, thirty empty bottles of beer, ten empty pizza boxes and a hell of a lot of people who couldn't remember how to say their own name, let alone remember that we'd just had a funeral, or why we'd been to one in the first place. And in case anyone else was wondering, Mary Sue is dead too. Blades cremated her and we let him deal with the ashes. From what I heard, he dumped the ashes in a sewage treatment facility._

_Well, that's me finished. Just to say that Shadow doesn't own the rights to the song When I'm 64, that's the property of The Beatles. See ya around._


	65. Chapter 65: Alcohol Is Not The Solution

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 65: Alcohol Is Not The Solution To All Of Life's Problems

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own the rights to Silent Hill, they are owned by Konami.

_AN: Annoyingly, after a brief state of Writer's Block I had the next chapter all typed up to four pages when my computer decides to eat it as well as all my other fics. I know that's right up there with "my dog ate my homework" on the scale of bad excuses, but its the truth._

Harry Mason was confused. Alchemilla Hospital was silent. Which meant that people had gone somewhere else. But he couldn't really think where a bunch of adults who were in their own seven year old bodies would go in a town like Silent Hill. Putting his head into the staffroom door, he saw Lisa Garland sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Evidently she wasn't looking after the little hellspawn.

"Hey Lisa, any idea where the kids are?" Harry asked calmly.

"Kaufmann-didn't-take-them-drinking!" Lisa shouted loudly, clearly panicked. Harry was slightly taken aback.

"Um, what was that? I didn't quite catch it." Harry stated.

"Oh-my-gosh-I'm-sorry, I-didn't-mean-to-let-it-slip-that-Kaufmann's-getting-them-drunk, what-I-meant-to-say-was-that-they-went-fishing!" Lisa said at a rate of a hundred words a minute.

"Uh, try speaking slowly." Harry encouraged.

"Uh, they went fishing." Lisa said, looking shifty, "Yeah, just like Kaufmann said when he went to get them slammed, they went fishing."

"What was that about Kaufmann?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Lisa said, before pulling her magazine up and peering over the edge of it. As Harry was walking out of the staffroom he passed Alessa walking down the corridor.

"Lisa's being strange." Harry stated.

"Yeah, that's on account of Kaufmann telling her to lie about his plan to get the kids drunk." Alessa said, sipping on some soda.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Kaufmann thought the best way to get the children to be adults again was to get them wrecked, so he took them over to the Heaven's Night." Alessa stated.

Deciding that Kaufmann's idea of babysitting was totally wrong, Harry raced over to the Heaven's Night bar in his jeep. Parking up, with the front bumper hanging off having knocked over a mailbox and with the back bumper dragging a hedge with it, Harry walked towards the bar. A crashed ambulance, multiple empty bottles and other litter attested to the fact that the bar was open. As did the wide open door with loud music pouring out of it. And the sight of James and Henry as seven year old's chucking up along the side of the stairwell was not something Harry had wanted to see. Thankfully, Alessa had forgotten to take many things into her little recreation of Silent Hill and Child Services was one of them. Because Alessa was naturally going to have faith in an organisation that totally failed to pick up on the obvious child abuse and neglect going on in her house and Claudia's house. So, that meant that Harry had to take charge.

"You two, how much have you had?" Harry shouted in a commanding voice. James and Henry both put up seven fingers. "And what did you have?" James and Henry both held up empty vodka bottles. Oh good, not only was Kaufmann letting the kids drink booze, he was letting them have the hard stuff. Harry was praying to every deity that could possibly be listening that it was a good thing that the kids were really adults in children's bodies, because real children getting smashed isn't even remotely funny. And it was a good thing that they had all already died once, and Alessa wasn't allowing them to die again, otherwise there'd be a sudden need for stomach-pumping and a lot of liver transplants. Thankfully, the quickest way to stop the current round of drinking was to stop the source.

Walking into the bar, Harry found it was worse inside. James and Henry spewing their guts up was but a prelude. Somehow Maria had managed to climb onto the ceiling fan and was swinging around on it, Mary and Eileen were having a drunken cat-fight, Cybil was going around confiscating other people's drinks only to chug them herself and standing behind the bar with a massive smirk on his face was Kaufmann.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry shouted, marching over.

"Nothing, I just thought they could use a good time." Kaufmann stated.

"By getting pissed?" Harry shouted.

"What's wrong with that?" Kaufmann asked. As if on cue, Maria suddenly threw up. While still swinging off the ceiling fan.

"That's gross!" Harry and a lot of the children shouted as Kaufmann roared with laughter. And, no sooner had Maria finished than the others started.

Lisa sighed as she finished handing out paracetamol and anti-sickness pills. Harry had been livid when he'd gotten the kids back to the hospital. The only one who didn't get an earful of Harry's shouting was Alessa for obvious reasons. Namely that she'd seen what was coming and locked herself in her room with the tv's volume way up so no amount of shouting was going to distract her.

"How dense do you have to be to think getting them drunk was in any way a good idea?" Harry raved as Cheryl, Laura and Kaufmann sat in front of him. "They have enough of a problem with alcohol as adults, let alone getting them started on it again."

"One night of boozing does not make them alcoholics." Kaufmann countered. To which, Harry found a very appropriate point to use as a counter argument.

"Shut up." Harry shouted. Yep, a very appropriate counter argument. "While they might drink like fish as adults, they are children at the moment. With children's livers. And you just ploughed a tonne of booze into them!" As Harry was busy shouting at Kaufmann, he didn't notice Cybil totter into the room.

"Mister K, can I have some more special juice?" Cybil asked, causing Harry's mouth to have a sudden divorce with the rest of his face and hang open.

"Cybil! You're supposed to be telling him that booze is bad!" Harry stated.

"But we didn't have enough!" Cybil protested, causing Lisa to burst out into laughter.

"What's up with her?" Cybil asked as Lisa was howling with laughter.

"Did ya hear that Mikey, the cop is asking for more booze!" Lisa hollered. Kaufmann immediately joined in the laughter.

"You know, I don't see what is so hilariously funny about Cybil asking for more beer." Cheryl stated, "It's actually pretty sad if the only way she can pass her time is to drink like a fish." As Cheryl said this, Cybil began clutching her stomach.

"Actually, on second thoughts, I don't wan any more." Cybil said, before running out the room looking like she was going to throw up. Harry glared at Kaufmann and Lisa, who were suddenly very interested in their shoes, before running off to get the inevitable change of clothes that would be needed. As Harry ran off, Lisa put her hand out into which Kaufmann put a twenty dollar bill.

"Hang on a sec, what the hell?" Cheryl asked.

"We made a bet about who would be the next to change back. I lost." Kaufmann stated sourly.

"You were betting on who'd change back?" Cheryl asked, sounding more and more like her father.

"And what's wrong with having a little fun?" Lisa countered.

"With you, 'a little fun' tends to turn into a disaster." Cheryl said.

_AN: Update on the hard drive thing – it's totalled. Meaning I have to start from scratch. Not much of a shame – Alessa was very OOC in the chapter I had written out, she was singing random songs to annoy people. And when I say OOC, she's OOC anyway from her appearances in SH0 and 1. I mean OOC from her portrayal in this fic so far. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next update, I just really need to finish up this storyline about the adults being children. It's starting to grind on me and probably you guys (and girls!) as well._


	66. Chapter 66: Alessa's A Pain

Eternal Nightmare

Chapter 66: Alessa's A Pain

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Silent Hill, it is the property of Konami

_AN: As a form of apology for the sparse updates recently, here's a double one! 2 for the space of 1._

Murphy Pendleton was sleeping in Alchemilla Hospital. At nine o'clock in the morning. When Alessa was already awake and scheming of ways to harass and annoy the morons she shared a building with. And Murphy was her first target of the day. Dragging an amplifier so that it was positioned right in front of the sleeping man's door, Alessa turned all the dials onto their highest setting. Plugging in her electric guitar, Alessa slid some sunglasses onto her face. Smiling, she plucked all of the strings on the guitar. The effects were instantaneous. Everyone in the building had headaches. Except for Alessa, she'd had the forethought to wear ear plugs.

Harry looked over the edge of his magazine as Cybil stumbled into the room, clutching her head. She staggered across the room and slumped into a chair.

"Rough night?" Harry asked. Cybil just nodded as Cheryl walked in and handed the cop a glass of water.

"Murphy is throttling Alessa, thought you might like to know." Cheryl stated calmly. Harry and Cybil took just a second to stare at her before dropping everything and running like bats out of hell for the second floor. Sure enough, as they got to the corridor they could see Murphy throttling Alessa, her feet desperately trying to find ground in mid-air.

"Drop her now!" Cybil commanded, pulling out her handgun. Murphy did as he was told, resulting in Alessa landing on her butt on the floor. "Now look, I know Alessa can be a royal pain in the ass, but that does not give you the right to get physical!" Cybil shouted as Murphy just turned and walked away. Harry walked over and looked at the damage. Before his eyes, Alessa healed her own wounds before standing up.

"What did you do?" Cybil asked, arms folded.

"Nothing!" Alessa protested.

"So you weren't responsible for the noise this morning." Cybil said.

"...maybe." Alessa said quietly. Cybil rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I set up an amplifier outside his room on full-volume and started playing the guitar. It was nine o'clock in the morning!"

"So you're the one responsible for all the headaches!" Harry shouted. Alessa decided that fleeing was a good idea. Especially since Harry was armed with the emergency hammer.

Michael Kaufmann sat around in his room, surfing the net with a borrowed laptop when some inconsiderate person started knocking on his door.

"Get lost!" Kaufmann shouted.

"Need. Drugs!" Whoever it was shouted back.

"I already told you Lisa, if Alessa caught me giving you a sugar tablet she'd brain me with that damn stun rod!" Kaufmann replied.

"It's Murphy!" Murphy shouted back.

"Whatever the others told you, they were lying!" Kaufmann shouted, "I don't deal!"

"I only want some paracetamol for this headache!" Murphy replied. Kaufmann slipped open his door and passed out a packet.

"If anyone asks, you didn't get them from me," Kaufmann warned, "And if Cybil Bennett asks, they didn't come from this hospital." Kaufmann slammed the door shut and locked it from inside.

"Weird guy." Murphy mumbled, opening the packet and dry-swallowing two of the pills.

If Lisa had known that Kaufmann had Paracetamol and was handing it out, she'd have been in his room like a shot. Caring for the mini-adults was giving Lisa a headache. Mainly because of the noise they were making. Harry had decided that Lisa was arguably the most culpable besides Kaufmann for the previous day's escapade in the Heaven's Night bar, so she had to look after the kids on her own for a week. And she was already sick of them. The only child not in the room was Dahlia, because Alessa had taken her off somewhere.

"James, I droo a pickture for yoo!" Mary called out, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Maria snatched the picture out of Mary's hand and ate it, causing Mary to bawl and wail.

"Maria, outside now!" Lisa shouted, walking over to try and calm down Mary. Maria stomped off with a sour look on her face. Lisa turned to deal with Mary, only to find that she had stopped crying. Instead, she was hugging a pillow and smiling. And sat right next to her was James, whom Lisa was sure had had a pillow with him.

"I luv yoo, James." Mary said, happily. Lisa turned around only to hear James and Mary start to be violently sick. Turning around and picking Mary up, Lisa grabbed James' hand before running out of the room, nearly tripping over Maria. As she passed Alessa wandering around on the first floor, Lisa breathlessly shouted, "Watch the kids!" before bolting into the girl's toilets with Mary, leaving James to run into the boy's on his own.

Harry and Cybil decided to spend the night in one of the other buildings that wasn't Alchemilla Hospital. Mainly because they were getting fed up of the kids, although James and Mary had both changed back to adults – and in James' case was screaming about pillows – and Alessa was being her usual pain in the ass self.

"I don't want to babysit!" Alessa wailed, making Harry and Cybil run out of the hospital before they were caught and roped into babysitting instead.

_AN: Spot the reference to Back To The Future!_

Bonus Chapter: Happy Pills

_AN: Got the idea for this from a Simpsons episode. Try and guess which one!_

"I HATE THOSE BL**DY BRATS!" Alessa screamed. It was six o'clock in the morning and already the mini-adults were causing chaos. Maria was on a sugar-high from consuming a three hundred litre bottle of soda and was running all over the place, Henry and Eileen were hanging off the lights on the ceiling, and Dahlia was eating mud. The rest of the mini-adults couldn't be found and, if Alessa was honest with herself, she could care less about her mother ingesting bugs and who knew what else. Especially considering she was eating mud out of the courtyard, the resting place of drunken residents. Residents who liked to vomit and go to the toilet outside because they were too tired or too drunk or both to remember that society tended to frown upon using the outdoors as your own personal toilet. Kicking the staff room door open, and nearly taking its hinges off, Alessa stamped over to the counter and started to make herself a cup of coffee as Cybil walked inside and started shaking a tin at her. "What?"

"Swearing fine, fifty cents!" Cybil stated, continuing to shake her tin. Alessa just stared at her like she was a moron. Which was debatable.

"Why are you bothering to enforce such rules now?" Alessa asked, "Besides, I am not made of money."

"You're psychic, make some." Cybil pointed out.

"I am not Robert Mugabe!" Alessa shrieked, "I can't just magic up money from thin air! Think of what that would do to the economy!" As Alessa shouted, Harry stumbled into the room holding his head.

"Stop shouting, headache!" Harry stated, collapsing into a chair.

"Well, would someone please go and stop the children from tearing the place apart?" Alessa asked.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Kaufmann asked, striding in, "Are the children out of control?"

"Out of control?" Alessa repeated, "They're crazy!"

"Well, I suppose I could help." Kaufmann started, smiling.

"Does it involve locking them in the basement sickrooms?" Alessa asked, "'Cause someone would have to move all the crap we dumped in there."

"It doesn't involve the sickrooms." Kaufmann confirmed.

"Does it involve anything illegal?" Cybil asked, one hand on her gun. Kaufmann shook his head.

"Nope, only the licensed and approved medicine, Alertix!" Kaufmann said, pulling out a prescription bottle and smiling. His actions were those of a particularly annoying salesman. "Alertix is guarenteed to turn hyperactive youngsters into model students!" Alessa, Cybil and Harry all gave him glares.

"We are not medicating them." Cybil stated, "Drugs are not the answer to anything."

"But Officer," Kaufmann whined, "Drugs are like apps. Whatever you need, there's something for it."

"Are there any side-effects?" Alessa asked.

"None that are lethal." Kaufmann stated. Alessa started to smile.

"Who made it?" Harry asked.

"Aperture Science." Kaufmann answered, "A nice, reliable company." Cybil sniggered.

Alessa and Lisa stood outside the room where they'd locked the mini-adults in, each of the women holding prescription bottles filled with Alertix.

"How are we supposed to get them to take the meds?" Alessa asked, looking at the all-out mayhem that was occurring inside the room.

"Easy." Lisa said, uncapping her bottles. Following Lisa's example, Alessa did the same.

"Here ya go, kiddies, candy!" Lisa said, flinging the contents of her bottles into the room as Alessa did the same. The effect was that the children started picking up the pills and gulping them down.

"How long does it take for the pills to start working?" Alessa asked.

"About five minutes." Lisa stated, checking her watch. Alessa shut the door and walked off.

Ten minutes later, Lisa ran back to check on the kids. She'd have gone sooner but Alessa had roped her into making everyone coffee. Probably to stop her checking on the children. Fearing for the state of the room, Lisa opened the door carefully. Inside, the children were all sat calmly reading books. And not one of them was making any noise. Which was very creepy.

"Close the damn door, we're studying dammit!" Someone shouted. Lisa slammed the door shut, blinked twice then went off to go ask Kaufmann what exactly the effects of the pills were meant to be.

A couple of hours after Lisa had left the children alone in the room; Kaufmann, Harry, Cybil, Lisa and Alessa were sitting around the staffroom.

"How long do those pills take to wear off?" Cybil asked, drinking a coffee.

"About three days, why?" Kaufmann answered.

"Because they're acting like lunatics!" Cybil shouted. Kaufmann just stared at her.

"It's true," Harry added, "I walked into Maria on the third floor, she was covered from head to toe in tin foil and had a garbage can lid on her head. When I asked why, she said something about satellites monitoring her from space."

"Well, maybe she's just paranoid." Kaufmann countered.

"And how about the fact that Henry and Eileen were busy smashing up all the televisions on the second floor because 'they can see you'?" Lisa asked.

"Let's see that bottle again." Alessa asked, holding out her hand. Kaufmann passed it to her. Everyone stayed silent while Alessa read the information on the bottle. "It says here that possible side effects are paranoia and insanity." Alessa said, "How the hell did you think it was appropriate for children?"

"Look at the front of the bottle." Kaufmann stated. Alessa turned the bottle around.

"Aperture Science Alertix. Personally recommended by Cave Johnson to help ease children's strange behaviour." Alessa read out, "For all you know, this Cave Johnson could be a loony."

"It's from a legitimate company." Kaufmann stated quietly, "It's not like I just cooked it up in the kitchen."

"Why is it everything you touch goes wrong?" Cybil asked, annoyed. As she said that; Maria, Henry, Eileen and Margaret burst into the room with firearms. All of the adults jumped out of their chairs.

"How the hell did they get hold of weapons?" Cybil asked, shocked.

"SILENCE!" Maria commanded, aiming her weapon at Cybil.

"We want our alertix!" Eileen screamed, aiming her weapon at Kaufmann. All the adults in the room glared at Kaufmann as he reached into his pocket and threw a bottle of pills away from him. The children pounced on the bottle and started to swallow the contents. As the adults watched, fearing the worst, the children all slumped over. Cybil ran over and checked Maria's pulse.

"She's sleeping." Kaufmann stated, smirking, "Did you honestly think I'd give them what they want? They just swallowed enough sleeping pills to knock them out for six hours." As Harry and Lisa started moving the children into their beds, Cybil glared at Kaufmann.

"You're getting shot of all the Alertix tonight." Cybil commanded. Kaufmann didn't argue. "And the next time you get the urge to dish out pills, don't."

_AN: The references to Portal are so peppered through this bonus chapter (which I obviously do not own, Valve does), but see if you can spot a reference to Stephen King._


End file.
